Slow Burn To Happiness
by Harrytoad
Summary: Just a take on what would happen if Jane and Maura met prior to working together. Jane is damaged after her dealings with Hoyt. This is AU. Show storylines and characters are altered for the story. Rated M as some chapters will contain adult content.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: Jane and Maura (Is there any other?)**

**Authors Note: This is my first attempt at fan fiction and I'm new to the show, so I hope I do it justice. Also I'm not American, so I hope I use the correct terminology.**

**Synopsis: What if Jane and Maura met before they started working together? Would that change their relationship?**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Jane and Maura. If I did, trust me – we wouldn't need fan fiction!**

**Chapter 1**

Jane's feet pounded the Boston sidewalks as she pushed herself to beat her record. Lately she'd found her spare time being consumed with running, a desperate need to feel her muscles burn and her heart pound; anything to make herself feel something other than the emptiness that had taken up residence since Hoyt.

As her marker came into view she dug deeper, sprinting the last hundred yards until she came to rest in front of the convenience store. Clutching her knees, she bent down, taking in gasps of cool evening air. Checking her watch she smiled. Three minutes shaved off her time.

Tucking a few strands of errant hair behind her ear, she jogged up the steps and entered, heading straight for the chiller cabinet. Grabbing a bottle of water, she twisted off the cap, closing her eyes as she felt the liquid cooling her from the inside.

"Hey Jane."

"Hey Ray. How's things?" She replied, heading to the counter.

"Okay, you know. The wife's doing much better."

"That's great. My Ma will be happy to hear that."

"How is your Ma? Been a long time since she stopped by."

Jane moved to the end of the counter, to allow another customer up to pay. Ray beckoned for assistance and a young girl took over at the till.

"She's doing alright. It's been tough on her since Frank left." Jane had stopped referring to him as anything resembling the words father since his betrayal.

"Well you must ask her to stop by when she gets a chance. I have those imported Italian spices back in stock."

"I might be tempted with some of those myself."

"I didn't know you cooked Jane." Ray smiled.

"Yeah I don't, but Ma likes to cook for me." She replied.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a young man push his way past a woman as he left the store in a hurry, knocking her backwards against one of the aisles. A few boxes of cereal fell to the floor.

"Hey!" Shouted Ray, heading to the door as fast as his elderly legs could carry him.

"Leave it Ray. He'll be long gone. Check your tapes and I'll get a cop to call by ok?"

"Sure. Thanks Jane."

Jane made her way to the woman who it seemed was struggled to breath.

"Ma'am, are you ok?" She asked, reaching out a carefully placing her hand on the woman's arm.

"I…I…can't seem to…to breathe." She gasped, feeling herself go faint.

Jane got her arms around her just in time before she crashed to the ground. Easing her down gently, she knelt beside her, and tipped her head back.

"Ray, could you bring me a cold water. She's fainted." She asked, her eyes never leaving the face of the woman in her care. Reaching for the outstretched open bottle, she placed it at her feet.

"Hey, can you hear me?" She said soothingly as she traced her hand over the woman's cheek watching her eyes flutter open. "You passed out, but you're ok." She smiled, trying to reassure her.

"The store?" The woman asked, her voice barely audible.

"Yeah, you're at the store. You're safe. Can you tell me your name?"

"M…Maura." She whispered, her eyes finally resting on Jane's own. _'Wow!' _Jane thought as she gazed into the face of the woman who still lay in her arms, her thumb still caressing her cheek.

"I'm…I'm Jane." She swallowed hard, reluctantly removing her hand and reaching for the water. "Can you drink some of this for me?" She asked, smiling warmly.

Maura nodded, taking a few sips, her hands still shaking.

"Did that guy hurt you?" Jane asked, registering the fear still present.

"No…no. He just, scared me." She replied, her eyes flashing back to Jane's.

"In what way?" Jane pressed.

"When he pushed past me. I have…I suffer from…" Maura looked away, her voice lowering again. "Agoraphobia."

"And you panicked?" Jane replied, softly.

"I've been so much better. In fact I can't remember the last time I reacted this way. I'm so embarrassed." She answered, her gaze resting on Jane again; worrying her bottom lip.

"Don't be. If you hadn't have told me I would've figured that jerk had just knocked you for six."

Maura smiled, her heart starting to slow down from it's frenzied panic, but she felt it flutter as Jane brought her hand back up to cup her cheek gently.

"Do you think you can stand?" She asked.

Maura was so lost in the soft caress she forgot to speak.

"Maura?" Jane asked.

"Sorry?"

"I asked if you thought you could stand." She stated gently.

"I think so, yes."

"Ok. Let me help you." Jane replied, using her other arm to hook under Maura too, allowing the shorter woman to press her weight into her until they were both upright.

Maura quickly flicked her eyes up and met Jane's deep brown ones before casting them down at her crinkled skirt; her hands palming them fat.

Jane let go of her and picked up the basket of groceries that Maura had been carrying.

"Let's get you out of here ok?" She said, her hand lightly grazing the back of Maura's arm.

"Ok." She answered, almost on autopilot as she let this captivating brunette lead her to the doorway.

Jane placed the basket on the counter.

"Can you ring these through please Ray and add them to my tab?"

"Sure thing Jane. She ok?" He asked, nodding towards Maura.

"Yeah, just a bit shaken. I'll make sure she's alright." She added.

Ray bagged up the groceries and handed them to Jane.

"See you tomorrow." He said with a warm smile. "Hope you feel better soon ma'am." He nodded to Maura.

Jane smiled warmly as she led them both outside, her skin now feeling cool in the evening breeze, her running gear allowing no warmth.

"Did you drive here Maura?" Jane asked, turning towards her.

"Erm, no. I walked."

"So you don't live too far then?"

"No. A few blocks north." She replied. "I should be ok from here." She said, hoping her voice sounded uneasy.

"Probably, but I reckon I'll see you home if that's ok?" Jane replied.

"I'd like that." Maura responded, with a smile that almost knocked the detective off her feet.

They started on their journey together, Jane holding onto the bag of food.

"You feeling less shaky now?" She asked softly.

"I still feel a little unsettled."

"Take my arm." She replied, offering herself for support.

Maura sighed softly as she slipped her arm through Jane's, resting her hand on her forearm, feeling the strong muscles tense under her fingertips.

They walked a couple of blocks in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. As they reached Beacon Hill, Maura guided them up a long street.

"It's not far now." She said, casting her eyes up to Jane.

"You live in Beacon Hill?" She asked, a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Yes."

As Jane turned to look at Maura the blonde looked away, allowing the detective to look at the woman she was walking home. She cast her eyes over the clothes she was wearing, and down to the high heels that were clicking along the concrete beside her. Never one for fashion, she still appreciated that Maura's clothing probably cost more than her monthly paycheck. Everything just seemed to hang so perfectly off her body, sculpting every curve and ending with those beautiful shoes that she walked in with such ease.

Jane gulped, before looking away. '_She is SO out of your league Jane.'_

"Here we are." Maura said, seeming much happier at the site of her home awaiting her.

"Wow!" Jane said, a little louder than she'd expected.

Maura blushed, her eyes catching Jane's for a moment, as she led them up the steps to her front door.

On opening the door, Jane's expression was still one of wonderment. The hallway in front of her was quite long with a dark wood staircase rising at the far end. Several closed doors on both sides kept their secrets behind them, until Maura opened one and led her into a beautifully styled lounge with a huge fireplace on the far wall, a big flat screen TV above it fixed to the wall.

Everything was tasteful, from the wallpaper to the cushions, to the elegant candles and the brushed steel light switches. Jane had only ever seen houses like this in magazines or crime scenes.

Following Maura through the lounge to the expansive dining room they entered the kitchen at the back of the property.

Jane deposited the bag on the countertop, and started to empty the contents, suddenly feeling out of place in this woman's world.

"Would you like a drink?" Maura asked, rounding the counter.

"I should probably get going." Jane answered, folding the empty bag.

"Oh, right." Maura replied, her voice sounding dejected. "If you're sure?" She added, catching Jane's eye.

"I have quite a way back home. I ran to the store you see." Glancing at her sweaty work out pants and vest, and feeling underdressed. "The store is my marker. My end point, before I run back. Well jog back usually." She smiled, awkwardly.

"You like to work out?" The blonde asked, her eyes looking Jane up and down.

"Ah, yeah. I have to stay fit for my job and it helps, you know…unwind." She added.

'_You look good.' _"You look good." Maura breathed, suddenly realising she'd said that statement out loud, blushing again.

Jane chuckled, as she noticed the flush of the blonde's cheeks. _'Maybe I'm not the only one who's a little nervous here.' _She mused.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"It's ok, really. It's nice to know my hard work is paying off." She smiled, trying to put Maura at ease, which seemed crazy considering she was the one stood in her luxurious home to begin with. "Listen, if you're feeling ok now you're home, I'll leave you to your evening." She continued, making her way back through to the lounge.

"Of course. I wouldn't wish to keep you from anything." The blonde replied, a knot tightening in her chest at the prospect of never seeing Jane again.

"I don't actually have anything to be kept from, but I am on call so…" She looked into Maura's deep green eyes, as her words failed her.

Maura smiled, sensing the brunette's hesitation as they reached the front door. "What do you do?" She asked, her voice suddenly low; her eyes transfixed on Jane's.

"I, er…detective. I'm a detective." She answered, lost in her gaze.

"Well, detective, thank you for escorting me home."

"You're welcome."

"You were so kind to me. It makes me realise that this world isn't as frightening as I often think it is. Thank you Jane." She replied, her hand reaching for Jane's, their fingers briefly meeting.

"You're welcome."

"You said that." Maura smiled.

"Yes…I did, didn't I." Jane said, her mouth feeling dry, as she reached for the door handle.

Opening the large wooden door and letting in the cold Boston air, she sighed, turning once more to the blonde, as she pulled a card from her pants pocket.

"Er…my card, just in case, you need anything…or you have another panic-attack or something." She mumbled, suddenly aware of her breathing.

Maura took the card, her fingertips brushing Jane's again briefly, relieved that she hadn't lost her way to see the detective again.

"Thank you." She smiled; her eyes trying to convey more than her voice would convey.

"Sure thing." Jane responded, stepping out into the night. "I'm glad you're ok." She added, smiling before turning and running into the night.

Maura stood, rooted to the spot watching until Jane disappeared from view. Sighing she closed the door, ready to face another evening of solitude.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews/followers! So pleased you're enjoying it as much as I am writing it.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Jane and Maura. If I did, trust me – we wouldn't need fan fiction!**

Chapter 2

Jane barely registered her run back to her apartment; her mind swimming with images of the beautiful honey-blonde she had just escorted home.

"Hey Joe." She said, reaching down to fuss her little dog. "Sorry I was gone a little longer than I promised. You want your walk now or after I take a shower?"

Joe wagged his tail and sat patiently.

"Now it is then. Good girl. Come on then."

Clipping the lead in place Jane headed back out, not before checking her phone for any messages.

"No deaths today. Yay!" She husked, Joe barking with joy.

Jane's evening was very uneventful. She watched the game, had a few beers, paced about her apartment and kept checking her phone. In fact her phone had suddenly become of great interest since meeting Maura and giving her, her number. '_Christ Rizzoli! What did you expect? For her to call or message when you met barely four hours ago! And that's if she'll contact you at all. Clearly you are not in the same league. You'd have nothing in common anyway. Just chalk it up to one of life's wow moments.'_

Yawning she padded into the kitchen and poured the last of the coffee pot into a mug; her mind continuing to whir.

'_You're not ready for any type of relationship anyway. I mean, come on? No one wants a life stuck with a homicide detective. Not one who's scarred and has a serial killer obsessing over her. One who wakes every night in a cold sweat, her hands aching, heart pounding. No. Not now. Not after that day. You're better off alone Rizzoli. That way no one else has to hurt too.'_

Across the city Maura sat up in bed reading, her glasses perched on the end of her nose. Her evening had been quiet as was the norm. A beautifully prepared meal for one, a large glass of a particularly good red she had been saving, and classical music filtering through her Bang and Olufsen system. Her fingers had not stopped dancing over the detective's business card that she had taken room to room, all night. She had of course programmed the numbers into her phone, resisting the urge to call so soon. She hadn't wanted to look too desperate.

She sighed, putting the book and glasses on her side unit, before reaching next to her for her phone. '_How long should I wait?' _Maura mused, slipping under the covers and turning out the light, phone still in hand. _'And what would I say anyway? Thank you, again, for helping me, a thirty eight year old woman who passed out in a shop because she sometimes gets frightened outdoors? Of course, I sound like a desirable option.' _

Letting her fingers take her to Jane's details in her contact list, she stared at them for what felt like an eternity, her mind replaying every touch, every glance; every gesture. Relationships of any kind held so much mystery for Maura. She was a good reader of facial expressions and bodily reactions thanks to her extensive knowledge of science, but her social ineptitude to retain deep and meaningful conversations or connections remained beyond her reach. Yet, there was something that had felt so easy about being with Jane. Still a complete stranger, but somehow Maura had allowed her into her home and wanted to keep her there. A home that she treasured, that she maintained as her safe haven, a place that had never received anyone except for her parents, their newly adopted daughter Katie and any help she'd needed around the place. With Jane though, she had not hesitated to open up her world and let her step inside.

"Now I just need to think of a way to get you back." Maura muttered into the darkness.

Jane woke with a start, beads of sweat dripping off her face; her body twisted up in the sheets.

"Fuck!" She groaned, reaching for the night-light.

The clock read 4:14am.

"Might as well get up." She grunted, stretching herself out and heading for the kitchen.

Joe looked up briefly from her bed before resting her head back down.

"Too early for you eh?" Jane said, with a smile. "Me too. Me too."

She put a pot of coffee on and put a bagel in the toaster before noticing her phone on the counter. '_Maura'. _Her heart suddenly jumped in her chest at the thought of her. Sliding the 'unlock' she saw a new text box; number unrecognised.

Ignoring the 'pop' alerting her to breakfast, she sat on the stool and opening up the message, her pulse racing.

_Hello. It's Maura. I didn't know when it would be appropriate for me to contact you and thank you again for your help. I can't say I've fainted in someone's arms before. _

Jane remember the moment, remembered too the feel of the honey-blonde against her warm skin, the softness of her cheek.

_Anyway, I realise that I did not pay for the groceries I brought home, and as I don't wish to be arrested will be returning to the store to make payment. Probably around the same time, in case you were thinking of taking a run. M._

Jane read and reread the message, her finger grazing over the words on the screen. _'She wants to see me again.'_

Finally releasing the phone she poured a coffee and bit into the cold bagel, her eyes scanning round the darkened lounge. _'What now? I really want to see her again, but…'_

"Urgh!" She grunted, her frustration evident, aware of her own fingers worrying at the scars on her palms. Even after showering and taking Joe out, her mind was still on the message and on Maura. Somehow she'd arrived at work and started on her paperwork without registering much else. By 10:30am her phone felt like it was burning a hole in her pocket.

"Korsak, I'm gonna get some air."

"Sure thing." He muttered in response.

Jane pressed her back against the front of the police building. Taking her phone out she read Maura's message again, before sending the reply she had been working on since first reading it in the early hours.

_Hi Maura. No thanks necessary. I'm just glad that you are ok. Don't worry about the groceries. I took care of it with Ray, the owner, so please don't worry about anyone coming over to arrest you! J._

"There." She sighed, deeply, tucking the phone away before heading over to the coffee shop.

Grabbing her usual and enjoying the hot burn in the back of her throat, she was barely out of the shop before she heard her ring tone.

"Rizzoli." She husked, taking another sip of coffee.

"Jane?"

"Ah, yeah, this is Jane Rizzoli. Can I help you?" She replied, her mind catching up to the name connected with that voice.

"It's Maura."


	3. Chapter 3

**Apologies for the short chapter, but a hope you like it. It's definitely rated M!**

Jane stopped dead in her tracks, letting the sound of Maura's name resonate in her ears.

"I'm not disturbing you am I?" The honey-blonde asked.

"Ah, no, no. I was out getting coffee." Jane replied, her heart beating faster.

"I hope you don't mind me calling?" She asked, tentatively.

"No of course not. That's why I gave you my number." She responded, cringing at how needy she was suddenly feeling.

"Well I am ringing to say that I couldn't possibly allow you to pay for my groceries Jane, as sweet a gesture as it is." She smiled, hoping that somehow Jane would know. "But I will permit you to come for dinner so I may repay the kindness."

The detective was flustered. '_Get it together Rizzoli for christ's sake! Just politely decline and move on.'_

"I'd like that." She found herself responding, her brain fighting angrily with her heart.

"I'm so pleased!" Maura said, almost squealing with delight. "Are you free this evening by any chance?"

"Er, yes…yes I am." She replied before taking another sip of coffee, revelling in Maura's soft voice.

"Would eight o'clock suit you, detective?"

'_She's flirting with me.' _Jane mused, a grin stretching across her face. "Absolutely." She responded, noticing the deep husk in her voice. "Can I bring anything?"

"Just you." Maura answered, a flush rising in her cheeks.

There was a slight pause before the brunette spoke.

"See you at eight Maura."

"Goodbye Jane."

Pressing end call, Rizzoli finished the rest of her coffee before re-entering the precinct and returning to her desk. _'It's just dinner. It'll be nice to actually go somewhere other than a crime scene, my Ma's or The Robber. And it will be so good to see her again.'_

Maura held the phone to her ear for several seconds after the line went dead, wanting to feel the connection with Jane for a little longer. Her heart was racing, and the sound of the detective's low, husky voice in her ear had stirred her libido. _'God Jane. What are you doing to me?' _She mused, resting her head back on the pillow.

Somehow calling Jane from her bed had felt right; exciting, naughty, but right. After a restless nights sleep filled with dreams of the dark haired detective, having her on the phone in her bedroom had finally pushed Maura over the edge.

She snaked her hands down under the covers and into her silky vest top, teasing her hardened nipples between her thumb and forefingers. A low moan escaped her lips as she arched her back into the touch, her legs flexing with the want that lay between them. Unable to resist any longer, she slipped her right hand down past the waistband of her bed shorts, brushing through the small strip of blonde curls, her fingers making their way to where they were most needed.

"God I'm so wet". She muttered, rolling her hardened clit under her thumb as she slid two long fingers straight inside herself.

Maura spread her legs wider to accommodate her thrusts, her other hand still teasing her nipple. Her mind raced with images of Jane as she pushed deeper and deeper, her tongue licking her bottom lip; _'Jane on top of me between my legs, her fingers inside me, her breath against my ear. "Do you like this Maura? Do you like me fucking you?"_

"God, Jane yes! Yes. Please don't stop." She moaned aloud, feeling her own wetness growing as she continued to work herself.

'You're so hot and wet for me Maura; so tight on my fingers. Is this what I do to you?'

"Yes. It's all for you. Only for you." She sighed, her pace quickening now; her muscles tensing with each stroke.

'_Cum for me Maura. I want you to cum so hard for me.'_

"Oh, god Jane! Fuck! Oh yes…yes…yes!" She cried, as she flew over the edge, her body twitching, muscles clenching, holding her fingers in place as she rode the waves of her orgasm.

Her body finally sated, she sighed deeply, as she rolled over in bed, enjoyed the warm afterglow of her fantasy. She reached for her phone and went into her messages, finding Jane's at the top. Smiling she tapped out a message before hitting send and allowing herself to slip into a well-earned slumber.

Jane's phone vibrated in her pocket, her pulse quickening at the sight of Maura's name.

_I hope you like Italian. I know I do. M._

The detective grinned. _'Yep. She's definitely flirting with you.'_

"Something you wanna share Rizzoli?" Korsak asked.

"No. Why?"

"Well I can't say I've seen you grin that wide since The Sox won the World Series."

"What can I say? Today is a good day." She said, placing her phone on the desk and returning her attention to the report she was writing.

"Any particular reason, only whatever you just read sure you made you smile."

"Nope. Just gonna write this up. Why don't ya look up some You Tube videos of fluffy animals or something Korsak and quit bothering me." She replied, flashing him the 'Rizzoli look'.

"I'm just sayin'. It's nice to see you smile." He said, a flood of warmth filling his chest for his former partner. _'You deserve to be happy.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Well I hope the brief 'M' section of the last chapter was ok? First attempt at writing 'smut'! On with the evening/dinner scene then…

**Disclaimer: STILL don't own them.**

Chapter 4

Jane stood, freshly showered in front of her wardrobe staring blankly at the contents. Amongst the chaos there was some order; all her work clothes to the left, her comfy house/sports clothes in the middle and her social outfits in a small section on the right.

"Shit. I really do need to go shopping." She muttered, pulling out a dark pair of jeans and slipping them on. "This is why I hate going out." She added, Joe, cocking her head to the side as she watched from the bed.

Finally settling on a crisp white dress shirt and a pair of black boots, she checked herself in the mirror one last time before grabbing her jacket, keys and phone.

Joe trotted after her to the front door, wagging her tail expectantly.

"I'll take you out again when I get back ok?" Jane said, giving her a quick fuss. "What do you think puppy? Will I do?"

The small dog wagged her tail again.

"I'll take that as a yes." She added, before closing the door and heading for her car.

It was a short drive, but Jane took her time, avoiding the major roads to ensure she wasn't early. _'That would look too eager'. _She thought to herself, as she drummed her thumbs on the steering wheel. _'God, I'm nervous. I don't do nervous.' _

Taking a left onto Maura's road she parked a few houses back so she could remain invisible a little while longer. There was a light on behind the wooden slatted windows that she recalled to be the lounge and one upstairs she assumed to be the landing. _'Or maybe she is upstairs fixing her hair. I wonder what she's wearing?' _She mused, unclipping her seatbelt and looking down at her own ensemble. '_Shit! Why did I agree to this? What is 'this' anyway? A dinner with a woman you helped home, the start of a friendship, a date?'_

"Come on Rizzoli. You've faced down monsters, you can go have dinner with a beautiful woman." She mumbled to herself as she locked the car and started towards the house. Arriving at the large front door, she steadied her breath and licked her lips to get some moisture to her suddenly dry mouth.

She rang the bell, hearing the chimes inside as she brushed a hand through her hair. As the sound of heels on a wooden floor drew closer, she felt her heart race, but nothing quite prepared her for the view once the door opened.

Maura was stood, backlit in the doorway her honey-blonde hair cascading onto her shoulders. Her make-up was flawless, her eyes big and wide, her lips soft and sensual, a light blush to her cheeks. From there Jane's gaze fell down to her long neck that seemed to never end as she found herself fixated on the dip in her throat, watching the pulse dancing below the skin. And the dress; Black, low cut, small straps, and it fitted her like a glove. All finished off perfectly with a pair of heels Jane guessed to be four inches.

"Hello Jane." Maura said, enjoying the way she was being appraised by the detective.

'_You look beautiful.' _"You look…beautiful." Jane said, suddenly aware that she was actually speaking the words that had been meant for her head only.

"Thank you. So do you." Maura replied, nerves starting to creep in.

"Ah…these are for you." Jane held out a small but perfectly formed hand tied bouquet. "I know you said not to bring anything, but it didn't seem right." She continued, losing herself in Maura's eyes.

"These are lovely and you're very kind. I can't remember the last time someone bought me flowers."

"I find that hard to believe." The detective said, almost under her breath.

"It's true. I can't lie."

"Really?" Jane smiled.

"Really. I start to hyperventilate, my mouth goes dry, I find myself getting dizzy and I have also been known to vomit." She replied very matter-of-factly.

"You'd make my job much easier." She chuckled, their eyes sparkling.

"Well thank you." Maura added again, this time leaning in and placing a small, soft kiss on Jane's cheek.

The detective, quite unprepared for the contact, somehow remembered to breathe, inhaling the delicate perfume that seemed to radiate from Maura's body. Hers eyes flickered shut when the same lips she had admired, pressed themselves against her skin, her mind racing as well as her pulse.

"Please come in." Maura said, stepping back and watching as Jane's eyes opened, looking somewhat darker than they had previously.

Jane walked into the hallway, the sound of the door closing them inside together, away from the rest of the world.

"Can I take your jacket?"

"Yeah, thanks." Jane replied; feeling like her voice had just dropped an octave.

Maura took the opportunity to help slide the coat off the detective's shoulders, resisting the urge to brush the backs of her hands along the toned arms before her. Instead, she allowed her gaze to drift over her shoulder blades, admiring the flex of muscle beneath the crisp white cotton.

Hanging the jacket away, she proceeded to usher Jane into the lounge.

"Can I get you something to drink?" She asked, watched the brunette's gaze drift leisurely over her home.

"Do you have any beer?"

"Yes. Do you have a preference?"

"I'm not fussy as long as it's cold." She smiled, aware of her fingers rubbing at her scars.

She found herself following Maura into the large kitchen and watched her open the door to an impressively stocked fridge. The honey-blonde turned, a bottle of Harpoon IPA in her hand.

"Would you like a glass?"

"The bottle's fine thanks." Their fingers brushing briefly as the beer was passed between them.

Maura watched as Jane took a long drink, her eyes dancing over the brunette's face and the long fingers wrapped around the bottle. _'She even makes drinking sexy.' _Pulling her gaze away before she was caught, she turned to pour herself a glass of red wine, relishing the warm fruity texture in her mouth, her eyes finding the detective again.

"Something smells good." Jane said.

"It's **Tortelloni Di Michele."**

**"Sounds great." She wondered exactly what dinner consisted of, her Italian only stretching to her Ma's menu.**

"It's brisket of beef braised slowly with wine and vegetables in an overstuffed pinched ravioli, with a light sauce of pine nuts, sage, crimini mushrooms, brown butter, veal stock and a touch of cream." Maura announced proudly.

"Wow. You like to cook I guess?"

"Yes, when I have the time. I enjoy trying new dishes but it's always more enjoyable cooking for someone else."

"Well I don't mind being your food taster."

"You may disagree when you try it." She laughed.

"Doubtful. Anyway, it certainly smells better than anything I've created. It drives my Ma crazy that I can't follow her recipes. My brothers do a better job than me."

"You come from a big family Jane?" Maura asked, perching on one of the kitchen stools.

"Just my two brothers and I, however I guess the extended family is quite large. You?"

"Oh no. I'm an only child. Well I was until a few months ago. My parents decided to adopt."

Jane's mind flashed back to Maura's lounge and the lack of family photos or personal trinkets.

"That must have been difficult." The detective stated.

"Not at all. We're not a particularly close family. I spent most of my childhood away at various schools. They're looking to behave differently this time around." She smiled. "Would you like to eat in here or in the dining room?" Maura asked, moving the conversation away from her dysfunctional parents.

"Here is fine by me. Can I do anything to help?"

The honey-blonde flashed the detective a beautiful smile. "You could get some cutlery out of the drawer to your left."

Jane pondered on Maura's words. As much as her family had driven her crazy over the years she would be loathe to exist without them. Being sent away to live must have been tough, she mused, her eyes catching a quick glimpse of Maura as she removed their dinner from the oven. Her upbringing clearly hadn't hindered her success if this house was anything to go by, yet somehow this beautiful woman reeked of loneliness.

Before the detective could continue with her silent ponderings, she saw something moving on the granite floor.

"Holy shit! What is that?" She said, her hand instinctively going for her service weapon that tonight, however, was in her jacket pocket.

"Oh, that's just Bass, my tortoise." Maura replied smiling. "He's probably hungry." She continued, before rooting in the fridge and bringing out a couple of fresh strawberries. "Here you go baby." She cooed sweetly, dropping them in a small ceramic dish next to her unusual pet.

"You have a turtle? Really?" Jane said, clearly surprised.

"No, he's a tortoise. It's a common misconception that they are simply one and the same, whereas in fact there are many differences between the two species. For example, tortoises are land live almost exclusively on land and turtles in water. Bass is an herbivore and his shell is domed. If he were a turtle his covering would be flatter and he would also have a diet with insects as well as vegetation. Turtles are also migratory animals that can swim vast oceans, but the tortoise prefers to stay close to home making them an ideal house guest." Maura said, smiling.

"Right." Jane answered, her mind processing this new information as well as being fascinated by this undoubtedly intelligent woman stood before her.

"Not what you were expecting?" The honey-blonde asked, with a slight tilt to her head.

"Most people tend to have a cat or a dog, maybe some fish."

"I suppose I'm not most people, detective." Maura added, her eyes darkening a little.

"I guess not." Jane smiled, maintaining eye contact, her stomach fluttering.

"Well, let me feed you. You must be hungry after your day at work." She replied after a few moments.

Jane perched on a stool by Maura at the island, watching as she was first served then passed her plate of food.

"Would you like a glass of wine with your dinner Jane? It really would compliment the dish far better than beer."

"Er, ok. Sure. Just a small one."

Maura reached into a high cupboard to remove another glass allowing Jane another opportunity to let her eyes gaze of the length of her in her black dress. The detective swallowed hard. _'She looks incredible'._

Her wine poured and both meals on plates, the honey-blonde took residence next to the brunette, smiling briefly before taking her first taste of her new creation. Jane followed suit, taking a mouthful of food.

"Oh, god…this is SO good." She sighed, relishing the taste on her tongue.

"Really? It's ok?"

"Er, yeah Maura. This is really gorgeous. Seriously this has got to be the best meal I've had. Please don't tell my Ma though. She might not appreciate being out-cooked."

Maura's eyes flashed with happiness seeing the truth evident on Jane's face.

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Ah, but you said you couldn't lie." Jane teased, continuing to eat.

"I can't. If your mother were to ask me outright if you prefer this meal to her own then I would have to say yes."

"Then you two are never meeting." She grinned.

Silence descended for a few minutes, both women enjoying their food, seemingly comfortable in one another's company. Maura's mind though was very busy.

'_I'm so pleased Jane is enjoying the food. I want her to feel at home here, in my house, my kitchen…my bed. God Maura, calm your breathing down. Just concentrate on eating and talking. Just try to be casual; normal.'_

But the truth was Maura was finding this whole experience surreal. Priding herself on her ability to control situations, her own emotions and to a large degree other people, Jane had taken her completely by surprise. From opening her eyes in the store and seeing the detective's own staring down at her with nothing but kindness in them, she had started to come undone. Unravelling inch by inch with every touch, every word, or even a thought of the brunette. Opening her home, her fortress and now herself without hesitation or question. Her usual logic abandoned for something else; need. A desire quite alien to the unflappable . True she had always needed order, discipline, a sense of purpose, a routine, a sanctuary, but those were natural feelings; Ones that could be reasoned with science. This need was a slow burning fire twisting itself around her core urging her to only feel.

"So, er, what do you do?"

Jane's voice punctured the air, dragging Maura back to the present and into a conversation she dreaded. Whilst she knew that the detective must be comfortable with morticians, whether she worked in that department or not, she chose the discreet answer. Also knowing that their paths may cross in the future she wanted to retain this time without having her job description identify her.

"I'm a doctor." She replied, taking a sip of wine.

"Do you have you own practice?" Jane asked. _'Ma always wanted me to bring home a doctor.'_

"No, I don't." She answered, smiling up at the brunette.

"It must have been difficult working with your agoraphobia." She pressed, feeling a little guilty at her line of questioning, wondering if she sounded as though she was interrogating a suspect.

"Yes it did." Maura answered, actually relieved that Jane didn't fear asking bold questions. "I had to leave my position actually. That's what brought me back home to Boston."

"Where were you before?"

"DC. I still had my home here so I figured I would feel more secure being back."

"And it helped I'm guessing?" Jane continued.

"Yes, after a while and some therapy I'm ashamed to say." She replied, feeling the colour rise in her cheeks.

"Don't be. Seriously Maura, sometimes…sometimes things happen in life that are too big for us to deal with on our own. Sometimes we simply need a helping hand to get over the obstacle, whatever that may be." She smiled softly, resisting the urge to cover the blonde's hand with her own; instead her fingers finding the knot of scar tissue on her palm. "Some people think asking for help is a weakness in others. I see it as a strength." '_Even if I don't believe that's true of me.'_

Maura felt her eyes fill with tears as she listened to Jane's words, relishing in the tenderness being shown her.

"Shit, I made you cry." Jane said, reaching into her pocket for a tissue and handing it to her.

"No, it's fine, really, I just have very sensitive lachrymal ducts." "Lacrulmul whats?" She grinned warmly.

"Lachrymal ducts commonly referred to as tear ducts. Mine are just…"

"Over-worked?" Jane offered.

"Yes. I think they actually are." She laughed. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Understanding. Not judging me."

Jane smiled finding her self getting lost in Maura's eyes. _'Is it possible for someone to steal your breath?' _"No thanks necessary." She muttered.

Maura shifted on her stool under the detective's deep gaze, arousal creeping in quickly the longer she maintained contact. _'She strips me naked.' _"It's actually not uncommon." She said, quickly.

"What isn't?" Jane replied, still entranced.

"Over-productive lachrymal ducts. A Schirmer test is used to find out whether the tear glands are producing the normal amount of tears. Special small, soft paper strips are placed in the corner of the person's eyes for about 5 minutes to see how many tears are produced. Often over-production can lead to blocked ducts. If that occurs a probe needs to be inserted under local anaesthetic to locate the site and structural cause of the blockage." She said proudly.

Jane blinked a couple of times.

"You're like Google or Wikipedia."

"Actually Wikipedia is very often imprecise due to insufficient monitoring and lack of correction."

"Right."

Maura stared at Jane, anxiety creeping in as she realised her ramblings had somehow grinded the conversation to a halt. She reached for her glass and took a large sip of wine.

"Well you're obviously better than Wiki, so I know where to come when I need information." Jane continued, suddenly feeling the need to reassure the beautiful woman at her side.

"I'd be more than happy to assist you detective." Maura said, smiling widely. "Anytime."

Jane felt herself blush, something that she could not remember happening since she was a child. Not like this at any rate. _'What is she doing to me?'_

"Would you like anything else to eat?"

"Er…sorry? No…no. I'm fine, thank you. It really was delicious."

"I can give you the recipe if you'd like?" Maura said, clearing the dishes onto the counter.

"Can't cook remember?" Jane said, with a small laugh.

"Of course. Well then, I will have to make it for you again if you'd like that?" She replied, standing close to Jane as the brunette stood before her.

"I would." She answered, her voice husky, her eyes flashing briefly to Maura's lips.

"Good, because I enjoyed cooking dinner for you Jane."

"Yeah?" _'Her mouth is so distracting. I wonder what it would feel like against mine?'_

"Yes. Imagining you busy at work whilst I worked here at home for you." She continued, her fingers finding their way up to Jane's forearm, teasing the skin lightly below the rolled up shirt. "Choosing something to wear that I hoped you would appreciate." Maura smiled, licking her lower lip briefly, aware of the eyes watching her. "Did you have a busy day today detective?" She asked, coyly.

"Paperwork." Jane replied, only able to mutter one-word answers.

"And do you like my outfit?"

"Gorgeous."

"The dress or me Jane?" She pushed, inching a foot closer, her fingers making their way up past the brunette's bicep and onto her shoulder.

"Both." She murmured, tearing her gaze away from those sensual lips to meet equally sensual eyes.

"Hmmm." Stepping forward she lowered her gaze, her heart pounding so loudly as the need to feel Jane against her again overwhelmed her every other sense. Moving her hand a little lower on Jane she moved her other around onto the small of her back as she pressed her head against the strong neck and chest of the brunette now in her arms. Inhaling, her nose brushing against olive skin, she felt herself drowning in a smell that she knew she would no longer be able to live without; A scent that was now causing a slow heat to burn in her stomach and spread down between her legs.

Jane sighed as the honey-blonde embraced her, for her own part wrapping her arms around her protectively, one hand enjoying the feel of Maura's hair as it held her head close against her. _'She fits so perfectly in my arms.' _She mused, her body coming alive. _'So soft against me, her breath on my neck. She's utterly perfect. Have to keep her safe. Safe from the world so she can live in it again.' _

Catching a quick glance of the scar on top of the hand lost in Maura's hair, her mind tumbled in another direction.

'_Keep her safe? How am I supposed to do that when I couldn't do it for myself? For those other women? This is why you stay alone Jane.' _She chastised. _'It works for you, the isolation, the emptiness. You're too damaged now, for this, especially for her. Think of something to say, break the moment but don't hurt her. For god's sake I can't hurt her.'_

"I…I like this music." Jane said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"You do?" Maura said, looking up at her warmly.

"Yes. I can't say I've listened to much classical stuff in my time. Our house was always filled with my brothers' rock music."

"What do you like to listen too?" She asked, stepping back slightly, her hands on both of Jane's arms.

"Female singers mostly. Something with a good lyrics, a piano and a great voice."

"Maybe I could hear some one day?"

"Sure." Jane replied, missing the heat of Maura against her, her mind screaming.

Maura's gaze moved quickly, flashing towards the doorway to the lounge as she stepped further out of Jane's reach, her body language changing.

"I had a bad dream." A small voice said, causing the detective to turn on her heel.

A little girl stood at the entrance to the kitchen holding a soft toy penguin under one arm, her cheeks looking tear stained.

"Oh sweetheart. Again?" Maura said, stooping next to the child and holding her tightly.

Jane for her part watched the scene unfold. _'She has a daughter? How did I not know that? Is there a rich husband around here too?'_

"It's ok sweetie. It was just a dream. Let's tuck you back up in bed alright?"

The girl nodded then looked behind Maura to Jane, causing the honey-blonde to turn round.

"Honey, this is Jane. She's a detective." She said, beaming. "Jane this is my little sister Katie. She's staying with me for a few days whilst our parents are out of town."

"Hi. So you had a bad dream huh?" She asked. '_Sister, of course.'_

"Uh huh. Are you really a detective?" Katie asked, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand.

"Yes I am." Jane replied smiling.

"Is Maura in trouble?" She said, looking up at her sister.

"Er, no. I was invited over for dinner."

"Can I have a drink please?"

"Of course. I'll get you some water." Maura said brushing back past Jane.

"Do you fight monsters?" Katie continued.

"Sometimes." Jane replied. _'And sometimes they fight me.'_

"Can you chase them out of the closet for me and from under the bed. I can't sleep with them in there." She asked, her lip trembling.

"Monsters aren't really sweetie." Maura said, plastic cup in hand, her pressing against Jane's as she spoke. "Science has proved that. So there really isn't anything under the beds or in the cupboards ok?"

Katie frowned. Jane glanced at Maura smiled and then crouched on the floor.

"I tell you what? Why don't we both settle you back in bed, but I will check the room for you ok? Being a detective I can make sure that there are no monsters."

Katie held out her hand and Jane took it, folding her fingers around the tiny ones in her own. Glancing behind her, Maura was smiling warmly and following behind as she was led upstairs. Jane passed by a study and a bathroom as well as a luxurious bedroom she assumed to be the owners, before being pulled finally into a smaller room with a little pink bed in it. There was a small night light on and Jane could make out various toys and other children's accoutrements dotted about.

"Right then." Jane said as Katie scooted up and got under her duvet.

Maura stood watching from the doorway, utterly mesmerised by this brunette that kept showing her so many new sides of herself.

"As a detective I have a badge." She continued.

"And a gun?" The girl asked grinning.

"Yes, but these types of bedroom monsters only need to see the badge. They find it much scarier. You know why?"

Katie shook her head.

"Because guns are bad. People other than the police have them, so the badge shows that you really mean business, you see?"

Another nod. Jane smiled, pulling her badge from her back pocket.

"So now I sweep the room." She said, badge in hand as she looked under the bed. She shook her head and then made her way to the closet before pulling the doors open. She flashed her badge in there too, before sliding the doors shut again. She even checked behind the curtains and inside the blanket chest. "Have I got everywhere?" She asked the girl who was watching every move.

"Can you check in my Barbie house too?" She asked, quietly.

"Sure can." Jane replied, removing the roof and peering inside. "You're all safe Katie. No monsters in the room."

"What about the rest of the house?" She added, nervously.

"I will make sure I sweep everywhere before I go ok? If that's alright with you Maura?" She added, turning to meet the stunning woman in the doorway.

"Of course Jane." She replied, her heart melting, although her logic told her that was impossible.

"Well that's settled then. It's a monster free zone." She said, smiling down at Katie who was now grinning. "Ok?"

"Yes. Thank you. Will you come to my house and sweep it too? I have bad dreams there as well."

"I can do better than that." Jane added, feeling the need to stroke the girl's head lightly as she spoke. "I can give you your own badge." She smiled.

"But I'm not a detective?" She said; looking worried again.

"Ah, but if a detective gives you a badge then you are an unofficial one. Do you want to be my little detective?"

Katie sat up suddenly and wrapped her arms around Jane's neck tightly.

"I'll take that as a yes." She croaked, laughing before helping the small girl settle back down. "You'll sleep ok now I bet."

"Like you. No monsters under you bed as you have a badge!" She said, proudly, reassured by Jane's words and actions.

"That's right." She replied, feeling a tickle in her throat.

"No bad dreams for us detectives." She grinned.

Jane smiled warmly, stroking her hair one last time before standing. She couldn't bring herself to tell the truth. To explain that there were monsters. Not the kind with scales, or long horns but men; Men who would torture, rape and kill. Monsters who blended into our world like everybody else, disguising themselves as human beings. No. That was a truth no child should know.

"Night Katie." Maura said softly.

"Night."

"Night. I'll give your badge to Maura."

As she got to the doorway, her mind full of monsters, her fingers twitching against her palms, Katie spoke again.

"Could Jane come to the beach house with us at the weekend?"

Maura cast a quick glance at Jane who she noticed was worrying at her hands again. _'Nervous habit?' _She mused._ 'The scars must still hurt, using her hands all the time.'_

"We'll see ok?"

"Ok."

Maura pulled the door closed leaving a small gap of light from the landing, before heading back down the stairs with Jane behind her, finding themselves stood in the lounge together, the brunette seeming lost in her own head.

"Jane?" Maura said softly, brushing her hand lightly over the top of one of Jane's, feeling the scar tissue ridged under her fingertips.

Jane pulled her hand back instinctively, her eyes snapping up to meet Maura's.

"Sorry." The honey-blonde continued, feeling as though she had crossed a line. "Do they hurt you?"

"What?" She replied, somewhat defensively, clutching one hand in the other by her chest.

"The scars Jane. Do they still hurt? I imagine they must using your hands as often as you do. I could recommend something if you like?" She added, taking a step towards the detective, trying to regain the closeness from earlier.

"They…they sometimes do." Jane replied, looking away, a wave of nausea turning her stomach as she remembered the scalpels being driven through them.

Maura paused, swallowing a speech about how the body repairs itself after trauma, opting for a warm smile and a change of topic.

"You were really good with Katie. Thank you." Maura said.

"She's a lovely little girl." Jane said, pleased that she hadn't been pushed any further.

"She's certainly taken with you. She was so shy when she first came to us. I'm pleased she's starting to open up. Hopefully she won't end up socially stunted like me." She said, with sadness in her eyes, that the detective noticed immediately.

"You're not stunted Maura. Not with me." She said, reaching out and taking her soft hand in her own worn ones, using her thumb to trace small patterns on it.

"You're very kind."

"No actually I'm not. I'm usually a right ass. I plough straight into things without consequence or care. My Ma says I'm like a bull in an emotional china shop." She said, a smile creeping across her face.

"Well you're kind to me. Sometimes we're different with other people." She replied, her eyes looking down to their entwined hands. "Would you like another drink? She asked hopefully.

"Ah, no. I better not. I have work tomorrow." Jane said, extracting her hand after one last light touch.

"Ok. Well I'm glad you accepted my invitation Jane."

"So am I. The food really was amazing." She said, making her way to the hallway.

"Maybe you would like to accept another dinner invitation soon." She said, smiling, her pulse racing. "After all you need to drop a detective's badge off for Katie."

"I do." Jane grinned, taking the jacket from Maura's hand and slipping it on, checking her gun was safely in the pocket.

"I mean…" She paused, swallowing hard. "If you are free on Saturday you would be more than welcome to accompany us to The Cape?" She asked, suddenly feeling very exposed.

Jane stared into her warm green eyes and found herself unable to look away again. With her heart threatening to hammer out of her chest she leant forward and placed the softest kiss on Maura's cheek, brushing the tip of her nose against her skin before pulling away. The honey-blonde for her part had forgotten to breathe the moment she felt Jane lean in to her body, her eyes flickering shut as those gorgeous lips pressed against her. She couldn't help the small moan that escaped from her mouth as the brunette pulled away, not caring if she had been heard or not.

Their eyes met one last time as Jane's hand found the door handle and turned it; the cool evening air start to find it's way into the warmth.

"Can I let you know?"

"Hmmm" Maura said, her cheek still reeling from the kiss.

"About Saturday." Jane added, her pulse racing.

"Of course." She smiled.

"I'll drop by with that badge." The brunette said before disappearing down the driveway and into the night.

Maura closed the door, pressing her back against the wood, her fingers touching the place where Jane's lips had touched her. _'Wow.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much for all the reviews and comments. I'm really enjoying writing this story for you.

Chapter 5

Truth be told Maura had been unable to contain her need to know more about Jane from the minute she had met her. After watching her leave however her curiosity was pricked. _'She seemed so guarded and yet her tenderness with Katie was beautiful. But those scars. Someone hurt her badly.' _She mused, her feet carrying her upstairs to the study.

Switching on the lamp she powered on her laptop waiting for the familiar desktop to appear. Maura felt guilty for what she was about to do. She had resisted the urge to Google Jane on finding out her surname, assuming that some information would be available about the detective. _'What if we will end up working together? I should have told her. I should have explained my job or asked more about hers. Will she think I've lied to her?' _Her stomach fluttered. She swallowed a few times calming herself, not wanting to vomit at that prospect. _'You've not lied Maura; you've simply not answered a question fully. Is it so wrong to get to know someone without life complicating it?'_

Her fingers traced the keys as she typed 'Jane Rizzoli Boston Detective' into the search engine. She registered no surprise when hundreds of results came up. Scrolling down, the third one caught her eye:

'Boston Homicide Detective caught by The Surgeon.'

Maura followed the link and was taken to the Boston Globe website article. There before her was an ashen picture of her detective being hurried into an ambulance, her gaze empty and hollow. She gulped, her fingers reaching out to brush the screen hoping that somehow it would connect her. Scanning through the newspaper report she read more than enough to begin understand some of the pain that Jane must have gone through. _'Is still going through.' _

Clutching at her own hands, she looked at her palms, trying to imagine the pain of having a scalpel ripped through them. She knew the biology, she could name the various, bones, muscles, veins and arteries that would have connected with the sharp steel, but her sudden desire to cry overwhelmed her. Suddenly science could not explain the information she had read. It was only her heart that responded; her body that wanted to find Jane and hold her protectively.

Tears still falling she closed the lid on the laptop and made her way to her room, checking briefly that Katie was sleeping. _'At least one of us will sleep well tonight because of Detective Jane Rizzoli'. _She sighed, unzipping her dress.

Her mind remained on Jane as she continued to get ready for bed, and as the light left the room and her head touched the pillow she touched her fingers to the cheek that had had the softest lips pressed against it.

…..

Jane awoke with a start. Another dream. This time she had somehow managed to roll out of bed during her struggle with the sheets and her sense of reality. Her face wet with sweat she stumbled to the bathroom, barely managing to lift the lid before she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl. Retching, her stomach lurching she pressed her hands into the porcelain as the bile continued to rise.

Once finished, she sat back on her legs watching the sweat glisten on her forearms as she still had hold of the seat before her. Finally she managed to stand, stripping her soaked shorts and vest from her cold frame and walked into the shower. Somehow feeling the scorching heat tear at her skin, the burn of the water touching her everywhere made her feel something. She knew she had the temperature too high. She knew too that in some way it was a form of self-harm to have the pain all over as she washed, trying to remove the dirt of her violation. Hanging her head, her hands pressed against the tile she sobbed, a luxury that she hadn't allowed herself since the night it had happened. Wouldn't allow herself, as she wouldn't be broken by this, by him.

But she knew she had been. Always guarded she had allowed others to enter her life, her home her heart. She had relished in the camaraderie that her work brought, the sense of team spirit; an extension of her loving family. But alone in the hospital, her hands bandaged she knew she would never allow herself the chance to feel those things with the same connection. Drinks at The Robber, pasta night at her mother's place, even watching The Sox no longer held the same place they had done. Only her job had given her any peace, ploughing every ounce of energy into each case. She had even changed partners so she wouldn't have to be reminded of the look in Korsak's eyes when he found her pinned to that floor. Yes, Jane had done a good job of retaining control and pretending to live. It was only moments like this that reminded her of her weakness and the truth; that she was utterly broken.

…..

Maura had enjoyed her day with Katie, taking her shopping in the city and out for lunch. She was pleased how well the little girl had taken to her, given her awkwardness and her penchant for talking like an adult all the time. She had never considered that she would be good with children. That was what had surprised her so much about Jane, how natural she had been. _'But she comes from a larger family. She has siblings. Sociology dictates that she would find it easier to communicate with younger people.' _She'd mused.

After putting Katie to bed she had retired to the lounge, tucked herself up in her chair by the fire with a book, a glass of wine and classical music playing. An evening she had come to appreciate during her absence from work. She had not been in contact with Jane all day, but the detective had been in her thoughts throughout. Somehow she knew she did not want to push her away, instead opting to wait for her to make the next move. When she heard her phone vibrate on the coffee table, her heart skipped a beat, her hand reaching out hopefully.

_Sorry I haven't managed to drop the badge off for Katie today but something has come up at work. I will try to call round tomorrow. J._

Maura stared at the message blankly. It felt so distant. She prided herself on her ability to read people, which was why technology like this annoyed her. Of course it was a great way to keep in contact with someone, and it was certainly allowing her to have that contact with Jane, but what she wouldn't give to have her stood in front of her.

Sighing, she took a sip of wine before sending her reply.

_That's fine Jane. Please don't worry. She seems to be sleeping much better thanks to your detective work! Has work been hard today? M._

'_Hopefully she'll feel compelled to reply as I have asked her a question. If I can just keep her talking.' _She thought to herself, opening her book once more. The phone buzzed quicker than she'd have thought.

_Nasty homicide. Tough day. J._

Maura closed her eyes remembering the multitudes of times she had been called out to look at a body. Some cases were easier than others, depending quite often on the age of the victim as well as the state or manner of death. She knew too that the weight of responsibility on the shoulders of those involved to find the killer was quite often unbearable.

I'm so sorry Jane. Would you like to talk? M. x

Hitting send she realized she had added a kiss. Her pulse quickened a little, nervously worrying at her bottom lip as she stared at her words. _'What are you expecting, really? That in the middle of hideous case that she'll call you up and…'_

Her thoughts were cut off, by the ringing in her hand. It was Jane.

"It's not to late to call you then?" The husky detective almost breathed into the receiver.

"Not if you need me." Maura replied, a small blush rising across her cheeks.

"Sorry I couldn't get away." She continued.

"I understand. So does Katie. I think you're her new hero." She smiled.

"Really? Well I'm nothing special. I just do my job."

"I disagree. Your work is incredibly hard and I for one also happen to think you're rather special detective." She gently flirted.

Jane coughed, her coffee going down the wrong way as she heard Maura's reply. She had hoped that the honey-blonde would reply to her text. She had hoped too that they could talk, suddenly needing the sound of her soothing voice to break the horror of her day.

"I'm flattered." She answered, clearing her throat.

"Are you ok?" Maura asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Coffee. Wrong pipe." She laughed. "So how was your day?" She asked, leaning back against the cold brick wall, watching the crime scene in the distance.

"Good. We went shopping. I bought shoes."

"Shoes eh? That your thing?" Jane asked.

"I love shoes yes. Clothes in general. I like to look nice."

"You do a great job…of looking nice, I mean." She said, her voice faltering.

"Thank you detective. I'm sorry that your day has been hard." Changing the subject, feeling the need to show Jane that she could confide in her.

"I've had better. I've had worse too."

Maura sighed as the image from the newspaper flashed in her mind as she looked at her own hands.

"Tell me." She whispered, closing her eyes trying to feel as though she next to the brunette. She heard a deep sigh first, then some footsteps and what she presumed to be the closing of a car door.

"Maura…" She breathed, not knowing where to begin but feeling too much to not speak. "My work is tough. You must have seen some difficult things being a doctor." She stated.

"Yes, I have." Maura replied, wanting Jane to continue, her heart still reeling from how her own name had sounded tumbling from the detective's lips.

"Sometimes…sometimes it gets to me. How people can do the things they do to others. How a person can think it's acceptable to cave a woman's head in or stab an elderly man for his money or hurt a child. I don't…I just don't understand."

"Maybe we'll never understand Jane. Science tries and whilst we can categorise criminals maybe those titles of 'psychopath' or 'sociopath' simply aren't enough."

"There're not. Putting a label on someone doesn't explain who they are."

"No it doesn't."

Maura waited for Jane to continue, but instead found herself listening to the faint sounds on the other end of the line, before she filled the silence herself.

"Where are you now?" She asked.

"In my car at the crime scene."

"Would you…would you like to come over?" She asked, biting her lip.

Jane paused, clutching at her coffee cup, bending it slightly in her grip.

"I can't." She finally replied, her eyes flickering shut. "I have to go back to the station."

"Ok." She replied; disappointment etched in her tone.

"Sorry."

"Don't be, I really do understand. Just…" She stopped herself, instantly regretting the words that had attempted to tumble forth and knowing that Jane would not let it go.

"Just what Maura?" She asked softly, her heart beating faster as she registered the calmness that the honey-blonde seemed to give her.

She swallowed.

"I was just going to say…I was just going to say that you can always come here Jane; to me. Anytime, day or night. I just want you to know that." She said, fearing the reply would be one of panic. _'I'd promised myself not to push.'_

Jane for her part found a smile spread across her lips as she heard Maura's words, seeming to feel them creep into her chest and warm her from the inside.

"I don't know what to say, except thank you." She breathed deeply.

"No need. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry." Maura stammered, suddenly feeling anxious.

"I'm glad you did. Please don't be sorry. I'm…I'm just not good at accepting help or advice for that matter. Like I said, I have a tendency to be an ass. What you said Maura… it means a lot…to me."

The honey-blonde held the phone so tightly to her ear, a tear threatening to fall as she heard the tender vulnerability in Jane's voice. _'I wish she was in my arms.'_

"Please believe me when I say that." She finished.

"I do Jane." She answered, letting out the breath she hadn't realised she had been holding onto.

"I guess I'd better go." The brunette said with a sigh.

"I guess." Maura added softly, staring into the fire imagining her detective out in the cold city.

"So I'll try and swing by tomorrow."

"I'll be here."

Jane paused, wanting to say something else, wanting so desperately to continue the connection she felt with this woman she'd only just met. Instead she did what she always did best.

"Night Maura."

"Goodnight Jane."

The line went dead and both women (one sat in her warm home and the other in her car watching her colleagues working around the body), suddenly felt lost without the other.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jane slumped into bed just after 3am, her body aching from the cold and the rain. Awaking abruptly before six, another nightmare ripping her from slumber she got herself showered and dressed, heading to the only place she knew that could focus her mind, work.

"Hey." Frost said, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair. "We got a possible address for the perp. Korsak is bringing the car round."

"Have you even been home?" Jane asked, her throat dry, grabbing a coffee from the machine.

"Briefly. You?"

"A got a couple of hours."

"You coming?" Korsak shouted from the doorway.

Jane took another mouthful of coffee before throwing the rest in the bin. Her stomach could wait.

Two hours later they had a possible suspect. The lab were busy working on a DNA match and prints. It was taking longer than usual. _'I can't wait for the new M.E. to arrive, as long as he's not a pompous asshole like the last one.' _She mused.

The day went from bad to worse. Another woman had been found floating in the water by Constitution Wharf. The MO matched that of last night's except for the choice of body dump.

Jane felt her stomach lurch as Frost emptied the meagre contents of his stomach onto the walkway as the body was dragged clear. Like the previous victim parts of the torso had been stripped of skin, with jagged tears cutting close to the bone. Angry wounds gaped open like mouths trying to suckle the air. The stench was palpable.

"Two vics in twenty four hours Jane. Christ." Korsak muttered, as they stood watching the on-call M.E. process the remains.

"Autopsy will tell me more but I suspect time of death was late last night, possibly early hours. Water has already begun to damage the surface tissue. I estimate she was in her early twenties, fingers still intact for printing. I suggest we get her to the lab." The doctor said, calling for his assistant.

"Maybe he picked them up together at a bar or a club." Jane said aloud, Frost now joining them both.

"Could be yeah. Maybe he had his fun with one, got bored and dumped her before spending a little longer on this one," Korsak added.

"Or he was interrupted."

"I'll drive us back." Frost said. "Need to feel slightly useful here." He said with a half smile.

"Don't worry kid. Some scenes are harder than others." Korsak replied, patting him on the back for support.

…..

The autopsy took longer than expected but they managed to tie the man in questioning to the first victim via the semen they had collected from her body. Jane had pushed; pushed hard and cracked him after what seemed like hours of interrogation. He even cried as he tried to explain why he had done what he did to the two women. Taking them back to his apartment thinking they would be up to a threesome, they had declined. It had made him angry. He'd hit the second victim so hard she'd fallen and hit her head. Panicking he killed the first girl, stabbing her repeatedly after he'd caught up to her a block from his place. Hoping he could make it look like a crime of passion he had continued to hack at her, stopping when he'd heard voices at the end of the alleyway. On returning to his apartment he drove the other woman to the wharf before killing her too. He couldn't remember taking off the skin. He couldn't remember having sex with them either. Or was that just his way of pleading temporary insanity?

Jane had had enough. She didn't know how she had managed to avoid punching the sick bastard sat opposite her. She'd wanted to. She always wanted to cause a murderer pain, but instead had to settle for justice. Not that that would make up for the loss of those two poor women.

It was after 11pm when she crawled behind the wheel of her car. It was raining heavily again as she pulled out of the parking lot and headed onto the main road. She felt as though she was on autopilot, her head reeling with the case, images of their bodies cut to ribbons searing themselves on her brain. _'What had they been thinking going home with someone they'd only just met?_ "So stupid." She said aloud, the only other sound was the rain and her wipers trying desperately to give her the visibility she needed. _'Stupid? Really Jane? It's not as though you've never gone back to someone's house for sex. Just 'cos you have a gun you think you're safe? _"Physically, yes." She grunted, her internal conflict raging. _'Emotionally no. Not when you let someone in. You let her in. Look how that turned out? It all changed after Hoyt. _"Everything changed."

She found a space on the road and shut her engine off, listening to the raindrops falling hard on the car for several minutes before turning and grabbing her jacket. Reaching for her phone she typed a quick message.

_Sorry it's late, again. I'll post the badge through your door. J._

Hitting send she stared at the screen. _'Why did you text her? Why not just post the damn thing through the letterbox?' _She sighed. She knew why.

She knew with every footstep she took in the rain, her arms soaking from holding her jacket over her head, that all she hoped for was a glimpse of Maura; her soft face, her beautiful hazel green eyes that seemed to say so much.

Running up the drive that led to the door she desperately wanted to be on the other side off, she shook her coat out and dragged a hand through her wild dark hair before finally looking at her destination. There, in the doorway, dressed for bed stood the honey-blonde, one hand casually on her hip the other on the doorframe.

Jane almost came to a grinding halt with the vision in front of her; her final steps slow, as she seemed to bath in the essence of the smile lighting her way. With one last nervous flick of her hair she brought her eyes up to Maura's as they stood face to face in the entrance to her home.

"I told you it was never too late for you Jane." The soft voice said, her hand resting lightly on the brunette's arm as she guided her inside.

She locked the door behind them and silently took the detective's coat, hanging it away before leading her through to the kitchen. Jane for her part was quite simply entranced. Tiredness had exhausted her, nightmares had sickened her and her job over the past forty-eight hours had been too much to bear. She let herself be drawn through the house, her senses breathing the warmth and smells of a place and of a person who made her feel safe for the first time in a long time.

Maura placed a cold beer in front of the detective before busying herself at the stove. She remained silent; casting quick glances at the exhausted woman slouched over her drink as she reheated the left over casserole she had shared with Katie earlier. Pouring herself another glass of wine she pushed the plate of hot food under Jane's eyes.

She smiled up at Maura before slowly starting to eat her first proper meal since the heavenly dish the honey-blonde had cooked for her the previous night. She'd needed this. Wanted this, this sense of connection to someone outside of work, away from the horrors of the world.

"You look so tired." Maura said, her hand resting on Jane's, her thumb caressing the skin there, avoiding the scar in case her touch was rejected again.

"I am." The brunette responded, taking another forkful of food, allowing Maura to stroke her gently. It felt comforting. "I really am."

She finished the meal in silence, the two of them close together at the kitchen island, their hands still connected.

"That was lovely Maura. Thank you." Jane said, finally looking up at her again.

"I made enough, just in case." She found herself saying; a swell of embarrassment rising at her honesty. She smiled, getting up and putting the plate and fork in the dishwasher before returning to stand next to the detective.

Reaching out her hand, Jane took it and Maura found herself smiling again as she led them both to the long settee in the lounge. The fire was still lit, the wood crackling lightly; the only real light in the room.

Jane sat down, pressing her aching back into the soft fabric, her eyes fluttering shut. Maura watched her for a few moments, captivated by her strong features and soft hair. Kneeling down in front of her she started to remove the detective's boots, easing her feet out of each and placing the footwear under the coffee table.

Sitting up she leaned forward into Jane's body space and cupped her cheek with one hand. The brunette opened her eyes to look at her briefly, her body too tired to fight; her mind drowned out by the pumping of her heart. Maura smiled before releasing her touch and dropping her gaze to Jane's shirt. With one quick glance at the detective she slowly wrapped her fingers around the first button, brushing the back of her hand against the olive skin she found. The second button revealed a vest as she continued to undo the garment, aware of her own pulse and the sight of the Jane's chest rising and falling below the soft fabric. Reaching the bottom she pulled it out of the trousers it was imprisoned in and eased it back over the brunette's shoulders.

Jane's eyes were on Maura's as she leant forward to allow the shirt to be pulled down her arms, her skin coming alive as the honey-blonde's fingers brushed down from her vest sleeves to her wrists. She shrugged it off, watching as it was folded neatly over the arm of the settee.

Maura hesitantly looked up at Jane again, swallowing hard before wrapping her fingers around the cold belt buckle. She watched; as the detective's chest seemed to heave once, then freeze as she slowly eased the leather apart. She dared not look up, knowing that the Jane may run if she tried to make this into something other than trying to relax her. But the erotic gesture this was invoking in Maura was burning so deep that she could feel the heat between her legs as she flicked her fingers along the waistband of the brunette's trousers.

Belt loosened, she reached round and unclipped first the badge then the holster and gun, placing them carefully on the table so Jane could see them. Slowly she reached around her waist encouraging her forward as she gently tugged the leather strip through its restraints and dropped it beside her on the floor.

Finally, her hands on Jane's knees, she looked back up and met the warmest brown eyes she had every seen. Even hooded, and tired she could see the unmistakable signs of arousal and interest flashing in them, and in that moment, Maura didn't think that her detective had looked more beautiful.

"Lie down." She said softly, with an encouraging look. Jane held her gaze a few beats, before allowing herself to be guided on her side, sighing at how she was able to stretch out her entire length on the plush settee.

Maura placed a soft cushion under her head before padding towards her own chair and removing the blanket that was still warm from the fire and her own body from earlier. Carefully she placed it over Jane, kneeling briefly to tuck the dark strands of hair back behind her ear.

"Just rest." She said gently.

"Should go…home." Jane muttered; her eyes already shut her body lost to sleep.

Maura watched quietly, softly stroking her fingers along the high cheekbone and soft olive skin before her.

"You are home Jane." She whispered, before kissing her forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

I just wanted to say a BIG thank you for all the reviews so far! I'm so pleased you're enjoying reading this story as much as I am writing it. In terms of pace, the title of the tale says it all! ;)

**Disclaimer: Nope – Still not mine. *Sighs*.**

Chapter 7

Maura had perched on the coffee table silently watching the detective sleep for some time before dragging herself away and making a coffee. Whilst acknowledging that caffeine was not the best drink to consume in the early hours, she really had no intention of succumbing to rest. Something was nagging her to stay awake and close by to the woman lying in her lounge. It wasn't a gut instinct, after-all she understood that intestines had no voice and could no more communicate their needs and desires than her toes, but she did believe in logic.

She'd processed every little nuance that Jane had allowed her to see since their meeting. Her fragility had never been as apparent than the night she had helped chase Katie's nightmares away. The subtle, subconscious picking at the knotted flesh in her palms, as she remained quiet about her own dreams. No. Her detective was far from healed, she mused, now sat in her chair, wrapping her dressing gown around her.

A little after half past one, Maura added another log to the fire, not wanting the bitter winter chill to rouse the brunette who had started to shift uneasily on her settee.

Approaching quietly, the honey-blonde stroked some hair out of Jane's face, feeling the sweat clinging to her brow. A low moan rumbled from deep within the detective's chest as her hands clutched at the blanket frantically.

"Sshhhh." Maura said softly, continuing her caress.

"No…no…please, no." Jane muttered, her jaw now clenching, legs starting to fidget.

"I'm here Jane." She continued, hoping her words could somehow reach her.

"Don't! Please…don't!"

Her body now shook, tears escaping down her cheeks as she struggled against an invisible foe.

"No…no…no! She finally screamed before her eyes flew open, her hands gripping at her chest as she sat up disorientated. "Where am I?" Her voice panicked.

"You're here with me Jane." Maura said, her palm finding the damp fabric that clung to the brunette's upper back.

"Oh, god, think I'm gonna be sick." She said, unsteadily throwing the blanket of her legs and standing.

"Hallway, second door on the left." Maura said, moving to let Jane run past her.

Kicking the door shut behind her, Jane dropped to her knees, her stomach aching with a need to purge itself. Retching and sobbing she clung to the seat as her body spewed forth her nightmare into the bowl. After a few minutes she flushed the toilet and slumped back against the cool tiled wall, wrapping her arms around herself for some kind of comfort as the memories of her dream pricked at her.

"Jane?"

Turning her head she looked towards the white panelled door, a wave of weakness drowning her mind. Shuffling her body nearer she leaned up on her knees and pulled on the handle opening it a crack, before resting back on the floor exhausted.

Maura slowly entered the room, pushing the door closed again. Reaching under the sink she grabbed a glass and ran some cool water into it before kneeling down next Jane and placing the liquid to her lips. She took the drink, grateful for the gesture as her body started to relax.

Once satisfied that the brunette had had enough, she moved away again. emptied the remaining water and returned with mouthwash and the glass.

"This might help a little." She said kindly, as Jane took the small cap of green fluid, the freshness hit the back of her throat as she washed it round her mouth before spitting into the glass, turning away from the honey-blonde as she did so.

"T…Thanks." She husked, placing the containers on the tiled floor.

Maura brushed her hair away from her face before hooking her fingers under the detective's chin so she could meet her gaze. Brown eyes met hazel ones as they knelt beside one another for what felt like an age. Jane relaxed under the touch of Maura's hand that was cupping her cheek, her body still weak; the only sound her pulse banging loudly in her ears.

"Come with me." Maura said, pulling her touch away only to reconnect it by entwining her fingers with Jane's. Nodding her consent she allowed herself to be helped to her feet. With a warm smile, the honey-blonde led them back out into the hallway and into the warm lounge that was now aglow again with a roaring fire.

She sat down moving the cushion onto the floor at her feet, looking back up at Jane who was stood in front of her, her hand still wrapped in her own.

"Lay back down." She said, softly, pulling gently on the detective's arm.

"I…" She tried to speak, her words failing her, any argument lost as she looked into Maura's eyes.

"Please."

Jane let go of her hand, and the honey-blonde felt her heart drop for a moment, expecting her offer to be refused. Instead she watched as the detective sat beside her for a moment before swinging her legs up onto the settee. Maura shifted to get comfortable herself, raising a footrest and reclining her back slightly, her robe falling open to reveal a soft grey negligee reaching half way down her thighs. She suppressed a moan as Jane's hair tickled her skin as she laid her head on her lap, her cheek pressed against the silk of her nightwear.

Maura reached over and pulled the blanket back over Jane before brushing her hair back to expose her long olive tanned neck, her hand now lost in dark curls.

"Comfy?" She asked, her voice a note deeper, her chest rising and falling faster than before.

"Yes." Jane whispered, for her own part relishing the soft feel of Maura's legs beneath her; the soft scents of lavender and femininity swimming in her nostrils as she breathed more deeply.

"Good. Try to rest now." She replied, placing her other arm around Jane's middle, her thumb stroking her hip through the blanket.

"Sorry." Came the muttered reply.

"For what?" Maura said, gently.

"I shouldn't have stayed…then you wouldn't have seen…" Her voice trailed off, her eyes still shut against the world, against her nightmare, against everything except the touch and voice of the woman cradling her.

"Never apologise to me Jane. I'm here now. You can rest here. You're safe with me."

Those were the last words the brunette heard as a small smile danced over her lips before sleep took her captive again, her breathing deep and steady.

Maura sighed, looking down at the gorgeous woman in her care, so strong yet so damaged, her heart seemed to ache, a feeling that she could not process or recognise. Instead she moved her touch from her hip and reached for the scarred hand Jane had tucked by her chest. Careful not to wake her, Maura lightly pulled it towards her lips, kissing the skin gently, brushing her mouth over the raised red flesh before placing her hand back where she had found it.

Never in her life had Maura felt such an intimacy with another human being. Always shy and awkward she had eagerly pursued activities that took her away from having to socially interact. Of course her adopted parents being members of high society had pushed her into formal gatherings, but it was merely her intelligence and innate politeness that had carried her through those occasions. With age had come an understanding; that she knew she was different, that the world would expect certain things from her. Relationships had never been easy. It hadn't been until her mid twenties that she had allowed another's touch to grace her skin and satisfy a need that up until then she had managed more than successfully on her own, expecting nothing else. It had just been sex; a chemical and biological desire to connect with another. When she had left later that night Maura hadn't felt abandoned. It had been a business transaction after all. The woman had wined and dined her before lowering her onto the cold crisp sheets of a hotel bed and claiming her fully.

She knew she captivated men and women with her looks and sometimes her intelligence. But she was always aware too that her quirky behaviour and almost desperate need for privacy turned people off just as fast. She sometimes accepted a dinner invitation if only to fool herself into believing that she was normal, belonged to the person opposite her. Men believed they held her interest, whilst Maura would always find a way to diagnose an underlying illness or shift the evening away from what they had in mind for her by talking about her job in an all-together too enamoured way. Women held much more mystery for her, and on occasion had allowed a 'date' to kiss her goodnight. Nothing more. If she needed a release she had a very discreet service she called to perform that duty. No need for reality, for getting to know someone and letting them hurt her. No need for anyone to come behind those walls and realise how awkward and bizarre she truly was.

But here in this moment, in fact over the last few days, Maura knew she had done just that. In fact she couldn't even remember lowing her walls at all. This woman had simply appeared within them and was now freely wandering around the sanctuary she had taken years to perfect. She was knocking on doors that were opening willingly to her touch. Jane had become her fantasy, her every desire, her organs coming to life for the first time.

With the detective's nose so close to her covered sex, Maura pressed her thighs together aware of the flood of arousal gathering there, wondering if her scent would be discovered. Wondering too what it feel like to have that mouth wrapped around her need, licking her slowly to orgasm.

She swallowed, pushing her passion down as she remembered why they were lay in this position, her mind swimming with both hunger and a need to just hold Jane tightly from whatever evil had hurt her in this world. No. She would wait. She would wait as long as it took to claim the one thing she now realised she had always been waiting for; someone worth her heart.

…..

Yawning and stretching, Jane felt her toes brush against the arm of the settee. She could hear voices a small distance away and could smell cooking and coffee. Opening her eyes she smiled realising where she was and that she had managed to get several hours of uninterrupted sleep.

Padding her way towards the kitchen she was greeted by a grinning face.

"Jane!" Katie cried, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Thanks for my badge." She grinned looking towards the breakfast island where her old cops shield lay.

"You're welcome."

Looking up she caught Maura's eyes, the warmest of all smiles on her face as she walked towards her.

"Coffee?" The honey-blonde asked.

"Yeah, thanks." She replied, her pulse quickening.

"We're making pancakes." Katie said, jumping up onto the stool before squeezing syrup on what looked like a rabbit.

"Bunny pancakes by the looks of it." Jane grinned.

"Yeah, but sometimes they just look like blobs."

"But they taste good though, right."

"Mmmmm." The girl mumbled, her mouth full of food.

"Would you like some pancakes, detective?" Maura asked flirtatiously, still dressed in her sleepwear and gown.

"Um, sure." The brunette said, her eyes struggling to look away from the hazel ones that held her gaze. "Mine don't have to be bunnies though. No pressure." She smiled.

"Any other animals you'd like instead?" The honey-blonde teased, raising an eyebrow.

"Surprise me." She replied, laughing before pulling up a seat.

"They're really good." Katie said. "Maura makes the best food. Just don't tell Mom."

"Your secret is safe." Jane said, pretending to zip her lips.

Moments later a plate was put down in front of her.

"Wow!" She said, looking from her food to the woman stood close by her side.

"It's a tortoise." Maura said, with a smile.

"Are you sure it's not a turtle? I mean they look the same right?"

"I thought we'd been through that Jane?" She said, nudging her before heading back to grab her own breakfast.

The detective grinned again, pouring some syrup on the side of her plate and tucking into her large pancake.

"Good, huh?" Katie said, her plate now clean.

"Oh, yeah." Jane said, with a low moan that made Maura's stomach flutter.

"Told you. So are you coming with us tomorrow?" The girl asked, looking hopefully at Jane.

"Er, I…"

"Please come! Please. You'd like it there." She said again.

Jane looked across at Maura who was already looking her way. The honey-blonde, smiled weakly before answering.

"Jane might have to work. You know she has a very important job." She said, looking back at the detective.

"Do you have to work?" Katie asked.

"I'm supposed to be free this weekend, but I have to tie up this case and…"

"So do that today." The young girl asked with smile so innocent that it pulled at Jane's heart.

She sighed. "I should be able to do that."

"Really?" Maura said, the delight in her voice evident even before the brunette saw the flush rising in her cheeks.

"Yes, really." She replied, her heart beating faster.

"Yay!" Katie said, hugging Jane again. "We'll have so much fun. Promise. We're going for the weekend before Maura starts her new job. Have you been to The Cape before? I've been a few times now. I'll go get my pictures." She said, before running off to her room.

Maura and Jane looked at one another neither knowing what to say, before the detective felt the need to speak.

"The weekend?" She said.

"Overnight, yes." Maura said softly.

Jane looked down before taking the last piece of pancake into her mouth and chewing on it slowly.

"You don't have to come Jane." The honey-blonde added, uncertainty in her voice.

Swallowing, Jane glanced back at her.

"What if I…like last night…she might hear…" She started, before Katie came running back in, flinging a small album onto the island and flicking through it.

"Here. Here's the house. Right on the beach, see?" She said, excitedly.

"So it is." Jane answered, her eyes brushing over the photo and the ones that were now being shown to her with a narrated commentary. The house looked beautiful, just like the one she was currently sat in. Good taste was clearly one of Maura's attributes.

"And further down the beach our parents have a place too." She registered Katie's voice saying, bringing her back to the moment.

"Wow. The holiday rental company must love you." Jane said, smiling, a small look of embarrassment etched on her face.

"No silly. This one is Maura's and the other one is Mom and Dad's." The girl continued, closing the album.

The honey-blonde fidgeted uneasily seeing the shift in Jane's posture at the mention of her other property. Her vast wealth she had always tried to keep private, knowing that it was yet another reason for social awkwardness as well as the feigned interest of others in wanting a relationship with her because she was rich. This reaction was new however. _'My money threatens her. It's scaring her away how different we are.' _Her mind said, reeling.

"Katie, why don't you go get ready for our day ok?" She said, hoping that her little sister would take the hint and give her some time with the detective before she'd have to leave for work.

"Ok. See you tomorrow Jane." She grinned before turning on her heel and disappearing from sight.

"I'm sorry." Maura sighed, quickly into the silence.

"For what?" Jane asked, looking up at her.

"If I've made you feel uncomfortable." She added, hoping somehow to clarify the situation.

"You haven't made me uncomfortable." Jane said, her gaze faltering.

"You're not a very good liar Jane." The honey-blonde said softly, smiling a little.

"What do you want me to say Maura?" She said huskily, frustrated at how easily she had been read.

"I would prefer the truth."

"The truth?"

"Yes. Whatever it is." She said, sadness creeping into her chest.

"I…I just…I don't know where I fit in with all…this." She said, waving her hands about. She sighed deeply, looking down at her smeared plate. "Shit Maura. I'm just a detective with a crappy one-bedroom apartment. And here you are with this fabulous house and I…I don't know." She breathed, exasperated by herself.

"I have money Jane. I can't help that." She answered softly.

"I wouldn't want you to Maura, I just haven't…that is to say, I have no idea how to be around money. My family manage, we get by; we work hard."

"I'm not asking you to be around money, I'm asking you to be around me." Maura replied, her eyes holding back tears at the truth of her own words.

Jane swallowed, closing her eyes briefly before finding the honey-blondes again.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I…I have no reason to even be having this conversation with you. So you have two houses? It doesn't matter."

Maura, blinked several times before smiling back at the brunette. "I actually have another property in Kauai." She said, biting her lip.

"Shit." Jane said, laughing. "You really can't lie huh?"

"No. I guess I can avoid but…but I'd rather you know. I might have money Jane, but I have always worked. I have always wanted to do a job that meant something to me and to others. I have no desire to be part of the society I was born into. It holds no place for me." She said, hoping her words would resonate with her detective.

Jane smiled and found her fingers reaching across the table to brush against Maura's, her eyes, watching the soft caresses between them.

"You don't have to come this weekend. I understand, and so will Katie. I know you're worried not just about the money…"

"Don't worry about the money. That's just my insecurity and I'm over it really." She interrupted, her thumb stroking the honey-blondes little finger.

"Thank you. But I think you were going to say something about being worried in case a repeat of last night occurred, before Katie returned?" She asked, not really expecting an answer. "Please don't worry. She wasn't awoken last night. In fact she has slept though every night since you came over."

"At least one of us has." Jane said, sadly.

Maura moved her hand to cover Jane's fully.

"Maybe a break would do you good. A change of scene, fresh air, good company." She smiled. "Under doctor's advice." She added, catching the detective's eyes as she looked up.

"Medical opinion eh?" She said with a chuckle.

"If you want to call it that." She replied, still stroking her hand softly.

"You know something?" Jane added almost in a whisper.

"Tell me." Maura said, continuing to look at the brunette noticing her gaze had fallen to the place they were touching.

"You are the first person I have let touch my…my hands, since…since the surgery."

Maura reached her other hand over so she could cup Jane's between both of her own, listening to her detective talk.

"You are the only one. I couldn't let anyone else, even my Ma, I…can't bear it, you know. But you have…you…" Her voice choked, and she caught a breath as it tightened in her chest. "I should go. I have to go home and shower before work." She continued, pulling her hand back and standing up.

Maura nodded silently, her heart beating fast at Jane's admission of some kind of deeper connection between them. The thought that for all her lack of experience with people, that she had managed to make a difference to this incredible woman made her feel so fulfilled. "Of course." She said, following behind her, back into the lounge.

Jane sat tugging at her boots, before standing and putting her shirt back on. She found her belt and slipped it through her trousers, easing her badge and gun back in place, before finally meeting Maura's gaze again.

"Thank you…for last night." She said, softly feeling her eyes melting into hazel green ones.

"Anytime Jane. You know that." She replied, gently stepping closer and easing the other woman into her embrace. Without her heels, barefoot on the hardwood floor, her head came to rest on the detective's shoulder as she wrapped her arms around her.

The brunette responded in kind slipping one arm around the waist of the soft silken robe, the other holding the honey-blonde's head to her. She closed her eyes, dipping her head so she could press her nose into her soft hair, her lips kissing her softly.

"I know." She whispered, into golden strands.

"Let me know about the weekend." Maura said, sighing as she swore she felt a kiss being tenderly placed on her head.

Jane pulled back, extracting the warm soft curves of the doctors from her own grasp.

"I'll call you." She said as she headed to the hallway. Her jacket in hand, the morning waiting for her she took one last look at Maura before pulling the front door closed behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again for the reviews etc… Here is another chapter to keep you all going! It's a filler basically; so sorry it's shorter than usual.**

Chapter 8

"Paperwork sucks." Frost said, kicking back in his chair.

"Well at least you handle it better than autopsies, kid." Korsak said with a smirk.

The young detective pulled a face before nodding towards his partner.

"She ok?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"She's a little quiet is all."

"I don't know. She's seemed a little more withdrawn this past week or so." He continued, watching Jane standing at the coffee machine, phone in hand. "It must still get to her right? You know…Hoyt, and then…Lucie."

"I wouldn't mention any of that Frost unless you want a split lip."

"I haven't got a death wish. I was just saying."

"Yeah, well don't. If Jane wants to talk about it she knows where we are."

"But that's just it Korsak, she doesn't ever mention it."

"Well then, that's up to her. You can't push these things. She's…guarded. Always has been to be fair, but…well…shoot, she's heading over."

Both men looked back at their work, shuffling papers and trying to act casual.

"Talking about me?" Jane said with a half smile, sitting in her chair.

"Nope, course not." Frost said, staring at his screen.

"O…kay." She replied, unconvinced. "Cavanaugh wants our reports on his desk before we leave tonight so he can close the file on this one."

"Sure thing." Korsak said, with a smile. "You got any plans later? Barry and I thought we might head to The Robber for a couple. You in?"

"Maybe." She sighed, staring down at the autopsy photos on her desk.

"You got a better offer or something?" He pressed, with a wink.

Jane had already zoned out, her mind processing the grizzly details of their latest case, wanting to give the families of those two poor women some kind of closure.

"Earth to Jane." Frost said, laughing.

"Huh? You say something?" She replied, glancing over.

"Never mind." He grinned.

Korsak gave him a smack in the arm.

"What?" He hissed.

The older detective shook his head with a knowing look in his eye before returning to his own work.

…**..**

Jane didn't accept the offer of drinks, instead taking the solitary drive home to her apartment. Joe Friday greeted her as usual and after taking her round the block she settled down on her settee, legs over the end as she tried to focus on the movie she'd selected to watch. _'Maura's sofa has ruined the enjoyment of my own.' _She thought, realising how numb the backs of her calves were becoming before shifting in a vain attempt to get comfier.

Minutes passed as Jane struggled again to relax, her gaze wandering over the blonde woman on the film pressed into a little red dress. _'Maura would look so good in that.' _She mused, her thoughts drifting back to the honey-blonde clad in that figure hugging black number she had worn at dinner. She sighed loudly, Joe lifting her head to blink at her.

"It's ok Joe. I've got a lot on mind." She said smiling down at the little bundle of fur on her armchair, before finishing off her second beer of the night.

Unable to resist any longer she tugged her phone free from her pocket and read through her conversation thread with the doctor, before sending a new message.

_What time are we leaving in the morning? J._

She closed her eyes, resting the phone on her chest as she felt her heart beating quickly at her decision to spend the weekend with Maura.

You're coming? M. x

The vibration of the reply was almost instantaneous. Jane smiled at the thought of Maura waiting by her phone just for her to make contact.

_Doctor's orders, right? ;) J._

_Well of course. You wouldn't want to go against medical advice; given without charge may I add. M. _

_Absolutely. You could slip something into my dinner if I pissed you off. J._

_Language Jane. And no. Poisoning wouldn't be my first choice. M._

Jane laughed aloud.

_You'd better be careful. I'm a detective you know. I might start to suspect you have a sinister history. J._

_I'm an open book. Ask me and I'll tell you. M. x_

'_Wow. All the things I am so desperate to ask her right now.' _Jane pondered, enjoying the easy banter that had sprung up between them, pleased that she had agreed to spend more time with the honey-blonde.

_I'll have to think about what it is I wish to interrogate you about then. J. _She texted back, her pulse racing as she waited eagerly for her reply.

_Interrogate me? Really Jane. I offer to tell you anything you want to know and here you are threatening me with harsh questioning. M._

_I promise to keep it strictly off the record. ;) J._

_I'll hold you to that. M. x_

Jane felt herself redden a little noticing another kiss on the end of her message. Before she could reply, Maura had sent another text.

_You still at work? M._

_No. Sat attempting to watch a movie. J._

_You would have been welcome to join us here. Katie went up to bed a little while ago. M._

_Don't want you to get sick of me. J._

_I don't think that would be possible detective. M. x_

Jane bit her lower lip, her stomach flipping over at the blatant interest she was being shown, trying desperately to push her troubled mind back in its box.

_What time do you want me? J._

_Tonight or tomorrow? M. x_

'_Oh god.' _Jane felt a swell of arousal at the thought of racing over to Maura's house and just taking her against the kitchen island until neither of them could stand. _'This shouldn't be happening. Shit!' _She cursed.

_Tomorrow. J. _She tapped back, her fingers trembling as images of the honey-blonde writhing under her touch tumbled through her beer hazed brain.

It took several minutes for her phone to buzz. Jane wondered if she had upset Maura with her blunt reply.

_We could pick you up at seven. Or you can leave your car here. M._

'_At least if I go there she doesn't have to see this place.' _She mused, sending her response.

_I'll come to you. J._

_Bring some of your music. Katie never likes my choice. M._

_What? A child not appreciating the delights of Mozart? That's shocking! ;) J._

_I did. M._

"Of course you did." Jane said aloud, smiling at how different Maura was to anyone she had met before. Her honesty was certainly refreshing.

_Of course I'll bring some music. It may not be your thing either though. J._

_I'd like to listen anyway. I may surprise myself. M._

_No problem. Have a good night. J._

_You too Jane. I hope you manage to sleep. M. x_

The brunette sighed as she rested the phone on her table before striding to the fridge to grab another drink.

"That'd be a miracle." She said, her heart already starting to harden at the prospect of another restless night.

…**..**

Maura held onto the phone long after she'd sent her text into the ether. She hadn't really expected another response, but had wished for one. She had hoped too that Jane would take her hint and come over.

Sat in the kitchen alone with her thoughts a shadow of loneliness wrapped itself around her. Bass pushed against the legs of her stool, Maura's eyes dropping to the floor.

"Are you lonely too?" She asked softly, before heading for the fridge and removing a small pre-prepared salad. She placed it front of her beloved tortoise. "Do you wish you had a companion?" She asked, receiving no reply of course. "I thought I didn't need one, and now? Now…I just don't know. I had it all sorted out." She continued, taking a sip of wine as she watched her pet tucking into a crunchy lettuce leaf. "I had my life carefully organised. When I felt I needed company I called for some. Now I don't even feel I can do that because…well because…" _'Because I'd be cheating on Jane.' _The voice in her head answered.

"Well that's just ridiculous!" She laughed, grabbing her phone and wine and heading up to her study. "Ridiculous." She muttered again, lifting the lid of her laptop and staring at the picture she had saved to her desktop and sighing.

"Jane." She whispered, the detective's face looking back at her from the screen. A close up she had found of the brunette after accepting an award for bravery following her run in with Hoyt.

Maura knew the smile was forced. She could see the pain in those beautiful dark brown eyes, struggling to contain her emotions. It was simply the only photograph she had found that showed the brunette clearly, allowing her to gaze freely upon the face that captivated her like no other before.

'_Who am I trying to fool?'_

After organising the last of her files and folders ready for her job she took one last look at Jane's face before closing down windows and retreating to the comfort of her bedroom. An early night wouldn't hurt after watching her detective sleep in her care. Turning out the light, she sighed and smiled, hoping for a good long rest, for tomorrow simply couldn't come quick enough for Maura.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Jane!" Katie squealed running down the driveway.

The detective had barely shut her car door before she felt arms around her middle. She looked down at the girl pressed against her and gave her a cuddle, before looking up and seeing Maura standing in the doorway watching the scene unfold. She looked as stunning as ever, dressed in a form fitting pair of dark grey trousers and a plum coloured scoop neck sweater.

Jane felt the little hands around her waist loosen and she followed her up to the house.

"Hi." She said, huskily to the honey-blonde in front of her, her perfume pervading her senses already.

"Hi." She replied, eyelashes fluttering, feeling the attraction building in her chest.

The brunette shifted awkwardly on the doorstep, feeling like she was picking up her prom date. It took Katie tugging at her jacket sleeve to pull her out of her trance.

"We have sweets for the journey." She said, with a grin.

"What kind did you get?" Jane asked.

"Peanut M&M's. They're my favourite."

"They're one of mine too."

"You can share."

"Thank you." She smiled, before looking up at Maura again.

"Do you want a drink or anything before we head out?" She asked the detective.

"I'm good thanks. I'm happy to drive by the way." She added.

"That's kind Jane but I have already packed up the car. Just waiting on your bags." She said warmly.

"I just have the one, but I did stop and pick up some wine and a few other bits and pieces." She replied, feeling her nerves creeping in again.

"That's so sweet."

"Let's go, let's go!" Katie said, barely containing her excitement.

"I guess we should make a move then." Maura added, pulling the door closed and locking it.

Jane grabbed her stuff and followed the honey-blonde and her sister back down the drive and to the car that was being opened.

"Okay. Seriously? You have a Porsche?" The brunette said, finding her hand caressing the deep blue metallic paintwork as Maura popped the boot.

"Oh, yes. It's the new Cayenne Turbo. It's larger for this type of trip." She said smiling, a small blush on her cheeks.

"So I'm thinking this isn't your only car then?" Jane said, with a smirk.

"No." The honey-blonde said, pausing before continuing with her answer. "I have a couple of others. Well, one of them is on Kauai of course."

"Of course." The detective replied, with just the smallest hint of sarcasm in her tone.

Suddenly feeling awkward about money again, Maura said quickly.

"I'm sorry Jane."

"Don't be Maura, seriously. It's just quite a lot to take in is all."

"I'll let you drive back?" She said, with a flirtatious glance.

"I'll hold you to that." Jane replied, putting her bag and the groceries in the boot before hopping into the passenger side.

Katie was already settled in the back as Maura slipped into the drivers seat, flashing a warm smile in the brunette's direction.

"I'm so glad you said yes to coming with us." She whispered, her hazel-green eyes looking deeply into Jane's.

"Me too." She answered, before clipping her seatbelt in place. "You know, this car is a thing of beauty. Can't say I've ever sat in a Porsche before."

"You should see how she moves detective." Maura said, raising her eyebrow suggestively, before pulling away from the house. "She's incredibly smooth."

"I bet she is." Jane muttered under her breath, hearing a soft chuckle coming from the drivers seat beside her.

"Can we have some music on?" Katie asked from the back.

Jane turned round to look at her and smiled.

"Course you can. Your sister asked me to bring some of mine as apparently you're not fond of her choice." She grinned.

"It's ok, but no one ever sings."

"Well, let's see what I've got on here then." She replied, selecting iTunes on her phone. "Do I just plug it in here?" She asked, looking at the stereo system in the dash.

"There's a cable just in there." Maura said, opening a small flap between their seats and switching the expensive system on.

As the first track started to play Jane was amazed at the quality.

"Ok, wow again. These speakers are something else. They're better than the set in my house."

"I paid a little extra." The honey-blonde said stopping at a set of lights. "I'm looking forward to hearing what you like to listen to Jane. You can tell a lot about a person from their taste in music."

"Then I'll probably come across as some sorta emo chick." She laughed.

"Emo? What is that?"

"Seriously?" The brunette asked, glancing over to see the confused look on Maura's face. "Oh, right. It just means emotional music. Like those kids you see that wear hoodies and look so depressed at sixteen. You know the type. That's their sort of music, all the songs that are about love and loss and pain and life being hard."

"So you should be wearing a hoodie then?" The honey-blonde said with a smirk.

"Yep. Guess so."

Forty minutes into the journey and several songs later, Katie had drifted off to sleep. The soft melodies had started to take their toll on Jane also as she could feel the comfort of the seat beneath her and the gentle roll of the road lulling her to give in to rest.

"It's ok Jane if you need to close your eyes. I know the way." She smiled, their eyes meeting briefly before she returned her gaze to the highway they were on.

"Sorry. It's just been a long week."

"I know. If you're not managing to sleep soundly either then you should try and take advantage of these opportunities so your body can catch up."

Jane sighed, and shut her eyes again. "How long can someone go without sleep for anyway?" She asked, drowsily.

"About four days. Sickness and hallucinations kick in first followed by death." The doctor stated matter-of-factly.

"So did not know that." The detective said, smiling at how much information this woman seemed to possess.

"You rest. I'll drive. We'll be there in no time."

Maura always loved the drive to The Cape, enjoying how the scenery changed along the way, taking her from the busy city to the quiet paradise she so often needed. After she had left her job in DC she had spent several weeks alone in her beach house, enjoying the stillness and calm it had instilled in her. Knowing she would only see a few people along the beach or in the little town she would stop in for supplies, it had helped her regain some of her control. She felt privileged to have had such an opportunity.

She looked across at Jane resting peacefully next to her and couldn't resist moving her hand from the wheel to rest lightly on the brunette's feeling an instant buzz at the contact. A new song began and Maura lost herself in the words, her fingers entwining with Jane's as she listened.

'_Been running from these feelings for so long,  
>Telling my heart I didn't need it,<br>Pretending I was better off alone.  
>But I know that is just a lie.<em>

_So afraid to take a chance again;  
>So afraid of what I feel inside.<em>

_But I need to be next to you.  
>I need to share every breath with you.<br>I need to know I can see you smile each morning,  
>Look into your eyes each night,<br>For the rest of my life.  
>Here with you; here with you.<br>I need to be next to you._

_Right here with you is right where I belong.  
>I lose my mind if I can't see you.<br>Without you there's nothing in this life  
>That would make life worth living for.<br>I can't bare the thought of you not there;  
>I can't fight what I feel anymore.<em>

_But I need to be next to you.  
>I need to share every breath with you.<br>I need to know I can see you smile each morning,  
>Look into your eyes each night,<br>For the rest of my life.  
>Here with you; here with you.<br>I need to be next to you._

_I need to have your love next to mine  
>For all time.<br>Hold you for all my life.  
>I need to be next to you.<br>I need to feel you in my arms, baby.  
>I need to be next to you.'<em>

As the music changed again, Maura lifted her hand away from the detective's to wipe the tears that had fallen. Somehow she knew she had to win the heart of the woman sleeping next to her, for without it she no longer thought she could function. Quite simply she had fallen for her.

…**..**

Jane felt the car engine die and the sound of a door opening. Opening her eyes she yawned and stretched her limbs watching Maura as she came round to her side to let Katie our of the backseat.

Stepping out she looked out at the long expanse of sand stretching round to a cove. Her eyes then found the picturesque white house leading down to the sea. It was like standing in a postcard.

"You slept ok." Maura said quietly to her; not a question, a statement to assure her that she had not been restless.

"I did. Sorry. I should have stayed awake. Kept you company."

"You did Jane." She smiled sweetly, brushing her arm gently with her fingertips before heading to the boot.

It took a couple of trips to unload with Katie helping. Jane had then been given the tour by the excited girl who had been eager to show off her own room that Maura had made for her there. Maura had prepared a salad and a selection of cold meats for lunch, which they all shared on the veranda overlooking the ocean. For late September it was still quite mild during the day and Jane stripped down to her vest for the afternoon, enjoying what she would imagine to be the last of the sunshine on her skin for some time. Boston seemed to have hit another rainy period recently and she'd craved the warmth.

Jane had commandeered Katie into helping her clear away, instructing Maura to enjoy her time in the sun, which she reluctantly had done. She had actually felt an overwhelming sense of contentment hearing the detective with her sister in her home together. It was as if they were a proper family, and that thought made her heart beat faster.

The afternoon and evening passed by in the blink of an eye with time spent on the beach and helping Katie collect shells and make sand sculptures. After dinner Maura had settled her sister in bed who was tired out from her day of fun in the fresh air. The honey-blonde stepped back out onto the veranda expecting to see Jane there, but instead the detective was walking towards the waters edge, her body silhouetted in the sunset.

Locking the door behind her she pulled off her shoes and followed the brunette, relishing the feel of the cool sand between her toes.

Jane was lost in her own world, staring out across the expanse of water, the evening colours dancing on the horizon, the lapping tide gently serenading her. Suddenly everything that haunted her seemed lost in another place, another time as she closed her eyes towards the sky.

Maura stood alongside her, watching her thoughtfully, seeing the soft rise and fall of her chest beneath the grey vest. She looked relaxed, her arms loose, thumbs hooked into her jean pockets, her dark hair wild and free. She swallowed hard, her hand trembling as she reached out and laced her arm through Jane's.

Jane breathed deeply at the contact and couldn't help the contented sigh that slipped from her mouth at the gentleness of Maura's touch against her. No words were spoken as both women breathed in the evening air and each other, until the honey-blonde shivered slightly.

"Hey, you're cold." Jane muttered huskily.

"A little, but I'm ok." Maura answered, not wanting their moment to end.

"Come here."

Jane moved herself behind the doctor and ran her hands down the length of her arms before cupping her hands in her own and wrapping her arms around her middle in a tight embrace. Maura felt Jane's breath against her neck as she pressed her head against her shoulder, feeling too the slight push of the detective's breasts against her back. Now it was her turn to sigh.

"Better?" Jane asked softly, her words brushing against the honey-blonde's ear like velvet, causing a shiver of arousal to wash over her.

"Much." She whispered, closing her eyes, her body relaxing into the warmth, loving the feel of the strong arms and hands that held her so closely. "Aren't you cold?" She questioned moments later.

"No. I'm a hot-blooded Italian, remember?" She replied, her voice low.

Maura let out a small moan, now incredibly turned on by the detective's flirtatious voice and breath.

Minutes passed by and the doctor couldn't help her mind wandering to a place of fantasy, imaging the detective kissing her neck slow and deep before turning her in her arms and pressing their lips together in a clash of tongues and frenzy; exploration and lust, before not being able to hold back her own need to possess her and slip her long olive tanned fingers into her underwear and bring her to climax, here, under this perfect night sky. _'God, how I need her touch.' _She sighed, biting her bottom lip.

"Thank you Maura."

'_Her voice…it's just so…so sexy…Oh wait, she's talking to me.' _Her brain fought to catch up before answering. "For what Jane?" _'Is that my voice? It never sounds that deep.'_

"For inviting me here. I really needed this."

Jane squeezed Maura a little tighter as she spoke.

"I'm glad you accepted. I didn't think you were going to."

"Neither did I." The brunette sighed.

"Why?" She pressed, her fingers playing with Jane's against her stomach. "Because of how long you've known me?"

"Maybe…maybe yeah. I'm not used to just being around people since…since…"

"Hoyt." Maura breathed.

Jane froze.

Sensing the change, the doctor held on tighter. "Please don't run Jane. Please. After that night at mine I had to know more about you. I just wanted to know more, and you seemed so guarded, so hurt that I needed to understand why. I read enough to know the facts, at least the public ones." She continued, her eyes falling to the angry scars on the backs of the strong hands currently in her care. "I'm sorry I pried. I'm sorry if you think of it as an invasion of your privacy. I just want to…_'to love you'. _Instead her words failed her, as she stopped her tongue uttering the truth in her heart.

"It's ok." Jane said in a whisper. "I guess you needed to know what kind of a woman you'd invited into your home." She said sadly. _'And now she knows. A damaged one.'_

"I already knew that Jane. I see you, not these." She replied, brushing her thumbs over the knotted flesh. "They're just scars. We all have them. Some people's are just on the inside. I know yours are too."

Jane let out a breath. _'How can she know me so well after a matter of days? How can she want to touch my hands knowing where they have been, and treat them as unharmed, unbroken? If Lucie couldn't, how could this be any different?' _Her brain was reeling in panic, yet somehow her body would not remove itself from the warm heat of Maura's that was anchoring her to the ground. It was as if her body knew where it belonged even if her mind would not quieten down.

"Jane?" The honey-blonde said into the silence, as the last of the sun slipped into the water. "I don't expect anything from you. I won't ask about it. Just know that I will always listen. Whatever you want to say to me I want to hear. Do you understand?" She whispered into the night like a prayer.

"Yes." The detective replied, her heart hammering against her chest.

"Let's go inside before you catch cold." She said turning around in Jane's arms and searching out her eyes.

"Can I just…can I just have a few minutes?" She asked, needing the space to breathe.

"Of course. I'll light a fire and pour us some wine." Maura said, before pressing her lips to Jane's cheek softly. With one last glance she left the detective alone on the sand and made her way back up to her home.

Jane felt the burn on her face and the tingles of desire left behind by Maura's lips on her skin. It would be so easy to run after her and pull her down onto the soft sand and kiss her with all the need she felt to truly love someone again. Instead she began a slow walk up to the cove she had explored earlier in the day with Katie, and sat on a rock to think. She knew what she had to do, but it wouldn't be easy.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

An hour passed by, and Maura sat uneasily by the fire waiting for Jane to return. _'You said too much. You pushed her and now she's out there alone not knowing how to come back.'_ Her mind screamed, as she tried to silence it with a sip of her wine.

She'd checked up on Katie and had taken a quick shower before changing into a pair of cream silk pyjamas and robe. Anything to keep busy, but her thoughts were lost, as she couldn't think about anything else but the tall detective, still remembering their moment on the beach. '_Before you opened your mouth! Why do I not know how to deal with people better? She must think I'm totally strange. Admitting you'd googled your date. Is it classed as stalking? Ughh!'_

Jane pushed the door open slowly looking over at Maura, who was sat alone on the two-seater settee, her feet tucked under her. The only light in the room was the soft glow from a room along the small hallway and the fire in the grate.

She shut the door and turned the key before heading silently to the kitchen and pouring a glass of wine.

"You need a top up?" She asked, looking up to see Maura's gaze on her.

"I'm good thank you." She smiled.

Jane pushed the stopper back in place and let the warm fruity alcohol slip down her throat, actually enjoying the taste.

"This is good." She said with a grin, before sitting next to the honey-blonde, determined not to put physical distance between them both.

"You sound surprised?"

"Well I'm not a big wine drinker. But I could get used to this."

"I have it imported. It's one of my favourites."

"So, wine as well as shoes then?" She laughed.

"Yes. And fine food too of course, particularly when I cook."

"Dinner was fantastic again by the way." Jane said.

"Just a simple dish, but Katie likes it." Maura said. "I'm glad you came back Jane." She added.

"Didn't have much choice. No car remember?" She replied, an uneasy smile on her lips.

"I know but…oh, anyway, I'm just glad you're ok." She said, twirling the wine glass slowly between her fingers and watching the swirl of red liquid leave it's deep stain.

"Maura." Jane's husky voice punctured the air, causing the honey-blonde to look up at her, a small furrow forming between her eyes.

"Hoyt…" She started, her throat drying up suddenly.

"Jane, you don't have to do this." She said softly.

"I do." She answered quickly, taking a long sip of wine before continuing. "It was a tough case. Really tough. He went after couples. The husband was always found first, gagged and bound, throat slit…" She swallowed, her mind bringing back images of the crime scene in detail. "From the evidence gathered we knew he had raped the wife, making the husband watch before killing him in front of her. She would be taken, tortured and then dumped. Everything was so methodical, precise. He seemed to shift his focus…onto me, and when we found the next guy killed we knew we had a small window of time to find the wife. It all escalated so fast…so fast…" She said, rubbing at her hands furiously.

Maura watched silently, resisting the temptation to take hold of Jane and comfort her, knowing she needed this; she needed to confess those terrifying moments to her.

"I got a hunch and I went out on a limb. I guess I thought I knew best. Who was I trying to kid? Like a fucking idiot I went into the building alone. Once I heard her voice though I couldn't go back, I just couldn't. It was so dark…so dark, and I remember going down the wooden steps into the basement. She was on a mattress. Gagged, tied up. I'd just removed the tape from her mouth when…when…fuck." Her head was spinning now. She'd not gone into this kind of detail since her statement.

"When I came round, I first noticed a dull light bulb swinging above my head. I tried to speak but there was something across my mouth and I couldn't move my body. I could still hear her crying. I'd never been so scared in my whole life." She said, in a whisper, holding back the tears. "I thought I was dreaming I think until I felt the steel against my neck and I looked up into the eyes of the man sat across my chest. I remember his breath smelt of garlic as he sniffed my…my hair. I tried to struggle Maura, I really did. I tried to fight but he had hold of my left hand, pressing it into the cold hard floor and then I felt a pain so intense and I couldn't move my fingers. I saw the scalpel pinning me to the ground and watched as he did the same again. The look in his eyes as he…as he…cut me, it was like he had…" She swallowed back the bile in her throat. "Like he had orgasmed." She spat, anger rising at how trapped and afraid she had felt in those moments thinking she was going to die. "He cut my throat, to scare me I guess, before positioning himself between my legs. I closed my eyes, I couldn't take anymore, my body was in shock. I just remember hearing the gunshots and Korsak, my old partner removing the gag and talking to me. He'd called for the EMT's but it was the M.E. who removed the blades. I guess they thought I'd be a crime scene." She laughed uneasily, at the reality that could of so easily been. "I was taken to hospital, bandaged up and Hoyt went down for life." She said, reaching for her wine again, before placing it back on the coaster and looking down at her hands lay open on her lap.

"They said I was a hero." She whispered, unaware of the tears falling from Maura's eyes as she sat quietly listening to her detective speak, wishing she had been the one to find Jane and ease her pain. "I was in the papers for what felt like ages afterwards. Reporters would camp outside my apartment, my work, even my parent's house to get another photo or an interview. I refused them all. My statement was enough of a confession for me. I didn't want the world to know the truth. The truth that I had let myself be taken, be hurt, be tortured, be broken on the basement floor like a toy. I should have been stronger. I'm a trained detective for fuck's sake and I couldn't do anything! I couldn't do anything." Her shoulders lurched as her body started to rock, feeling the panic rise in her chest, reacting to her words like it did to a nightmare.

Maura pulled Jane against her chest in one swift motion, brushing her dark curls out of her face and caressing her cheek as she pressed her tight. The brunette could feel her heart pounding in her ears as she struggled to fight off the wave of nausea and focus on the touch of the honey-blonde soothing her pain.

"It's ok Jane. It's ok. I've got you and he won't hurt you again. Not while I am here." She whispered, kissing the top of the brunette's head, her tears soaking into her hair. "I've got you now."

Jane let herself go. Her body had already betrayed her and her mind had nothing left to fight with or guard her with, so she simply held on to Maura with everything she had.

Time passed and Jane had stopped feeling sick, her breathing back to normal. The only sound now was the sound of Maura's heart beating strong and true under her gown. How good it felt to feel another person's life resounding in your ears.

Sitting up she swept her hair back and wiped her eyes before looking up and meeting the radiating gaze of hazel-green ones. She smiled and reached out her hands to capture Maura's. The honey-blonde took them immediately and Jane watched as she lifted them to her face, her eyes never leaving hers, before placing the softest of kisses on both scars; her lips lingering each time, before dropping their entwined fingers back on her knees.

"Thank you for trusting me with your story; with you." Maura said, her voice low; her face warmed in the firelight.

"I thought you should know who I am." Jane said, sadly, staring down at their fingers locked together.

"I already knew that Jane. Your story doesn't change who you are."

"It changed everything Maura. It changed me." She sighed. "Before…before that night I had a life. I had things I enjoyed doing. I had…I had love." She swallowed.

"Experiences change us of course they do. Life is made up of moments. Many are wonderful and some can be so terrible that they upset the balance of who we are. Some religions believe that we are never given more than we can bear in this lifetime, whilst others believe that everything happens for a reason. Whatever happened that night Jane has shaped you. Right now you see all the negatives that it has brought with it. One day you will see other things. I know you will." She replied, her eyes ready to burst.

"I can't see that right now."

"I know. But you will. You're stronger than that."

"Am I?" She asked, looking up into her eyes.

"Yes you are. Did you resign? Did you leave your job and say that it was too hard to take anymore? No. You fought on Jane. Remember how many people you've saved or obtained justice for since that man hurt you. No one can take that away from you. Those are victories. You are a victory." She replied, her tears falling.

"Don't cry Maura." Jane said, softly, brushing them away with her thumbs and cupping her face tenderly. "Please don't cry."

"I'm sorry. How can I not?"

"I can't bear to be the object of your sorrow." She answered, caressing her cheeks. "You're too beautiful for tears."

Maura's heart fluttered at those words as she cast her eyes down to Jane's soft lips, feeling the need to lean forward and gently capture them between her own. But before she could, the detective had leant back, removing her touch again. Her face suddenly felt cold at the absence of her, but their eyes still met.

"Promise me something Maura?" Jane asked.

"Anything." She replied, with total sincerity.

"Don't pity me. I couldn't stand it." She whispered.

"I don't pity you Jane. I would never do that. That's a promise I can keep."

"And you can't lie." Jane added, with a smile.

"Exactly." The honey-blonde said, returning it with one of her own.

The brunette finished the last of her wine and yawned. "Sorry." She said.

"It's been a long day. Let me show you where you're sleeping." Maura replied, getting up from the settee.

Jane's mind wandered back to the tour Katie had given her, remembering that the house only had two bedrooms and the young girl was currently occupying one.

"You can take my room. There's an ensuite of course, so you'll have privacy. Would you like some water to have by your bed?" Maura asked, as she switched on the lamp and turned down the covers, before looking back at Jane standing in the doorway.

"Where are you sleeping?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm more than comfortable with the couch." She replied, casually.

"Well I'm not. No. This is your house, your bed. I'll take the settee." Jane answered firmly.

"Nonsense. You're my guest."

"And you're **still** not sleeping out there." The brunette pushed.

"Well we could always…share?" Maura said, stepping closer to the detective.

Jane swallowed hard, realising how the inevitable had occurred. _'How hard can it be sleeping next to her? She gorgeous and soft and warm and…out of your league.'_

"Sure." She said, before her brain got a chance to kick in properly.

Maura smiled and then disappeared, before returning with two glasses of water.

"I'll, er…go get changed." Jane mumbled, heading into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

Maura eased her robe from her shoulders and hung it on the back of the bedroom door before sliding under the duvet on her usual side. Her pulse was racing at the prospect of having the detective next to her all night in her bed. She could feel the flood of arousal pooling in her underwear also, wishing she had taken the opportunity to relieve some of her tension when she had showered earlier. Instead she was left staring at the ceiling, trying to calm down her breathing. Sex was simply not on the agenda with her little sister sleeping next door. She didn't want her first time with Jane to be a silent affair; holding back their moans of desire for fear of waking Katie. _'This isn't just sex anyway. It's __**so**__ much more than that for me. I can't believe this will be the first time I have shared my bed with someone. The first time I will wake up with someone lying next to me. I'm so glad it's going to be Jane. After everything she has shared with me too.'_

She smiled, unable to help the grin that spread across her face at the thought of sharing a 'first time' with the detective.

The sound of a handle turning redirected Maura's gaze and fell on the brunette who had just stepped into the room. She was dressed in a simple white vest, not unsimilar to the kind she had been wearing earlier and a pair of black boy pants that left nothing to the imagination.

The honey-blonde swallowed, hard, as her eyes fell on the long toned legs moving towards the bed. Only when the covers were swept back and those gorgeous limbs slipped in next to her did she force her gaze away.

Jane lay on her back remaining silent as Maura turned out the light. She felt her shift onto her side and a warm hand slip into her own. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply at the gesture that had somehow made the sleeping arrangement feel less awkward. With her heart beating in her ears she still had no idea what to say. It had been almost a year since she'd had anyone lay next to her.

"Er…goodnight then." She said huskily into the darkness, squeezing the honey-blonde's hand.

"Goodnight Jane." Maura replied, her eyes adjusting to the lack of light in the room so she could watch the brunette beside her.

What felt like hours seemed to pass, although the reality was much shorter. Neither woman had drifted off to sleep both so wrapped up in their own thoughts and feelings.

"Jane?" Maura whispered.

"Yeah?"

She faltered. "Erm…sorry. It's ok."

"What is it?" Jane asked, turning to face her in the darkness, their hands still entwined.

"I…it's silly, really." She answered, pleased that Jane wouldn't be able to see the blush on her cheeks rising, at her own awkwardness.

"You can tell me." She sighed.

Struggling to keep her free hand to herself she found her fingers making contact with the silk of Maura's pyjamas, running across her waist and then resting on her hip.

"Would you…" She paused again, never knowing she could feel such need.

"Would I what?" Jane replied, her thumb finding a spot of skin above the waistband of the honey-blonde; revelling in the softness and warmth as she pushed her hand further up, her palm now caressing the dip in her side.

Maura's breathing stopped at the touch, an instant wave of electricity shooting to her groin as she stifled a moan at the intimacy between them. She wished they were alone, so she could respond somehow and initiate what they both were clearly feeling at that moment.

As quick as Jane had touched her, she replaced her hand on the silken fabric again, her mind screaming at her to stop, but it didn't cease the burn she felt inside.

Maura missed the detective's touch the instant it was taken away. Instinctively she found her hand with her own and cupped it closer to her body.

"What were you going to say?" Jane asked again.

She sighed. _'Here goes nothing or is it everything?'_ "Would you hold me?" She almost breathed her reply.

The brunette didn't move at first, not really knowing how to react but knowing she wanted to feel Maura in her arms.

"You don't have to, I mean, I…never mind."

"Of course I will." Jane said, her voice low and deep.

Maura smiled into the darkness before turning her back to the detective and wrapping an arm under her neck by her pillow. Jane followed suit, pressing her chest and legs against the honey-blonde and slipping her left arm over her waist again; her hand being taken and drawn up close in Maura's own, pressed against her breast.

The brunette found her head resting against the warm length of exposed neck next to her, and she couldn't help brushing her nose lightly against the skin she found, inhaling the clean smell of the doctor now in her arms.

Maura's breath hitched at the grazing against her pulse point. It had long been a spot of deep arousal for her and having the detective's face and warm breath caressing her there caused her to push back into the groin pressed against her, desperate for more contact. If Jane noticed she didn't react, giving her time to adjust to the sensations on her neck and relish being held in what she'd always imagined to be a lovers embrace.

"Thank you." She whispered, finally closing her eyes as Jane's forehead now rested against her hair.

"Anytime."

"Sleep well Jane."

"Goodnight Maura."

…**..**

Jane yawned and stretched out her legs, feeling her toes click. It was only when she realised she couldn't do that with her right arm that she looking down to see a wave of golden hair strewn across her shoulder and upper chest where Maura lay still sleeping.

She smiled down at her before glancing over at the clock by the bed. 7:45am. '_I've slept straight through. Oh my god.'_ The realisation came as a shock. She had been unable to do that since Hoyt, waking every night in various states of distress. _'How?' _She paused, her mind spinning again. _'Maura. No, it can't be. I had a nightmare that night on her couch. Yes, but then you slept soundly in her arms till morning.' _She reminded herself.

Her heart raced at the sudden understanding that maybe this connection had finally allowed her some peace, some safety. _'Or maybe it's because you talked about it.' _Either way it was still because of the honey-blonde lay peacefully in her arms.

Listening she could hear the sound of the ocean in the distance and something else. Katie. The girl was awake and rustling round in her bedroom.

With one last look she carefully slid herself out of bed, thankful that Maura simply 'hummed' before resettling against Jane's pillow. The detective brushed her hair away, letting her fingers trail across her neck briefly before slipping on her jeans and leaving the room.

"Hey." She said, tapping lightly on Katie's door. "You awake too huh?"

"Yep."

"You hungry?"

"Yes. Are you?" She asked with a grin.

"Always. Come on. Let's see what we can rustle up."

Together they made there way to the kitchen and after rooting through the contents of the fridge Jane removed ingredients for pancakes. She'd brought stuff with her knowing the two sisters clearly enjoyed the sweetness, and thankful that she was able to at least make those.

After pouring them both a juice and putting a fresh pot of coffee on, Jane busied herself making the batter, Katie helping alongside her. They had a great time together, and the detective couldn't shake the feeling of how easy and uncomplicated her life could be if she actually allowed herself the opportunity.

Pancakes ready, she kept some back in the oven to stay warm whilst the two of them helped themselves. Katie had cut hers into different shapes as she ate, making Jane guess what they were, as they made conversation about school and the beach and how the young girl loved to paint and draw.

"How about we take your sister breakfast in bed? Do you think she'd like that?" Jane asked.

"Yeah! I'll get a tray."

"Ok then."

Jane piled a plate with the remaining pancakes and placed the syrup and cutlery on the tray along with a cup of coffee before following Katie back to Maura's room.

Pushing the door open, the young girl then jumped on the bed. "Maura. Maura. Wake up! We have breakfast." She said grinning.

"Breakfast? Wow, ok." The honey-blonde said, stretching and shifting herself to sit against the headboard. That's when she first looked up and noticed the detective stood at the end of the bed carrying a tray of food. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face at the sight.

"We made pancakes." Katie said.

"I can see that. And I thought you couldn't cook?" She said, winking at Jane.

"You've not tasted them yet." She replied, settling the tray on her lap and sitting on the corner of the bed. Katie had scooted up next to Maura and was helping pour the maple syrup on her food.

"They're really good!" She exclaimed.

"I bet they are if you two made them for me." She said, taking her first mouthful. "They are really good. Thank you. What a lovely surprise."

"It was Jane's." Katie exclaimed, beaming at the brunette who looked a little embarrassed.

"I…it's nothing. Listen, I'll go get a shower if that's ok while you two enjoy some time together."

"Of course." Maura answered, a little disappointed to have her leave so soon.

…**..**

Once she had washed and dressed, she towel dried her hair before stepping back into the bedroom. Katie had gone and Maura was sat up in bed still. Their eyes found one another's immediately and Jane awkwardly shifted her feet as she ran a hand through her wet curls.

"Bathroom's free." She said, trying to fill the silence.

"Breakfast was wonderful Jane." She replied, smiling.

"You're welcome."

"You seem, unsettled. Are you alright?" She asked, concerned at the distance that had somehow grown between them.

"Yes…yes of course."

"Then stop pacing and come sit down." She said softly, patting the space by her legs.

Jane walked over and sat beside the honey-blonde and smiled as she felt her hand be taken hold of.

"You know, you're the first person to ever bring me breakfast in bed Jane?" Maura said, her eyes dropping to their hands.

"Really?" The brunette said with a chuckle.

"Why would you find that so hard to believe?" The hazel-green eyes asked with sadness in them.

"Well because, it's breakfast in bed. I would imagine that someone would have done that for you other than me, you know, like a parent or a…a…a lover?" She replied.

"No. This is the first time. It seems as though I keep experiencing 'firsts' with you." She blushed.

"What else, er…was your first?" Jane asked, her eyes dropping to Maura's lips as she spoke.

"When you…"

The door opened and Katie reappeared with a sketchpad in hand.

"I brought these in to show you." She said with a smile and sat next to Jane, putting the pad on her lap.

The detective glanced back at Maura giving her a reassuring look before speaking.

"Let's have a look at these then." She said, hugging the girl to her with one arm. "Hey, these are great." She continued, leafing through the pages. "Is this one of the cove?"

"Yeah. And this one is Mum and Dad's house."

"You're really good. I think I might have to have you draw something for my fridge."

"Cool." Katie said with a grin. "I'll draw us with our detective's badges."

"That would be fantastic. I can't wait. Why don't you make a start whilst your sister gets ready ok?"

"Ok." She said, hopping down and running back to her room.

Jane sighed and looked back over at Maura.

"You alright?" She asked, quietly.

"Yes Jane. I was just thinking."

"Penny for them? I'd offer you more but I'm broke." She smiled, with a chuckle.

Maura laughed, slipping out of the bed and reaching for her gown.

"I'm going to get ready for our day. Katie is being collected after lunch."

"Sure…I'll leave you to it then." Jane replied, with one last look before leaving the honey-blonde alone in the bedroom. Sighing she made her way to the kitchen happy for the distraction of the washing up to focus her mind. It wasn't long before Katie joined her, opting to draw her picture at the dining table, as there was 'better light'. Jane had given her a quick squeeze after she's said that, relishing how bright this young girl really was.

After she was done tidying away she walked out onto the veranda to soak up the mid-morning rays. The beach was quiet. No one was in sight although as Jane appreciated there were only a scattering of houses along the stretch of sand so there wouldn't be that many inhabitants.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Maura asked, suddenly appearing at her side.

"I think I'd just like to sit here for a while if that's ok? I mean, I can't remember the last time I've had a break away from work to just unwind."

"Can I get you anything then? A drink maybe?"

"A diet coke would be nice." She replied, smiling.

"Coming up."

Jane relaxed into the chair and closed her eyes, hearing the sound of the waves crashing calmly against the shore. After last nights sleep she hadn't felt this relaxed or free from the memories that haunted her.

"I'll leave it here for you." Came a soft voice near her ear, and then a light hand brushed her shoulder before disappearing again.

She knew she'd fallen asleep because when she woke, her drink was warm, a ring of water on the wooden table where the coldness had gathered and pooled away. Looking out to sea she saw Maura and Katie playing badminton on the sand and she smiled at the sight before padding down to join them.

"Hey. Sorry. I drifted off."

"That's fine Jane. We were happy to leave you."

"You want to play?" Katie asked.

"No. You two should sweat it out." She grinned. "Who's winning?"

"Maura." The young girl said with a sigh.

"Oh, well that's a bit unfair. I thought big sisters were supposed to let their siblings win?"

"And what message would that send?" The honey-blonde asked in confusion.

"That's not important."

"Oh, and I suppose you let your brothers win too?"

"Well…ok, no…but they were boys."

"That's very sexist of you Jane."

"Just play nice." The detective said, under her breath.

Maura smiled, before returning to her game, this time playing to lose, although that notion was something she had never done before. Then lunchtime came and went and Katie was packed up ready to leave.

"I don't want to go." She said, tears in her eyes.

"I know sweetheart, but you have school starting up again, and I have my new job to go to."

"It's not fair! I want to stay with you and Jane."

Maura looked across at the detective, not knowing what else she could say to help her sister.

"Hey." Jane said, heading over and kneeling down. "You'll have lots of cool things to talk to your friends about, like how much fun you've had with Maura and how you're like a detective now. You'll be just fine, and before you know it you'll be back to stay again." She said, cupping the girl's cheek in her hand.

"Will you stay too?" She asked.

"I'd like that." Jane said, knowing she was going to miss Katie.

She pulled her in for a cuddle before standing up and helping her slip her backpack on.

"I think I heard mother's car." Maura said, suddenly looking tense.

Katie took Jane's hand and took her along with them outside and back onto the driveway where a sleek black Jaguar was parked. One of the back doors opened and a strikingly beautiful woman with dark hair stepped out and started to walk towards them.

Jane noticed a young man dressed in a black suit get out of the drivers seat before proceeding to Maura's door, she presumed to grab Katie's luggage.

"Katie. Maura." The woman said, as they stopped in front of one another. "And you must be..." She said, her eyes looking the brunette up and down.

"This is our mother, Constance; Mother this is Jane, the detective Katie was telling you about." Maura said, her tone short and clipped.

"Nice to meet you." Jane said extending her hand for what could only be described as a weak handshake.

"Did you have a nice time darling?" Constance said, her focus falling on her youngest child as she hugged her tightly.

"Yes. Do I have to go?" Katie asked.

"You have school to attend too, and Daddy and I have missed you terribly, so yes, I'm afraid you do."

"Jane gave me a badge." She said suddenly, reaching into her coat pocket and holding up the shield to her mother. "She says I'm a detective now." She said, a smile warming her face.

"Well that's very nice dear. Come along. Say goodbye to your sister." She replied, her chauffeur already back in the car, bags packed in the trunk.

Katie slipped the badge away before hugging Jane and then Maura, reluctant to let go of her sibling's hand as she got in the car.

"I'll see you soon sweetheart." Maura said, pushing the door closed sadly, before stepping away from the vehicle.

"See you soon dear." Constance said, without a backwards glance or a touch of affection.

"Goodbye mother." The honey-blonde replied, before slowly walking back towards the house.

Jane stood and waved at Katie until she disappeared out of sight along the coast road before finding Maura stood on the veranda, arms wrapped round herself. Instinctively, the brunette turned her in her arms and captured her in a warm embrace, clasping her fingers together against the small of her back.

"You must think me so foolish." Maura said after a few moments, her arms finding their way round Jane's body.

"Why would I think that?"

"Because of my mother…because she shows me nothing but disdain."

"That doesn't make you foolish Maura. She's the fool for not seeing what she has right in front of her." She said, sighing, resting her cheek in honey-blonde hair.

"I just let her do this to me. I'd stopped seeing them you know?" She said, breathing deeply. " But then they got Katie and I couldn't ignore that. I had to be part of her life."

"Of course you did. She loves you very much, you can see that."

"Really?" Maura said, looking up at Jane and stepping away slightly.

"Really. You might think you're this 'socially awkward woman' Maura, but all Katie sees is her big sister who wants to spend time with her, taking her places and investing in her. That's all that matters."

"You're good at this." She smiled.

"At what?"

"Seeing people. Understanding them."

"I guess it comes with the job." She chuckled. "Come on. Let's get you a big glass of wine as I'm driving back." Maura looked at her. "You didn't think I'd forget that did you?" The brunette grinned.

…**..**

They headed home just after seven, following a relaxing afternoon and meal outside together. Maura had asked all about Jane's family and upbringing and had shared her own stories. Those had caused the detective to flinch on several occasions due to the lack of love the honey-blonde had received.

Jane was really enjoying the drive, loving how the powerful car felt under her grip. Maura had put her music on shuffle again and seemed happy listening as they made their way back along the highway and into Boston.

"I can't believe it's still raining." Jane sighed, as she pulled up onto the driveway.

"It doesn't seem as heavy."

"True, but after a weekend of sunshine this pretty much sucks." She grunted, slipping out of the seat and putting her phone away. "Let's get unpacked before the heaven's open."

"Clouds Jane. It's clouds that produce rain."

"It's just an expression Maura." She smiled, loving how literal the scientist in her could be.

"Somehow they can be so misleading." She muttered, grabbing her keys and unlocking the house.

Jane threw her own bits in her car and helped unload the rest into the hallway, before they both got in from the rain.

"It's certainly colder than The Cape too." The brunette said, putting the groceries down on the island.

"I'll put the heating on, unless you'd like me to make the fire up for you."

"Don't worry on my account. I've got an early start in the morning, so I'll make a move."

"That's a shame after such a relaxing weekend." She replied, as they walked into the lounge.

"Just the way it works. I don't mind. It's not like I sleep much anyway." She smiled.

"You did last night." Maura said, looking into her eyes.

"Yeah…I did. That was actually…the first time since Hoyt." Jane answered, honestly.

"Another first." She whispered, as they approached the door.

The detective overheard, her mind switching back to breakfast and their interrupted conversation.

"You mentioned that this morning…about firsts I mean." She said, watching as Maura pressed herself against the wall as if for balance.

"Yes…I…I'm glad you slept Jane. You seemed to relax after your nightmare here the other night too. You know, some studies do show that sleeping in contact with another human being relaxes the brain and allowing the body to release stress and tension." She gabbled, before biting at her bottom lip.

"Or it may just be you." She breathed.

"You were my first Jane." Maura said, reaching up and cupping the detective's face, her thumb gliding over the corner of her mouth.

"Your first…?" She sighed, leaning into the contact.

"The first person I have shared my bed with. Not for sex, but for contact…for a connection. No one has ever got this close to me." She whispered, her eyes falling to the soft lips she was caressing, her thumb getting braver as it traced over the fullness it found beneath it.

"Maura." Jane sighed, her words kissing at the touch she was relishing.

The doctor leaned in slowly, her eyes flicking from the detective's to the mouth she was so eager to claim. She slipped her thumb to the side as she brought her own lips against Jane's, sucking softly at the bottom lip trapped between her own. She couldn't suppress the low moan that escaped as the kiss was returned with an urgency she had yet to process. A need seemed to possess the brunette that had forcibly pinned her against the wall, her hands clutching at her waist. She eagerly wrapped her hands in dark hair, pulling the hunger from the mouth devouring her as she allowed Jane's tongue access. Arching her back she pressed her breasts against the brunette's her arousal overwhelming every other sense in her body at finally being able to taste and touch the woman who had hold of her.

She moaned again, as she felt a hand cup her ass through her skirt and she bit down on the lip she had taken between her own again, eliciting a growl from the detective who answered with a roll of her hips. Maura grabbed at the jacket Jane was wearing, as she pulled apart simply to catch her breath, urgently trying to access some skin to cling to. Tugging on the detective's lip again, she sighed.

"God Jane…I want you so much." She panted, her voice thick with desire as she looked up into Jane's dilated eyes. "Take this off." She breathed heavily, her lips dancing over the brunette's teasing her with her mouth and tongue.

"Maura." The detective answered, with a need so great she thought she would burst.

"Kiss me." She challenged, sensing the change in Jane's posture as she brought her forehead to rest on the honey-blondes.

"I…I shouldn't have done that."

"You want this as much as I do Jane. I saw it in your eyes and I felt it on your lips. Don't fight this. You don't have to fight this." She sighed, forcing her to look in her eyes again before she placed a gentle kiss on her mouth. "Please don't fight this."

Jane held the hands that were holding her face and looked deeply into Maura's eyes. She could see the lust there so clearly, but she also saw her need for something more, for something she wasn't sure she knew how to give any more.

"I can't give you what you want Maura."

"And what is it I want Jane?"

"This…this…us, I…I don't think I can so this."

"Don't think, feel. I never knew I had that ability till I met you. Now all I seem to do is feel." She sighed, knowing their moment was slipping away.

"I need time…I just…I need some time…I'm so sorry." Jane said, dropping there hands down between them. "I shouldn't have led you on…I…"

"You didn't Jane. You've done nothing wrong."

"I shouldn't have kissed you."

"I'm glad you did. At least I know you feel something for me. You can't deny that."

"No…I wouldn't. That was…incredible, truly…I…"

"Need time. I know. It's ok." Maura said, touching her cheek lightly again.

"Don't wait for me Maura." Jane said, with a deep sigh.

"I have nowhere else I want to be detective. Please don't push me away. Whatever this is between us is something special. It's worth the wait. You're worth the wait. Whatever you want I will give you, unconditionally." She said with a smile that almost broke Jane's heart.

"I can try. I don't want to lose this either. You're the only thing I have in my life that's just mine. Separate to my family, my job." She said. "I know I need you." She replied, with an honesty that scared her.

"You have me Jane. Never forget that." She said, moving towards the door.

The brunette pulled her back into a tight embrace before breathing the words. "Thank you," into her hair. Stepping back her hand on the handle she added. "I hope your first day goes well."

Maura felt sick, wishing above all else that she had elected to tell Jane about her job from the start. _'And now she's told me that she enjoys having me separate from that life. Oh god.' _She mentally chastised herself, before grabbing hold of Jane's hand.

"I made you a promise last night. Do you remember what it was?" She asked, searching the detective's eyes.

"You promised you'd never pity me." She replied.

"Will you make me a promise Jane?"

"Yes."

"Whatever happens tomorrow, promise me you will come and find me and ask me how my day went." She stated in earnest.

"Of course. How could you think I wouldn't? I know I asked for time but I won't run. You deserve to be treated better than that, than this." She added, squeezing her hand.

"Just…promise me." She asked again, her eyes flicking over Jane's for the reassurance she so desperately craved.

"I promise Maura. I promise."

The honey-blonde sighed with a smile and quickly pressed her lips to Jane's, praying it wouldn't be for the last time.

"Thanks again for this weekend and for…for being you." The brunette smiled, her heart still hammering in her chest.

"I had the best time. Drive safely."

"I will. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Jane." She said, their eyes meeting one last time before the detective trudged back out into the rain.

Maura closed the door and let out all the tears she had built up inside realising that for the first time she was truly scared. For this was the first time she could lose something that she had no control over. It would be a long night for Doctor Maura Isles.

**I hope that keeps you all satisfied over the weekend. I'll me able to update again on Monday when we'll see how Maura gets on at her first day of work. There could be fireworks! **


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Ok, so for this part of the story (next few chapters), timelines and story lines will fall differently from the show. I hope that's ok, but it all adds up to good Rizzles so I hope you can all forgive me!

Chapter 11

Jane got into the station a little after eight carrying three cups of steaming hot coffee. Her mother had just started working there a few days a week and so had pressed the point home that she should no longer be supporting the chain across the road.

"Hey." Jane said, placing the cups down in front of Korsak and Frost. "Thanks for looking after Joe for me."

"Ah, she's such a sweet dog. You have a good break away?" He asked, taking the lid of his coffee.

"Actually I did." She replied, with a soft smile.

"Go anywhere nice?" Frost added, looking up from his work.

"The Cape."

"Nice." He grinned. "Better than our weekend then." He shrugged, looking over at Korsak.

"What gives?" Jane asked, perching on the edge of the desk.

"Murder suicide down on Tremont Street. Pretty messy. Clear cut case though at least."

"Then we got called in early this morning. Dog walker found an old man in Post Office Square Park. The new M.E. is down there doing the autopsy now." Frost added.

"We got cause of death yet?" She asked.

"No, but the scene didn't indicate anything that looked like a struggle. Guess we'll have to see what the Doc says. Frost's got a driving license for an I.D, but no wallet. When we get the results we can head out and visit the vic's family." Korsak continued, sipping his coffee.

"So let's head to the morgue and see what we got and meet the new medical examiner." Jane said, standing before dropping her jacket off over her chair.

"Oh you're gonna wanna check out the new M.E. alright." Frost said with a chuckle.

"Really? Why? Is he gonna be a bigger prick than the last one?" She added, finishing the last of her drink.

"Let's just say that 'she' looks nothing like the last one." He continued, before Korsak elbowed him in the ribs.

"What Frost is so eloquently trying to say Jane is that the new M.E. is a she. Think he might have a little crush on her too." He grinned.

"Well you're gonna have to stop puking for long enough at crime scenes if you wanna get the girl Frost." Jane said, with a smirk. "Vomit's not a good look."

"I never said I liked her, liked her." He said, suddenly embarrassed. "I just said she was hot. I mean she is. You'd have to be blind not to notice, right?" He said looking over at Vince.

"He's right. She is. But she's a proper lady; well dressed, smart too. Just your type Janie." He said, whispering the last part as he brushed past her to the elevator.

"Not going there Korsak, ok?" She replied, giving him a look.

"Sure, sure. I know." He said, softly. "But no harm in looking right?" He added, with a soft smile.

Jane looked away. It frustrated her how well Vince knew her, and how much of her vulnerability he'd witnessed. But she also felt relieved that he knew not to push her. Not about this. Not after everything.

The elevator pinged, and the metal doors slid open, the three detectives entering before hitting the button for the morgue.

"So you all met at the crime scene then I guess?" She asked.

"Yeah. She was there already." Frost said. "Wouldn't give anything anyway either. No clues, no estimates, nothing."

"Guess she works on facts." Korsak added, with a grunt.

"Nothing like gut, hey Vince?" Jane said with grin, slapping his belly.

"Hey!" He said. "I'll have you know I've been working out."

"From where? McDonald's?" Frost said laughing.

Korsak glared at him as the elevator opened in the corridor leading to their destination.

"Come on children. Play nice." Jane husked, striding towards the autopsy suite.

She pushed through the doors, a chuckle still in her throat as she was met with the body of a gentleman under a white sheet, his chest open, skin peeled back, ribs cracked; a few organs already on weighing scales on a nearby table.

"Oh, shit. Think I'm gonna…" Frost said, before hurrying back out of the morgue and heading to the closest toilet.

"That kid needs to toughen up." Korsak said.

"Give him time."

It was only then that she noticed the new M.E; whose back was turned, dressed in black scrubs, her blondish hair tied up in a loose ponytail. She had still not acknowledged their arrival. Jane coughed before addressing her.

"I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli. I'm here with Detective Korsak who you met earlier. I'm wondering if you have anything for us yet?" She asked, hoping her voice hadn't sounded too pushy or bossy. She had a tendency to alienate the women she worked with and she didn't want another difficult relationship with a medical examiner.

She noticed the doctor's hands grip the sides of the desk in front of her, before sliding off the blue surgical gloves she'd been wearing. Jane was beginning to get frustrated by how long this woman was taking to actually make conversation. They had a possible homicide to solve.

When she did turn round however, time seemed to slow down for the detective as she became aware that this woman was deeply familiar to her. Her breath caught in her mouth and her heart pounded in her ears as she came face to face with Maura. She staggered back, the truth of the situation finally hitting her squarely in the chest.

"You ok Rizzoli?" Korsak asked, as he saw Jane stumble slightly.

"I…yes." She said, quickly, her eyes never leaving Maura's.

Sensing the need to ally Jane's fears about them meeting, she took a few steps forward, past the body and extended her hand.

"I'm Doctor Maura Isles." She said, her voice professional, her eyes full of fear and anxiety.

Jane took the hand offered and shook it briefly before looking away; her gaze returning to the job at hand.

"You finished here?" She asked, curtly, her blood starting to boil in her veins.

"Almost." Maura replied, moving away and slipping into a fresh pair of gloves.

"Is it murder doc?" Korsak asked, wondering why his old partner suddenly looked so uncomfortable.

"It could be but I may need more time." She replied, smiling over at him.

"Is it or isn't it?" Jane asked abruptly. "I'm not one for playing guessing games." She spat.

Vince stared at her as he grabbed her elbow and pulled her back towards the door.

"What's going on?" He hissed, trying to keep their conversation private.

"Nothing ok? Nothing is going on."

"The hell it is." She said, his face firm. " I know you. This isn't like you Jane. It's her first day. Why are you trying so hard to piss her off?"

"I'm not trying to piss her off." She said, grinding her teeth.

"Hurt her then. Geez. What she ever do to you? Just get over there and make it right." He barked, giving her one last glance before making his way back over to the doctor.

Jane closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. _'This can't be happening!'_

Following in Vince's footsteps she returned to the table, her gaze resting on the heart in Maura's hand. _'That feels like mine.'_ She mused, trying to push down her anger.

"Sorry. You were saying?" She said, trying to keep her voice even and business like.

"Yes…I…er…I." Maura swallowed, suddenly wishing she could rewind time to their first evening together so she could explain who she was. "I can confirm that the victim had a myocardial infarction. There is also some contusion to both wrists."

"So someone was with him when he died then?" Jane stated, her gaze finally meeting Maura's.

"There is no way for me to know that for sure." She replied, finding it hard to function under the cold look of the detective's usually warm eyes.

"Seriously? He has bruises. You saying he did that to himself?" She shot back.

"Of course not, I'm just pointing out that I have no forensic way of knowing if his potential attacker was there when this gentleman's heart gave out." She replied, her jaw clenching.

"Right, ok. I get that, but from your findings 'doctor', you would have probable cause to say that someone attacked our victim causing him to have a heart attack." She countered, the frustration rising in her chest.

"I'm not in the habit of guessing." Maura replied, easing the organ in her hands back into the metal basin before looking across at Korsak and continuing to address him. "That part of the process is up to you, is it not?"

Vince glanced over at Jane quickly before answering the M.E's question. "There was no wallet found on the body, there are signs of a struggle. I would suggest that he died after trying to fight off his attacker." He said, giving the doctor a warm smile.

Maura relaxed a little following Korsak's words and simple gesture, and returned her eyes to Jane's.

"My findings would indeed suggest that detective. I'll check for any skin under the fingernails or teeth that might help with a DNA match."

"Thank you." Jane replied

"You're welcome." The doctor said, maintaining her focus.

"Let us know if you find anything. We'll head out, interview the family." Korsak said, before heading to the door. "You coming?" He added to the brunette, realising she hadn't moved.

"Give me five minutes." Jane said, looking into Maura's eyes.

"Ok." He said, before the sound of the door closing behind him plunged them both into silence.

They looked at one another for over a minute before the M.E. found herself unable to continue this way.

"Jane." She said softly.

"Don't! Just don't. How could you…how could you lie to me?" She hissed, pain flashing across her dark brown eyes as she gripped the autopsy table with both hands.

"I wanted to…really I did, I…" She tried.

"Yeah, I see that. How could I forget all the times you tried to tell me we'd be working together? Sorry. My mistake." She grunted.

"Will you let me explain?" Maura asked gently. "Please?"

Jane sighed, her gaze faltering as she saw the look of panic and hurt in the honey-blonde's eyes. Even now, even here, with all this mess, she couldn't walk away. Not yet.

"Thank you." Maura breathed, realising that the silence was Jane's way of agreeing to hear her out. "It all happened so fast, when we met. You told me you were a detective, but I didn't know hat kind until after I'd said I was a doctor. People don't like to hear about what I do. I didn't want you to think of me as some sort of ghoul. I just…I just wanted you to know me, not the work me. I think you wanted that too Jane. Wanted to keep me separate."

"Look how well that's going." She spat, looking down at the table to the scars bulging on the backs of her hands.

"It was. It was going so well, and then I hoped…I just hoped and prayed we'd be working at different precincts, that I could then tell you about my job before our paths crossed on a case. I'm so sorry. If things could be different somehow I would make them that way."

"You lied to me Maura."

"No I can't lie." She replied, her breath hitching in her chest.

"I think you lied about that too." She spat.

"No…no…I didn't, I just didn't tell you the whole truth. I am a doctor. I just didn't tell you what type."

"And that makes it ok then, huh? That makes it all alright between us?" Jane said, her eyes finding Maura's once more, as the pain of what they had shared tugged at her heart.

"Of course not. I know I have played this all wrong." She sighed.

"Played? You make me sound like a game."

"God, I don't know what I'm supposed to say to make this better. I'm no good at…at this. I can't seem to find the right words to tell you. You were never a game. Never. Everything I have told you, shared with you is the truth Jane, please believe me, please." She found herself begging as a stray tear crept down her cheek.

"I can't do this right now. I just can't." Jane said, pushing her hands in her pockets and stepping away from the table and the beautiful woman crying in front of her. "I'm sorry." She said, before pulling her eyes away and heading towards the door.

"Don't be. This is my fault. I really am so sorry."

The detective stopped, one hand on the door, as she heard those words fall from the honey-blonde's lips, before she exited out of the morgue and out of harms way.

Maura watched her leave before silently making her way over to her new office and shutting the door behind her. She peeled off her gloves, dropping them into the bin before sitting at her desk, her head in her hands. _'What have I done? How could I have been so stupid?' _She sat and cried, grateful for the isolation her job allowed her, feeling how easy it would be to stay down in the morgue forever, lost to her job and lost to Jane.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"You wanna tell me what the hell's going on?" Korsak said glaring at Jane as they made there way to the car.

"I don't know what you mean." She stated, quickening her pace so they could catch up to Frost in the parking lot.

"Yeah right. This isn't like you Jane. You were fine this morning when you arrived, relaxed from your break and now look at you? You had nothing nice to say down there. Dr. Isles didn't deserve that." He said sighing. "You gotta get to know people before you show them your mean side." He added, rubbing her shoulder briefly before tucking it back into his jacket pocket.

"I know." She replied, blankly, her mind still reeling with coming face to face with the woman who had so quickly become a part of her life this past week.

"Is this because of…?" He started, not knowing how to continue.

"Because of what?" Jane asked concerned.

"Well, you know. It's a year, on Wednesday, since Hoyt, I just wondered if maybe it was getting to you a little?" He pressed.

She swallowed hard, again her fingers finding the knotted flesh in her palms.

"I don't know, maybe after your weekend, being away from all this it hit you this morning." He continued, almost at the car that Frost already had running.

"I don't know Vince. Maybe." She sighed, trying to pacify him with something other than the truth. _'Who's the real liar here?' _She thought as she slipped into the passenger's side and belted up.

…**..**

They'd met up with the victim's son, comfortable with his story although they'd checked out his alibi to be sure, before returning to the crime scene so that Jane could get a sense for it. She had been on autopilot all morning, refusing to let the sight of Maura working in her precinct's morgue invade her senses. She had been good at pushing emotion down; she'd just have to do it again.

Korsak had rung the station happy to hear news that the doctor had discovered some skin leading to a match on the system to a known drug addict. It hadn't taken long to get him to talk, already 'jonesing' in the interview suite as he admitted he'd just needed the money to score another hit.

The three detectives made their way down to the canteen and were greeted by Angela straightaway.

"Janie." She cooed. "Let me fix you a sandwich. I bet you've had nothing all day. And what about you boys? We have some lovely cakes on offer?" She said smiling, itching to be part of the trio.

"I'm fine Ma. I'll just take a coffee."

"I'll have a cake." Korsak said, pulling up a chair as Frost placed his order too.

"Are you sure Jane? A nice sweet pastry might put a smile on your face."

"Seriously Ma, just leave it." She hissed, upset with herself at how harsh she could be with her mother at times, but not enough to apologise today.

"So, I'm looking forward to a day off." Frost sighed.

"Lucky for you. I have a few more shifts before I can unwind." Vince grumbled, making a few notes in the case file.

"Well let's get this written up so we can get the hell outta here." Jane added, rubbing the back of neck.

"Oh yeah. You must be **so** tired after your weekend at The Cape." Frost said laughing sarcastically.

"Fuck you. I earned that break." She replied, with a smirk, pushing the sudden memory of happiness to the back of her mind again.

Korsak looked across over Jane's shoulder and smiled.

"New Doc's just walked in. Let's ask her over." He said, catching her eye and beckoning to her with his hand.

Rizzoli, slumped in her chair refusing to look round, instead grateful for the fact that Frost was sat beside her.

"Hello." Maura said, softly, her demeanour quiet and thoughtful.

"Pull up a chair. I'll get Angela to come over and take your order." Korsak said, moving across so the doctor could sit opposite Jane.

"I don't want to impose." She said, looking down at the brunette hoping for some kind of response, but receiving none.

"You wouldn't be. Seems only right that we get to know you as we'll be working so closely together." He said, wanting to reassure the new M.E. that not all the detectives were as brash as his old partner could be.

"Well, thank you." She said, as she graciously slipped in next to Korsak, her eyes flashing back over to Jane almost instantly as she felt the brunette look her way. She smiled, but was not rewarded with one in return.

"Here you go." Angela said, placing the tray on the table. "A tall latte for you Barry, a Grande cappuccino with extra froth for you Vince…" She said, with a little giggle that made Jane cringe. "And a tall cappuccino for you too Janie, oh, and I made you a sandwich. Pastrami on rye. Just eat it, it'll be good for you."

"Ma, do you ever listen to me? I said I wasn't hungry." She replied, embarrassed at having to deal with her mother in front of Maura.

"A mother knows best. Anyway, it'll put some colour in your cheeks." She laughed, before giving Jane a quick pinch.

"Ma!" She hissed, her face stinging with the contact.

"And your cakes gentlemen. Now who do we have here?" She asked, flashing her best smile at the stranger sat at the table.

"This is Doctor Isles, the new M.E." Korsak said, before taking a bite into the slab of chocolate cake. "This is good." He grinned, with a mouthful of crumbs.

"Pleased to meet you." Angela said, grabbing her hand in both of hers and shaking it vigorously.

"You can call me Maura." The honey-blonde said, enjoying how welcome she was being made to feel by almost everyone.

"And you can call me Angela. I'm Janie's Mom as you'll probably have already noticed."

"Yeah, I think she got the memo." Jane said, looking up at her with gritted teeth.

"She can be a little defensive my daughter. Now what can I get you to drink?" She asked.

"I'll have a small white coffee please Mrs Rizzoli." She replied.

"Angela. It's Angela. And can I tempt you with a nice piece of cake or a sandwich?"

"I wouldn't mind trying one of those muffins." Maura answered, glancing over at the collection of sticky treats on the counter.

"Of course. I'll be right back." She said, giving the doctor's shoulder a little squeeze as she disappeared.

"You mother is lovely Jane." She said looking over at the brunette who seemed entranced by the coffee she was cupping in both hands.

"You can have her." She grunted.

"Hey! You're mother is a very sweet lady Rizzoli. Show a little respect." Korsak said, gesturing across the table to get her attention.

"Yes…Pop!" She smirked.

"More like Granddad." Frost sniggered.

"You watch your mouth too, unless you want to be laid out on the doc's table." He replied, clearly not happy.

Angela returned carrying Maura's order, placing it down on the table in front of her. "Here you go."

"Thank you Angela." She replied.

"Such a polite lady. You could learn a thing or too Janie, like manners and maybe some better dress sense."

"For fucks sake." Jane muttered under her breath.

"Don't use that language in front of your mother. What have I told you?" The older Italian woman said, angrily. "That's no way to make new friends either, and god knows you could use some. Maybe Doctor Isles here could be a good influence on you. I do love your dress." She said, her conversation re-directing itself at Maura suddenly.

"Oh, thank you. It's a Valentino." She replied, a beautiful smile appearing on her face; that Jane tried not to look at.

"Maybe you could take my daughter shopping with you. I keep telling her she's not going to attract the right woman looking like that." She said, indicating the grey pantsuit and pale blue dress shirt that Jane had on.

"Ma, please." The brunette said, a look of desperation now in her eyes, as she silently pleaded to her mother to stop talking.

"I'm just saying." Angela then dropped her face closer to the detective's as if wanting to have a private conversation. Sadly her volume didn't drop accordingly as she continued. "She's so pretty Janie, and a doctor too. You should ask her out." She stood and smiled at Korsak and then Maura before heading back to the food counter and the police officer that was stood waiting.

"Jesus." Jane hissed, pushing her half empty cup away. "Could my day get any worse? I'll see you later." She said, getting up and leaving the café without a glance backwards.

"Poor Rizzoli." Frost said, chuckling. "I'm glad my Mom doesn't work here."

Maura for her part felt genuinely upset for the detective, as she had heard every word, just as her two colleagues had. But somewhere in her mind she felt a warm thrill at how Jane's mother would clearly approve if they were indeed to date. _'But that is very unlikely now.' _She sighed, suddenly not wanting anymore of her coffee either.

"You ok doc?" Korsak asked, hearing the exhale of breath next to him.

"Yes, thank you Vince, I'm just a little, overwhelmed I think." She replied, warmly smiling across at him.

"First day jitters. We all had them. Frost gets them whenever he sees a dead body." He teased.

"Not cool, man. Not cool. I am trying you know."

"Maybe you should try immersion therapy. Studies show that completely surrounding yourself in a phobia can actually help assist the brain to develop better coping mechanisms. I would be happy to try that with you sometime." She offered.

"You reckon it could work?" He asked, interested, desperate to get over his embarrassing need to vomit every time he saw anything too gory.

"It worked for me, so we could definitely aim to initiate the same response from you." She smiled.

"What were you afraid of?" He asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"People." Maura said, matter-of-factly. "Live ones."

…**..**

Jane hadn't bothered to look up when Korsak and Frost returned to their desks. Instead she was attempting to complete her notes on today's case so she could get the hell out of the situation that had somehow been made worse by her mother's presence.

She mentally kicked herself, trying not to hate Frankie for suggesting she took the job in the café. She knew her Mom needed the company and that she enjoyed being part of the larger 'police family' but seriously, she could strangle her about now. _'That comment would have been humiliating enough without my history with Maura. What must she think of me now? Actually, why am I still bothered?' _She mused, her mind battling itself with unanswered questions, memories, feelings, the touch of the doctors mouth against her own as she pressed against her. _'Fuck!'_

It was eight in the evening when she completed her notes, offering to stay later so Korsak and Frost could get home a little earlier. Slipping her suit jacket back on she opened her desk draw, putting her phone, money and keys in the pockets, before stepping out into the corridor.

The station was fairly quiet, as she stood alone by the elevators, her back pressed against the wall, her thumbs drumming against the paintwork. Pushing off she headed through security, signing out and jogging down the steps before she came to halt, her heart pounding too fast again.

"Just go and get in you car." She muttered to herself, finding her feet reluctant to move in any direction. "Oh, for god's sake!" She cursed, turning on her heel and returning to the precinct.

"Forgotten something Rizzoli?" Officer Reynolds asked at the gate.

"Kind of." She replied, chewing on her lip. "You got the log out list? I need to check something." She stated, waiting for the clipboard to be in her grasp.

Once she had it she scanned down, flicking over the page and seeing her name at the end. "Guess I have. Sign me back in." She husked, going through the procedure and heading back to the corridor, punching the down button on the elevator. She waited, nervously, biting at her fingers as she listened to the slow clanking sound of the metal lift rising to her floor. Once inside, she leant back against the cool steel cursing herself for her inability to be disloyal, all the while fear clenching at her chest.

The morgue lay ahead of her, the lights off except for the one she could see glowing softly behind the drawn blinds in the medical examiners office. She paused briefly at the doors, taking a deep breath before pushing them open and entering the cleaned, scrubbed room. The smell of disinfectant was fairly strong, as she walked with a sense of purpose to the wooden door in the corner.

With a quick flick of her fingers through her dark curls, she knocked lightly, not knowing if she'd rather get an answer or none at all.

"Come in." Came the soft voice inside the office, that suddenly made the brunette's heart quicken its already fast pace.

Opening the door and closing it behind her, Jane turned and stood by the exit, her eyes finding Maura who was in front of her desk.

"Jane." She said, softly; a hint of surprise in her tone, but her face was warm, a smile forming across her lips as she took in the sight of her detective.

Jane pushed her hands in her pockets, just for something to do with them before taking a hesitant step closer. The M.E. rested casually on the edge of her desk, her heels giving her the height to do so, as her own palms squeezed the wood tightly beneath her as she waited for what felt like an eternity.

"I came to ask you…" Jane began, clearing her throat to regain her control. "I came to ask you how your first day in your new job went?" She said, keeping all hints of sarcasm out of her tone; the promise she had made Maura burning in her head.

The honey-blonde opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. _'Did I expect her to break her promise? I may have misjudged her again.' _ She thought, losing herself in the brunette's dark eyes.

"Penny for them?" Jane said, surprising herself at how much she actually needed to know the answer to the question she had asked.

Maura smiled, her mind flashing back to the last time they had started a conversation with that very statement. "I've had better." She replied, smiling softly, wanting Jane to be the one who guided this.

"So you've had worse then?" The detective asked, shifting her balance onto her other foot, her eyes still staring at hazel-green ones.

"Actually…no." Maura sighed. "But I only have myself to blame for that." She continued, looking down at her shoes.

Jane stood silently before her looking the new M.E. up and down, almost losing herself in the beautiful curves perched against the desk; the same curves that had felt so perfect in her arms the night before.

"Thank you." Maura whispered, no longer able to bear the silence in the small room.

"For what?"

"For keeping your promise to me." She replied, forcing her gaze to meet Jane's again.

"I never break a promise." She answered, unsure where this whole situation was leading; now she was down here alone in the morgue with no distractions. _'You've kept your promise now leave. This was too much before today. You should never have gotten involved. Now look where you are?' _Her mind spat at her. "But I guess that's why you asked me to make it huh?"

Maura nodded, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. Jane found her eyes drawn to the simple gesture, her heart clasping at the memory of how that lip had felt between her own teeth as she'd claimed her mouth so hungrily.

"Figures." She sighed, looking away at an African mask on the wall. "Well I'm glad you got through it at least. Korsak and Frost are quite taken with you. They're hard to please, so you'll do ok here, in case you're worried, with the whole 'being around people' again thing." She said, wanting desperately to do the right thing even if it was for the woman whose time she had enjoyed, whose life she had shared and opened up to. It was for Maura, not the new M.E.

"They both seemed very nice. Your mother too." She added, regretting her words immediately as she watched Jane visibly flinch.

"Let's not go there." The detective mumbled, moving back towards the door and opening it. "I'm going to go." She said, glancing back up at the honey-blonde who had pushed away from the desk.

"Jane?" She asked, gently, her voice full of need, of questions, suddenly devoid of any type of logic.

The brunette stayed her course, her hand squeezing the handle tightly in her grip.

Maura walked towards her slowly, their eyes fixed, as she saw Jane swallow hard as she arrived next to her. "This is your fight or flight reflex kicking in." She said; shaking her head, suddenly annoyed at how she was about to quote science to avoid the necessary words that needed to be spoken. "Sorry. I start to ramble or talk too literally when I'm nervous." She said, smiling, a blush colouring her cheeks. "I really don't have the right use of language to say what I know I need to Jane. I don't believe in wishes because it's futile but right now I just wish I knew what to say or do to make this ok." She said, sadly, her fingers reaching for Jane's hand on the door.

It was snatched away immediately.

"Don't touch me." The brunette said, her tone cold even though her words had been muttered.

"I'm…sorry." Maura said, pulling her hand away, wiping at the tears now forming in her eyes. She took a step back, allowing the detective space to leave.

Jane didn't look back as she made her retreat through the morgue and finally back into the night air outside the station. Only then did she feel she could breathe; her face flush with adrenaline, her heart aching with regret.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the great reviews, adds and messages you guys are sending me. I'm so pleased you're sticking with my story, even through all the angst. I promise it will be worth it!**

**This is quite a short chapter.**

**Chapter 13**

"What have we got?" Jane asked, snapping a pair of gloves in place as she entered the lounge area of the crime scene in an upscale Bellevue Hill neighbourhood in West Roxbury.

"Not sure. Wanted a second opinion." Korsak said, looking up at her.

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah."

Maura glanced up at the brunette from her position knelt by the settee and smiled softly before standing fully and turning her gaze to the man taped and bound in front of her.

Jane let her gaze wander over her form fitting dark blue skirt and loose white blouse before making her way round the piece of furniture. _'Nothing like a grisly murder to ease the tension.' _She mused.

"What do we know?" She asked, her voice dropping a register as she addressed the M.E. that was examining the neck wound.

"The incision is clean, professional. No jagged edging around the point of entry would seem to suggest the use of a fine knife or scalpel." She said, her fingers pushing against the fleshy pulp of the victim.

"Time of death?" Jane continued, her eyes scanning over the scene.

"Labs will reveal more but I would say between six to ten hours." She replied, her gaze falling on the detective who was now tracing her hands over the duct tape around the victim's wrists.

"Bound, wrists, ankles, knees. Gagged using the same tape." She muttered. "Got a name?" She asked her old partner.

"Dr. Martin Yeager. His wife Gail is missing."

"Well to do couple, man posed, wife missing." She said, noting the position of the chair opposite facing the dead body, before stooping down in between the sofa and the coffee table. She drew her hand under the bottom of the expensive looking piece of furniture and pulled out a cup and saucer before standing and facing Korsak.

"Is he out?" She asked, feeling the bile rising. "Is the surgeon out?"

"Checked already. He's safe behind bars. It could be a copycat."

Maura moved away from the scene standing closer to the male detective and catching his eye as she registered what they had stumbled in to. Her instincts however were screaming to get Jane out of there as quickly as possible and make sure she was safe, but knowing she had no choice but to watch the scene unfold.

Jane handed him the evidence and watched it drop into a zip lock bag before turning the dead man's face away from her and noticing the stun gun marks in his skin.

"He was tazered. Look here behind the ear. That detail was never shared with the press." He said, her heart clambering to escape its confines. "He trained an apprentice. Jesus. Have you scanned the chair yet?"

Korsak grabbed the equipment and ran the light over the fabric, highlighting semen stains.

"So he raped the wife and made the husband watch. Just like Hoyt." She continued, walking past Korsak and Maura before flicking her gloves into the bin located at the front door.

Stepping out onto the lawn she breathed deeply, her lungs trying to catch hold of any clean air she could get. Anything to replace the decay that now seemed so prevalent in her lungs. She felt the hand on her shoulder before she turned and came face to face with Vince, the M.E a couple of metres behind him.

"You should have warned me." She hissed, her voice louder than she'd intended, a uniformed officer glancing in their direction.

"I'm sorry Jane. I needed a fresh, unbiased pair of eyes on this." He replied, giving her shoulder a final squeeze. "Let's head back to the station. I'll get a uni to drive yours back. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Korsak, I…."

"No arguments Rizzoli. Not this time. We're parked over there." He said, gesturing down the driveway, and handing her car keys off to a cop out front.

Maura followed behind, her pulse racing, understanding so clearly after Jane's Saturday night confession, just how much this must be affecting her. _'I wish we were ok. I wish I knew she could come to me. I just want to hold her so desperately. And here I am pointlessly wishing again.' _She sighed, as she opening the back door to Korsak's car, watching Jane slip in next to Vince.

"We'll get the bastard Jane. Don't you worry." He said, pulling out of the main gate and onto the road.

The brunette didn't answer. All she could do was think and feel the deep ache in her hands.

…**..**

"You find anything else on the body?" Jane asked; slamming into the morgue, almost causing Maura to almost drop the clipboard she was holding in her hand. She looked up at the detective, her eyes meeting ones full of fear and purpose.

"A scalpel was definitely used. Both the carotid and jugular have been completely severed. From reading the autopsy reports on Hoyt's victims, his incisions were much cleaner. More precise."

"So maybe he didn't get long enough to train this guy then?" She said, almost to herself.

"Or his skills simply don't match the level required for that type of technical detail, yes." She replied.

"Anything else?"

"The marks on his neck I can confirm to be have been made by a stun gun as you suspected. It would have given the assailant plenty of time to restrain the victim before continuing with the assault." She said, her voice soft.

"He needed him awake and alert before he started on the wife." Jane grunted, angrily.

"We're still waiting back for DNA from the semen collected at the scene. I'll let you know when I have the results or if I find anything else to help you." She added, smiling at the brunette before she headed round the table.

"Thanks." She replied, turning to leave, suddenly regretting not asking Korsak to come along with her.

"Jane. I'm so sorry. This can't be easy for you."

"I'll be fine." She answered, her voice rough.

"I'm probably the last person you want to spend time with right now, but I'm here for you. Anytime. Just remember that. I'm still the same person."

The brunette looked round and met the hazel-green eyes with her own tired ones for several moments, her mouth opening but her mind not allowing her any words to use. Instead she managed a warm smile before slipping quietly out of the autopsy suite.

Maura watched her leave, placing a hand against her own chest and feeling the dull ache beneath it. Medically she knew a heart couldn't actually break. She'd never understood the expression, but then she had never really used that organ for anything other than keeping her alive. But now, alone with her work and the need to help bring Jane's nemesis to justice she was beginning to find another reason. The same reason she had had to get to know the dark haired detective and hold her when she had cried. She knew what it was. She'd know all along truth be told, after logically dissecting the time they had spent together since meeting in the store.

It was love.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: I'm not a fan of Agent Dean, so he won't be staring in my story!

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

Chapter 14

Jane's meeting with Hoyt had been terrible, the strain visible on her face as she drove to the location where Gail Yeager's body had been found.

"See one. Do one. Teach one." She had said to the restrained psychopath restrained to the metal table as she'd entered the interview room. "Who did you teach?" She spat, regretting her tone, knowing that her anger would feed his addiction for her. The whole experience had provided them with nothing. Only Hoyt reaped the benefit, a sickening glint in his cold blue eyes as he'd whispered her name, his tongue scraping across his teeth.

She shivered, pushing down the fear and overwhelming memories of her night pinned to the floor under that man, as they pulled into the wooded area containing the body.

Gail was stretched out almost serenely, placed on the forest floor and carefully covered in leaves as if they were keeping her warm. Her eyes were open and glazed, staring upward.

"She almost looks peaceful." Maura said, already there examining the body. "Why didn't he cover her?" She asked, brushing a few strands of blonde hair from the victim's face softly.

"I don't know. Maybe he wasn't done with her." Jane replied.

The M.E. stood and motioned for the body to be taken back to the morgue before turning back to face the two detectives. "I'll do all I can." She said.

Korsak smiled. "Thanks Doc. I just don't get this though Rizzoli. Hoyt's female victim's weren't found like this."

"No. No they weren't." She mused, her mind grabbing at the facts, turning the evidence over in her head. "Could you run a wet prep too?"

Maura caught her eye, her brow furrowing a little. "It's not standard procedure, but…"

"I know that, I just have a gut feeling." She replied, the thought turning her stomach.

"You do know that your intestines have no ability to process information?" She asked sweetly.

Jane glared at her. "Seriously? You want to go all 'Google' on me now. Please, just…just run the damn test." She said, before pushing back through the yellow tape.

She sighed, angry with herself for upsetting the brunette again.

"She's just stressed." Korsak said, seeing the sadness on the M.E's face. "Scared too, not that she'd admit it." He said, holding his hand out so Maura could use it to step over a fallen tree. "She was never like this before Hoyt. Yeah she was always tough and a little insensitive at times, but damn, she was so funny and full of life." He said staring ahead, clearly lost in his memories of the detective.

"She's very strong, considering what she has been through." Maura replied, choosing her words carefully.

"She is, but you didn't see her that day. The look on her face, the pain in her eyes. I'd never seen her cry before, it broke my heart." He said, wiping what she could only assume to be a tear away from his cheek before continuing. "She says she got a new partner for a change you know, but I'm not stupid. She just doesn't want to be around me after that." He said sadly.

"Nobody likes to show their vulnerability detective. It's basic animal behaviour. It is deemed to lower your position in the pecking order, so to speak. Jane would have feared you no longer seeing her as capable of performing her role or being able to protect you after you had seen her like that."

"Maybe, but you know what?" He said, turning to meet her eyes. "She's still the best detective I ever worked with. Youngest ever to get her badge, did you know that?"

"No, I didn't." She replied, feeling a sudden wave of pride for Jane.

"She could have trusted me. She could have trusted me to still have her back."

"I think it's pretty obvious she still does Vince, even though she works with Barry. You can see how much you mean to her." She soothed.

"Thanks." He said, pushing forward and back to the car, where Jane was sat waiting.

"I'll meet you both at the station." Maura said, smiling over to the brunette briefly before making her own way through the wood.

…**..**

"I've found some carpet fibres on the body but they don't match any at the crime scene." The M.E. said to Rizzoli and Korsak. "The fibres are tougher so I'm running an analysis with car fabrics." She continued.

"Ok, that could get us something." Vince said. "Any hits on the semen?"

"Nothing came up in CODIS. Sorry." Maura said frustrated.

"So we got squat." Jane mumbled, perching on the counter.

"Not quite. You were right about ordering the test. It's positive."

"So not only is this guy a rapist and a murderer but he likes to screw dead people." Korsak said, disgusted.

"That would explain why he left her out there. He wanted to be able to visit her whenever he felt the urge." Jane answered.

"Sick fuck."

"Language detective."

"Sorry Doc, I'm just so…angry."

"Would you mind getting me a coffee? I haven't managed to have one since breakfast." Maura asked politely, watching Jane out of the corner of her eye rubbing at her hands, seemingly lost in her own world.

"Sure. I'll go grab us all one." He said, with a soft smile, leaving the two women alone.

Maura sighed, before moving a stool over and positioning it in front of the brunette, their knees touching. Carefully she took the scarred hands in her own and placed them palm up on lap.

"Maura." Jane said in a whisper, her eyes closed.

She didn't respond, instead focusing on one hand at a time with a gentle massage, easing the tissue, and stretching out her long fingers to relieve the tension. It took a few minutes for the detective to relax, her arms flexing, her mind screaming to pull away. Her overwhelming need to feel something other than the panic racing through her veins made her give in to the doctors ministrations, however, enjoying the warmth spreading through her body.

Maura for her part kept looking from those beautiful strong hands now in her care to the face of the woman so close to her that she longed to kiss again; to feel her warm breath caress her cheek as she held her close. She swallowed, relishing every moment that Jane was giving her, taking it all in, in her photographic memory. _'Every touch might be my last.'_

When Jane did open her eyes she looked down at Maura's head, her gaze clearly working with her fingers to sooth her aching hands. _'She feels so good. How does she manage to make me feel better whilst making me come undone? Why does it have to be this way?' _She sighed, causing the M.E, to look up and meet her eyes, a warm smile across her lips.

"Is this ok?" She asked gently, continuing to hold the hands in on her lap, her thumbs now making soft circles in her palms.

"I…"

Before she could respond, Korsak re-entered the morgue, three coffees in his care.

Jane pulled her hands away and jumped down quickly needing to regain some control and a lot of distance between herself and the doctor. Grabbing her drink, she took several long sips, trying to calm her breathing.

"Your Mom is worried." Vince said, passing Maura her coffee with a smile.

"She worries every day. Today is no different." The brunette said, trying to fool herself into believing that was the case.

"Just go see her later." He said, reaching for the phone vibrating in his pocket.

"Fine." She replied, flashing a glance over at the honey-blonde who was busying herself at the sink, as she listened to her old partners conversation.

"Korsak." There were a few beats, before a look of panic crept into his eyes. "You what? When? We'll be right down." He said, sliding the mobile shut.

"What?" She asked, placing her cup on the side.

"It's Hoyt. He's escaped."

Jane felt the room spinning, her hand barely managing to grip the edge of the steel table as all the breath escaped her chest. "He…He's out?" She stammered, a cool sheen of sweat forming on her brow.

"Twenty minutes ago. We got the video downstairs. We need to go." He said, resisting the need to reach out and touch her, knowing that his gesture would be misconstrued.

"I…yeah." She muttered, managing to walk and following Korsak to the door, before turning to Maura.

The M.E. held her gaze, her eyes devoid of pity, the emotion that Jane had felt certain would be residing there. Instead all she saw was a mixture of fear and a desire to help.

"You can, er, come too if you're not too busy." The brunette said, needing the closeness that she had felt only moments ago.

"Of course." Maura said, removing her lab coat and hanging it up. She gave her detective the warmest smile she could, wanting her to feel the connection that she knew after their brief interaction, was not lost to them, before following them both upstairs.

The video was tough to watch. Hoyt had over powered guards in the infirmary section of the prison killing them with a scalpel. He'd somehow managed to fake appendicitis.

"This is the part I don't get." Cavanaugh said, pointing to the screen and watching the final section before rewinding it again. "What's he doing?"

The film showed Charles staring at the camera, a rye grin etched across his thin lips as he drew the blade across the palm of his hand before holding it up.

"It's a message to me." Jane husked, arms wrapped around her body. "He's trying to get my attention.

"I want uni's on you at all times Rizzoli. Do you understand?" He continued.

"Ok Sir."

"Korsak, organise the cover and get police over to her apartment now."

"On it." Vince said, grabbing his phone and making his way to the bullpen.

"If this is too much for you I can have you reassigned." He added.

"I know him better than anyone." She replied defensively.

"Which is maybe why this isn't such a good idea."

"No, which is why I will be the one to catch him."

"Ok. Understood. You need anything, you come to me." Cavanaugh concluded, before leaving Jane and Maura alone in front of the screen; the freeze-framed image of Hoyt staring back at them.

"Do you need anything?" The honey-blonde asked softly.

"I need him back behind bars or dead." She replied coolly.

"We'll get him Jane. We will." She added, placed a hand on the detective's forearm.

Korsak burst through the doors.

"We need to get to your apartment Jane. It's been broken in to. Come with us Doc. We may need you."

The brunette grabbed her keys from her desk drawer and hurried after Vince, Maura at her heels.

The drive over was quick, taking a squad car and pulling up outside her apartment block.

"Anyone hurt or inside?" Korsak asked the officer at the door.

"No sir. Just signs of forced entry. Lab techs are up there now."

Jane's door had been completely torn off the hinges, the wooden splinters and panels littering the hallway.

Frankie was there to greet her, pulling her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry Janie." He said, clearly angry. "Your neighbour Marissa called it in. She'd been out for groceries during the break in.

"Thank god. She could have been hurt." Jane said, her eyes scanning past her brother and inside. "Jesus." She hissed.

The furniture had either been slashed or broken. Drawers had been pulled open, contents littering the rooms, food and drink strewn across the kitchen and dripping down doors. Even the bathroom had been destroyed, the shower panel smashed, glass shards covering the floor, pieces of mirror in the sink.

"You need to see if anything's been taken." Korsak said, looking around. "Joe's ok by the way. Frankie found her in the stairwell. She'd obviously slipped out."

Jane smiled weakly, thankful at least that her pet was safe, but struggling to cope with the knowledge that Hoyt's apprentice had been in her home.

Maura stood in what remained of the living room, forcing her eyes not to tear up at the devastation in her wake. This was not how she had imagined seeing the detective's house for the first time, but she tried to consider how it would have looked, piecing together the life that Jane had lived there.

"We found something." One of the lab techs said, heading from the bedroom.

"What is it?" Jane asked, her heart beating faster as the anxiety crawled through her veins.

She followed him back into her room, Korsak, Maura and Frankie following behind.

"This room is still intact." Vince said, in surprise.

"That's what we thought." The young man said, before closing the door behind them.

Attached to the back of the wood was a series of photos all time stamped, all showing Jane over the past week.

The brunette sat on the end of the bed just staring at each image, her mind processing. _'Me finishing a run outside the store. Entering the precinct the next day. With coffee outside on the phone. Leaving Maura's after dinner on her street. At the crime scene talking to Maura on my mobile. Leaving Maura's after I slept on the sofa. Packing my car to go to The Cape. Returning home on Sunday night. Smiling on my way into work. Oh god. He knows about Maura. He's telling me he knows.' _

Running from the room she pushed past another lab tech and into her bathroom, retching into the toilet, her knees being forced against broken tile and glass. She didn't feel the pain, she just needed to get the sickness out of her; needed to empty the last bit of control she felt she had left of her life. _'How can I protect her when I couldn't protect myself? I should never have gotten involved. This is all my fault.'_

Managing to control her breathing down, she flushed the toilet, freshened her breath and made her way back to her bedroom to face her colleagues. _'What should I tell them?'_

"You ok?" Korsak asked.

"Yeah…just had to check something. I'm fine." She lied, probably realising that they already knew the truth. If they did no one questioned her, much to her relief.

"You know where any of these were taken?" He asked.

"All of them. Seems like this guy has been following me this past week." She replied, her eyes finding Maura's to see if she had registered the same thing. If she had, she was maintaining an appearance of calm.

"Hoyt obviously wants you to know he's watching."

"Comforting." Jane added.

"I've called Frost in. He's on his way."

"You should have left him to his day off."

"He's your partner. He should be here." Vince said. "We need to find you someplace to stay." He continued.

"She can always stay with me?" Maura said casually, hoping that Jane wouldn't be upset at her public suggestion. _'We're only supposed to have known each other for two days, and everyone can see she doesn't actually like to be around me. Will this gesture look odd?' _She thought sadly.

"That's a great idea actually." The brunette said, looking at Korsak first, before meeting the M.E's surprised gaze. "That's if you don't mind of course?" She added softly with a smile.

"I, er, no. Of course not. You would be more than welcome." Maura said, her brow furrowing, not really understanding why her offer had been so readily accepted, but so pleased that it had been, regardless of the unpleasant circumstances.

"Thanks Doc." Vince replied, warmly. I'll make sure we have officers outside. We'll need to have full access to your house, entrances and exits, the usual. I'll get hold of Frost and tell him to head over there now. Jane? Get packed while I get the address."

Both Rizzoli's grabbed a couple of bags from her closet, shoving various articles of clothing and toiletries inside, Frankie just pleased that he could help.

"We'll place a couple of officers inside your apartment just in case Hoyt or his apprentice decide to return here."

"I'll stay." Frankie said. "I want to help."

Jane smiled weakly; her only concern now was how to keep Maura safe. _'If he thinks we're a couple he'll hurt her to get to me.'_

"I'll drive us back to the station. You ok to drive Jane back to yours Doc, if I follow on behind?"

"Of course." Maura said, offering to take a bag from Frankie as they headed through the chaos and back out onto the street.

"Let's go." Vince said, getting into the car before watching the brunette hug her brother goodbye.

"Take care Janie."

"You too. No heroics, you got that?" She said.

"Yes boss." He replied with a grin.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I accidentally deleted Chapter 8 and everything went out of sequence, so apologies for any problems you may have had with reading or reviewing over the past 24hrs. It's all sorted now thanks to help on the forum and advice.**

**Anyway, enough of all that, and on with the story ~ More exquisite 'slow burn' for you all!**

Chapter 15

"How you doing?" Frost said, greeting Jane on Maura's driveway.

"Ok. Is the property secured from the outside?" She asked, concerned.

"Yeah. We were waiting on Doctor Isles to show us in, then we can get everything set up."

"It has a full alarm system, with sensors in all rooms that can be individually turned on or off as well as links to the garage and the guest house. The garden is well fenced with a high stonewall and flood lights that would alert most of the street to anything entering it that was larger than a cat. My father insisted on the best when I moved in." Maura said, as they entered, followed by uniformed officers.

"Good. That'll save a lot of time." Barry said, motioning for two of his team to secure the upstairs rooms. "I'll get you to talk me through the alarm later as I'll be staying here tonight." He added, walking in to the lounge behind Jane, who was already checking through the downstairs, gun in hand.

"There's no need to stay." His partner muttered entering the exquisite kitchen she had enjoyed eating in. "I can take care of myself."

"I never said you couldn't, but I'm staying all the same."

"Damn it Frost! I mean it." She said, turning, holstering her weapon. "If you insist on being here then stay in the car. You're in plain clothes. It could help." She added, trying to take the aggressive frustration out of her tone.

"The guest house is made up Barry, if you prefer? That way you would be able to cover the rear of the house." Maura continued, trying to sound helpful, mindful of Jane's feelings.

"That sounds better. Ok. But uni's will be posted outside. Cavanaugh's orders Rizzoli."

"Yeah. I got it." She hissed, angry that yet again Hoyt was making her a victim. This time though he was pulling someone close to her into his trap too. That thought was making her sick with fear.

About thirty minutes later, after everyone was certain the house and land surrounding it were safe, Barry made his way to this location for the night after checking he had a radio connection with Jane.

"Keep this with you. See you in the morning." He said, before making his way across the garden, the lights illuminating the area for a short time before plunging the outside space into darkness again.

Jane sighed, locking the kitchen door, feeling the silence wash over her. Maura had taken some coffee out to Crowe and his partner and was securing the front, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Maura?" Jane asked, moving quickly towards the M.E. placing her hands gently on her shoulders. "What's happened? Are you ok?"

"It's nothing, really." The honey-blonde replied, brushing at her cheeks.

"It doesn't look like that to me. Talk to me." She said softly, moving a hand to lift her chin up slowly, their eyes meeting in the soft glow of the lounge.

"I…I heard them talking." She started, her voice shaky.

"Who?"

"The men outside by the car. I shouldn't let it bother me. I wouldn't have in the past. I had got so used to people's judgements and comments. They never affected me. Maybe it's because I've taken time away from work, away from anyone who could possibly hurt me. I don't know." She sniffed.

"What were they saying?" Jane asked again, gently, hating to see Maura cry.

"They were talking about…about my house, my things my cars. Insinuating that because I have money that I am somehow a spoilt, rich bitch. They even know my nickname. I thought maybe it would be different this time; that I would fit in here, but I think I was fooling myself."

"Fucking Crowe." The brunette cursed, under her breath. She hated that guy. "It's easy to say Maura, but you can't let that prick get to you. Its just words. Korsak and Frost already think of you as part of the team."

"And you Jane? What about you?" She asked, her hazel-green eyes full of emotion and need.

"I…I think you'll be a perfect asset to the department." She replied, wanting to say more, but her stubbornness wouldn't allow her to forget the deception she still felt she had endured. "What was your nickname anyway?" She continued. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours?"

"Queen of the dead." Maura stated, feeling Jane's hands leave her shoulders and run gentle down her arms to take her hands. The warm touch was electric and suddenly she no longer cared about the words that had hurt her.

"Hey, at least they think of you as royalty." The brunette said with a smile. "I was called Roly Poly Rizzoli when I was a kid."

"Because you were overweight?"

"I was just, stocky, you know, cos of the Italian food and the sports and stuff." She replied with a shrug. "It's not like I held on to any. Ma says I look like a drainpipe half the time. 'I wish you'd get some meat on your bones Janie. No one is going to find that attractive. Everyone likes something they can hang on to.' Geez." Jane said, after impersonating her Mom to a tee.

Maura laughed. "I liked your mother. I found her refreshingly honest."

"You can have her." She grunted. "Let her embarrass you for a change."

"At least yours actually talks to you; notices you're there. Mine? Well, you met her."

"Sorry. I wasn't thinking." The detective said, feeling guilty.

"It's ok Jane. I reconciled myself with that a along time ago. I don't need anything from her."

Jane squeezed her hands once before letting go and dropping her gaze to the walkie-talkie clipped to her belt.

"Frost. All ok out there? Over." She said, feeling the need to check their safety, maybe because of how vulnerable Maura now looked stood in front of her, or maybe to move away from the awkward space that could come between them.

"Yeah. All good here Rizzoli. Try and get some sleep. Over."

"You too. Over and out."

"Would you like a warm drink to take up to bed Jane?"

"I'll take a coffee. Thanks."

"You know, caffeine is the worst thing you can consume before trying to sleep. You'd do much better with a herbal tea." Maura suggested, switching on the kettle.

"I hate tea."

"I might be able to find you some hot chocolate? I keep some in for Katie." She smiled.

"Sure, ok." Jane replied, perching by the counter as she watched the honey-blonde preparing their drinks; letting her gaze wander over her body, remembering how it had felt in her arms as they had drifted off to sleep at The Cape. _'Now I just have to keep it safe from Hoyt and his apprentice.'_

"I was surprised you said you'd stay here, with me." Maura said, placing the two steaming cups in front of them, and sitting next to the detective, their arms almost touching.

"I had to." Jane replied, her voice low, her eyes watching the chocolate swirls in her drink.

"You had to? I don't understand."

She sighed deeply, keeping her voice calm so as to not alarm the M.E. any more than she had to. "The photos. Did you see the time stamps?" She asked.

"No, I'm sorry. I just saw that they were all images of you. I…I knew you had been sick. I just wanted to, to take care of you. I know I haven't got that right after…after not telling you about my job, but nothing has changed for me. I know how this is affecting you and I want to help." She said softly, placing her hand over one of the brunettes.

"It's not about any of that." Jane replied, a touch of anger to her voice that she had not intended to be there. "The first photograph was taken outside the store on the day I met you, moments before in fact." She looked up to meet Maura's eyes, looking for the recognition to appear in them. "Each one after that captured me either talking to you on the phone, or leaving your street, even packing for the weekend together. Hoyt wanted me to know that he knows about you. Do you understand?" She asked, talking the honey-blondes hand in her own.

"Surely he would have taken pictures of us together, or followed us to the beach house. Maybe its just co-incidence Jane?"

"You're a scientist. Do you honestly believe in co-incidence?" She asked, with scepticism.

"No. No I don't. You're right. I just would have thought it would be easier to capture us together."

"He's cleverer than that Maura. Hoyt wouldn't have wanted his apprentice to get too close. He'd want me to figure out the connection, not have it obviously thrust in the face of everyone at the department. No. This is personal. It always is with him. It's just about him and me."

"Then why does it matter if he knows about me?" The M.E. asked, her brow furrowing.

"He wants to destroy me Maura. Not just my body, but also my soul. He wants to slowly take me apart using anything he can to hurt me."

"Why not your family, your friends, your partner then?"

"You know his MO. He takes couples. If he believes you are my…" Her words failed her, not really ready to be having this conversation after everything that had gone on between them since walking into the precinct the day before, but having to. "…my girlfriend, then you would be the perfect person to use. Those photos are to show me that you will be his target."

"Oh god." She said, her head starting to spin, as she felt her hand being clutched tighter. "That's why you're here? To protect me?"

"I can't leave you on your own. This is all my fault. If I hadn't have pursued this, this, 'thing' between us, then you'd be safe right now. I'm so sorry, but I promise you Maura, he won't get a chance to touch you." She said, her eyes staring softly into hers.

"No Jane. No it isn't. It's his fault just like it was before. As for pursuing some sort of a relationship with me, I'm so glad you did." She replied, reaching up and cupping the detective's face in her free hand. "You have no idea how lonely I've been, until you. Until this past week."

"I will protect you." The brunette said, her cheek relishing the thumb caressing it, as she tried to resist closing her eyes and leaning into the touch even more.

"I know. I know you will. You're strong. You're a great detective, I've seen that already, and you will find him. Let me help you." Maura said; leaning in closer, as her gaze fell to the soft lips she was so desperate to kiss again. "Let me protect you too."

She closed the gap between them, her nose nudging Jane's as their foreheads pressed together. She sighed, rubbing her thumb along the brunette's lips, feeling the soft moisture and the tingle it elicited inside her. "I've missed you so much." The honey-blonde whispered, before lowering her mouth to the detectives.

"Maura." She sighed, her whole body melting at the close contact and at the words of comfort she'd needed to hear since learning of Hoyt's escape. It would have been so easy to respond, to give in to the crashing waves of desire that were wrapping around her heart, but she pushed away, the M.E's lips brushing against her cheek instead. "I can't do this. We can't do this." She said, her hands falling once more to her shoulders, this time to hold them both apart.

"I don't understand." She replied, her need so great.

"This is why I don't…shit." She hissed, in frustration. "This is why I don't get involved. I can't risk anyone else; don't you get that? I can't lose someone to him, to anyone, because of my job."

"And no-one else has a say?" Maura responded.

"I guess not, no."

"So as a grown adult I don't get to make my own decision on this? I don't get to chose whether or not I want to take that risk by being with you?" She continued, her anger rising to the surface as she shrugged Jane's hands from her body.

"It's not your choice to make."

"The hell it is! You have no right to tell me who I can and can't have a relationship with." She said standing quickly and walking into the lounge.

Jane followed. "I know that Maura, but I get to make my own choices too, and I chose to be alone."

"And how was that working out for you Jane?" She hissed; her eyes dark with purpose.

"Fine." She grunted, refusing to make contact.

"You're adept at lying, it seems like you've had plenty of time to fool yourself too, but it doesn't work on me." She replied, her tone cooling a little. "Shutting yourself off, turning people away at work, at home, nightmares every night, fearing the closeness your body craves. Doesn't seem like fine to me."

"You know nothing about me!" She screamed, her hands balling into fists at her sides, as their eyes flashed together.

"I know enough it would appear. My words have clearly had an effect on you." Maura countered.

"No you're just pissing me off. Jesus! I'm just here to keep you safe, nothing more. We work together."

"Hoyt, work, those things aren't important. Tell me you don't want me? Tell me you don't feel this electricity between us? Tell me you don't feel calmer and safer when I'm touching you." The M.E. said, stepping back into Jane's body space.

"I…It doesn't matter what I think or feel."

"Then what does matter? Tell me?" Maura pressed.

"Just keeping you safe. That's all that matters to me." She whispered, her heart beating violently.

"More than yourself Jane? I matter more than yourself?" She said softly.

"Yes." She breathed.

"Because we have something." She answered. "Because you feel it too, in here and here." She said touching a finger to the brunette's head and chest briefly. "You told me you felt something for me after we kissed, do you remember?"

"I know, but…"

"But you think it's all changed now because of him, because we work together, because you're worried about my safety? It hasn't Jane. It hasn't. I'm still here."

"I told you not to wait. I told you that." The brunette said quickly.

"And I told you there was nowhere I'd rather be because you're worth it. Whatever you want I will give you, unconditionally. I said that too. Tell me what you want Jane and it's yours."

The detective looked deep into the beautiful eyes transfixed on her own. The pull between them was undeniable, a force stronger than she had felt before. Right there in that moment she wished more than anything that she could lock the world away and simply love Maura, like her heart was willing her to. _'I know I could love you. I know you could be the one, which is why I will save you from this, from me, from the pain I will cause you further down the line. You will thank me one day.'_

"I want you." She said softly, watching the M.E's lips curl into a warm smile at her words before taking a step nearer to her. "I won't deny that. I won't lie to you. It still doesn't change how I feel. I won't risk you, for this. I won't bring you into my world to have it tear you apart. I'm not strong enough. That is my choice Maura. Mine." She continued, seeing the honey-blonde's face change because of her words. "I'm sorry. My life before was easier. I wish we could have met then. Maybe if I'd met you instead of…instead of her, it could all have been better. I can't change the past."

"No but you can take control of the future." Maura interjected, wondering whom this mystery woman had been. "No matter who hurt you I won't."

"I actually believe that." The brunette said, smiling gently. "But I will hurt you."

"You can't predict the future Jane. We make our own choices and walk our own path. This doesn't have to be complicated, or fast. We met a week ago. Let's just see where this leads? That's what you wanted on Sunday. Let me be what you want me to be, for you." She almost pleaded, her feelings so alien to herself as she spoke.

"Just…just be my friend. Can you…can you just be that for me?"

Maura felt a sudden pain in her chest on hearing those words. _'She wants friendship and I want her to be my first relationship, my last too. After closing myself off to life now all I want is to live it, with her. I don't know what to do. What do I do?' _Her head was racing as she finally found the words she hoped would be suitable, without denying herself what she wanted.

"You have me Jane. Never forget that." She said, retiring upstairs to bed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jane watched Maura as she disappeared up the stairs, her heart still beating wildly in her chest**. **Stood alone in the empty lounge, hearing the distant sound of the M.E. above her, she felt a solitary tear slip down her cheek and onto her lip. Tasting the salt with her tongue, her eyes fluttered shut, aware again of her fingers worrying the scars that burned each hand. _'A year tomorrow. A fucking year, and he's out, this time with help. How can I do this again?' _

Her brain wouldn't settle as she paced the lower rooms, checking and re-checking doors and windows. She knew she would not sleep tonight, not while ever the honey-blonde was in her care.

Finally settling, she sat on the chair by the open fireplace, feeling the soft texture of the fabric brush under her palms. From that position she could see the hallway and the bottom of the stairs as well as the entrance to the kitchen past the dining area, a perfect location for every available way in. She would be ready.

Maura meanwhile showered, always enjoying how the warm water washed the day off her, the smell of the morgue that seemed to hang on her body like an extra skin. She sighed as she massaged the shampoo into her scalp, letting the suds drift down her lithe body and swirl away into the drain at her feet.

Her mind could not stray away from the dark haired detective guarding her, as her body still pulsated from the brief contact they had shared. _'Friendship'. _That was the word that kept swimming through her head and clawing at her heart. She'd never actually had a friend. No one that she could actually recall spending any real time with or sharing her thoughts with. She'd always wanted that; a someone to turn to in times of need; joy or sorrow. Jane could be that person, but she knew it would never be enough. This was the first time in her life she had desperately wanted a friend so she call and ask 'what should I do?' She had told the brunette she would be whatever she needed, but in truth that would be easier said than done. She simply felt too much for her already. This was the first time she had felt anything for anyone and she was damned if she was going to give it up. _'Failure is not an option. I will be her friend, but I will show her so much more because she feels this too. It's too strong to walk away from, for either of us.' _She mused, turning the shower off and wrapping herself in a dark grey Egyptian cotton bath sheet.

Maura took her time getting ready for bed. She enjoyed the routine of drying her hair, then applying lotion to her legs, arms and finally body, before slipping into a white silk slip and panties. She stood before her long mirror and admired the sight of herself for a moment before dabbing some perfume on the pulse points on her neck and wrists, enjoying the expensive scent that pervaded the air in her bedroom. _'If Jane wants a friend I'll be one but I won't make this easy for her.' _She concluded. _'I'm stronger than she gives me credit for and one of us needs to take control.' _She smiled at her reflection, a glint of determination in her eye. '_I'll show her she can have everything she needs in me.' _A warm rush of arousal crept down from her chest to the barely covered spot between her legs that almost ached to be touched.

Flicking her hair back to add some volume, she walked down the stairs and seductively sashayed her way into the lounge towards Jane who was sat in her chair looking her way. She couldn't help the smile that formed on her mouth as she watched the detective's gaze wander up from her naked legs, past the lace trim of her low cut slip and over and up to her chest that was pressed snugly into the silk before eventually finding her eyes. She licked her lips slowly before speaking; enjoying the noticeable affects her look was having on the brunette.

"You're coming to bed." Maura stated; making it clear from her tone that this was not a question.

"I'm fine here." She said, her voice low and deep, swallowing hard at the vision in front of her.

"No you're not. You need to sleep Jane. How else are you going to be able to protect yourself and I if you're not alert? Bass is secured in the kitchen and I will set the alarm for downstairs. The house is surrounded by police so there is no excuse." She continued, placing one hand on her hip as if for emphasis.

"I won't sleep anyway." She replied, her stubborn streak kicking in.

"Well you can try. If nothing else you'll be comfier. After all, if you're here to ensure my safety then is it not better to keep me in your sights?" She added, a rye grin on her lips.

Jane sighed deeply, she was tired and fraught with the day's events, and Maura's chair wasn't really what she would call comfortable.

The honey-blonde took the detective's failure to respond straight away as a sign of agreement and proceeded back to the stairs with a glance over her shoulder. "Come on." She said, waiting for the brunette to get up and make her way after her.

She led them both to her bedroom ensuring that Jane was fully inside before closing the door behind them.

"Er, I should stay in the guest room." She said to Maura, her mouth dry as she stared at the luxurious space and the king-size bed ahead of her, covered in deep red cotton; the top folded back. The headboard was a rich dark wood, heavily engraved with a beautiful picture hung above it that Jane guessed to be an original judging by the obvious texture to the paint. The drapes by the window were also a deep red, the walls a cream wallpaper, with a soft floral pattern subtlety detailed in it. A few candles were lit and illuminated the room with a gentle glow along with the light coming from the ensuite. There were two sliding doors in one wall that she assumed was the wardrobe, her mind swimming with all the possible expensive outfits and shoes that lay inside.

The honey-blonde turned back round and answered, without hesitation. "Nonsense. You'll stay in here with me. The room is more than big enough and I've never had a sleepover before. It would be fun." She smiled, before turning on her heel and slipping under the covers, her back against the headboard, her eyes fixed on Jane, almost daring her to challenge her decision.

The detective sighed, resigning herself to the situation, her brain reminding herself of Maura's understanding of her need for friendship_. 'This is what it would be like sharing a bed with my sister, if I had a sister.' _She mused. _'A very hot, undeniably sexy sister, that given another time or place I would be engaging in something other than just sleep with. God!'_ She sighed again, unclipping her gun and badge and placing them on the small table by 'her' side of the bed.

Maura watched her intently as she proceeded to remove her belongings followed by her belt and shoes. The brunette met her eyes briefly before turning round and unbuttoning her work shirt to reveal a vest below. She draped the clothing over the back of a nearby armchair along with her belt, slipping her footwear underneath, trying to keep the M.E's immaculate room in the same condition.

"Aren't you dressing for bed?" Maura pouted, as she watched Jane fold back the covers to sit down. Hoping to catch sight of the naked legs that had haunted her fantasies since the beach house, she was disappointed that her dark trousers were still in place.

"I want to be ready." She replied, angling the un-holstered gun for easy access, should the need arise.

"Of course." The honey-blonde said, pleased at least that she had gotten the detective back in bed with her again.

"Shouldn't you, er, blow out the candles or something?" Jane asked, looking around the room, trying not to allow Maura's perfume to infiltrate her senses any further.

"I like them, don't you? They're romantic and for the purposes of tonight they at least allow you some visibility detective." She teased, shifting closer to the brunette as she laid her head on the pillow. "Rest. Please. Lay down and close your eyes." She whispered, running her fingertips down the length of the tanned arm beside her, feeling the rise of goose bumps forming along her journey, knowing the effect she was invariably having.

Jane for her part, shivering under the undeniably sensual touch, found herself falling back against the bed, her head close to the M.E's as she stared up at the ceiling, allowing the slow caress of her arm to continue.

Maura turned fully onto her side, moving the duvet over the brunette before brushing her fingers over her skin again, as she rested her leg partially over Jane's almost instinctively. She smiled to herself as she watched her detective, enjoying the soft rise and fall of her chest under the tight vest, the gentle pulse in her neck as she breathed, her strong features clearly focused on whatever thoughts were happening inside her head. She couldn't help nuzzling her face into the warm dark curls that tickled her face, unable to help her nose from grazing down the long neck, her eyes fluttering shut as she breathed in Jane's unique scent. She was aware too of the wetness pooling between her legs with a desperate need to be sated as she pushed a little closer.

Jane lay back enjoying the contact; needing something to connect with. The only thing that had made her feel alive in the past forty-eight hours was the knowledge that she was being hunted. It was fear keeping her heart beating and she was sick of being its prisoner. Only Maura had made her feel safe and had enabled her to still her mind enough to succumb to sleep, and regardless of her need to keep the honey-blonde at bay her need for comfort was greater. A little guilty at using her like that, it didn't stop her relaxing, or pulling away as she felt the M.E's breath against her neck as she settled into her further. Her hand was now tracing small patterns over her toned stomach and Jane's eyes flickered shut under the ministrations. Her own arm was trapped between her side and the soft silk of Maura's negligee. She found her fingers fluttering against the fabric, brushing back lightly against the warmth of her covered thigh.

"It's a year tomorrow." The detective said in a low deep whisper that seemed to echo in the candlelight. "That's why he's out."

"Jane." Maura said with a delicate sigh, a puff of air warming the brunette's neck. "We will catch him."

"I know. I have no choice, I'm just…I just don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me."

"You have a team around you. You have me now too. Together we are safe. All of us. Try and rest. Tomorrow is almost here and you need to be ready." She whispered, unable to resist placing a delicate kiss on the brunette's cheek before resting against her once more. "I won't leave you. I won't ever leave you."

Those were the last words Jane heard as she surrendered in the arms of the only person who had ever made her feel safe.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Thanks again for all the reviews and PM's and for enjoying the 'slow burn' with me. I have enabled anonymous reviews to allow other readers to comment on the story too.

**As usual these characters don't belong to me. **

Chapter 17

Maura wasn't sure what woke her from her deep slumber, but she stretched, allowing her limbs to crack the last remnants of sleep that clung to them. She smiled deeply as she looked across at Jane who was resting peacefully beside her. Their legs were tangled together and the honey-blonde couldn't suppress a low moan as she felt long fingers twitch against her naked skin. Somehow in the night the detective's hand had found it's way under the soft silk slip covering her lithe form and was resting just below her breasts. Her nipples ached as they strained against the flimsy fabric, mere inches from the pleasure they sought.

Carefully looking below the duvet it was apparent how their bodies had instinctively found one another, seeking the contact they craved. Jane's body was almost on top of her left side, her clothed knee pressed softly against her panties, with Maura's leg trapping it tightly. Her negligee had risen up to just above the brunette's hand, revealing her naked stomach. She kept her eyes focused on the detective's face as she dropped the duvet and let her hand dance over her toned flesh and the long fingers burning against her, pushing them up slightly so they could touch the underside of breast. She felt a little guilty for using Jane to satisfy her whilst she lay sleeping, but the need for stimulation was proving too great as she bit down hard on her bottom lip. She could smell her own arousal and when the detective moved in her sleep and her knee nudged Maura's clit she couldn't stop her back arching up at the much needed contact between her legs. The sudden movement caused the brunette's hand to ride up and over her erect nipple, and she moaned aloud, her eyes resting on the full lips she longed to taste.

Keeping her back arched to maintain the contact on her heaving chest, she ran her hand down her body and into the top of the white lace that housed her burning need, her fingers slipping straight to her wet clit that was already throbbing from Jane's unintentional stimulation.

Remembering the last time she had masturbated barely a week before, the detective's name on her lips as she brought herself to orgasm, was almost too much as she looked across at the woman pressed against her, her finger circling faster with every breath she took. Would it be so wrong to climax lying next to her now, asleep in the safety of her bed? She bit down harder on her lip, the pain almost too much to bear as her mind struggled against her bodies' desire, her eyes watching Jane intently. Before she could question herself any longer, she felt the wave hit her, sudden and intense, her heart pounding in her ears as she came hard and quick under her own fingertips, pushing hard against the body trapped between her naked thighs. Shuddering and tensing she relaxed against her hand, easing her back back-down against the mattress, stifling a moan as the detective's touch slipped past her aching nipple again, and returned to its previous position.

Maura's breathing was erratic now, her pulse bouncing under her skin as her eyes flickered shut. She had been unable to prevent the longing she had awoken with, and now behind her own eyelids, hidden from the woman that aroused her with even a look, she felt guilt wash over, cooling the heat that had gathered across her skin in the afterglow. She removed her hand and extracted herself from the detective, turning her back to her as she sighed hard against her pillow, a tear wetting her cheek.

But Jane had other ideas as she felt herself being moved. Suddenly cold, her arms empty, it seemed that sleep would not allow her to not seek out the M.E who seemed to fit so perfectly. Maura felt her warm body push against her, a hand moving her honey-blonde hair over her shoulder, the fingers dancing over the skin it found before finally resting across her stomach and pulling her into a tight embrace. She could feel Jane's breath on her neck, her lips brushing softly against her as she heard a deep sigh of contentment escape the brunette's mouth. She smiled, wiping the tears away before entwining her hand with the detective's, taking pleasure in the knowledge that at least 'slumbering Jane' needed her as much as she did.

…**..**

Jane awoke with a long yawn as she found herself 'starfished' across Maura's luxurious bed, shocked at how easily she had obviously slept again in her company despite the day's events. Her head flew up looking for the M.E but was disappointed to not find her.

Sitting up she slipping back into her shirt leaving it loose before padding downstairs and to the rich smell of coffee that was permeating the house.

"Hey." Frost said, looking up from his position at the kitchen island.

"Hey yourself." She said, unable to stifle a yawn.

"You slept well." He continued, with a grin.

"You been watching me?" She smirked, her eyes finding Maura, pouring a drink for her.

"I was told." He winked, with a look she couldn't quite place.

"Here you are Jane. I put a fresh pot on for Barry and I. Bagel?" She offered, sliding the buttery breakfast item under Frost's nose.

"I'm not hungry." She replied, watching her partner tucking into his food. "Would it be ok if I used your shower?" She asked, noticing how immaculately dressed the M.E already was, donned in a pair of charcoal trousers and a black off the shoulder cashmere sweater that clung in all the right places; her hair and make-up perfect, her heels adding to her captivating appearance.

"Let me show you where everything is." She smiled, a flirtatious smile on her lips as she led Jane back up stairs and into her ensuite.

"Towels are in the cupboard here." She gestured towards a glass-covered cupboard in the corner of the room. "The shower is easy to use. Temperature dial at the top right. Just turn it accordingly. It's quick to register the change. The buttons below are linked to the jets in the walls. There is also a mist setting too. Just play around with what you like best detective. It's quite a satisfying experience being naked and wet, so take your time. I'll see you downstairs." She teased, as she brushed her fingers lightly down the brunette's cheek before pulling the door closed behind her.

Jane stood alone in the bathroom swallowing hard at the obvious sexual connotations implied by the honey-blonde, her body flush with arousal. She stripped quickly ignoring the need to feel something again after so long. Maura had awakened her senses and the burn inside was getting harder to ignore, but as much as she wanted to take the time to reconnect with herself, it would have to wait. Her mind was already filling up the void inside with images of Hoyt and what this day would bring.

She showered, ignoring all the fancy buttons but relishing the heat the water provided and the scorch she had become so used to. Her skin raw with pain she stepped out onto the cool tile, her toes curling against the cold contrast. She'd learned how to get ready with minimum effort as it enabled her to get to work faster. It all helped with the control she needed to keep in place. Today was no different.

Two more uni's had been called to watch Maura's house during the day and the rest of the team headed back to the station, Jane tagging along behind, her eyes focusing all around her for anything that looked unusual or out of place; something to suggest that Hoyt was nearby. Signing in she headed straight for the coffee shop, her mother yet to arrive for her shift, grateful not to have to have the awkward 'a serial killer's after me' chat so early in the day. _'Hopefully Frankie will have filled her in.'_ She mused.

Rounding the corner, drink in hand she saw Korsak, Maura and Frost just inside the bullpen, but it wasn't her colleagues that caught her attention. Detective Crowe was leaning against the wall sipping his drink and laughing loudly with two officers who were clearly amused by something.

"So anyway, she has a fucking Porsche. I kid you not, the toffee nosed bitch. What the fuck she thinks she's doing here working with us grunts."

"What did you say?" Jane said angrily, causing Crowe to spin on his heels.

"Don't get your panties in a twist Detective." He grinned, his eyes appraising her roughly.

"You two, clear off now unless you want to be managing traffic for a month." She hissed.

The men looked between them and shuffled away, still unable to stifle their laughter however.

"Bug up your ass Rizzoli?"

"Watch your mouth and your manners Crowe."

"Or what?" He pushed, stepping off the wall, his voice loud as he followed her to the bullpen.

She met his gaze.

"You really don't want to know, trust me on that."

"I don't know what your problem is, unless me talking about your new little girlfriend has got you all riled up?" He replied, downing the last of his coffee, crushing the paper cup in his fist.

"Fuck you Crowe." She spat.

"I'd rather not. Everyone knows where you've been, but I wouldn't mind fucking your M.E preferably over the bonnet of her car. You can watch if you want Rizzoli. Maybe you'd learn a little something about how to satisfy a woman." He answered, right up in her face.

Jane reacted instantaneously, throwing her hot drink at him before following it with her fist, connecting it sharply into Crowe's jar, as he was trying to claw at the burning liquid covering his skin. He staggered back, slipped and fell hard onto the cold floor. She was on him in a flash, managing to get another punch into his nose before she felt strong arms around her waist dragging her off and restraining her.

"Get the hell off me!" She screamed.

"Let it go Jane. He's not worth it." Frost said.

"No, but she is!" The brunette responded quickly, not registering how that would sound.

"You're a fucking psycho Rizzoli!" Crowe said, getting to his knees, blood pouring from his nose. "I'll have your badge for this you god damn dyke!"

Korsak stepped past Jane and pushed up to the now standing and bloody detective before speaking to him.

"You won't do a thing if you know what's good for you unless you'd like the three of us to press charges against you for sexual harassment towards Dr. Isles here, not to mention the discriminatory language you used against Detective Rizzoli, so back the hell up. I mean it." He grunted, his finger jabbing into Crowe's chest as if to emphasize his point.

Reluctantly and with one last mumble of 'bitch' he walked away, cradling his face and his ego.

Frost let go of Jane and she pushed away from him before turning to face them.

"He's just a prick Janie. Don't let him bait you." Korsak said, rubbing her shoulder briefly.

"It wasn't about me this time though." She replied, not allowing her eyes to meet Maura's, suddenly feeling so vulnerable and transparent.

"Hey, if I'd have heard him talking about the Doc like that I'd have done the same thing." He said with a smile.

"Me too. The guy's been asking for a smack in the mouth." Frost said.

Jane forced out a small smile and finally looked up at the honey-blonde, wincing a little as she clenched and unclenched her left fist, feeling the after effects of the fight taking its toll.

"Thank you." Maura said softly, with a look of concern on her face.

"Yeah. No problem." She replied quickly. "I'm just gonna go clean up." She said, before making her way to the ladies bathroom down the hall and locking the door.

Sighing, she stared long and hard at the reflection staring looking back at her, as she tried to cool her hand under a stream of cold water. It hurt like hell.

"Jane?" There was light tap on the door and she saw the handle being tested. "Are you alright in there?"

Turning off the faucet she leaned across and allowed Maura entrance into the small space.

"Let me see." She said softly, waiting for the detective to show her, her hand.

"It's nothing." She replied, as she held it aloft for scrutiny. She couldn't help the hiss that escaped her lips however, when the M.E. brushed across her knuckles and then straightened her fingers out.

"You've not broken it at least, but it will need time to heal. I have some cream." She added, producing a small tube of antiseptic from her pocket. "I thought you might need it. It will sting." She said, before slowly rubbing the cool ointment across the hand held in her own, ensuring that her touch was as delicate as possible.

Jane sighed, her anger finally dissipating under Maura's care.

"Did you mean it?" The honey-blonde asked, almost in a whisper, her hazel-green eyes finding their home in the brunette's. "That I'm worth it?" Her caress faltering.

"Yes." The detective breathed.

"Nobody has ever fought for me before." She said, saddened by the truth of her admission.

"Well they should have." Jane said, her heart beating faster again, aware of how close they were standing and the sudden intimacy between them both that had arisen seemingly out of nowhere.

"Maybe no-one else considered me worthy enough." She sighed, remembering all the times she had been bullied and excluded even by her own parents.

"I won't let anyone speak about you like that or treat you in a way that isn't appropriate."

Maura sighed, her gaze dropping to the strong hand in her own, her ministrations changing from one of medical care to a need to simply touch the soft, olive skin under her fingertips, her thumb brushing over the raised scar.

"You always make me feel so safe, so secure, like I'm the only thing that matters in these moments."

"I won't let anyone hurt you Maura, not while ever I have breath left in my body."

"Oh Jane." She sighed, pressing herself against the brunette, wrapping her arms around her tightly.

Jane melted in to the warm embrace, seeking comfort in the soft blonde hair, breathing in the essence of her perfume and feeling it flood her veins with a mixture of both calm and fear.

"He shouldn't have said those things about you. He had no right." She said protectively, as she placed her damaged hand gently on the Maura's shoulder, her thumb rubbing against the soft fabric.

"I'm used to it. Like I told you last night Jane, people have always managed to judge me by my money or my ineptitude when it comes to interacting with others. I'm just different."

"You're wonderful." The detective said in a single breath that escaped before she could censor it.

Maura looked up, their noses so close. She found Jane's eyes again. "I…I'm wonderful?" She asked, tears forming faster than she could imagine.

The brunette held her gaze, swallowing hard and fighting against the honesty of her heartfelt confession but needing to reassure and protect the honey-blonde, over her over-riding her need to run.

"You are." She husked.

The M.E. brought a hand up to the detective's cheek, unable to help herself from smiling as her heart fluttered wildly in her chest.

"God Jane. You're making this so difficult." She sighed, her thumb ghosting across her soft lips.

"What's difficult?" She breathed.

"Not kissing you. Not leaning forward and pressing my mouth against yours. Not tasting you on my tongue again, breathing you in." She said in a whisper, brushing her nose against the brunette's cheek. "I ache for you Jane. I want you so badly."

"Maura." She said; her voice low but full of yearning.

"I know you need this. I can feel your heart against my chest, your fingers clutching at my body. You make me want to live." She continued, her lips teasing across the detective's inhaling her breath, before she moaned deeply unable to suppress her desire. "One kiss. Just one kiss Jane. Please. Kiss me."

Jane took Maura's bottom lip in her own and sucked on it gently, unable to stop; promising herself it was just one kiss. Just one.

"Oh god." The M.E. sighed, before her mouth was captured in the sweetest kiss she had ever had, letting her detective take control. She felt their tongues connect briefly as the brunette licked hers along her upper lip, before slipping inside and savouring the very essence that she had to offer. Maura felt swept away by the intensity. There was nothing heated about Jane's kiss. It wasn't fuelled simply by uncontrollable passion or arousal. It was full of need, a need to belong, to reassure, to protect, to live, to love. And that was exactly how the honey-blonde felt as she opened herself up and savoured everything Jane was giving her in that moment.

As the detective slowed the kiss, she breathed deeply, the taste of Maura in her mouth. "Friends don't kiss like that." She said huskily, their lips still teasing one another.

"I wouldn't know. I haven't had a friend before you." She answered, nipping at her mouth with a deep moan.

"Then you'll just have to take my word for it." She smiled, breathing the M.E. in.

"I guess so detective." She replied, kissing her softly again.

"I don't know what I'm doing." She sighed.

"Taking what you want, what you need."

"I'm giving you mixed signals Maura." She muttered against her warm mouth.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll be your friend Jane, in whatever capacity you need."

"This isn't right. I'd be using you."

"All I know is that I want to be with you all the time, talking, touching, holding one another. I want it all I won't deny it. I can't. After everything you did back there for me, and then hearing your words in here, I needed this kiss. I needed you and you were there for me. I won't push this. I won't push you Jane. Thank you." She replied, resting her forehead against the brunette's. Thank you for making me feel so very special."

"I meant every word Maura, but I won't hurt you."

"Let's just take every day one step at a time. I'm here for you. Today will be hard, but when it draws to a close you'll have my arms to unfold in if you need them." She said, softly placing one last kiss against her detective's lips, before taking a step away. "We should get back or Vince and Barry may send out a search party." She smiled, finding Jane's eyes.

"Sure. Let's go." She replied, pushing away from the sink and following Maura back to the bullpen to face the day she had been dreading for a year.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks to all the anonymous reviewers for leaving such incredible comments! Great to hear from you.

**This chapter is a little shorter than I'd have liked, but it's better to post something, right?**

Chapter 18

The day seemed to drag on and on with Jane following up on leads with Frost and Korsak, whilst Maura went back over the autopsies to see if there was anything else she could glean. Jane had insisted on an officer staying in the morgue at all times, simply stating that none of her team should be alone as they could be used as a pawn in Hoyt's game.

The M.E. had excused herself mid-afternoon and stepped into the cafeteria for a much-needed break.

"Dr Isles…Maura. How lovely to see you again. Coffee?" Angela said from behind the counter.

"That would be lovely Mrs Rizzoli, thank you."

"Please call me Angela." She smiled. "Is Janie with you?"

"No. She's out with Vince and Barry."

"Is she doing ok?" She asked, a worried expression on her face.

"I think she is handling herself incredibly well considering." Maura stated warmly.

"When Frankie called me I just didn't know what to do. That man…that monster hurt my daughter so badly. The idea of him finding her again…" She stopped, her voice cracking.

Maura placed her hand over Angela's, squeezing it gently. "Jane is an incredible detective. So are the men and women she works with. Hoyt will be back behind bars in no time." She said softly, hoping her words would somehow sooth her.

"I hope you're right. I don't think Janie could take anymore, not after last time. It's a year today you know, since it happened."

"She told me. It must have been an incredibly difficult time for you."

"It was terrible. She just shut down; pushed us all away. She wouldn't let me touch her. Her own mother. She was off duty for three months and when she came back it was like nothing ever happened." She sighed.

"When people live through extreme trauma quite often we close our minds off to the parts of our brain that remember the event. It's a way to self-preservate; to survive."

"I miss her." She gulped, wiping an errant tear away. "She had it all, well except for my grandchildren, and now…now she just seems content watching her life go by."

"It won't be forever Angela. Something good will happen for her I'm sure of it." Giving her hand one last squeeze, before pulling away.

"You really think so?" She said, hopefully.

"She certainly deserves to be happy." Maura said smiling.

Angela nodded before turning and pouring out a fresh cup of coffee. "Milk?"

"Yes please."

"Here you go honey. This is on me."

"Oh no. I couldn't really." The M.E. replied.

"Don't be silly. It's been so good talking to you."

"Well thank you. That's very kind." She said, turning to leave.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Angela said, wiping down the counter top.

"Of course not." Maura said, finding comfort in the warm drink pressed in her hands.

"Are you, you know, a lesbian?" Mrs Rizzoli whispered, as a group of officers ushered past them and out into the precinct.

"I am. I'm just not sure where this conversation is headed." She replied, a little confused.

"Are you single?"

"I…er…it's complicated." She settled on, feeling her cheeks flush.

"Well, I know my Janie has never thanked me for interfering with her love life, but I just think you'd be perfect for her!" She cooed. "And a doctor no less. Beautiful and clever just like my daughter."

"Oh." Maura said, unsure what else to say.

"I've embarrassed you haven't I? I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine, really. I'm just a little taken aback." She replied kindly.

"She's not your type huh?" She shrugged. "It's not like Janie ever makes much of herself these days."

"No Angela. Your daughter…Jane is…she's gorgeous actually, but working with someone you're dating isn't for everyone." She answered, trying hard not to lie but also remaining faithful to what she thought the brunette would want her to say.

"I get it." She chuckled. "You're biding your time." She continued, tapping her nose. "I won't say a word."

Before Maura could say anything in response, a customer placing an order interrupted them. She excused herself, Angela giving her a little wave. _'What was that?' _She mused, unable to repress a smile as she made her way back down to the morgue.

…**..**

"Fuck!" Jane cursed, slumping into her chair and kicking her feet up on the desk. "Another god damn dead end."

"Don't sweat it. Something will come up." Korsak sighed.

"Don't sweat it? Don't sweat it? Jesus! Do you ever hear yourself?" She hissed, flashing him a dangerous look.

"Hey. He just meant we'll get them. Just like we do on any other case." Frost added.

"This isn't just any other case though is it? We all know what this guy is capable of and now with Hoyt in the picture too…anything could happen."

"I'm gonna check with Dr Isles and see if anything else has come up." Korsak said with a shrug.

"She'd have called." Jane sighed.

"Worth a try." He said, heading out of the bullpen.

"You wanna talk about it?" Frost said; the two of them now alone.

"What do you think?" She replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Guess not, but look? You know I'm here right, if you need anything?"

"Yeah, I know." She smiled, pulling her phone out of her pocket and seeing the unanswered message she'd received from Frankie. "I'm gonna ring my brother. I'll be outside."

"Stay visible to the desk clerk."

"Yes Mom." She husked, striding out of the room and heading for the exit.

"You leaving for the day?" Officer Reynolds asked.

"No such luck. Just want some air." She replied casually.

"Ok then. I'll be right here if you need anything."

Jane bit back a response, hating that everyone was treating her like a victim; like a woman who needed protection. _'I have a gun and I know how to use it. I can take care of myself!' _A flash of stubborn pride pricking at her.

She rung her house phone, knowing that Frankie had posted himself there; his text indicating that he was taking some time to try and fix the place up a little with the help of a couple of cops on leave. The dial tone rang out clicking in to her own answer phone message.

"That's odd." She mumbled, selecting his mobile and calling that. No reply.

"Shit!"

Before she could think she found herself sprinting down to the car park, ignoring the cries of her name by officer Reynolds that echoed down the street. _'Please be ok. Please let him be ok.' _All this time she had focused on her safety, on Maura's. Not once did she consider that Frankie might be in danger.

Her mind was a blur, as was the short drive to her apartment block. She pulled up outside, tearing out of the vehicle and into the hallway that led to the stairs. Taking two at a time, gun in hand she headed to her door, easing the key in the lock and meeting resistance. _'He must have changed them.' _Out of the corner of her eye she saw her neighbours door ajar, light cascading into the darkened corridor. Pushing the wooden panel with her foot, she slipped inside, her eyes scanning around.

"Marissa?" She hissed, securing each room and corner; fear trickling down her back like a cloak.

Entering the bedroom she saw blood soaked sheets drenching the mattress and pooling onto the nearby carpet. A man was kneeling on the floor, replacing medical equipment back into a bag. He grabbed his chest as he noticed the gun.

"Whoa! You think you could lower that?" He said, getting to his feet.

"Not before you tell me who you are and what you are doing here." Jane replied, pointing the weapon directly at his head.

The man slowly reached for his badge and hesitantly held it out for her perusal. "I'm an EMT. Marcus Davies. We were called here because a woman had been stabbed. My partner and a police officer have just taken her body down to the ambulance." He replied, lifting his bag onto his shoulder.

"She's dead?" The brunette asked, tilting her gun a little.

"Sorry. Did you know her?" He asked kindly.

"She was my neighbour. Who called this in?"

"The same cop that's with her now. Rizzoli I think he said. My partner took the call. Do you think you could lower that now?" He said, gesturing towards the weapon.

Jane eased it down and slipped it back into the holster.

"Why did you move the body?" She asked angrily. "You know the protocol."

"I'm sorry, we thought we could do more for her if we got her in the ambulance. I've not been on the job long."

"Fuck! You've tampered with a crime scene."

"I'm sorry." He muttered, shifting uneasily in front of the detective.

She sighed deeply, knowing that shouting wasn't going to solve the problem or bring Marissa back. "We need to secure the area. Can you step out please?" She asked as calmly as she could.

"Sure thing." Marcus said, moving past her in the doorway.

"I need to speak to the officer that found him." Jane said as they walked back into the hallway, praying that Frankie hadn't made a mistake that would cost him his career.

"No problem. Maybe you could identify the body for us while you're there." He suggested.

She nodded, following the EMT down the stairwell and back out into the cold night air. "I need to call this in. Just give me minute." She said, stopping on the path.

"I'll meet you by the ambulance." Marcus said with a smile.

Jane grabbed her phone and rang Korsak. "It's me. Listen. My neighbour Marissa has been found stabbed. She's dead. Frankie called it in…yeah…I'm about to talk to him now. You need to get Maura over here…no, the body is in the ambulance..." She said, continuing towards the open vehicle and the body bag up on the gurney. "The EMT's moved her…no, I don't know why. Someone will lose their job over this…listen, just get the team over here and I'll be waiting." She said, ending the call and stepping into the back.

With trepidation she grabbed the zip of the body bag, hoping her friend had at least been granted a swift death. It always made the job worse to lose someone you know.

She wasn't aware of Marcus moving behind her, pulling the door to a little, or the tazer he removed from his jacket.

As the zip lowered her heart caught in her chest as Charles Hoyt stared back at her, a grin plastered across his steely white face.

"Hello Jane." He whispered, as she felt the jolt of electricity pass through her body, her muscles in spasm as she dropped to the metal floor twitching; blackness encasing her.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's note: Sorry it's taken a while to update. I wasn't sure whether to break this up into three chapters or run it as one, hence this is the longest one yet. I hope it's been worth the wait!Chapter 19

Car doors slammed as Korsak, Frost and Maura arrived outside Jane's apartment block and hurried inside the building.

"Where was the ambulance?" Frost asked as they entered Marissa's lounge, the M.E. slipping on a pair of latex surgical gloves.

"I don't know. Try Rizzoli's cell again." Vince grunted, pushing in to the bedroom behind Maura.

"There's a lot of blood. Either the killer hit a major artery or we're looking at multiple stab wounds." She said, examining the bedding. "I need to see the body."

"This doesn't make any sense." Korsak whispered to her, glancing over at Frost stood away from them on the phone. "She said she'd meet us here. That the body had been moved by the EMT's."

"What are you thinking?" Maura asked, anxiety rising up inside her as she swallowed down her deepest fear.

"And where is Frankie?" He continued, his mind racing, not registering the question posed to him.

Grabbing a pair of gloves from the M.E's kit he started moving round the room, opening drawers and cupboards, looking for anything that could help.

"No answer." Frost said, re-entering the bedroom. "It's just ringing out."

"Activate the trace. Now." Korsak said, as he wrenched open the last section of the sliding wardrobe door. "Holy shit!"

Sprawled across the carpeted floor, tucked against shoeboxes, was the lifeless body of Marissa; a mass of blood matted her hair, her dead eyes staring wide and vacant into the room beyond. Her clothes were soaked red; droplets already dried on her naked arms and upturned palms. A metallic smell permeated the enclosed space as Vince stepped back, the real horror of the situation punching him in the gut.

"The body was never in the ambulance. He has her." He stammered, bile rising in his throat.

"Jane." Maura whispered, her heart in pain.

…**..**

Her body ached. She was cold and something damp was sticking to her face. She felt movement; the motion of the vehicle under her travelling to an unknown destination. Her eyes stung as she slowly opened them, becoming reacquainted with her surroundings. The ambulance. Marcus. Hoyt. The pain in her body as she'd fallen.

Groaning she tried to stretch out, but felt the tug of restraint around her ankles and her knees as she rolled onto her side. Her lips felt sore against the sticky confines of tape pressed over her mouth. Her hands were bound also, cutting into her wrists as she tried to prise herself free. Frantic now, she flicked her eyes around the darkened area and up to the gurney, the empty black bag sagging open, no longer containing her nightmare. Voices. Two male voices, quietly talking in the cab behind her, inaudible but there; an ever-present reminder of the horror awaiting her if she was unable to escape.

Fighting the pain in her limbs she managed to sit up, propping her back against the side of the ambulance, her tied hands searching in the knotted bag attached to the corner, looking for something, anything she could utilise. Nothing. Shuffling on her bottom she moved across to the metal gurney and the medical bag stuffed below it. Her fingers located the zip and she quietly eased it open, nudging back the flap to look. Tape, bandages, a bottle of fluid she couldn't identify, a bloody towel were housed inside. She'd been hoping for the murder weapon. She could have cut herself loose.

Panic was creeping in now, along with a cool sweat that was snaking its way down her back between her vest and her skin. She'd been stripped of her jacket and shirt, her belt with gun and handcuffs also missing. She patted her trouser pockets. No phone either of course. '_I'm alone. I'm totally alone.' _She fought the well of tears threatening to spill down her cheeks, refusing to give in. Not yet. Not to him.

Moving over to the rear doors Jane pushed her feet against them, hoping for something to give. Her muscles took the strain, but to no avail. She felt the ambulance bumping over what felt like uneven ground. Her mind was racing now. She had to get free. She edged back over to the netted bag she'd first come across and tugged it free with her hands, ripping out part of the metal bracket, that now protruded, jagged from the corner. Unable to angle herself properly she pushed her knees into the gap, feeling her trousers tear and her skin split against the metal, the tape masking her moan. Ignoring the pain she kept moving frantically, finally feeling the restraints meeting the sharp edge as she worked against it. Forcing her legs apart, the blood trickling beneath her skin and the fabric as she clenched hard, the tape splitting. Her fingers fumbled to unwrap it, she stuffed the remnants down the gap in the side of the vehicle, her body rolling as it came to a grinding stop, the front doors creaking open. _'Fuck.'_

Footsteps outside now, soft on the ground, padding round to the rear. Jane sat up as best as she could, pushing back as the door flung open revealing Hoyt and his apprentice who was holding her gun directly at her.

"I see you're awake." Charles grinned, stepping into the ambulance before reaching for her feet.

Jane kicked back, trying to crush his hands between the floor and her heels, but failed miserably as his fingers wrapped around her ankles and pulled her towards him, her head cracking against the metal underneath her.

"Jane. Don't fight me." He hissed, the predatory glint returning to his cold eyes as he stalked over her like a cat, straddling her waist. He pulled the tape off her mouth in one swift motion, a low groan escaping from the detective's throat. "I just wanted to wish you a happy anniversary. Did you miss me? I missed you." He grinned, revealing the sharp scalpel and holding it in front of her eyes, turning it over between his thumb and forefinger.

Jane's eyes went wide, her mind spinning out of control as she watched him lower the blade to her neck, feeling her pulse jump against the surgical steel. She hissed with pain as she felt the slice and the warm blood falling down past her shoulder.

"Hmmm. You smell so good." He sighed, lowering his face into her neck and inhaling her scent before running his tongue along the cut and taking in her essence. When he sat up, Jane could see the stain on his lips as he flicked his tongue across them, savouring every drop.

"I'm going to spend hours with you Jane. My Jane."

"I'm not yours. I'll never be yours!" She screamed, finding her voice buried deep inside her as she watched Hoyt slowly cutting down the front of her vest, taking his time with every incision, with every stitch.

"You've been mine since our moment in the basement. Tell me. Do you think of her as much as you think of me?" He mused, laughing. Jane stared wildly, her heart pounding hard as she felt the nick of the blade at the top of her chest. "I didn't think so. I know you dream of me like I do you." He leered.

"I do dream of you. I dream about killing you!" She spat, trying to kick her legs free from under him.

"Charles. We got a problem." Marcus called from the door.

Hoyt spun round, the scalpel pulling away from Jane's top and her searing skin.

"Can't it wait?" He replied angrily.

"No. It'll only take a minute."

He groaned, looking down at Jane, running his course hand across her cheek before pulling away from her and out of the ambulance.

The door was ajar now, the cool night air streaming inside. Jane rolled onto her side towards the corner again, trying to contain the sobs that were threatening to consume her. Then she saw it. A red rolled up piece of canvas stuck to the floor. Scrabbling to it her fingers fumbled with the ties. A flare fell out from its confines, hitting the metal with a thud. Grabbing it between her hands she rolled over onto her front covering the weapon after she activated it, the slow burn starting to build against her side, as it got hotter and hotter.

Sweat was pouring off her now, a numbness locking herself away from the pain growing inside, as she prepared herself for the moment she was waiting for.

Hoyt climbed back into the ambulance. She felt the creak, and the dip as his body weight entered. She also heard the sound of the tazer warming up.

"What the…?" He stammered, seeing the billows of smoke emanating from underneath his victim.

Jane turned quickly, lurching her upper body forward as she plunged the lit flare into his face.

His skin crackled and hissed as he fell backwards out of the vehicle and onto the grass, pressing his head into the cold damp blades, trying to cool his melting flesh. She didn't waste a moment. Grabbing the taser and hurling herself outside after him, she crashed hard onto his legs before sticking the electrical device to his side, feeling the convulsions below her as he writhed in pain.

"Charles! Charles!" Marcus cried, tumbling into view, hurrying over to his mentor, Jane's gun held limply in his hand.

Rolling out of the way, she stuck the depleting taser against his ankle as he neared, dropping him and the weapon to the ground.

Two sets of eyes saw the gun, resting heavily in the grass between them. Jane surged forward her fingers finding the trigger first as Marcus reared up in front of her, unprepared for the two rounds she fired into his chest. He flew backwards with the impact and lay there unmoving as she slithered over to him checking for a pulse. There was none.

She ran her hands over his chest and into his pockets, her gaze finding a sheathed knife strapped to his hip. She unclipped it and worked it between the tape on her hands and her feet, her eyes never leaving Hoyt as he lay twitching on the ground a few metres away. Tearing herself free she winced as she stood up the burns in her side twisting her flesh as she walked unsteadily over to the monster lay prostate before her.

He rolled over, his face half melted, his body shocked, his maniacal grin still in place.

"Jane." He said his tone almost full of pride as he stared up at the beautiful detective stood over him.

She stepped forward, raising one foot and bringing her boot down against his wrists hard as she looked down the length of her gun that was aimed at his cupped hands. She cocked it back, and heard the shot, the slight scent of powder in the night air.

"Now we match." She husked, staring at the gunshot through his palms.

Hoyt smiled, his eyes gleaming, seemingly unperturbed by the obvious pain he must be in as he lifted his wounds to show her. Jane grabbed at his pocket and pulled out her handcuffs using them to restrain him and hooked his other wrist to the side of the ambulance. She stepped back, forcing herself to look away from his penetrating blue eyes and the smile that remained painted across his ghostly lips.

Stepping up into the front of the vehicle she pulled the glove box open, revealing her badge and phone. She clipped the battery back in and watched the screen come to life. Sitting in the cab her hands shaking as the shock started to creep in, she scrolled down and hit call, taking comfort from the dial tone in her ear.

"Janie. Where the hell are you? Are you ok?"

"I'm…I'm ok Korsak. Marcus, that's probably not his real name, is dead. I shot him. Hoyt is cuffed."

"We had you tracked. We're about five kilometres from your location." He responded.

"How?" She asked.

"Separate device Frost had fitted to your badge." He chuckled. "We've got an ambulance on route also."

"Thanks." She breathed, her eyes flicking shut as a wave of pain surged through her again.

"Keep safe, I'll be there soon."

"Korsak?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let her come. Don't let Maura come here." She winced.

"Too late, she's in the back. I'm sorry." He whispered, his bow furrowing.

"Keep her and Frost away. Please Vince. Please." She hissed.

"I'll do what I can. Hang on in there." He said, ending the call.

Sighing she tucked the phone into her trouser pocket with her badge, before stepping down and back into the cool air. Somehow the damp chill pricking at her skin helped distract her from the fresh wounds she had endured at Hoyt's hands. She made her way towards the trees, finding comfort from the cracked bark trunk under her palm, scratching at her scar as she steadied herself, hearing the sirens now in the distance. Tears started to come, meandering down her cheeks, showing her weakness to the world. She furiously rubbed at them, refusing to break again. But the truth was she could feel it happening. She could almost make out the splintering inside as everything she had tried to build up for the past year was slowly rupturing apart. _'Can't think about this now. Need to get out of here.' _She cried inside, seeing the screech of vehicles on the gravel and figures moving towards her across the grass. She pressed herself back against the tree trunk, seeking refuse in the shadows, wanting the darkness to take her deeper.

"Detective Rizzoli?" An unfamiliar female voice said, stepping closer, her EMT uniform now recognizable. "Can you hear me?" She asked softly.

"Yeah." She husked, seeing Korsak over her shoulder.

"I need to take a look at you. Can you walk?"

Jane moved slowly out of the shadows, her body now partially lit by the various sets of headlamps that illuminated the entrance to what she now saw to be a park.

"Janie." Vince said, wrapping her up in his arms protectively, but feeling her wince and groan. "Shit. Did I hurt you?" He gasped.

"It's my side." She grunted.

"Jesus. What did he do to you?"

"Just leave it." She hissed, pushing him off; a gesture he was used to. "Keep them all away from me." She continued, allowing the EMT to lead her to the waiting ambulance, leaving him alone standing in the moonlight. He stood and watched her go before strolling back to Frost who had already secured Hoyt into the back of a police van.

"Maura?" He asked.

"In the car. She's really pissed." Barry responded. "She wants to see Jane and you know what Korsak so do I." He replied angrily.

"And we need to respect her wishes." He replied, ushering them both away from on looking spectators. "You didn't see her last time. She's doing this to protect you Frost, trust me on that, unless you want a new partner come Monday."

His younger colleague shook his head frowning. "I get it. I might not like it, but I get it."

Korsak squeezed his shoulder. "Come on let's clear this up." He said, nodding towards the body of Hoyt's apprentice being zipped away.

Frost flashed a nervous smile to Maura who was staring wildly at him from the back of the patrol car, still unable to crack the secure locks.

She was beyond angry now. She hadn't even caught sight of Jane and she had to get to her. Nothing else mattered. Flicking her phone open she dialled the station and reached Officer Reynolds on the desk.

"Boston PD."

"This is Dr Isles. I'm at the scene and we've found Detective Rizzoli." She said hurriedly into the receiver.

"Thank god." He replied.

"I need a name and number for the officer driving squad car 168. It's an emergency."

"Of course. Let me check who's been assigned. One moment." The hold tone echoed in her ear as she reached for her pad and Mont Blanc pen. "Here we go. Jenkins. You ready for the number?"

Maura scribbled it down, hung up and redialled, her eyes scanning across the park entrance towards the police car in question.

"Hello?"

"Officer Jenkins, this is Dr Maura Isles from the precinct. I'm onsite with you, but for some reason I am trapped in the back of Korsak's vehicle. Would you be so kind as to come and let me out as I have a scene to process?" She asked demurely.

"Er, yeah, sure. I see you now." He replied, waving and heading her way, cutting off the call.

Pulling on the handle, the car door opened and Maura stepped out onto the gravel, lifting her eyes and a warm smile in the officer's direction. "Thank you so much." She said politely, grabbing her bag. "I have another favour to ask of you."

"Ok." He answered, sounding unsure.

Handing him a $50 bill she slipped it into his hand along with her car keys. "Call a cab back to the precinct, take my car, the clerk knows which one and return it here immediately. Do you understand?"

"I guess. I need to go inform the Sergeant first though." He gestured with his head.

"I'll take care of that. This is an emergency." She stated, her eyes indicating her seriousness.

"Right. I'll go now." He said, reaching into his pocket for his phone again.

"I have a police light in the boot. Attach it on the way back and be quick." She said, stepping away.

Officer Jenkins disappeared from sight and Maura took a moment to look around the wooded area, finally catching sight of the ambulance remaining. Feeling the grass stick against her Manolo Blahnik heels, she strode across the green, her heart hammering in her chest, fear winding around her liked barbed wire at what Hoyt may have done to her detective. She was still angry with Korsak for leaving her behind, not understanding his motivation. Her gaze met his briefly as she rounded the front of the vehicle.

"Doc. Doc wait!" He cried, jogging over to her.

"Leave me alone Vince." She hissed, feeling his hand on her wrist spinning her to meet him face on.

"She wants to be left alone." He whispered.

"That's not your decision to make." She replied angrily.

"No it's hers. She asked me to keep you and Frost away."

"I don't accept that."

"You don't even know her." He shot back. "It's been three days, so don't pretend you can understand her reasoning or for that matter her choice. Just back off." He continued his grip tightening.

"Let go of me now." She spat, her frustration evident as she fought back the urge to slap his face.

Reluctantly Korsak unwrapped his fingers and stepped back a little, his gaze still firmly fixed on the M.E. stubbornly defying him.

"Right now detective I don't care what you think about me or my reasons for needing to see Jane, but nothing you can say to me will stop me from doing just that. I will bare the responsibility of 'breaking her wishes' as you call them, but you need to know that I have to go to her." She said, her breathing more erratic now as she struggled to keep her emotions in check.

He stared at her, finding himself nodding, unsure as to why he could no longer argue. Instead he smiled softly and turned to walk away, his brain processing what had been said between them.

"Vince?"

He looked back over his shoulder.

"I sent Officer Jenkins back to the station to retrieve my car and bring it here. I have a feeling I'm going to need it."

"Sure." He replied, his brow furrowing.

Maura smiled, silently thanking him for leaving her alone with her decision. Brushing her hands down her top and flicking back her hair she walked confidently to the rear of the ambulance, hearing Jane's before actually seeing her.

"I said no!" She cried. "I am not going to hospital."

"You need to get checked over Detective Rizzoli. It's protocol." A gentle female voice said, as the M.E. rounded the corner and spot Jane perched on the rear of the vehicle her long legs stretched down to the grass, a blanket wrapped round her body.

Maura froze in front of her, her hands aching to reach out and take her in her arms, but knowing she was not able. Finally the brunette's gaze travelled up, her eyes finding hazel-green ones looking at her in wonder; fear, hurt and panic flashing in them.

The doctor moved first, tentatively reaching out a trembling hand and briefly allowing her fingertips to dance over the olive skin of the detective, before reluctantly tearing them away.

Jane's eyes closed at the contact, a sigh whispering past her lips at the tenderness being administered. It was broken by the voice of the EMT.

"We need to look at those burns at least. I can try and do that here if you'd rather?" She attempted.

"I said no." She hissed, pulling the blanket tighter. "It's nothing."

"Jane. You're burned?" Maura asked, trying to remain calm and professional.

"Just leave it ok." She muttered. "You have a scene to process. Go do your job." She shifted backwards, trying to put distance between them both, refusing to look at her again for fear of seeing her pity, her disgust; her pain. Why had Korsak let her come?

"It's being done. You're the only reason I'm here." She replied gently, looking up at the EMT, silently pleading with her to give them some privacy.

She understood, stepping down from the ambulance and giving the M.E. a soft squeeze on her shoulder.

Maura moved closer, her legs pressing between Jane's as her hands found the ones clutching onto the blanket separating her from seeing the damage that Hoyt had inflicted.

"There is no pity here Jane if that's what you're thinking. If that's the reason you asked Vince to keep me away, there was no need. Did you really think I wouldn't find a way to get to you?" She whispered, her thumbs rubbing across the skin under her touch.

"You shouldn't be here." She muttered, a shiver running down her spine that made her flinch in pain.

"You're hurt. You need treatment."

"I said I'm fine. I don't need anything." She said, anger twitching below the surface as she pulled her hands away with a groan.

Maura's fingers found the cut on her forehead, brushing the blood-streaked hair away from the open wound.

"Well that's a lie. This certainly needs medical attention. Don't do this. Don't close down. Don't let him win."

Jane looked up, fury simmering over. "Don't pretend to know me! Who the fuck do you think you are, hmmm? You came here knowing I didn't want you to. You need to leave. You need to get the hell away from me!" She spat.

Maura shook her head, refusing to let her tears spill. Now was not the time for pointless feelings, for weakness and regret. She had spent a long time learning never to back down to confrontation. Jane needed to see this side of her. She needed to know she was the strong one, the one to take control and keep her safe.

"No. No. You don't get to speak to me like that, or to push me away because you think it's what you need, or because of some foolish notion that I shouldn't see you at your most vulnerable. I'm not going anywhere. You may not know me very well yet Jane, but I don't back down and I will most certainly not back down from this, from you. So you will let me look at you, and if you refuse hospital treatment then you will accept mine. Do you understand me?" She answered, surprised by the tone of her own voice, and the desperate need to push her point home.

The brunette's eyes widened as she listened to Maura's words; the confidence she exuded even in the face of her own anger. No one had ever spoken to her like that and she was too shocked, too scared and in too much pain to argue. Somewhere deep inside she knew she didn't even want to. She felt a tear trickle down over cheek; too numb to brush it away as she swallowed hard, letting her hands loosen their grip.

"I need to take a look at those burns." She said tenderly.

The detective nodded, watching the M.E's every movement, as she moved her hands and opened the blanket, allowing her gaze to fall across the melted fabric of her vest and the red open wounds staring back angrily at her.

"Oh Jane." She sighed, realising the obvious pain the brunette must have been in; was still in. Again she forced back the tears, focusing instead on her professional duty.

"You really need to go with the EMT." She continued, expecting a violent protest.

"I can't. Please Maura. Can't you deal with it?" She asked, her eyes pleading.

The M.E. sighed. "I don't have any experience of this type of injury though. I would be using my medical knowledge only. I could make it worse."

"I trust you."

Maura looked at her deeply, before nodding. She had never failed when it came to turning her hand to anything scientific. This would be no different. She would be the one to fix her wounds and heal her pain. She realised in that moment she didn't want anyone else's hands to sooth Jane except her own.

"Excuse me?" She called to the EMT.

"Have you persuaded her this is for the best?" She asked hopefully, watching the detective tug the blanket back round her body again.

"Actually I will be administering the treatment myself." Maura replied, showing the woman her credentials.

"With all due respect doctor, this is a live patient. She needs the correct level of care."

"Which she will give me." Jane hissed, staring the EMT down.

The honey-blonde smiled at the brunette's need to defend her even here in this moment following her ordeal. She felt her heart fall a little bit deeper.

The woman sighed, looking between the detective and the M.E. before speaking. "Ok. It's your decision. I will give you all the supplies you're going to need including a heavy sedative. You'll need to stay with her afterwards. Anything seems wrong you call 911, understand?"

"Of course. I'll sign the waver and you can be on your way." Maura replied sweetly.

She watched the EMT as she rooted through her kit and the ambulance's locked cabinet, gathering together a treatment kit, before she turned back to Jane.

"I'll explain to Korsak. Will you be ok for a moment?" She asked, squeezing her hand.

"Yeah." She husked, her gaze lost on a lose snag on the blanket, her fingers picking at it.

"I won't let you out of my sight." She whispered, her eyes finding Vince's figure in the distance.

"How is she?" He asked, as Maura stopped in front of him and Frost.

"She's refusing to go to the hospital but has agreed for me to treat her." She replied.

"I want to see her." Barry said suddenly.

"She's not ready." The M.E. replied gently. "I'm sorry. I just need to get her seen to."

"She didn't want to see us, yet here you are, taking care of her! What the fuck? I'm her god damn partner!" He shouted.

Korsak grabbed his arm.

"Calm down. I know it's tough. I've been on the other side of Janie remember? You need to let the Doc do her thing."

"She let you see her?" He countered. "Why not me?"

"Maybe it's because Dr Isles is new. Rizzoli hardly knows her, so there is no relationship to damage." Vince replied.

Maura for her part waited patiently, her heart aching from Korsak's words; praying that it wasn't the reason Jane had indeed agree to let her close.

"Here's my car." She said, catching sight of Officer Jenkins pulling onto the gravel. "I'll call you later if anything changes, otherwise I'm just going to let her sleep."

"Sure. We're here if you need us." Vince said fondly. "Oh and Doc?"

"Yes?"

"If she asks, Frankie is ok. Uni's found him outside Jane's building behind a dumpster. He's got concussion and a nasty cut on the back of his head, but he'll be fine."

"Thank goodness." She sighed, before walking back over to Jane who was looking restless.

"Here you go Dr Isles." The EMT said handing her a bag of supplies.

"Thank you, truly." She replied, smiling warmly at the woman as she helped Maura assist Jane to her car.

"You need me, here's my number. I get off in an hour." She said, tucking the card into the M.E's trouser pocket.

"I appreciate that…"

"Emily. The name's Emily."

"Well thank you Emily. You've been very kind."

The EMT stood back after buckling Jane into the passenger's side and following the doctor around to her side of the car.

"My pleasure." She smiled, opening the door so Maura could slip inside. "Hope I see you again some time."

The M.E's cheeks flushed, as she pulled the door to, sealing her and Jane away from the world. _'Alone at last.'_

Jane didn't speak until they were back on the highway, her voice low, tiredness and pain overwhelming her.

"She was hitting on you." She husked.

"Sorry?"

"That EMT. She was hitting on you." She repeated, her eyes on the scenery shooting by her window.

"I didn't really notice." Maura replied softly, glancing over at the brunette quickly.

"Your face sure did, when it blushed."

"Well…I…It took me by surprise."

"I don't know why. You're a beautiful woman."

The M.E. swallowed, her hands wrapping around the leather steering wheel harder as her heart fluttered in her chest.

As they entered the city limits Jane's mind was swimming, no longer able to focus on anything other than the pain as she shifted uncomfortably. "How long?" She muttered. "Till we get to yours?"

"Ten minutes at the most. Are you ok?"

"It hurts." She hissed, her hands scrabbling against her side.

"I know. I know. It'll be ok Jane. Just try to rest."

"Can't take my mind off it."

Maura turned her stereo on, pushing a CD into the slot. "Just listen to the music." She said, the soft guitar chords filling the air between them.

"This doesn't sound like your usual taste." Jane said, her eyes fluttering shut her face now turned towards her driver.

"I've added some new CD's to my collection since our weekend." She smiled. "Just relax. We'll be home soon." She whispered as a female voice started to sing.

_I hear a silent whisper  
>And I know you're close.<br>I watch your shadow linger,  
>And I feel your ghost.<br>How long, how far do I need to go?  
>Before your splintered heart<br>Opens up and takes my soul.  
>My soul.<em>

_Inside the darkest corners of a haunted mind,  
>I see scattered pictures of a lonely child.<br>How long, how far do I need to go?  
>Before your splintered heart<br>Opens up and takes my soul.  
>My soul.<em>

_And all I feel inside me  
>Is an empty space.<br>I know you want to haunt me  
>But you leave no trace.<br>How long, how far do I need to go?  
>Before your splintered heart<br>Opens up and takes my soul.  
>My soul.<br>My soul.  
>My soul.<em>

Maura couldn't help her breath becoming unsteady as the words filled her mind, her eyes seeking out Jane's face in the darkness, streetlights and headlamps bathing her soft skin as they approached her home.

By the time she pulled onto her driveway and turned the engine off the brunette had visibly relaxed except for the deep furrows etched in her brow as she fought back the pain. The M.E. opened the door to help her out and inside her home. After the hustle and bustle of officers the night before, the still silence was a welcome relief to the honey-blonde as she opened up the door and disabled the alarm.

"Let's get you straight upstairs." She said, wrapping an arm around Jane's waist, the detective allowing her to take her weight. "Sit here." She continued, easing the brunette onto the edge of her bed, switching on the lamp, before brushing the hair out of her face, her hand lingering on the olive skin. "I'm going to get the medical kit from the car and gather up a few things. Will you be alright?" She asked soothingly.

"Yeah. I'll be ok." She answered with a weak smile.

"I'll be as quick as I can."

Maura hurried back outside and grabbed the bag before securing the car and her front door. Walking through to the kitchen she took a bottle of water out of the fridge and some strawberries for Bass.

"Here you go baby. Sorry I can't stay with you but Jane needs me." She cooed, placing the fruit in his bowl.

On returning to her bedroom, she noticed that the brunette had dropped her upper body back against the soft duvet, her long legs dangling over the edge, her booted feet pressed into the carpet. Maura smiled to herself, placing the supplies on the bed before entering her bathroom. Flicking on the light she opened the cabinet and pulled out two large bath sheets, tucking them under her arm before reaching up to the medicine cabinet and extracting various accoutrements. She took a moment to strip out of her clothes, slipping on a pair of silk pyjamas before re-entering her room and arranging everything she needed on the bed.

She dragged her chair over from the window and positioned it at the foot of the bed, before leaning over her detective and whispering softly. "Jane? Wake up. I need to take a look at your wounds."

Jane groaned, her body aching, struggling against the pain and her need to roll herself up in the darkness she hoped sleep would encompass.

Maura's hands slipped round her carefully, helping her lift back up into a sitting position. "Let's get you ready first ok?" The M.E. said softly, her eyes finding Jane's briefly before she knelt on the carpet and eased her work boots and socks off, putting them to one side. "How would you like me to do this?" She asked, gently, her hands on the brunette's knees.

"What do you mean?" She asked uneasily.

"Would you feel more comfortable if I started with your side first or the other injuries."

"I reckon I need to build up to that." She winced, suddenly feeling very vulnerable in the silence of Maura's home, those tender hands resting so gently on her legs.

"Ok. I need to take these off." She indicated, nodding down at the detective's trousers.

Jane swallowed. "Why?"

"You have a tear here, and I can see blood. You can remove them yourself if you'd be more comfortable with that?" She replied, moving her hands away.

"I have some bed shorts in my bag." The brunette grunted. "It's by your dresser."

Maura smiled, before heading over to the duffel bag and unzipping it. Her hands lightly brushed over the contents she found, her skin revelling in the fabrics that had clung to her detective's body, almost jealous at that thought. Finally she located a pair of black shorts and preceded to hand them over, before she stepped away from the bed, allowing Jane the space she needed. She looked away as she saw the dark trousers drop to the ground. Resisting the urge to take in those incredibly long toned legs, she gathered up the clothing, belt, badge and gun and dealt with them accordingly before turning back and facing the beautiful detective.

She took her seat and positioned herself in front of Jane. She reached for the water and emptied some onto a cloth. "I'm going to wipe away the dried blood first. Tell me if you need me to stop." She said, smiling up warmly at the dark eyes that were transfixed on her. She took her time cleaning up the red stains that had spread down past her knee, revealing the angry jagged cut. Dropping the cloth, she pressed her fingers either side of the wound establishing the damage settling on basic gauze and some tape to close it up. She worked quickly, feeling Jane's strong thigh muscle tensing under her hands.

"There." She said with a smile, her eyes meeting the brunette's again. "It shouldn't scar."

"I've got worse." Jane husked, looking away, her hands clutching at the blanket she had re-wrapped herself in.

Maura swallowed, her gaze finding the raised scars on the back of the brunette's fists, resisting the urge to kiss them. Instead she grabbed a clean cloth and poured some clean water on it sitting up further, her body leaning closer to the detective's. "I'll take care of your head wound next. This will sting."

Jane gritted her teeth as the wet fabric dragged across the open wound, the surrounding area feeling bruised and sore. "Did he do this?" Maura asked, keeping her voice low and calm.

"No. I hit the floor when…" She gulped. "When I was tasered." She continued. "Must have done it then."

"I think I'll give you the pain meds now, so they have time to take effect." The honey-blonde replied; reaching into the medical bag the EMT had given her. "Here." She said handing over the two large pills and the water.

Jane took them, relishing the cold liquid in her mouth and throat as she swallowed. "Reckon I could get a beer with that?" She asked with a slight smile.

"Your doctor would not agree to that Jane." Maura chuckled.

"You're not my doctor."

"I am tonight." She replied, taking the bottle from her hands, replacing the cap. "Now I need to numb the area with a little iodine. This will hurt, but should stop you feeling the needle as I suture the wound shut."

"Ok."

Jane gripped the blanket harder, one hand finding its way to the duvet under her, curling the cool cotton in her fist as she clenched against the pain shooting across her temple.

"Sorry." Maura whispered, dabbing up the remnants of brown liquid and threading her needle. "Okay. Remember to breathe."

The brunette nodded, trying to calm the pulse bouncing under her skin as she felt the prick of the steel pierce her skin; a slight tug as the M.E. pulled the metal through. She counted her breaths in and out, in and out as she opened her senses to feelings other than pain. She let her nose inhale the familiar perfume pervading the air, the faint hint of Maura's hair and the products she used on it. She let out a soft moan as she imagined her face pressed into the mass of honey-blonde curls that made the world melt away.

"All done." Maura sighed, her gaze finding Jane's face, watching the flicker behind her closed eyelids. "The EMT mentioned a cut on your neck and one to the chest. I need to take a look at those next."

"Don't you mean Emily?" Husked Jane, her eyes still closed.

"Can you let go of the blanket?" She asked gently, ignoring the brunette's comment, unsure as to why she had said it. She covered her hands over the one still clutched to the fabric shrouding her, forcing the long olive fingers to relax enough for her to drop the covers away revealing her torso to her properly for the first time. She quickly wiped a tear away as she saw the damage Hoyt had inflicted, relieved that Jane's eyes were still tightly shut.

"Ok, your neck will need stitches too."

"I'm ready." Jane responded, knowing what was to come, trying to ignore the pain and focus on the long fingers moving her hair over her shoulder and gently caressing her skin. She sighed when she felt the M.E's free hand brushing her face lightly before holding it still as she worked on cleaning the wound. Each time she moved away to retrieve further medical supplies, her hand would always return to caress her softly as she administered treatment. Only during the stitching process did that touch abandon her, needed elsewhere, and the brunette missed it immediately, her body shivering,

"Are you cold?" Maura asked, tying off the thread.

"I'm ok." Jane sighed, her body feeling the shock.

"Almost there. Just the cut on your chest." She breathed, her eyes dropping to the torn vest soaked with blood, watching as a small bead of sweat trickled down between the brunette's breasts and disappeared out of sight. She couldn't help biting her lip, feeling a flood of arousal between her legs, mentally chastising herself for her inappropriate thoughts. "I, er…I need to remove your top." She stammered, her hands trembling as they found the bottom of the tight vest; the backs of her fingers brushing against the toned abdomen housed underneath.

Jane muscles clenched against the warm contact, her hands grasping suddenly at Maura's

"Do you have to?" She asked, uneasily, her head spinning with pain and confusion, her fear and vulnerability kicking at her chest.

"Yes. I'll have to remove it when I tend to the burns anyway." She replied, hoping her tone was suitably reassuring, her own anxiety and desire pulsing in her veins as she felt Jane's fingers loosen their grip and drop away. "It'll be easier if I cut it first, that way it won't tear at the wounds to your side." She continued, steadying her hand as her found her surgical scissors.

Jane stopped her again.

"I'm not…I'm not wearing…" She gulped, her eyes finding Maura's hazel-green ones.

"It's ok." The M.E. breathed deeply, timidly touching along her jaw line again, her thumb brushing her chin. "I just want to take care of you." She said, smiling, her gaze trying to convey so much as her mind was struggling to contain its urge to catch sight of the woman she desired so much.

Jane nodded, closing her eyes again unable to participate in this moment of broken need, wishing for the first time that she had gone with the EMT. At least then she would have had a stranger laying her bare and exposed instead of the beautiful M.E. she was so inexplicably drawn to. Now she would see her broken, damaged and bleeding. She felt her mind tumble further into despair.

Maura saw the detective's eyes close, pleased that her ministrations wouldn't be scrutinised, knowing that however professional she was, she would be unable to steal a glance at the breasts she had been so desperate to touch. Biting her lip again, she drew the fabric between the blades of the scissors working them upwards, watching the clothing sag open revealing every tantalizing inch of naked olive skin, then the smooth curve of breast. Placing the scissors back down, she dropped her gaze and held her breath tightly in her chest as she allowed her fingertips to take hold of the gaping vest, peeling it apart slightly to examine the incision of Hoyt's knife. She didn't remove it, maintaining Jane's dignity and privacy for as long as she could.

"It's only small." She said, almost to herself as she wiped the dried blood away before placing a plaster over the cut.

Jane could only nod, the tablets taking affect now; her body struggling against pain, sleep and arousal as she felt Maura's hands on her again, easing her vest over one shoulder, aware of how hard her nipples were and how fast her heart was beating. She wondered if this was what drugs felt like; having every emotion compounded in one small space begging to be noticed; acknowledged. She felt her head sag a little to side, falling against Maura's neck briefly before she pulled back, her eyes flicking open briefly to take in her surroundings.

"Are you ok?" The M.E. asked with concern, her hand cupping the back of the detective's head to support her.

"Feel a little dizzy." She hummed.

"It's nothing to worry about Jane. It's just the medication taking effect. You should be in less pain now." She smiled warmly, her other hand finding the warm muscles of the detective's back as she dropped the vest from her fingertips, allowing herself a brief moment to relish the feel of skin smooth like velvet under her palm.

Professionalism was something Dr Isles had always prided herself in. It had come as naturally to her as breathing, taking comfort in the control it provided. Like a fine piece of well-fitted clothing, it was a second skin, but here, in this moment, so close to the object of her desire she felt that layer being peeled away and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Ever since her first contact with Jane, she had slowly started to come undone, unravelling bit by bit under her words, her gaze; her touch.

This side of her personality was so alien to Maura that she shivered, letting her emotions uncoil before wrapping them tightly away, as her eyes found the swell of Jane's perfect breasts. She stilled her hand; taking in the beauty of the brunette lay open to her before dragging her gaze down to the equipment she had laid out with precision. She breathed deeply, steadying herself and her resolve, angry at her own weakness in the presence of the detective that needed her to care, to treat her wounds and help her heal. She swallowed hard before speaking; wanting to ensure her voice would be steady as she reached for a clean towel.

"Here." You said softly, draping it gently over the undamaged side of the brunette's body. "It'll keep you warm and covered up."

Jane dragged it across her shoulder letting it hang down over her chest, shivering again at the sudden change in temperature.

Maura continued removing the rest of the vest that hung against the bed focusing all her energy on ensuring that she caused the least amount of pain as she peeled it free, dropping it to the floor. Gathering the other towel she draped it across the duvet underneath the open wound before reaching for the kit she had been given preparing the gauze and bandages.

"Jane?"

"Yeah?" She husked, her head spinning again, her eyes finding Maura's.

"I'm going to cool down the burns first, so you may feel some discomfort still. If you feel sick or dizzy let me know. I'll be as gentle as I can." She replied, smiling warmly into the dark pools staring intently at her. They looked empty; lost, and the M.E. had to look away to stop herself sobbing.

With the damp cloth held against her side Jane felt herself flop forward against the honey-blonde who wrapped her free arm around her waist to keep her steady and upright.

"Stay with me." Maura whispered, feeling the detective's body shudder against her as she started to weep, no longer able to hold back the emotions of her ordeal. "I've got you. You're safe now."

"Never be safe. He'll never let me go." She muttered into honey-blonde hair, images of Hoyt's sick smile laughing back at her as the darkness was trying to take her in.

Maura gripped her tighter, rocking her gently, her own tears slipping into the dark curls pressed against her, wishing she had the words that would take her pain away. She knew they didn't exist. She just prayed that Jane wouldn't fade away again, wouldn't lose herself in the horror that befallen her. She pressed her lips into the dark hair and kissed her hard, hoping that she could be enough. Vowing to herself in that moment, locked together in pain, that she would never give up, never back down from these feelings, from emotions she had only ever read about, never experienced. Jane had brought her to life and she intended to live it, to share it.

Keeping her upright, the M.E. dropped the damp towel and spent time applying the gauze and bandages, wrapping the long white strips carefully around the detective's torso before tying them together.

She lowered the brunette back against the bed, watching as she curled up into a foetal position, her sobs still racking her damaged frame.

Maura stepped away, wiping her own cheek clean before hurriedly gathering up all the supplies and dirty linen and returning everything to the bathroom. She caught a glance of her own reflection in the mirror, her eyes stained with mascara and tears, the tracks visible through her rouge. Exhaustion was cruel. She allowed herself the luxury of washing her face, applying her expensive cream before brushing her teeth. With a sigh she pulled the light switch and re-entered the bedroom, finding a loose fitting Red Sox t-shirt in Jane's bag before sitting beside her on the bed. She rested her palm against a tanned shoulder, seemingly tugging the brunette out of her solitude as she pulled away, clutching the towel against her chest tightly. She looked like a frightened child and Maura bit back the thought, for fear it would manifest as pity; the one emotion that she would never feel for her detective.

"Put this on Jane." She whispered, handing her the cotton top before moving away to carry the chair back to the window, allowing her time to change.

Wordlessly the brunette did just that, slipping her arms through the t-shirt and sliding it down over her aching side, exhaustion dragging her under as she tossed the towel away. Maura retrieved it, folding it carefully before placing it on the dresser top and returning her attention back to Jane. She pulled back the duvet on both sides, taking the detective's hand in her own and helped her get settled under the covers before joining her. She turned off the lamp, the room dropping into soundless darkness, her eyes barely making out the back that was turned to her. She rolled over and silently brushed the dark hair from the brunette's neck, and the sutured wound. Jane flinched away, unable to receive the touch as she fell deeper into her nightmare; the nightmare that had once again become her reality, the ever-present evil that clung to her skin like a tattoo searing her soul. Nothing tender could reach her, not here not now, never again.

"Jane?" Maura whispered, reluctantly extracting her fingers from the luscious dark hair they were entwined with.

When she received no answer except for the deep breathes emanating from the detective indicating she was asleep, she sighed, her own tears the last thing she was aware of before she fell into a fitful slumber.

**The song in this chapter is (My Soul) Ghost by Dana Kerstein if you wanted to listen to it.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: ~ Thanks again for the wonderful reviews and the PM's. It means so much to me.**

**The characters are still not mine, sadly.**

Chapter 20

"Just sit back and relax Jane. You're going to enjoy the show." Hoyt grinned, cutting down the front of Maura's expensive blouse, severing her bra in the process.

_Her naked chest now exposed, her breasts free, he cupped one in his hand, squeezing the pliant flesh between his fingers, his eyes never leaving Jane's._

"_Did you touch my Jane like this Dr Isles? Did she enjoy it?" He hissed, dragging the surgical steel blade from her neck all the way down to her stomach, leaving a long thin cut the length of her body, droplets of blood peeling away from the incision and trickling down her skin._

"_Leave her alone!" Jane cried, her body writhing against the restraints, ignoring the pain as she twisted to free herself._

"_Did you fuck her? Did you make her cum?" He asked, anger twitching in his cold gaze._

_Maura's eyes were full of unshed tears, many others already washing down her cheeks and over the tape across her mouth. It didn't stop the moans as she felt the blade again, this time stabbing firmly into her stomach up to his knuckles; the warm metallic stench of her blood filling the air as she watched it cascade on to her lap. He kept the scalpel inside her, twisting and turning it deeper; fascinated with the reaction Jane was giving him._

"_She didn't touch me!" She screamed. "She means nothing to me! Just let her go and you can have me. Isn't that what you want?"_

_He turned, pulling the blade cleanly out of Maura; the open wound pumping the very life out of her. Those beautiful hazel-green eyes found her own, her head shaking with fear and pain._

"_You'll never be mine while ever she's alive, you know that?" He laughed, planting a cold wet kiss to the detective's forehead, before walking back to his prey. "It will only ever be us Jane. Just you and I for always." He said, his voice thick with desire as he drove the scalpel deep into the M.E's chest._

Jane struggled in the darkness, writhing in the cool cotton sheets that clung to her body, sweat pouring off her in waves as her fingers clawed at the mattress. "Maura!" She screamed, sitting bolt upright, the real pain in her side ripping her out of her nightmare.

Maura had her arms around the brunette in seconds, her own mind aware of Jane's unsettling dream as she was awoken from sleep moments before. "I'm here. I'm here." She soothed, kissing her shoulder gently before laying her back down in an embrace. "It was just a dream. You're safe."

Jane struggled with the contact at first, surprised at the strength the smaller woman possessed as she refused to relent and let her go. She'd barely slept and the sedatives were still in full force, dragging her back under; back into a place she did not want to go. "I don't want to sleep." She whimpered, hating the need in her voice.

"The medication is strong Jane. You need to let it help you. Just try to rest. I'm not going anywhere." She said gently, her fingers dancing lightly across the detective's bandaged abdomen.

"Can't go back there." She replied, catching a glimpse of Hoyt's face staring up at her from the grass, his hands on display for her to admire her handy work.

"You mean your nightmare?" Maura asked, her brow furrowing.

"Can't let him…hurt you anymore." Her voice was tired now, a yawn dancing round the edges of her words as she tried to remain conscious.

"He won't hurt me Jane. He can't. You made sure of that remember?" She snuggled closer into the brunette, taking comfort in the smell of her hair.

"Don't want to see him." She muttered, flinching as she saw the scalpel penetrate Maura's heart in the darkness.

"Come away with me." The honey-blonde soothed, her fingers still circling.

"Where are we going?" She asked blindly.

"Imagine my face. Can you see me? Can you see me smiling at you Jane?"

"Yes." She said, her memory extracting a picture of Maura standing on the beach, her eyes shining, her smile captivating.

"Where are we?" She questioned, wanting the detective to stay with her.

"Your house…beach…sun setting." She husked sleepily.

"You have your arms round me tightly as we stare across the ocean together. Can you feel the warmth on your face?"

"Mmmm" She sighed.

"I feel so safe in your arms Jane as you are in mine. We fit so perfectly together you and I. Listen to the sound of the waves lapping at the sand, the water washing gently over your feet, the heat of my skin against your own as you breathe me in." She whispered, kissing just under the brunette's ear, relishing the taste of her on her lips. "It's just us, watching the sunset, wrapped in each others embrace. Can you feel it? Are you there with me?" She asked softly.

"Yes." She replied, her mind flooded with that perfect time stood together at The Cape; trapped in a moment she had never wanted to end as she felt her body finally succumb to the sleep it needed.

"I'll never leave you Jane. Not now I've found you. Sleep my love."

Maura held Jane tightly in her arms listening to the soft rise and fall of her breath in the darkness, satisfied that she was finally resting peacefully, pleased that she had managed to comfort her. Maybe now she would be able to join her.

…**..**

Daylight crept through the curtains like an unwelcome visitor as Maura yawned, stretching her body; enjoying the cracks her muscles made as she unwound from the confines of sleep. It only took her an instant to realise however that her body was cold, and that Jane was no longer resting beside her.

She sat up, reaching for the light to cast a better glow over the room. 7:15am. She padded over to the bathroom finding it dark and uninhabited. So was the corner where the detective's bag had been the previous night. No sign of her clothes, gun or badge either. She quickly made her way downstairs to be greeted by a silent house, devoid of life except for her pet that was asleep in his shell in the kitchen, clearly unaware of his owner's sadness as she sighed deeply.

She showered and dressed, selecting a beautifully tailored skirt and blouse and a pair of five inch Jimmy Choo heels. She grabbed a tan trench coat from her wardrobe also, noticing the heavy rain outside, before getting in her car and heading for the precinct. She'd make time for breakfast at the station once she'd found out where Jane was.

"Hey Doc. How is she?" Korsak said, meeting her as they signed in at the desk.

"She's not here?" She asked in concern.

"I figured she'd be sleeping it off at yours?" He asked, as they made their way into the corridor, ignoring the various officers stood talking or the looks being sent in their direction. Jane was no doubt the centre of gossip.

"She was. I woke up and she had gone. Maybe she went home?" She said, her voice hopeful.

"Frankie changed the locks after the break in. He's got the keys, so maybe she's gone to see him."

"I don't think so. She didn't ask about him Vince, she was in so much pain and…" She stopped herself, not wanting to talk about Jane in way that would make her sound weak. "She was tired. I treated her wounds, but she'll need them re-dressing today." She added, as they neared the coffee shop.

"Vince. Maura." Angela came running over to them, ignoring the line at the counter that her colleague was addressing. "How is she? How's my Janie?"

"She's ok Angela." Korsak said, putting his arm round her shoulder for comfort. "The Doc here took her back to her place and fixed her up."

"You're so kind." The older woman said, smiling at the M.E.

"Not at all." She replied warmly.

"Is she with you? She better not be, but she's so stubborn. She never listens to her mother. She needs to rest."

"No she's not in work yet." He replied, as he moved with Maura to the back of the line. "I'll suggest she take some time off." He added.

"Thank you, both of you. At least my boy listens to me. He's at home under doctor's orders. I'm staying with him till he's fit to work in a few days time." She smiled.

"I'm glad Frankie's ok." Korsak said, approaching the front of the counter, his eyes scanning the menu.

"Two of my children in law enforcement. It's hard being a parent." She smiled. "Let me get you both something. What'll it be?"

"Coffee for me, the usual." Vince said. "And a breakfast Panini. Doc?"

Maura had completely switched off, her mind trying to figure out where Jane had disappeared too. Clearly no one was concerned by her absence, but she needed to see her.

"Doc?"

"Oh, sorry…I think I'll just have a tea for now, thank you Angela." She said demurely, handing over a twenty-dollar bill. "I'll get these." She said, squeezing Korsak's arm. "My way of apologising to you for my behaviour last night."

He smiled down at her, his mind replaying the moment in his head; how shocked he had been by the doctor's outburst.

"You did what you had to right? Just like I did. No offence, but I did what Janie asked me too. You took me by surprise was all." He shrugged, watching Angela making his latte.

"I did what I had to do too. It may not have made any sense to you detective but I…well I had to be there. I hope you can forgive me. I don't usually react like that and I would hate for it to interrupt our working relationship. You, Barry and Jane have made me feel part of a team. I've never had that before." She smiled sadly; the expression not going unnoticed by Korsak.

"Guess that explains why you did what you did. It's ok Doc. It was actually good to see Jane relying on someone for once. Thanks for breakfast." He replied, grabbing the tray and heading for an empty table.

Angela handed Maura the change with a sweet smile and a wink, before taking the next officer's order. The sound of the M.E's heels alerted Vince to her presence by his side.

"I'm going to take mine down to the morgue. I have the body to process."

"John Stark. That was his name. Ex military we discovered. He did three tours in Afghanistan with Hoyt. At least one of those bastards is finally dead." He grunted, taking a bite of his Panini.

"I'll let you know the results once I complete the autopsy." Maura said, leaving Korsak alone with his thoughts. She needed that time too.

The journey down to the basement and her work was a slow one as she'd had to wait several minutes for the lifts to clear, not wanting to spend any time crushed into one with a number of officers whispering about her, or about the events of the previous evening. She could not wait for the solitary isolation her office allowed her. With only two interns assigned for the day and starting later she could afford some peace to process, and to enjoy dissecting one of the men who had caused Jane pain.

Pushing against the solid doors she entered the morgue, leaving it plunged in darkness as she entered her room, switching on the light. She placed her tea on the desk; her bag over her chair before hanging up her coat carefully to ensure it remained unwrinkled. Ignoring the open blinds she eased out of her skirt and blouse quickly, slipping them onto hangers and putting them into the small closet before retrieving her black scrubs. For several moments she was stood in her cream lace underwear and heels, her back to the door, unaware of eyes watching her every movement from the blackness beyond her walls.

She dressed before draining the last of her tea, dropping the used container into the trash bin. Extracting her phone from her bag, she flipped it open, to find no new messages or calls. She sighed, letting her long fingers move gracefully over the keys as she tapped out a text.

I woke up to find you were gone. I was worried. I still am. Call me. Please. M x

She hit send and walked back into the autopsy suite, switching on the lights and watching them flicker to life overhead, casting a brilliant white glow across the sanitized work area. She heard the 'bleep' of a received message that made her clutch her chest at the same time as she noticed Jane sitting in the corner on the counter by the sink.

"You scared me." Maura said, her voice on edge, but relief quickly washed over her at the sight of the brunette she had missed.

"Sorry." She husked, her gaze empty as she looked in her eyes.

"It's alright. I just didn't expect to see you here."

"You really should close your blinds when you change. Anyone could see you." She replied, coolly.

Maura tensed. Her first thought would have been to smile at the knowledge that Jane had seen her undress; standing in nothing more than her underwear, hoping that it would have aroused the detective. But there was something in her tone that made that thought disappear as fast as it had entered. It had sounded like anger, but never one to fully understand human interaction, the M.E was lost. She looked at the brunette's face; hoping to detect a nuance, or a tick that would register in her facial recognition banks to help her process this moment better. She received none.

"I didn't think." She responded, with the only words that came to mind.

Jane remained silent, finally pulling her eyes away and nodding towards the fridges.

"I'm here for the autopsy." She grunted, her hands gripping the edge of the counter.

"Are you sure you want to be here for that Jane? You should be resting at home." She said softly.

"I'm here to do my job, that's what they pay me my shitty wage for." She replied bluntly, hopping down and striding towards an empty mortuary table.

Maura didn't press her further; partly knowing that Jane needed to have some sort of closure, as well as her own fear of pushing her away.

"Of course. Let me set up first and I'll begin."

She busied herself arranging the tools she would need neatly on a small cart. She had a routine; part of her OCD personality she admitted. She had had the same procedure since medical school. It allowed her the order and control she relied upon to fully process and do her work with the professional precision she prided herself on. Today would be no different.

Jane remained silent through out the procedure, listening as Maura dictated notes as she worked John Stark's body over, concluding the obvious, that he had died from gunshot wounds to the chest. There was something incredibly satisfying, almost peaceful to how the beautiful M.E. worked. From the first moment of tying her hair back into a loose ponytail and slipping on her surgical gloves, to the intricate way her fingers held a scalpel like it was an extension of her own hand, the detective was entranced. She had had to push the image of Hoyt holding the same instrument against her, away however, refocusing on the honey-blonde as she'd cracked open the chest cavity to extract the bullets she had fired.

Maura lost herself in the process, but not as entirely as she usually did, aware of the deep brown eyes wandering over her, watching her. The silence was oppressive, save only for her voice or the sounds of flesh tearing, or metal hitting metal as she changed tools. Her only satisfaction was the fact that she was cutting up the body of a man who had violated women and who had violated her detective in turn; her mind refusing to wonder what would have happened had Jane not managed to get the upper hand.

The final closing incision in place, she cut the black thread and dropped the equipment onto the table, dropping her gloves into the designated trash bin. Still no words were spoken as she washed her hands and arms clean under the hot water and soap, greeting her first intern as he shuffled into the room, before he removed the body and returned it to the fridge for storage.

She dried her hands and turned round to find the room empty. Alone again. Jane had slipped out quietly and she let out the breath she had been holding for the past couple of hours before trudging back into her office and closing the door behind her.

…**..**

"Press conference at three." Cavanaugh said, as he entered the bullpen with Jane close behind him. "IA are happy with the statement Detective Rizzoli has made, as am I, although she is refusing to take time off." He added, as she moved past him to take her seat.

"I'm fine sir." She replied, her voice low and deep, her eyes resolute.

"Light duties, no heroics." He smiled. "Keep an eye on her." He said, looking between Korsak and Frost.

"Sure thing." Barry said.

"You need us to talk to the press?" Vince asked, as Cavanaugh was about to leave.

"No real need but you are both welcome to hang back if you wish. Rizzoli and I will be there as well Dr Isles, Philips from Internal Affairs and Jill Sergeant our legal aide. Should be more than enough of us to answer any questions for the local tabloids." He said before exiting.

"Reporters." Korsak grunted. "Why can't they just mind their own god damn business for once."

"They have a job to do too." Jane sighed, logging into the precinct's computer system.

"Yeah, but look how they dealt with all the Hoyt shit last time." Frost added.

"It was a fucking media circus!" Vince said angrily, as the sound of the M.E's heels came clicking into the room.

"Language detective." She said, raising an eyebrow before perching at the end of Jane's desk.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry Doc." He replied, putting his hands up in defeat.

"I wondered if you'd like to grab a coffee with me before the press arrive?" Maura asked, her eyes trying to get the brunette's attention.

"I should get on with some work." She husked, her gaze focused on the screen intently.

"We're not working on anything. Go get a drink." Korsak said, kicking her chair.

"What the…! Fine. But I'm not using the one here. I'm not in the mood to see Ma right now." She grunted, getting to her feet and slipping on her jacket, walking out of the bullpen before Maura could respond.

She sighed, giving both Korsak and Frost a quick smile before following after the tall detective who was already halfway down the corridor.

Silently they both signed out, Jane leading them wordlessly to the coffee shop across the street. It was fairly quiet. She'd not been there since the morning she had first spoken to Maura on the phone. Most of the officers used the station cafeteria now as the standards had improved.

"Cappuccino." She said to the young woman behind the counter who had flashed her a warm smile. "What would you like?" The brunette said turning to the M.E. stood at the side.

"I'll take a regular filter coffee please and one of those Caesar salads." She replied, noticing how the Barista had yet to acknowledge her presence.

The young woman rang it through on the till and flashed her blue eyes up at Jane before speaking. "That'll be $17.36 please."

Jane handed her the money telling her to keep the change, which gleaned her another smile, before she turned to ask her colleague to get the order together.

"Not seen you in here for a while?" She said, her tone flirtatious.

"Yeah. Been busy and well the precinct's coffee has improved at last." She said with a rye grin. "My mother work's there too, so you know how that could play out.

"Shame. I missed you." She whispered, her fingers reaching for the detective's. She was disturbed by the tray placed on the counter in front of her, however, her hand pulling away.

Thanking her, Jane walked over to a table by the window and a silent Maura followed her, choosing a seat from where she could observe the over-tactile coffee woman, who she had suddenly found herself disliking. Her detective had spoken more words to her that girl than she had to her all day.

They sat silence again and it was driving Maura to distraction, that and the Barista that kept looking over.

"Have you eaten anything?" She asked, working her way through her crispy salad.

"I'm fine." She replied; her gaze lost in the swirls of the cappuccino warming her hands.

"You need to have something Jane, even if it's just a sandwich or a muffin."

"Dr Isles encouraging me to consume sugary carbs." She grinned, their eyes finally meeting.

"It's better than relying on an empty stomach. You'll need more tablets later and you need to have eaten before hand. I could cook for you tonight or we could order in if your prefer?" She offered.

"I'll get something at home." Jane replied, looking out of the window towards the station.

"I thought you would be staying with me?" Maura said softly, disappointment lacing her words.

"I have things to do, and an apartment to sort out."

"You need rest. Everything else can wait."

The detective sighed, taking a long drink of her coffee.

"I also need to change your bandages." The M.E. added.

"You can do that in your office after the press finish with me." She conceded.

"And food?" She pushed. "You need to have eaten and have had the medication before I look at your wounds Jane."

"Fine. Chinese, tablets, beer and bandages then home." She husked, finishing the last of her drink.

"Ok, except for the beer." She smiled.

The brunette chuckled. "Think I will grab a muffin." She said, before heading back over to the counter and the over attentive Barista.

Maura huffed, her reaction taking her by surprise as she watched the young woman flirt outrageously with her detective, hating the sound of Jane's laugh as she clearly responded to something she'd said. Try as she might she couldn't look away from the scene, even as the brunette headed back over to her; the other woman's blue eyes meeting hers briefly as she flashed her a cold smile.

Jane took a bite. "Think I needed that." She said, chewing the chocolate cake.

"The muffin or the flirting?" Maura said, shocked at her obvious tone.

Jane looked up at her, her mouth still full as she processed the look on the M.E's face that clearly matched her words. She swallowed, licking her lips before answering, noticing how the honey-blonde's eyes watched as her tongue performed the action.

"The food Maura. You're not jealous are you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not." She replied, flustered, feeling herself get hotter.

"I thought you couldn't lie." She smiled, taking another bite.

"I…I didn't…haven't…I…I, feel a little dizzy." She sighed, leaning back in her chair.

"They always have the temperature too high in here." Jane replied kindly, deciding not to press the M.E. any further.

"Sorry. I think I just need some air." She said, slipping her bag over her shoulder as she stood uneasily.

The brunette was on her feet in an instant, her arm wrapping tightly round Maura's waist, her muffin forgotten, as too were the words spoken by the Barista, as she helped the doctor outside and into the cold Boston chill.

"You didn't need to come with me." She said, relaxing into Jane, inhaling her scent as she rested her head against her shoulder.

"Where else would I be?" She said softly, as they made there way across the road.

"Eating cake and enjoying the company of an attractive woman." Maura said, her words probing a little for a response.

"I wasn't really hungry remember, and she's far too young for me." She chuckled, her scarred hand reaching for the delicate one knocking against her thigh as they walked.

Maura sighed, relishing the soft touch as their fingers entwined together briefly, only pulling apart as they reached the doors to the station. Jane stepped back, ensuing that the doctor was steady enough to stand on her own two feet.

"You feeling better?" She asked.

"Much." She smiled, her hazel-green eyes flashing in the mid-afternoon sunshine.

"Good, 'cos I have a press hounding to attend."

"I'll see you in there." Maura said as they parted. Jane listened to the click of her high heels until they faded into the distance before entering the bullpen and gathering herself together.

…**..**

The room was heaving with reporters and cameras as Jane entered along with her various colleagues. Cavanaugh had prepped her briefly again outside as she noticed Maura standing with Korsak a short distance away.

"I've asked to Vince to sit in too. Reckon it's best to have him there, as he was the first responder. Saves having him questioned later."

"Frost?" Jane asked, anxiety already starting to build inside.

"He was invited to stand in the back but he's been called out on a case."

She nodded, relieved that her partner at least wouldn't be there to hear all the questions. She knew it was protocol on a high profile case such as this. People needed to hear that the criminals had been brought to justice so they could sleep easier at night until the next psychopath struck. It was the morbid fascination about Hoyt that repulsed Jane. It had done since before her first attack at his hands. The media had been so quick to gather gruesome details even trying to bribe information from witnesses and beat cops, anything to get their story, their fifteen minutes of fame. The detective knew that all to well. She bit back the need to throw up her half eaten cake as she sat down next to Korsak, Maura on the other side of him. A few cameras flashed as they waited for someone to speak.

"My name is Jill sergeant and I am the legal representative for this case and those present here today. I'm joined by Ben Philips from Internal affairs as well as Lieutenant _Cavanaugh of the Boston Police Department. As you are aware Charles Hoyt has been taken back into custody and his apprentice has been named and killed. Detectives Jane Rizzoli and Vince Korsak will be able to answer any questions you have pertaining to last night's events. Dr Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner will be able to discuss any findings. As usual please keep your questions professional and understand that we may be unable to provide you with detailed answers as this case is yet concluded. Go ahead."_

_Several animated voices spoke up; men and women holding up their press passes trying to gain attention._

"Boston Globe. Is it true that Detective Rizzoli was once again the target of The Surgeon?" A man from the third row said.

"Yes we can confirm that Charles Hoyt took Detective Rizzoli from outside her home last night." Cavanaugh said confidently.

"And is it true that her brother was hurt during the kidnap?" He continued, making notes.

"Officer Frank Rizzoli received a mild concussion at the scene but is stable." He replied.

"Beacon Hill Times. Can you confirm the identity of his apprentice and the manner of his death?" An overweight woman said, from the front, clicking on her electronic Dictaphone.

"His name was John Stark. He was ex-military. That is all we are prepared to release at this time." Internal Affairs stated.

"And his death?" She added quickly, not allowing any other reporter to interrupt first.

"He was shot twice in the chest. It was a clean hit in self-defence by Detective Rizzoli." He replied.

"And the autopsy confirmed this?" She pressed, holding her hand up to silence her 'colleagues'.

"Yes. My findings confirmed that Mr Stark died due to a bullet lodging in his chest, essentially stopping his heart instantly. There were no other markings on the body." Maura said, her tone professional and even.

Jane cast a quick glance in her direction not surprised to see the M.E. staring directly into the crowd.

"Boston Herald. Can you explain to us the details of your encounter with The Surgeon Detective Rizzoli?"

She stared at the balding man addressing her as a couple of camera flashes went off. She swallowed hard before answering.

"I had returned home to my apartment because I had received no word from Officer Rizzoli. On arrival my neighbour's door was open. There was blood in the bedroom and a man claiming to be an EMT was present. He said his partner had moved the body to an ambulance outside. I called Detective Korsak before entering the vehicle. It was then that I was overpowered and incapacitated." She replied, not allowing the press any of the minute detail of those events.

"Boston Globe." The man from the third row spoke again. "You were found at the park entrance by Detective Korsak. Can you tell us how you managed to get out of the ambulance to shoot Mr Stark?"

"I managed to find a flare that I used against Hoyt." She swallowed, hating having to say his name and taste it on her lips. "I crawled out after him and used a taser on both men before grabbing my service weapon and opening fire." She replied coolly.

"Hoyt was cuffed to the ambulance when I arrived at the scene." Korsak added, feeling the need to add more detail and save Jane from further questioning.

"And how did Detective Rizzoli seem when you arrived?" The reporter pressed.

"As professional as always." He responded flatly, refusing to be led.

A female voice suddenly entered the room, filling it with an air that Jane had not experienced in little under a year. A voice she had tried to forget.

"Mission Hill Gazette. After your last encounter with The Surgeon and what he did to you in that basement Detective Rizzoli you suffered greatly with nightmares and considered leaving the force. Has this new experience at his hands going to be your breaking point?" She asked.

Other reporters turned to look at the strikingly attractive woman stood towards the back of the room, some clearly recognizing her, instructing their photographers to shoot. More flashes went off as Jane simply sat and stared in total disbelief; a cold sweat clinging to her skin; her fingers digging subconsciously at the scars on her hands.

"No comment." Cavanaugh responded, staring her down but failing. She now had the room.

"What did he do to you this time Detective?" She asked, keeping her voice professional.

"I will have to ask you to refrain from this line of questioning." He said, his eyes flashing to the legal aide.

"Boston Herald. I think that is a legitimate question to ask. After all we were given access to those details last time." The balding man queried.

"I…." Jane tried to find her voice, tearing her gaze away and focusing on the male reporter instead. "He didn't actually get much of a chance to do anything." She answered, her voice unsteady now.

Korsak interjected, needing to end this here and quickly, as no one else seemed to be doing so. "She has minor abrasions but the worst damage was self-inflicted by the flare she lit under her body that she used on Hoyt to get away. It happened quickly and the decisions made by her captors allowed Detective Rizzoli opportunity to escape."

He caught the smirk of the woman looking back at him as his eyes stared straight back at her, as more reporters clambered to be heard.

Cavanaugh pushed his chair back and stood up.

"That will be all. If you have any further questions you can contact our press secretary here at the precinct. Thank you." He said, indicating to the others to rise.

The noise and flashes from the press went wild for the moments it took for the party to leave the room and re-enter the station. Jane walked numbly towards the restrooms, refusing to make contact with anyone.

Maura nudged Korsak, catching his eye before she whispered. "Who was she?" She asked, after clearly noticing the brunette's reaction as she'd so openly interrogated her. She'd seemed too familiar somehow to address Jane in such a manner; for it to have been purely about getting a story. Something didn't add up.

He remained neutral, staring straight ahead, ignoring the question for a moment before he could get them both alone. He looked around before finding the M.E's eyes.

"Her name is Lucie Walker." He said, anger in his voice. "She used to work for some cheap ass paper back in the day before The Surgeon hit the headlines and she met Jane."

Maura listened intently, her pulse racing as her mind was frantically trying to piece together everything she knew about her detective and everything she had shared with her. As her brain clicked into place, Korsak's voice spoke the answer she had reached herself.

"She's Jane's ex." He spat.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Her ex. Of course." She muttered, everything piecing together.

"Cold hearted bitch." He said angrily, lowering his voice again as a female officer glanced their way.

"How did they meet?" Maura asked, guiding them towards the coffee shop.

"In The Robber."

"Because of the case?"

"No, no. Several months before that actually. She was nice you know. Charming, intelligent, sexy. All the things Jane finds attractive. I liked her, we all did." He replied, holding the door open for the M.E.

It was fairly quiet and Korsak was relieved Angela wasn't there. He didn't want to have to explain Lucie's return, not yet. He got them both a drink and they sat in the corner away from prying eyes and ears.

"You were saying?" Maura pressed, her curiosity burning.

"Yeah. Lucie was like a breath of fresh air. Janie had always been so guarded beforehand, keeping her private life, well, private. It was no secret that she liked women. She got stick from some of the less 'socially evolved', but nothing she couldn't handle. They'll always be people like Crowe hanging around." He sighed.

"You're right." She said, with a soft smile, sipping at her tea.

"But with her it was different. She started bringing her along to events at The Robber. She even had her subbing on our baseball league for a season. Janie really relaxed, like she could see a life outside of the station for herself, finally."

"I bet that made her family happy." Maura stated, remembering how keen the brunette's mother had been for her to date; and date her no less.

"Frankie liked her. He met her the first night, when I did. She'd walked over with Jane's favourite beer in hand and just slid into the booth next to her, like they'd been doing that for years. I thought she'd bolt, but there was something in the way Lucie looked at her that…well, I can't explain it. Needless to say, she got her teeth in quick."

"And Angela?" She pressed.

"There's the thing. That's what started to make me wonder. You've met her. She tries to set everyone up with her daughter. If she hasn't already, she'll try in on with you." He chuckled.

Maura blushed, simply sipping at her tea again.

"Well she was out of her head crazy happy when Janie told her about Lucie. I mean she went on and on about it. Then they met. Jane reckoned it would be a great idea to have a meal out so everyone could just relax and get to know one another. Angela wouldn't hear of it. She had a cook out at their place. Her and Frank's before the divorce of course. We all went along. They'd been dating for almost two months by this point. I thought at first that was why she didn't take to Lucie; because it had taken so long for her to be made a part of her daughters life you know?" He shrugged, taking a long drink of coffee.

"What happened?"

"Nothing bad. No fireworks, just nothing at all. That was the thing. Angela just wasn't interested. She's a lovely tactile lady and she barely hugged her. It was strange. I'm not sure if Jane saw or not. She was just so happy I don't think she noticed anything but Lucie."

"What went wrong?" Maura asked, feeling the familiar stab of jealousy in her chest again at Korsak's words. This feeling was something she had never experienced till the tall detective had strode into her life and it was one she didn't like. She wanted nothing more than for Jane to be happy and yet it hurt knowing that she was yet to be the cause of it; that this woman had potentially removed that capability from the brunette.

"Hoyt." He grunted. "Well not just him. She had a choice. Lucie I mean. That case was so tough. We were working long hours, back-to-back shifts, taking files home. Neither of us could let it go. It was the worst case we'd seen. It hit Jane really hard. She felt so responsible for those women. It was like she was slipping back in time behind those walls again. I remember Lucie coming to see me at the station, asking what she should do. The bitch." He muttered, shaking his head at how foolish he had been to ever trust her. "I told her to stay strong, to just be there; that cases like that are the rarity. She used that opportunity to look through my notes when I was called away. It could only have been then. Two days later Hoyt had Janie in that basement and he…" He swallowed, emotions clearing overwhelming him.

Maura slid her hand over his on the table and squeezed it gently as she listened to him speak, finally beginning to see just how deep this pain that her detective had suffered truly went.

"You know that part." He said, glossing over the details of the attack and the moment he knew he had lost his partner. "Afterwards, at the hospital Lucie was there of course, by Jane's side, holding her while she cried. I saw them through the window. I watched her break down in that woman's arms and it broke my heart." He said, wiping at his eyes with his free hand. "A week after the papers hit the stands a new story broke. Lucie Walker's story." He said angrily, pulling his hand free from under Maura's as he clutched both around the hot mug of coffee. "She must have used the information from both of our case notes. She had details that had not been released to the media. She had photos of…" He punched the table suddenly; warm, brown liquid sloshing onto the white countertop.

Maura flinched at the sudden movement, her eyes flicking back up to meet Korsak's and the evident pain that lay in them as he continued.

"She had photos of her hands Doc. She must have taken them whilst Jane was asleep, as she'd removed the bandages. There were photos of her in that bed, broken, cut and bleeding on the cover of every paper in Boston. Even the nationals had got hold of some too. It was carnage."

"Jane." Maura sighed, wiping at her own tears now, anger rising up in like a cobra ready to strike.

"It devastated her. She had just got out of hospital when it broke. Reporters camped outside her apartment block for days. She just locked herself away from everyone."

"And Lucie? What happened to her?" The M.E. asked, barely able to speak that woman's name.

"She had let herself in with her key after she'd undoubtedly pushed her way through the media circus. I only know what she said to Jane because even that became news."

"Oh god, you're serious?"

"Like a heart attack, yeah. She'd told Jane that she'd seen her chance to get her name on a prominent story and she'd taken it. Nothing personal of course and that she had loved her, but after seeing her slip away during the case…well the bitch made out that Janie was too damaged now after Hoyt. Made some bullshit statement like, 'She was the love of my life but now she's broken.' I swear to god I want to go back in there and strangle her Doc. I don't care what sentence they'd slap on me, it'd be worth it." He spat.

Maura was aghast.

"She's more of a monster than Hoyt. At least his behaviour can be attributed to severe psychosis." She replied.

"Her kind is the worst. She made Jane fall in love with her and then…" His voice failed him, the anger gone, emptiness and sorrow taking its place.

The honey-blonde sat in silence, absorbing every detail she had been given and adding it in to her collection of 'Jane-based information'. All she had wanted since the moment she had awoken in the detective's arms back at the store, staring up into those chocolate brown pools, was to know her completely. She needed to see her.

"I have to find Jane." She said. "Thank you for talking to me Vince." She smiled, her hand on his shoulder.

"Think I needed to get it all off my chest." He smiled warmly. "Be careful. She may not want to be found."

"When has that stopped me?" She replied with a tilt of her head.

…**..**

"Jane? Jane? I think we should talk."

"Get the hell away from me!" She spat, turning to face the woman who had destroyed her life. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Baby, it doesn't have to be this way." Lucie countered, following the brunette through the parking lot. "Can't we just catch up?"

"Catch up? What's wrong with you? You think after everything that's happened between us I'd want anything to do with you?" She replied, walking faster, needing to get to her car.

"Look, I'm sorry ok? It didn't mean anything back there. I was just doing my job." She said softly, keeping up her pace, her heels echoing through the enclosed space.

"Just like you always did." Jane hissed, raking her fingers through her wild hair, her heart beating angrily in her chest, threatening to burst.

"It wasn't like that at the start. You know that. I loved you and you loved me. That was real."

Jane was starting to panic as she approached her designated space to find it empty. Of course it was. Her car was still outside her building, she'd got a taxi into work from Maura's place. _'Fuck!' _She kept moving, focusing on each step as she detoured towards the back of the building and the ambulance entrance to the morgue.

"Come on. Just talk to me. For old times sake?" Lucie said, her fingers managing to latch on to the brunette's wrist, pulling them both to a stop.

Jane tore her arm away, feeling the burn of a touch that had once given her so much pleasure; a touch that had opened up her heart and had made her so happy. She turned and continued to walk faster, not seeing a figure slip into the parking lot nearby, as she saw the familiarity of Maura's car in the distance. She made that her new destination point as she heard Lucie's footsteps close on her heels.

The M.E. saw Jane heading towards her vehicle and made her purpose to reach her there, only then seeing the tall figure of her ex striding behind her, previously hidden by a cement pillar. She was close enough to hear their raised voices and the anger inside her started to boil again.

"Fuck off Lucie! Just fuck off!" The brunette cursed.

"Please Jane. I didn't do what I did to hurt you." She answered.

The detective laughed. "Yeah, you thought that selling my story and then breaking my heart because I was cut to shit would make me so very happy. You're deluded and you're a liar." She replied, almost at the car now, her breathing erratic.

"It wasn't my intention." She cried, catching up to her again and spinning her round. She grabbed Jane's hands in her own and held on tightly. "I loved you. I really loved you, I just…I just got scared that you were pulling away from me and then I saw the notes on Hoyt and figured I could get my break. That was all I wanted, you and my career. I realised at the hospital though that I couldn't have you both."

"Was that before or after you tore my bandages off and took pictures of me?" She spat, tearing her hands out of Lucie's clutches and holding them aloft for her to see. "Is this what you wanted? Is this all I was to you, a fucking meal ticket? I was in pain. I thought I was going to die down there in that basement and you know something? I wish I had. I wish Hoyt had sliced my throat and finished the job because it sure would've been cleaner than the mess you put me through."

"Jane…" She tried again.

"So here's what you came for. Another story? Another photograph to get back in the limelight you obviously seem to thrive in? Here." She said, ripping off her jacket and tossing it to the ground, before lifting up her vest to reveal the bandages. "Get a good look, come on?" She spat, her fingers tearing off the white strips covering her side, not caring how rough she was; ignoring the pain each time one of her nails scraped the open wound as she laid herself bear. "Is this a good enough story for you Lucie? Did I bleed enough for you this time?" She cried; her burns displayed to the woman staring wide-eyed at her.

Lucie reached out her fingers tentatively towards Jane's arm.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

Jane turned round quickly, the movement causing her immense pain as she twisted to face Maura standing behind her staring down her ex. The detective had never seen her this angry, surprised that such a soft face could convey such an emotion.

Lucie retracted her hand, pressing it against the top of her bag as she flicked her long blonde hair back over her shoulder; her blue eyes staring incredulously at the woman stood in front of her.

"Dr Isles. I do believe you're interrupting a private conversation." She said abrasively, a confident rye grin spreading across her lips.

"That is of no concern to me, and frankly you have no right whatsoever to harass Detective Rizzoli at her place of work, or anywhere else for that matter." She said assertively, before bending down to retrieve the jacket.

Lucie watched as the M.E approached Jane and with soft whispers managed to ease the clothing back onto her body, taking care to avoid the damage to her side. She smiled to herself.

"Interesting." She muttered.

"Sorry?" Maura asked, instantly regretting rising to the obvious bait.

"I wasn't aware that the new Medical Examiner was screwing the lead detective. Isn't that a conflict of interest?" She said with a chuckle.

Maura walked Jane the short distance to her car, her arm around her waist to steady her before turning back to face Lucie who had followed.

"If you are insinuating that a female work colleague is not able to assist another without some sort of physical relationship taking place between them, then I feel very sorry for you. Clearly you have no one in your life that would give two cents for you if you were in pain. Maybe it's simply because you don't deserve it. After all, you threw away the one woman who would have done that for you unconditionally." She smirked, unlocking the vehicle.

"A little over-protective with that little speech, aren't we doctor?" She said, moving nearer, unaffected by Maura's words. "Jane, maybe we can pick up this conversation at a later date when your 'friend' is otherwise engaged." She continued, slipping a business card into her suit jacket pocket.

The detective ripped it out immediately and threw it back at her.

"I want nothing to do with you Lucie. I don't know how many ways you want me to say it. It's done. We're done."

"We'll never be done baby. You never forget your first." She cooed.

The slap came out of nowhere, the cold, clean sound reverberating against the concrete walls and metal cars surrounding them. A stillness descended, as Lucie cupped her cheek, her hard blue eyes flicking up and finding Maura's.

"You will regret that." She hissed.

"Doubtful. I actually found the experience most enjoyable." The M.E. said with a smile.

Jane remained against the vehicle, her back pressed against the door, an expression of shock fixed on her face.

"I can see the story now. Dr Isles, Chief Medical Examiner strikes reporter in car park because she's the ex of her new lover Detective Jane Rizzoli; victim of The Surgeon." She preened.

"That's far too long for an acceptable eye-catching headline Ms Walker. But then again you're not exactly a prolific writer." She responded curtly, opening the back door of her car and placing her bag on the backseat.

"I'll ruin you before you even get a chance to settle in here Doctor." She hissed.

Maura smiled; it was a warm smile, one usually reserved for someone she cared about, but it was also the smile she used when she meant business; when things had got a little too personal. This was the perfect time to use 'said smile'.

"Do you know anything about me?" The honey-blonde asked politely, her head tilted to the side, her hand on her hip.

"I know of your family, of course. Most of Boston does."

"Well then, you'll be aware that with money comes power; a certain amount of protection is granted as well as a fierce need to guard those who generosity donate to major charities and institutions across the city as well as the state?"

"I…" Lucie interjected.

"I wasn't finished." Maura said demurely, raising her hand to silence the woman stood in front of her whose eyes were trying their hardest to regain some sort of control. "You see Ms Walker, I belong to such a family. It goes back generations. My ancestors helped build this city and you see people in my circles never take kindly to someone trying to 'rock the ship' as you'd call it."

"Boat." Jane said, behind her. "It's rock the boat."

"Thank you Jane. Rock the boat, of course." She said softly, before continuing. "Someone as low down the social ladder as you are poises no significance to my affairs or to me. Your story, or you lies as would be a more accurate portrayal in this case, will do no more than bring attention to those people in society who you would rather not cross if you want any semblance of a career left to speak of. There are so many lawyers, judges, financiers, socialites who will simply sweep you under the carpet with the rest of the dregs. So write your little piece for your newspaper but I assure you, that it will never make the stands, nor will anything you ever write about myself, Detective Rizzoli or this precinct ever again."

"Are you threatening me?" She replied angrily, even though the M.E's words had shaken her foundations.

"Just a gentle reminder of where you fit in. Now if you don't mind we have important jobs to attend to." She replied, helping Jane slide into the passenger side of her car, pushing the door shut, before turning back to Lucie, daring her to speak.

The long haired blonde stared at the detective behind the glass, their eyes meeting briefly before she looked away and back at the doctor stood blocking her way forward. She opened her mouth to speak, but found no words. Instead she spun on her heels and walked away, leaving Jane and Maura behind.

The M.E. watched her go, allowing plenty of distance between them before she looked away and got in beside the brunette, turning on the ignition.

"It's been a long day. Let's get you home so I can take a look at you." She said softly, allowing her fingers the brief opportunity to brush a few dark strands of hair out of the detective's face.

She pulled out of her parking space taking the opportunity to give Lucie a little wave as she passed her by, pleased that she had opted to drive her Porsche today.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:~ Ok, wow! Thanks for all the amazing reviews and PM's about the last chapter. I LOVED writing it and I hope it explained a bit more about Jane's hesitancy to start a new relationship. Don't worry though. When the tough chapters come just re-read the title. I won't let you down! This one is very dark though.**

**Sadly I still don't own Rizzoli & Isles, although I do own the characters I made up for this romantic tale.**

Chapter 22

Maura settled Jane on her couch before gathering together what she would need to treat her wounds.

"I thought I had to eat first and take my meds?" She husked.

"That was until you pulled off your bandages. I have to cover them again to stop any infection setting in." She replied; a tender smile etched across her perfect lips.

"Then I should at least get a beer, don't you think?"

"Nice try. I'll be back in a moment."

Maura excused herself and headed up to her study. Reaching for the phone she rang the station and asked to be patched through to Korsak.

"Vince? It's Maura Isles."

"Hey Doc. Where do you get to? Did you find Jane? Is she ok?" He asked.

"Car park, yes and I think so, to answer your questions in order." She replied. "Lucie had caught up to her so I thought it best to get her home. Well, back to mine."

"I wish she'd just take the hint." He grunted. "Listen. I probably said too much to you this afternoon about Janie. I'd hate for her to think badly of me, but that woman got me so pissed off."

"I think she'd understand."

"Take good care of her and you need me for anything you call me. I'll get Frost to text you my number. I hate all that IM'ing and stuff."

Maura chuckled. "Of course. Goodnight Vince."

"Night Doc."

Returning to the lounge she allowed herself a moment to absorb the sight of Jane; her strong cheekbones; her gorgeous thick dark hair, the dimple in her chin. And those eyes? Those deep wonderful brown eyes that were now staring back at her. She cleared her throat, looking away as she approached the couch and sat beside her.

Silently, almost resigned to her fate, Jane slipped her jacket off and removed her vest, revealing a simple black bra. She sat forward, her arms across her knees, wrapped round one another as she waited for the inevitable pain that was to follow. Her body already throbbed from her previous actions, hating how Lucie had yet again managed to tear her apart.

"Tell me if I hurt you." Maura stated softly before pressing a wet cloth to the burns again, causing an instant flinching motion and a hiss from the brunette. "Sorry."

"Not your fault. All mine." Jane replied.

"You did what you had to do to escape." The M.E. said, her gaze focused on the detective's face again.

"Last night or today?" She grunted.

"Maybe both, although I'm not sure removing your bandages was the best course of action."

"I didn't think. I…I never think clearly when she's around." She muttered, fidgeting a little; her hands now clutched together, trying to ignore the desperate urge to scrape at her scars.

Maura noticed the reaction, mindful now of Jane's habit, wishing she could take them in her own and shower them with warm kisses.

"I hate that she could make you react like that. She had no right to pursue you." She answered, trying to keep her anger at bay as she spoke. "I hope now she will finally leave you alone."

"I've never seen anyone stand up to her before. I think she got your message Maura." She smiled.

"Good, because I would hate to actually call in some favours." She replied dryly.

"What it's like to be rich and powerful eh? I had no idea you were that well connected." She said, her fingers finally scrabbling at the knotted flesh on her palms.

"I don't talk about it for a reason Jane." Maura delicately wiped the excess water from the brunette's side before putting the gauze and bandages to good use as she continued. "I felt that given the situation it warranted using my position to put an end to Lucie's threats. I don't want her to have the ability to hurt you again."

"It just shocked me is all. I have no idea how the other side lives. Maybe I have a chip on my shoulder because I've had to work for what I have."

"As have I. I was never happy with the idea of remaining a socialite and living off my family's wealth. The very idea was obscene to me." Maura replied; tying off the white strips and watching Jane pull her clothing over the top.

"No offence, but you've hardly gone through life without a little help. There's no way your salary has afforded you everything you have." She chuckled, standing up and stretching, gritting her teeth as she pushed her arms back into her jacket sleeves. "I'm not judging you Maura. I'm not, but you can't pretend money doesn't matter to you when it so clearly does. I guess we're just from completely different worlds."

The M.E. stood up and walked towards the kitchen, her brow furrowed in confusion. "I don't understand where this is coming from? I really don't." She asked, turning on the taps and washing her hands under the warm water as she listened to Jane's footsteps approaching.

"I was just surprised I guess down at the station, with what you said. Using your wealth to intimidate someone into giving you what you wanted. Is that how you operate?" She husked, leaning against the island in the kitchen.

Maura turned off the water and reached for a towel to dry her hands before she turned and walked confidently over to the brunette who was staring combatively at her.

"To answer your question, detective, no. That is not how I conduct my affairs or how I choose to manage my life. I have never needed to do that to get ahead. I rely on my intelligence and ability to do my job better than anyone else, to do that for me. As for the 'incident in the car park' that you're referring too, I'm sorry if you feel that my need to protect you against a woman who had so brutally violated your trust, in some way has caused you offence. However I refuse to apologise for how I dealt with her because people like Lucie Walker only respond to one thing; an outranking of position. So I used mine. I used mine to ensure that she will never have another opportunity to cause you pain, to make you doubt that you are a strong, gorgeous, brave, loving woman." She said, reaching her hand up and cupping the brunette's cheek gently. "Everything I did, I did for you Jane. And I would do that and more if need be to keep you safe. Do you understand?"

Jane looked back into the fierce hazel-green eyes that held her gaze, her mind swimming with everything that happened over the past few hours with Lucie and with Hoyt; both their faces laughing at her, pushing her to crack like she had done before. She stepped back.

"I can take care of myself. I've done it before and I'll do it again." She said abruptly.

"I didn't imply you couldn't." Maura countered, dropping her hand to the countertop.

"She'll think I'm weaker now." Jane muttered, shaking her head; raking a hand through her unruly hair.

"No, she'll think you have support. That you have friends who will not stand by and let her treat you like that again."

"How come you know so much? Did someone talk to you?" She asked with obvious concern.

"I may have asked Detective Korsak following the press conference. He was very upset by Lucie. He didn't say anything out of turn Jane." She said reassuringly, not wanting Vince to bear the brunt of the brunette's frustration.

Jane sighed, before walking back into the lounge and clipping her gun and badge back in place.

"I think I should go." She said flatly, too tired to argue; too drained to talk, too in need for the solitude she craved.

"Why? Because of what I did or what I said?" Maura asked, as they reached the front door.

"I don't know. I just want some time on my own. Is that too much to ask?" She husked, meeting eyes that shone with concern and need.

"Of course not. You do what you need to do. I'm not prepared to make you stay where you're not happy." She replied, wrapping her arms round her own body as she moved away from the detective.

"Maura?" She swallowed, releasing a deep breath. "Thank you, for taking care of this." She continued, pointing to her burns. "I just need to be in my own space."

"I understand."

Jane nodded, giving the M.E. a warm smile. "Think I'm gonna walk. Catch you tomorrow." She said, opening the door and stepping out into the late afternoon sun, the final rays dipping behind the buildings.

"Goodnight." Maura said, pushing the door closed, her weight falling back against it as she released the tears she was needing to shed.

…**..**

Jane had called her mother to meet her at the apartment with both her bag from the station and her new keys from Frankie. It had taken her a while to convince and remove her from her home however, but not before she made her eat a bowl of pasta.

Finally alone, she sighed as she stood standing in her 'transformed' lounge. Her brother and his crew had done a fairly decent job of cleaning up the place. God knows how much the new couch was going to cost her she thought as she dropped into it, pleased that it was at least more comfortable than the last. _'But not as nice as Maura's.'_ She mused.

She sat for an hour in the darkness, listening to the traffic outside and the faint noises that her apartment block made if you really paid attention. Her mind fell to Marissa and what Korsak had told her about her injuries. She'd been a good neighbour, almost a friend really, knowing if Jane was working a tough case as she'd hear the hoover going at night. She's been kind, concerned after her relationship had fallen apart. Never pushing, just letting the brunette know she was there if she needed to talk. And now she was lay in the morgue at the precinct awaiting an autopsy. "Another victim of Jane Rizzoli."

Pacing the room she let her feet guide her to the fridge, the glow of the light inside a sudden intruder in her black space, as she reached for a beer, her fingers sliding along the cold bottle before she twisted off the cap. The taste was much needed as she savoured every mouthful on her way to the bedroom.

The photos on the door had been removed for evidence and she smiled as she realised that Frankie had changed her bedding too; a job she would have done knowing that Stark had been there. She switched on the lamp, placing her drink down on the wooden side unit as she stripped down to her vest and pants, unclipping her bra and sliding it out from under her top. She draped her clothes over a chair before padding back into the dark lounge, taking another swig of beer.

She missed Joe. She'd gone with Frankie but somehow the place seemed empty without her. In fact Jane just felt empty.

She knocked back two more beers, feeling the buzz take hold before she drifted into the bedroom again, and sort comfort against the cool cotton sheets. Her fingers searched across the duvet for something they would not find, the solitude and safety of Maura's reaching for hers in return. She wasn't aware she was crying until she felt the warm wetness brush across her ear and slip finally into her dark curls. Her body ached with every sob that ushered forth from deep within her, desperate to claw its way out and be heard. From behind her eyelids she could see Hoyt and Lucie holding her heart in their hands as he cut it open.

Jane fought to push the image away, replacing it with one of Lucie breaking up with her; standing over her on the couch telling her that her chance to make the big time mattered more; that she wasn't enough. Too damaged, too broken, too lost to love any longer. The scalpels came next, ripping through her palms and driving her further into her darkest memories as the fear swallowed her whole. Her hands curled up into fists against the bedding as she pressed back, breath catching in her throat as she continued to cry. The car park, ripping open her wounds imagining she had taken hold of Lucie's hand and pushed it inside her chest so she could take what she needed; all the rotten meat inside her abused body that needed to come out. She could take it gladly, and she did, her blue eyes flashing in glee as she reached deeper still and took away her very soul. Broken and empty on the floor, no organs left to speak off she saw the blonde walk away, a trail of her own blood dripping against the cold concrete.

Jane rolled off the bed, her head pounding with the effects of the alcohol and the pain meds she had also taken, not caring if she ever woke again. On her hands and knees, her white vest clinging to sweat and tears, she gagged, her stomach lurching, her side searing with pain. Nothing came up as her hands pressed into the carpet for leverage, the ugly scars taunting her as she stared down at them, her vision starting to blur along with the twisted faces tumbling through her mind. She grabbed the leg of the chair, pulling her clothes onto the floor as she struggled to unclip her revolver; her fingers slipping against the leather holster as she dragged it free, feeling it drop heavily into her lap. The cold metal was a welcome relief against her warm skin, sending a chill down her body, Goosebumps rising on her arms. _'I bet Maura would know the medical term for that.'_ She grinned drunkenly, images of the beautiful M.E. at work, her hazel-green eyes smiling up at her, filling her head.

"Maura." She breathed, as she curled her finger round the trigger, her gun still resting on her lap.

A muffled beep filled the empty void, softly begging to be heard, pulling Jane's attention back to the heap of clothing lying beside her. Patting it down she found her phone and pulled it free, sliding the 'unlock' key.

_I know you wanted to be left alone, so I'm sorry for contacting you, but I need you to know that you will never be alone. Not while you have me. And you do have me Jane. Always. M x_

Jane rested her head against the carpet, needing to lie down, the gun slipping out of reach in favour of the device in her hand that her eyes were now transfixed to. She read the message over and over again as she cried anew, pulling herself into a ball, ignoring the stabbing reminder in her side.

"Maura." She whispered; the last word she would remember thinking, speaking or feeling before she was dragged under.

…**..**

Jane didn't go in to work the next day, sending a message to Cavanaugh, taking him up on the offer of some well needed time to rest. He'd given her a fairly open ticket.

She'd ignored her phone when Frost called, listening to the message play on her home machine, telling her to take all the time she needed but that he couldn't wait to have her back. It made her smile for the briefest of moments until her waking nightmares pricked at her senses again, goading her and pulling her deeper into despair.

Her mother and Korsak had messaged her of course, both offering to help, Angela wanting to stop by with Gnocchi. That warranted a blunt response. She'd numbly eaten a bowl of cereal, washing it down with several beers. The last thing she was was hungry.

The next day was almost the same as the last, managing at least to drag her tired and aching body into the shower, hissing as the water stung her burns; the pain an almost constant reminder that she was still alive. She didn't bother re-dressing them, simply slipping on a loose tee and sweatpants before picking at a piece of toast and nursing a large, sweet coffee.

Korsak called later that day to say he'd taken Joe Friday from her mother's as he could use the exercise of taking her for a walk. Frankie had checked in leaving a voicemail. Jane was pleased he was ok. She'd had a text from Frost also; inviting her to a party his girlfriend was throwing him for his birthday at the Robber the next week.

Life was indeed continuing. All around her the people she knew were moving on, picking up from where they left off and making plans for the future. She could see as much from her apartment window where she was now stood, watching a young couple embrace before the man stepped onto a city bus ready to embark on whatever journey he was making.

She dialled out for pizza a little after seven because they also stocked beer. She slipped the delivery boy the money, not waiting for the change as she kicked the door shut, dropping the food on the counter as she cracked open a fresh pre-chilled bottle. The box of food was still there unopened when she staggered back into the kitchen the next morning as she filled a glass full of water, washing the sleep from her mouth. She managed another shower and another change of casual clothes before she had another beer. She never let her mind wander too far into how many members of her family were recovering alcoholics. It wasn't as though she needed a drink every morning or even every day, but right now it was all she wanted and that was ok.

Her mother had banged on the door late afternoon demanding entrance. She didn't make it past the chain, Jane pushing her away with promises of attending dinner the following Sunday. She had looked hurt but for once knew to leave her daughter in peace.

Her clock said 21:17 when there was another knock on the door, lighter, less forceful than Angela's. Jane ignored it, swallowing another mouthful of beer and picking at the wet label under her short fingernails. Her mobile bleeped on the table, a new message waiting for her attention.

_I'm outside your apartment. It's been three days and I need to see you, to change your bandages at least. I promise I will go after that if you want me to. M x_

Jane sighed deeply, throwing the phone onto the couch before reluctantly making her way to the door and pulling it open. Even in her drunken state, her mind full of delusions and painful memories the detective couldn't help but gasp at the sight of Maura stood out in the hallway. She had on a simple black dress that tapered in at the waist and stopped above the knee. Her heels were high and elegant, showing off her perfectly toned calf muscles and creamy soft skin. She wore a grey wool coat that stopped level with her dress, the large collar forming a perfect platform for the waves of honey-blonde hair that rested on it. She was a vision.

"Why do you always look like you're about to walk down a catwalk?" Jane husked, stepping aside for the doctor to enter her home.

"I find dressing nicely makes me feel better about myself." She replied with a soft smile, her eyes flicking round the room before finally resting on the collection of bottles and untouched food scattered across the small kitchen. "I see you've been taking care of yourself?" She said dryly, dropping her medical bag on the floor before shrugging off her coat and carefully laying it over the back of the brunette's couch.

"I do my best." Jane said, walking past her to the fridge. "You want one?"

"I don't drink beer."

"You've never tried my beer." She chuckled, opening two bottles and passing one over. "You might like it, you never know." She continued, before taking a long drink of her own, her eyes finding the M.E's in the half-light.

Maura looked down at the cold glass in her hand, watching the bubbles dropping inside before she brought it to her lips and took a taste.

"Good?" Jane asked.

"Actually, not bad." She smiled, having another sip before putting it down on the counter. "How have you been?" She said, a troubled look on her face as she stepped closer to the detective.

"What? No small talk? You don't contact me for days and then you just come out and ask me how I am?" She replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm and frustration. Frustration at herself as she knew that Maura had been the only one to leave her alone like she'd asked, yet she'd realised she'd been waiting for her to contact her nevertheless.

"I thought you might appreciate the direct approach given your need for space as you put it."

Jane was drawn back to those hazel-green eyes that always seemed to hold her in a trance. She swayed slightly, grabbing the side of the table for support, wishing she hadn't had that last drink.

"I think we should sit you down." Maura said, looking across at the couch, before deciding that the bedroom would be a more suitable option for tending to her wounds. "Let me help you." She said, slipping her arm around Jane and picking up her bag before getting her more comfy on the mattress that awaited them.

"You don't have to do this." The brunette muttered. "It's been fine. I've been washing it."

"That's good to hear." The M.E. sighed sitting beside her on the bed, and lifting up the loose t-shirt to assess the damage. "I'll re-bathe it and then wrap it again." She said, disappearing in to the bathroom in search of a towel.

Jane felt numb, suddenly lost in the chaos of her own apartment as well as her fracturing mind as she felt Maura's fingers working on her body. When she'd finished the brunette had stayed motionless, her eyes cold and empty as the doctor stood before her, dressed in her coat ready to leave.

"Do you have everything you need before I go?" Maura said softly into the painful silence of the bedroom.

She shook her head, a lone tear making its journey tirelessly down her cheek.

The M.E. stepped forward wordlessly until she could feel the brunette's knees pressing against her legs, waiting, lost in whatever moment this was fast becoming.

Jane leaned in, her body burning from the most innocent of touches, as she pressed her face into the soft rich fabric of Maura's dress, her head resting against her stomach as she continued to cry.

Maura looked down at the mass of dark hair swathed against her, her hands instinctively wrapping themselves up in it as she held the detective tightly, watching her shoulders move as her body raged against its sadness.

After a few minutes, Jane eased back a little, slowly standing, her hands reaching tentatively for the M.E's shoulders. Her brown eyes looked heavy, questioning as she pushed her fingers under the wool coat, easing it down Maura's arms.

"Stay." She breathed, her voice low as she took in the perfection of the doctor stood in the silence of her bedroom.

"Jane." She whispered as she felt soft lips press against her neck, a tentative tongue caressing the pulse point behind her ear.

"Stay with me."

Maura placed her hands on the detective's arms as she took a step back away from the contact she so desperately craved. '_But not like this.'_

"Of course. I think you need to sleep. Let's put you in bed." She replied tenderly.

Jane nodded, sitting back down on the edge of the mattress watching the M.E. as she folded back the duvet for her.

"I'll get you some water too. You need to drink it first ok?"

The brunette waited; watching as Maura seemed to glide effortlessly out of her room, unable to peel her eyes away from her flawless figure.

She did as she was told and drank the full glass before slipping under the covers, her fingers finding the honey-blonde's as she stood next to her. She brought them to her mouth and kissed her knuckles, her eyes flickering shut as she took in every sensation even through her addled mind. "You smell so good." She husked, unwilling to relinquish the soft hand she held in her own.

Maura stood holding her breath as she watched Jane touching her so tenderly, needing the contact she could provide. And she wanted to give it. She wanted nothing less than allowing her detective to take all of her; to consume her completely, but she would never be a drunken choice, only to become a sober mistake. She sighed, retracting her hand, stroking it once through dark curls before she moved towards to the door.

"Sleep Jane. I'll be here."

Maura stood in the doorway for a while watching the telltale signs of slumber draw a veil over the brunette, before returning to the kitchen. She hung her coat up, before opening a few cupboards, finding some refuse sacks under the sinks. She gathered up bottles and trash, bagging it ready for the morning before washing the various dishes that had accumulated. It was strikingly clear how the detective had spent her days alone.

After wiping down the surfaces she walked into the lounge and spent some time putting some of Jane's books and CD's back on the shelving unit, from where Frankie had stacked them. She let her fingers dance over the various covers, collectively discovering the genres she liked to read and listen to, taking comfort from being surrounded in the brunette's possessions, as she strived to know her better.

When sleep tugged at the corners of her mind, she retired to the bathroom, slipping out of her dress and heels before sliding in next to Jane, her fingers reaching for contact. Finding her hand in the darkness, Maura smiled as she felt it entwined in the detectives. She listened to the sound of her breathing, feeling the soft pulse under her skin, relaxing as she inhaled the scent that was so quintessentially Jane; an intoxicating blend that made the M.E. feel safe; like she belonged. That was all she needed to finally succumb to the rest she needed so badly.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Her ring tone pulled her forcefully from sleep as she looked around taking in her new surroundings. Fumbling for her handbag she retrieved her mobile.

"Dr. Isles."

"Sorry for the early call, but we need you to come down to South Station." Frost said.

"What have you got?" She asked, getting out of Jane's bed and padding softly into the lounge so as not to wake the slumbering detective.

"A locker with…with…er, body parts in it." Maura could hear the gagging reflex in his voice as he tried to speak.

"I'll be there as soon as I can Barry. Can I suggest you find a seat and place your head between your knees and breathe deeply. You'll find it will help ease your nausea." She said helpfully before hanging up.

She tiptoed back into the bedroom and zipped herself back into her little black dress, slipping her feet into her heels before easing her coat back on and gathering up her bag.

She knelt beside Jane level with her head that was resting peacefully on the pillow.

"Jane?" She whispered, carefully brushing the brunette's unruly hair back over her naked shoulder. "Jane?"

"Mmmm?" She husked, stirring.

"I've been called in to work. I didn't want to just leave you." She said softly, letting her fingertips linger on the olive skin under her touch.

"Ok." She husked, her eyes remaining closed in the darkness.

"I'll call you later on. Try to rest and remember to drink some water when you wake." Maura said soothingly, before leaning over and pressing her lips to the detective's forehead.

With one last glance over her shoulder the M.E. disappeared into the early morning light. She took a quick detour to her house to shower and change before heading over to the crime scene.

…**..**

"Maura." Jane breathed, rubbing at her eyes as she rolled over in the empty bed, finding nothing but cold sheets. Only the slight imprint the size of a body alerted the brunette to the fact that she had not imagined the doctor's company the previous night. She let her hand caress the spot slowly as she pressed her nose into the pillow where the honey-blonde had slept. Her scent still lingered. A rich, luxurious smell that made Jane tingle. She bathed in it for several minutes before reluctantly tugging her aching body out of bed, her hand holding her head as it swam with every step, as she made her way to the kitchen.

It took her a moment before she realised the change; that Maura had clearly removed all evidence of Jane's three-day binge. She smiled momentarily, wondering if she had done it to give her a clean slate or just because the quirky M.E. couldn't stand clutter and mess. She let a finger glide along the kitchen counter as she approached the fridge before pulling the heavy door open and reaching inside for a beer, twisting off the cap.

As Jane brought the bottle to her lips, she caught sight of her books and CD's on her shelves, how much tidier her home felt knowing that it was down to the woman she now remembered drunkenly making a pass at.

"Oh fuck." She muttered; tearing the drink away, blinking a few times as her memories of the previous evening came rushing back. She turned and tipped the beer into the sink, watching the fizz and froth as the contents swam away down the drain, a faint smell of hops permeating the air.

She sighed, running her hands through her hair as she paced the lounge like a caged animal trapped in it's own environment, looking for a means of escape. She tried to settle, flicking on the TV and watching the sports news flash in front of her, as she absorbed nothing. Restless, she turned it off, plunging the apartment into a deathly silence again, the presence of which was too much to take. She picked at the scars on her hands, in-between chewing at her nails, her eyes constantly finding the empty bottle she had left by the sink. _'Distraction. I need a distraction.'_

Turning on the shower she stripped and stepped into the cubicle, that now had a plastic sheet round it due to the destruction her home had suffered at the hands of Stark. She pushed that thought away as the scolding water touched her body. Her eyes closed and she bit her lip hard as the pain of her burns reacted to the sudden intrusion. She pressed her palms into the tiled wall, letting her long hair hang down in front of her, shielding her from the world, her muscles flexing as she endured the heat. There was only one thing that had ever allowed Jane Rizzoli to escape from her broken, fragile life, to retreat away from everything that could hurt her. This time would be no different.

…**..**

"What are you thinking Dr. Isles?" Frost asked; his back turned to the autopsy table.

"Preliminary tests definitely conclude that all the parts belong to the same victim, a young adult male. We're running DNA and fingerprint tests to see if we can establish an I.D. for you. Have any more sections been found? The torso or head for example?" Maura asked scraping out debris from under the nails of the only hand recovered.

"Not yet. All the other lockers have been checked, as well as unclaimed luggage for the past week." He said.

The doors to the morgue swung open.

"What have we got?" Jane husked, as she removed her dark glasses, slipping them into her breast pocket.

"You look like shit." Frost said.

"Thanks." She said wryly, her eyes finding Maura's, noticing her state of suspension over the limbs laid out on the table; transfixed on the detective. "This all we have?" She continued, keeping her tone professional.

"Ah, er…yes." The M.E. said, offering a gentle smile before reaching for her preliminary report and handing it to the brunette.

"Not had a body parts case for a while." She muttered.

"Thank god." Frost countered.

Jane noticed the slight sweat that coated his forehead.

"You're alright. The first one is always tough. I take it South Station has been completely overturned?" She asked, her eyes scanning the paperwork.

"Yeah. The area has been taped off of course and forensics are bringing in the locker any time now."

"Good. You lead on this?"

"Looks like we are, if you're back?" He questioned hopefully.

"Thought you could use the help." She chuckled, nudging her partner.

Frost grinned broadly and nodded.

"Ok, well let's head back over to the scene so I can get a feel for it." Jane said, dropping the file down beside Maura. "Thanks. You get anything else you can reach me on my phone." She continued, following Barry to the exit.

"Jane?" Maura shouted after her.

The detective spun round, their eyes instantly connecting across the room. She stopped, her hand reaching for her partner's arm. "Wait for me upstairs. I'll be up in a moment." She said, her gaze still on the M.E.

"Sure thing." He replied, heading for the elevators.

Jane let the heavy doors shut behind her before slowly walking back over to the autopsy table, her hands firmly tucked into her trouser pockets. They remained lost in one another for several moments before Maura spoke.

"I didn't expect to see you today." She said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. A little hung over, but otherwise…fine." She answered; a pregnant silence descending. "Sorry…about last night." She muttered quickly at the same time as Maura said, "Sorry I had to leave you this morning."

Jane smiled. "Sorry. You first."

"No, really."

The detective shuffled her feet looking away briefly before repeating herself. "I'm sorry about last night."

"You don't have to…"

"No I really do." The brunette said, interrupting the M.E. knowing that if she didn't she would never say it. "I know I was drunk Maura but I shouldn't have tried to…to take advantage." She said, hoping her sincerity would be evident to the honey-blonde.

Maura smiled, removing her gloves before stepping round the table to stand before the detective. "You wouldn't have been taking advantage of me Jane." Her hand resting gently on the brunette's forearm.

"Still, I behaved inappropriately." She replied, her gaze falling to the soft fingers touching her.

"Alcohol just confused the situation. You were feeling vulnerable."

"Well either way it won't happen again." She husked.

"That would be a pity because you should know by now Jane that had you not been under the influence I would gladly have let you take me to your bed." She smiled, raising an eyebrow as the detective's eyes flashed up to meet hers. Maura may not have been adept at reading social interactions but she was an expert at facial recognition, and it was evident from the widening of the brunette's pupils, the slight flush to her cheeks and the sudden shortness of breath that she was aroused by her words.

She stepped closer, moving her hand further up Jane's arm to her shoulder, letting her fingers softly play with the dark hair she found there, aware too of her own burning need.

Jane couldn't help staring at the M.E's mouth, watching as her tongue slipped out, wetting her perfect lips before tugging the bottom one between her teeth.

"Why don't I take you out for dinner tonight?" She asked, noticing how the brunette was entranced with her subtle movements.

"Yeah…yes. Sure." She replied, coming out of her 'Maura haze' and taking a step back to regain her composure. "If I get done in time, sure." She continued, a small smile gracing her features.

"I'll look forward to it." She grinned, pulling her hand away slowly, retracting her long fingers from the hair wrapped around them. "I'll let you know if I find anything more about our victim here too."

"Thanks." She said, walking away.

"Jane?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm glad you're back." She smiled, slipping on a fresh pair of surgical gloves.

Jane pushed her shoulder into the heavy doors and slipped out into the corridor her body still fighting the after effects of alcohol and restless sleep as well as the arousal tugging at her self-restraint.


	24. Chapter 24

Authors Note:- A little 'M' rating at the end of this chapter to keep the slow burn a little more delicious for you!Chapter 24

Dinner never happened that night as both Jane and Frost had been called to a scene, meeting Maura there. Another dismembered body had been pulled free from a trash bag, this time at the City dump. Only the head was missing. Everyone had worked an all-nighter, feeling the strain as the early morning sun rose over the city skyline.

Korsak joined the task force later that day. Another body had been discovered, intact but with various signs of damage, consistent with the previous victims.

Maura had been unable to get Jane alone and as the weekend was fast approaching was beginning to wonder if it was just the case that was keeping the brunette from her.

Friday soon arrived, a morning that had proven fruitful after a stakeout the night before where they had made an arrest, saving another man from being gruesomely murdered. It had been a twisted case involving organ smuggling, by a med student so high on drugs that he'd needed a way to feed his habit.

Jane tied up the lose ends with Cavanaugh before deciding to indulge herself with a coffee, heading down to the cafeteria. She felt bone weary, her body and mind exhausted from work, however much she had needed the distraction. Only now in the aftermath of the past few days did the real world start to creep back in again, knocking at the walls she had barely started to rebuild.

"Janie. There you are!" Angela cooed from behind the counter. "I was wondering where you had got to." She said, her hands on both of the brunette's cheeks.

"I'm fine Ma, really." She grunted, looking over her mother's shoulder to see Frost grinning up at her from over his drink.

"You're my little girl. I'll never stop worrying about you. Let me get you a coffee. Go sit down." She said warmly, before heading back to work.

Jane slinked into the chair alongside Barry, noticing how both him and Korsak looked equally as worn out as she did.

"Tough week." Vince said, sipping his latte.

"I'm just glad it's over." Frost said with a grimace.

"I bet you are vomit boy!"

"You two; play nice." The brunette said, with a smirk.

"You off the weekend?" Her old partner asked.

"Yeah. The boss insisted I still take it, but I said I'd stay on call. I've had too much time off already."

"You're kidding right? I've worked with grown men who took more time off for scraping their damned knee!"

"You know me; married to the job." She smiled, a sadness flickering in her eyes that was missed by both men.

"Here you go sweetie." Angela said, putting a mug of steaming hot coffee in front of her along with a blueberry muffin.

"Thanks Ma." She said warmly.

"You're welcome. Now remember you promised to come to dinner on Sunday? No excuses." She warned.

"I remember." She sighed, peeling back the paper from the bottom of the cake.

"1pm sharp."

"I got it." She replied, exasperation starting to filter in as she heard the faint sound of heels clicking against the tiled floor.

"Hey Doc." Korsak said, standing and pulling out a seat for Maura.

She thanked him before turning her full attention to Jane; a radiant smile illuminating her face, as she almost lost herself in the detective's eyes.

"Can I get anything for you?" Angela asked, not missing the obvious connection between the doctor and her daughter.

Maura looked up quickly, pulled out of her 'moment' as she met the older woman's warm smile. "I…yes. I'll take a tea. Thank you." She replied demurely, hoping her intense happiness at seeing Jane had not been as transparent as she now suspected it had been.

The four of them made small talk about the case for the next half hour, and the M.E. revelled in how comfortable she felt in this little team, belonging for the first time in a work environment. She knew her detective had made that possible. She allowed Maura to speak, to 'googlemouth' as she had begun to affectionately refer to it as. Neither Korsak nor Frost embarrassed her or made her feel out of place when she talked in such a way. She was so pleased she had come home to Boston.

"So are you working this weekend ?" Mrs Rizzoli said, as she cleared away the various cups and plates from the table.

"Please call me Maura." She said softly.

"Sorry. I can't get used to calling a doctor by their first name." She laughed.

Jane looked at her mother with a look of embarrassment, fearing what would be coming next.

"To answer your question, I have the weekend free. Actually I'm spending the evening with my sister Katie as she is stopping with me tomorrow whilst my mother is working. She is setting up a new art installation that is opening later this week."

"That's wonderful." Angela smiled. "I hope you have a lovely time."

"I'm sure we will. You'll meet her in a while as mother is dropping her off with me."

"Well I'll have to fix her one of my special milkshakes."

"You're too kind." Maura said, feeling genuine warmth exude from her.

"Nonsense. You're a friend of my daughter's so you're important to me too." She replied, pulling the M.E. into a one-armed hug.

Jane rolled her eyes, leaning back in her chair and avoiding the chuckles coming from her colleagues who both knew all to well the effect her mother had on her.

"Ma, leave the poor woman alone." She husked.

"Oh, Janie. Don't be so grumpy! I'm sure if Maura had a problem she'd tell me."

"She's too polite." She grunted.

Angela pulled a face at the brunette before releasing the doctor. "So you're not busy on Sunday then?" She asked her.

"No I'm not." She said with a grin, enjoying the playful banter between the two Rizzoli women.

"Good. You're coming over for your dinner then. Janie, you'll pick her up on the way." Jane tried to speak. "No! Not a word! It's about time we bring Maura into the family don't you think?"

The detective, shuffled uneasily in her chair, knowing she was fighting an already lost battle. She sighed and nodded, giving the honey-blonde a quick smile that said 'sorry' all at once.

"Vince, Barry, you'd be more than welcome to join us?" She continued.

"Working." Korsak said. "We both are. Maybe another time though. I love your cooking Angela." He said looking at her with a soppy expression that Jane caught, giving him a hard kick under the table. "Ow! What the...?"

Catching his ex-partner's eye, he looked away and started looking for his phone. "I better go. Come on Frost."

"Where are we going?" Barry asked, oblivious.

"Just come on!" He grunted, making his goodbyes.

Angela smiled after him fondly. "He's such a lovely man." She cooed.

"Ah, Ma! Quit it!" Jane hissed.

"What? Can't your mother admire a nice gentleman without you acting like a child?" She countered.

"Not when it's a man I have to work with." She groaned, resting her head in her hands.

"It seems all I do is embarrass you Janie. Maybe I should just leave."

"No arguments from me." She husked.

Angela shot her a look, before walking briskly away, clearly hurt.

Jane sighed deeply, closing her eyes briefly before finding Maura's looking across at her.

"You're very hard on your mother Jane, if you don't mind me saying?"

"Well, you haven't had to live with her. She's just too much sometimes." She replied, looking over at the older woman for a second before returning her gaze.

"She clearly loves you." The M.E. smiled.

"Yeah, and I love her too however much she drives me crazy." She chuckled.

They sat in silence for several heartbeats as they both sat leaning against the white table between them. Maura's hands were playing with her napkin whilst Jane's fingers were stretching and tapping against the cold surface.

"About Sunday?" Maura said in a low voice. "I don't want to come if it would make you uncomfortable Jane."

The brunette held her eyes still as she spoke. "My Ma invited you so that's fine with me too. I can only apologise in advance for whatever awkwardness or embarrassment may ensue though." She laughed.

"I'm sure I can handle it."

"Maura!" A shrill young voice called from the doorway, small footsteps running nearer.

"Katie." Oh, how I've missed you." Maura said, as the young girl pulled her into a tight hug.

"Jane!"

"Hey kiddo." She replied with a grin, pulling her into a tight embrace. "How've you been? Any monsters, or are you all sorted now, detective?" She winked.

"Sorted. Totally. I flashed my badge everywhere!"

"Good for you." Jane answered, giving her hand a tiny squeeze.

"What happened to your head?" Katie asked, her eyes finding the wound that was still healing in the brunette's hairline.

"Well, sometimes a detective gets involved in scrapes to catch the bad guys. But I'm ok." She said with a soft smile.

"Yes you do look a little more…unruly…than the last time I saw you." Constance said, dryly as she came to stand behind her youngest daughter.

Jane stood too, a mirroring action she had learned a long time ago to counter someone who was attempting to intimidate her.

"I guess hard work will do that to a person." She said defiantly, refusing to look anywhere other than into the cold eyes holding her own.

Maura rose uncomfortably, her fingers brushing against Jane's as she did so, sending a bolt of electricity through her body at the unintentional contact. The brunette reacted also, her brown eyes finding hers briefly, her pupils widening.

"Mother, I don't think it's appropriate that you come to Detective Rizzoli's place of work and offend her, do you?" She replied; the same need to protect Jane kicking in instantly, regardless of the unease her parental figure instilled in her.

Constance let a small smile creep across her thin lips. "Of course. I'm sure you do a marvellous job serving the city." She responded choosing the word 'serving' to annunciate above all others. After all, Mrs Isles knew her place and it far outranked the blue-collar officer stood in front of her.

None of this was lost on Jane. "I do my best, Ma'am."

"Jane is one of Boston's finest detectives." Maura continued.

"My, haven't you reached that conclusion quickly my dear." She answered coolly. "If the tabloids are to be believed you seem to attract nothing but chaos."

"Mother!"

"No, it's ok Maura. I got this." Jane said softly before turning once more to the woman who it seemed was looking for an argument. "Firstly I would have thought that someone from your 'class' wouldn't trouble yourself with the tedious ramblings of the press. I would have taken you for a woman of discernment who would prefer to seek out the facts of a situation, rather like your incredible daughter here, before coming to a flawed and quite frankly unintelligent conclusion. But then we can't always judge a book by its cover." She said firmly.

Maura's eyes at once spun to Jane the moment she had called her incredible; her pulse racing faster now, wishing the two of them were alone so she could press her lips against the mouth that had uttered those words.

"I'm bored." Katie said; looking confused at the adults who seemed suddenly unhappy. "Can I get a drink?"

"Of course. My Ma works here. I'm sure she'd love to fix you a milkshake if you'd like one?" Jane said with a smile.

"Yeah! Can I have strawberry?"

"Sure. Come on." She winked at the M.E. as Katie slipped her hand inside the detective's.

Once they were out of sight, Maura turned on Constance.

"How could you? How could you speak to her like that?" She said angrily.

"Me? That…that woman had no right to talk to me in such a way. Never in my life have I been spoken to like that and I will not accept it!" She hissed.

"Yes you will mother. Maybe it's about time someone told you the truth for once."

"Really Maura, this place is changing you. These types of people that you are interacting with are not what I wanted for you."

"These types of people are wonderful, kind, honest, hardworking individuals that have done nothing but make me feel welcome here."

"Well, I am grateful for that I suppose, given your previous inability to get along with others." She said curtly.

"Thank you for once again reminding me that I am a socially inadequate disappointment to you."

"That's not what I meant Maura. You are so defensive."

"Jane's mother made me this!" Katie said holding up her plastic cup of strawberry milk, complete with straw.

"She did? Well I hope you said thank you." The M.E. said with a warm smile, seeing the brunette heading back over.

"Can Jane come and watch movies with us?"

"Well you'll have to ask her." Maura said, looking up into those deep brown eyes again. "She knows she is more than welcome in my home anytime." She added, hoping to drive her point home.

"Will you?" She asked, her little eyes looking up at the detective hopefully.

"I can't tonight." She paused, seeing Katie's face drop, before adding. "But maybe if your sister called me later to let me know what you were both up to tomorrow, I'm sure I could stop by."

"Yeah! That'd be cool!" She said with a grin.

"I'll be happy to call you Jane." Maura said with a raise of her eyebrow, enjoying the subtle suggestiveness at play between them.

"Mrs Isles, I hope your art show goes well." She said as genuinely as she could muster, for the sake of the M.E. and her adorable sister.

"Thank you. In fact if you like detective you could come along with my daughter. God knows she could use the date." She said, sweeping a quick look over at Maura.

Jane had to physically stop herself from slapping the woman who was so clearly trying to get her to bite. She clenched her fists and dug them into her pockets to ground herself, before considering her reply.

"It would be my pleasure to attend."

"Ah, so you appreciate art then?" She replied, looking mildly surprised.

"No, but I appreciate your daughter." She glared, before turning to Maura and registering the shocked expression dancing across her beautiful features. "I'll speak to you later." She continued, with a soft smile. "See you soon kiddo."

"Bye Jane." Katie said with a little wave as all three watched the tall detective stride out of the coffee shop.

…**..**

It was half past ten when Jane's mobile rang and disturbed her from her self-imposed solitude. She looked down at the screen unable to contain the smile as she answered.

"Hey." She husked.

The brunette's voice sent a shiver down Maura's spine as it washed over her. She reached a hand out to cover her chest, feeling the heartbeat below the silk of her pyjamas pounding that little bit harder. "Hey yourself." She breathed in return.

"How was your movie night?"

"Great actually. We ordered a pizza and watched Disney films."

"Pizza and Disney? Well if I'd have known that was the plan?" She chuckled.

"Oh Jane, I'm sorry. You led me to believe you were otherwise engaged?"

"Hey it's fine. Glad you had fun. What was your favourite one?"

"Beauty and the Beast. I loved Belle."

"That doesn't surprise me. You're actually a lot like her."

"Really?" Maura replied, smiling.

"Well yeah. You're strong willed, independent, loyal, kind…" Jane started, stopping herself from continuing, before she uttered the words 'beautiful'.

"You've me blush." She whispered, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks.

"Sorry. I got carried away."

"Don't be…please. I guess then if I'm Beauty then you must be the beast?" She giggled.

"Hey! What are you trying to say?" The detective chuckled.

"You're stubborn and fierce. You spend your time locked up behind high walls guarding your heart like a fortress, but when you let someone in you are incredibly tender and honest, warm and genuine as well as brave and protective."

Jane remained silent listening to Maura describe her, suddenly wishing she had never asked about damn Disney.

"Jane?"

"I'm here." She replied softly.

"Did I say too much?" The honey-blonde asked.

"No, you just know me a little too well I guess."

"Only because you've let me."

"Yeah I suppose I have."

Maura sighed gently before continuing. "Today you were…you were wonderful, with my mother, which by the way I will apologise for, given that she never will."

"It was nothing."

"No Jane, it was everything. No one has ever defended me in front of her, let alone made me feel like I am important."

"You are Maura. Your mother should know that."

"I'm not sure she ever will, but today was the first time it didn't bother me."

"I hated seeing you look so downtrodden by her. It made me angry. I probably made it worse with how I acted."

"You were perfect." The M.E. said suddenly, the abrupt honesty shocking both women.

Jane sighed, her heart racing. "I don't think anyone has called me that before."

"Oh, but you are. To me, you are."

"I…Thanks. I understand if you'd rather not have me tag along to this art thing though. I wouldn't want to embarrass you. I'm useless at formal events." She grunted.

"I might have been brought up in that world Jane but I'm never comfortable there. I'd love for you to take me." She replied, biting her lip at the obvious double entendre.

"I wouldn't want your mother to think worse of me now, would I?" She laughed, her mind flashing to other things she wanted to take from the doctor.

"Yes indeed. So how are you fixed for tomorrow? Would you like to come and 'hang in' with Katie and I?"

"It's hang out Maura, and yes, I reckon I can make the time for my favourite little detective."

"And your favourite M.E?" She flirted, wishing she could see the brunette's eyes.

Jane couldn't help but smile and chuckle. "Yes. You too. What time would you like me?" She asked.

"We'll be up from around eight I would have thought, so you'd be more than welcome to join us for breakfast?"

"I'll see how I sleep." She replied, padding from the lounge and into the bedroom, rolling back onto the duvet and catching the still faint smell of Maura that clung to the fabric like a promise.

"How have you been sleeping Jane?" She questioned softly.

"Fine. Rough week with the case but fine." She said hurriedly, covering her eyes with the back of her hand guilty for the lie she had told.

"That's to be expected." She replied, choosing to ignore the obvious lack of truth in the detective's answer. "You've been through so much."

"Yeah, well, it's back to business now." She husked.

"Yes I can see that." Maura replied, hearing the walls returning. She had leant this side of Jane quickly and could now see when to push and when to leave things be for another occasion. Now was one of those times. "Well, rest well and remember to take care of your burns before bed." She continued; her voice laced with concern.

"I promise."

"See you tomorrow Jane."

"See you tomorrow. Sleep well."

Maura sighed as she closed her phone, letting her fingers dance over the screen, willing it to ring, so she could hear that husky voice just one more time. After ten minutes she resigned herself to the fact that she would not be appeased, busying herself with Bass before making her way upstairs to bed.

Jane had stared at the M.E's number, tugging herself away from the 'call' button several times before groaning and throwing the mobile onto the covers beside her, her mind swimming with memories of the honey-blonde and how soft and sweet her body had been pressed up against hers. She ached with a hunger that was frantically clawing to get out through every pore in her skin, desperate to be heard, to be sated. It was fast becoming stronger than the voice inside her head telling her to run.

Pressing her face into the soft pillow Jane drew in every essence of Maura that remained, shifting to spread her legs across the bed, her stomach naked and cool against the sheets as she eased her long fingers into her underwear and past the dark curls that hid her deepest need. It had been too long. Too long ignoring the pulse, ignoring the slow dance of her desire, and now she had secured someone to play out those fantasies her longing could no longer be contained.

As her hand moved slowly against her wetness, her mind found those hazel-green eyes and she fixed them firmly in place as she slipped two fingers inside her warm pussy, moaning at the contact as her muscles contracted against the welcome intrusion. She breathed deeply into the bedding, as her pace quickened, the musky smell of her growing arousal filling the air.

"Oh god." She hissed, her palm rubbing hard against her clit her fingers thrusting fast now with the urgent need to satisfy that delicious burn. Still those eyes watched her, haunting her, smiling at her as she continued to rock herself to orgasm. Rivulets of sweat trickled down her back and clung to her shoulders as she bucked hard, crying out Maura's name into the empty apartment as she came apart cuming hard in her palm; a sticky heat that held her still in place as she rested her cheek back against the pillow, those deep eyes boring into her very soul as she twitched against the digits, still buried inside herself.

It took her several minutes to ease them out, rubbing her hard clit in circles not yet satisfied. Would she ever be, knowing that she could never be hers? That she would never be able to give her the life the honey-blonde deserved? But here, now in the darkness of her stark bedroom nothing mattered except the pulse under her finger begging to be touched, straining against her with every moan as she brought herself quickly to another orgasm that tugged at the very edges of her sanity.


	25. Chapter 25

**Authors Note:~ Last chapter for a week as I'm away, so I hope you enjoy it, even though it's shorter than I'd have liked! I will return refreshed and ready to write.**

Chapter 25

It seemed that Katie hadn't tired of watching movies by the time Jane arrived, a little after nine in the morning. She'd already begged Maura to take her to see the latest Pixar movie playing at the Cleveland Circle cinema.

After a leisurely breakfast, the detective offered to drive and they headed out to catch the cartoon. It was fairly busy as it was a weekend, but that didn't stop Jane stopping by the pick 'n' mix and helping the young girl select some treats.

"Can I have one of those fizzy worm things?" She asked, clutching the little white scoop in her hand.

"Yeah. They look good. What should we pick for your sister do you think?"

"She likes chocolate and fudge and nuts. We could get those?"

"Great idea. How about we get these fudge clusters then and a bag of chocolate covered peanuts and raisins?"

"Ok!"

The brunette grinned, grabbing the selection and heading over to the cashier to pay.

"I'll get these Jane." Maura said, returning from the restroom.

"Oh, no. Today is on me. I insist."

The M.E's heart fluttered as she stood in line with her detective and little sister, feeling like they were a proper family; her mind wondering if anyone there thought in fact that they were.

"That's sweet of you. Thank you." She whispered, her hand brushing against Jane's forearm.

"You're both welcome." She smiled, her breath catching at the innocent touch.

"Thank you Jane." Katie said, pulling out a piece of candy, inspecting it before popping it into her mouth.

"Drinks next." The brunette said, looking over at the kiosk. "Would you like an orange juice?" She asked the girl, who nodded, preoccupied with the big screen advertising all the latest movies. "And what would you like Maura?" She asked softly, catching a faint hint of the same perfume that still clung to her pillow.

"I'll just share with you if that's alright?" She replied, holding Jane's gaze for longer than was necessary.

"No problem." She husked, before ordering a large diet coke. "I get thirsty." She chuckled as the young man handed over a huge container of soda, a small straw sticking out of the top.

All set the three women made their way into the theatre and found their seats. Katie had insisted on sitting beside Jane. Maura felt a little disappointed at not being able to be close to the brunette but was delighted when her sister chose the chair by the aisle. Getting comfortable she turned to the detective who was already looking her way.

"I got you these. Katie told me you loved them." She whispered, carefully placing the confectionary on the M.E's lap with a smile.

"That's so thoughtful. I'll have to make them last."

"I can always get you some more." Jane said, scooping out a handful of M&M's and tipping them into her mouth.

"We don't all have hollow legs like you clearly." She chuckled, causing the detective to flush in the half-light.

"Like you have anything to worry about." She replied, her eyes unable to refrain from blatantly roaming over the honey-blonde.

"It's not all about the outward appearance. All food types should be eaten in moderation if one wants to remain fit and healthy." She countered.

"This is moderate for me. I think I many have been robbed with the Coke though. Seems a tad on the small side." She laughed. "Maybe I should go flash my badge at him."

"You'll do no such thing." Maura giggled, her gaze outwardly flirtatious as the seemingly relaxed brunette stretched out in her chair.

"It's starting." Katie said looking up over the movie-coloring book Jane had bought her.

"You got everything you need?" Jane asked her quietly, the lights dimming.

"Yeah." The girl whispered with a grin.

Maura spent the first half an hour of the film looking across at the detective, watching her interact so easily with her sister. It was like they had known each other for years. It wasn't particularly quiet in the auditorium with laughter and children's eager questioning voices dipping in and out of earshot. Katie was no different as she pointed

things out to Jane then laughed along. _'I wish I had had someone like Jane when I was young.' _She mused, feeling a little tug of envy creep in before she quickly dismissed it.

She was finally brought out of her internal ramblings when she felt a trouser-clad knee press against her own, sending an unintentional shiver through her body. Whether Jane had realised their contact she was unsure. She found her eyes looking longingly at the hand resting so close to her leg, those long fingers flexing across the denim fabric of her jeans.

Biting her lip, her own hand shaking, she brought it down to cover the detective's, feeling the instant jolt as their skin met.

Jane turned her head, finding Maura's eyes somewhere in the darkness as she fought against the urge to tear her hand away. Instead she let the warm palm sooth her, slowly tugging at her fingers to entwine with her own before settling them both on the M.E's lap. Only Katie pulling at the brunette's sleeve took her focus away from the honey-blonde, but she left their hands locked together for the rest of the film.

…**..**

After the movie had ended, Maura had released Jane reluctantly; suddenly bereft with the loss of contact as they all made their way out into the afternoon air. It was raining quite heavily and the brunette had laughed as she'd scooped Katie up in her arms and ran with her instead of huddling under the M.E's sensible umbrella. By the time they got to the diner Jane had chosen, both of them were soaked.

When Maura caught up to her it was as if the world had slowed. Jane's long, wet dark brown curls were shook back from her glistening olive skin, water droplets trickling down her neck, her face alive with a smile. When those brown eyes found her own Maura felt weak in the knees, her umbrella slowly dropping as she simply gazed in wonderment realising she had finally fallen the rest of way. This was it.

"Hey, Maura? Maura? Are you alright?" Jane asked suddenly, her arm catching hold of the doctor around her waist before her legs gave out.

"I...I…Jane I…" She stuttered. Totally lost and completely exposed she felt as though those three unspoken words were hanging off her for the entire world to see. And whilst she knew it was scientifically impossible for a heart to literally beat out of a chest, hers felt as if it could break that logic.

"Maura? Is she ok Jane?" Katie asked startled, her hand clutching onto her sister's arm.

"She'll be ok kiddo. Don't worry. Can you hold the door open for us?"

The detective assisted the honey-blonde into the diner and eased her onto a red cushioned chair that was free in the entranceway.

"Hey?" She said softly, moving some blonde curls out of the M.E's face before bringing her chin up so she could look at her properly. "What happened? Did you slip?"

Maura opened her mouth, unsure as to how she should answer. Knowing she couldn't lie she felt herself blush as she muttered, "I just fell."

"Are you hurt?" Jane husked, squatting down, her hands brushing down the front of the M.E's legs as if looking for signs of injury, her eyes showing nothing but worry.

"No. It didn't hurt but I am certainly a little shaken."

"Do you want me take you home?" She asked gently, her hands resting on the honey-blonde's knees, her thumbs making light circles.

"I'll be just fine. Don't worry about me." She replied wanting to reassure the brunette and her sister.

"Ok, but I'm keeping an eye on you." Jane winked with a chuckle.

"Just the one?" She smiled.

"Yeah, otherwise how would you expect me to eat by oversized cheeseburger?" She grinned, helping Maura stand.

"Yes, I wouldn't want to keep you away from your unhealthy food choice."

"Come on. You're trying one too."

At various stages of the meal the M.E. just sat still in shock at how her brain and her heart had finally caught up to what her body had so obviously been trying to tell her. Out of nowhere this incredibly attractive dark haired detective had taken all she knew for certain and had turned it on its head, but chaos had never looked this appealing. She smiled to herself as she watched the brunette, reminded of a quote she had read somewhere; 'You don't step into love, you fall into it, head over heels.'

Maura had done just that for one Detective Jane Rizzoli.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Are you sure you won't join me for dinner tonight Jane?" Maura asked; the detective stood on her front step.

"No, I have things I still need to sort out with the apartment." She replied, feeling a little awkward again now they were alone. "And I'm sure your mother would rather not have to see me again so soon." She chuckled.

"You could always come over once she takes Katie home? I don't feel as though I have seen you much since…since everything happened." She sighed, her eyes never leaving Jane's.

The brunette looked away; her mind flooding with painful memories again as she blinked back the emotion.

"Sorry. It's been a busy week." She offered as a suitable response.

"You don't have to say anything. I know."

Jane smiled and leaned in slightly her fingers finding Maura's waist. She quickly pressed her lips to the M.E's soft cheek, basking in the scent of her hair and skin before stepping back and releasing the tentative contact. "I'll call you later." With that she was gone, long strides taking her back to the solitude of her car and the short ride home.

Once inside she locked and bolted the door taking stock of each room to ensure it was exactly as she had left it, gun in hand just to be sure. Satisfied she threw her jacket over the kitchen stool and pulled a cold beer from the fridge, the amber liquid immediately pinching at her senses. Fixing a simple cheese sandwich she switched the TV on, the noise of the game filling the empty space.

It was dark outside when she woke, the chill in the air waking her from another fitful rest. She cracked out her body, the stiffened muscles resisting then relaxing with each manipulation, pleased they were no longer cramped up on the tiny uncomfortable couch. Stretching, her long legs now over the end of the armrest, Jane stared out into the night sky, the sound of her heartbeat in her ears. She wished she could see the stars, anything other than the void that took up residence outside her window.

Her phone vibrated on the table; her breath catching in her chest at the violent intrusion. Reaching for it, the glare from the screen causing her to squint a little she slid the 'unlock' and opened her message.

_I hope you've had a productive evening? I figure you must have fallen asleep, as you didn't call. I hope you rest well Jane. I'm thinking about you. M x_

Jane sighed, her index finger tracing over the kiss at the end of the text as her body burned. "I'm thinking about you too Maura. I can't seem to do anything else."

…**..**

Maura had not slept well, her dreams peppered with images of the tall detective. She had awoken both anxious and aroused at the prospect of spending the afternoon in her company. It had taken her a considerable amount of time to select an outfit, the discarded options uncharacteristically strewn across her bed along with several pairs of heels. She had finally opted for a simple blue classic skirt and blouse, taking extra time to accessorise before slipping on her shoes. She wanted to ensure both style and comfort without compromising her look. After all she knew she always wanted to look her best for Jane.

She only questioned her choice on opening her front door and seeing the brunette stood in jeans and a Red Sox jersey, a pair of white sneakers poking out from under the denim.

"I'm over-dressed." Maura sighed, her hands nervously palming her clothes.

"You look perfect to me." Jane said, her eyes roaming down the curvaceous body stood before her, as she tried hard to reel her emotions back in.

"Ok." She replied with a smile, enjoying seeing the detective appreciating her. "Let me just grab my purse."

She slipped on a light Burberry jacket and picked up the bottle of red wine she had selected also before locking her door and following Jane to her car. It was silent for several minutes before the driver sent a look her way as they stopped at some lights.

"Sorry I didn't call. I fell asleep." She offered, her thumbs stroking at the soft leather of the steering wheel.

"I thought as much. You've looked so tired this past week." Maura said, smiling gently as she fell into the brown eyes holding her gaze. "It was bound to catch up with you."

Jane looked away as the lights changed, shifting the vehicle through the gears as they made their way along the city streets. She didn't know how to respond knowing that the M.E. could probably tell from the huge dark circles under her eyes that she was indeed still struggling to make it through the nights alone.

"I'm a little nervous." The honey-blonde said, clutching at her bag. "I've never been invited to a family dinner before."

"Never? I mean your parents must have had people over or something?" She stated.

"Well yes. They would entertain quite frequently and when I wasn't boarding I would naturally be expected to attend. I just meant that I have never gone to a friend's house for a meal like this. I must sound so dreadfully strange to you." She sighed, looking out of the window.

"You're not strange Maura. I guess when you were younger people just didn't get you, is all." She offered kindly.

"Nothing has really changed there I'm afraid. I'm still considered rather odd."

"I'll take odd over normal any day." She smiled, pulling up outside her family home. "We're here and other than the likely possibility of my Ma saying something embarrassing, I'm sure you'll have a good time."

Maura returned the smile her hand finding Jane's that was resting on the gear stick, giving it a slight squeeze. "I'm always happy in your company Jane."

The brunette let the warmth of the doctor's touch travel up her arm before releasing it and opening the door, seeing Frankie approaching.

"Hey Sis."

"Hey you. How are you doing?" She asked, feeling instantly guilty for her brother's attack.

"I'm ok, really. Stop worrying about me. It was just a bang to the head and I've had plenty of those over the years." He laughed, his eyes finding Maura who was now stood close behind Jane. "Hi." He smiled.

"Hello. It's so nice of you to invite me." The M.E. said politely.

"Well Ma never needs an excuse to cook." Frankie said grinning.

"That's for sure. Come on. Let's get you inside." Jane said, placing her hand lightly on the small of Maura's back, a gesture that had the honey-blonde feeling like they were a couple. That thought granted her a moment of supreme happiness followed by an ache of truth. They weren't really much of anything at all.

Angela's house had the most homely feel to it, Maura thought as she was guided through the lounge and into the kitchen. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the multitude of photos tacked to the refrigerator as she searched for ones of the brunette. She wasn't disappointed as she took in the various pictures of a much younger Jane, playing in the garden, at the beach, smiling as she got her badge. She felt her heart beat a little faster; eager to take in everything she could about the woman who had completely felled her.

"Maura. Oh you look beautiful!" Angela cried pulling her in for a hug.

"Thank you." She replied, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Janie, you could have made an effort." She chided, looking her daughter up and down.

"For what? Sunday lunch? Geez Ma. You gotta start the minute I walk in? Could I maybe grab a drink first?" She said, rolling her eyes and grabbing a diet coke. "What can I get for you Maura?"

"I'll have the same as you for now, thank you Jane. Angela I brought you this." She said handing over the bottle of wine.

"It looks expensive." Angela said, tugging at the gold net encasing the glass, her eyes spying the year.

"It's imported from France and is a considerably good vintage. I thought you might enjoy it. It's so kind of you inviting me into your home."

"Nonsense. You're part of the team and clearly my daughter is taken with you." She winked; an action that caused immense confusion in the M.E. After all, it was apparent to her that Jane hadn't even entertained the idea of discussing what they had between the two of them, let alone involving a woman she had described as nosy and unsubtle on more than one occasion. Instead Maura smiled, relieved that the brunette had failed to hear that last part.

"So who else is coming?" Jane asked, cracking open the can and pouring the dark contents into a tall glass for the honey-blonde.

"Well I had asked your Aunt and Uncle but they're away and Frankie doesn't seem to be dating anyone so it's just the four of us today."

"That's fine by me." She grunted, relieved at the absence of other Rizzoli's at the table.

"Ma, if I was dating someone I'd sure as shit make sure she was the one before I brought her home for family fun." Frankie laughed, sipping his beer.

"Frankie! You could be nicer to your mother. And it certainly hasn't stopped Janie bringing Maura." She added, ushering them into the dining room.

"But they're not dating." He reminded her, noticing his sister shifting uneasily.

"Well a mother can dream. I always wanted my little girl to marry a doctor." She cooed, smiling at Maura.

"Jesus Ma! You'll be pushing kids on us next!" She groaned, her eyes flashing angrily.

"Would you like children Maura?" Angela asked, ignoring her daughter as she placed a huge casserole dish in the centre of the table. Frankie almost spat out his drink at the question, instead flashing a grin at his disgruntled sister.

"Well, I have to say that I haven't given it much thought as I believe you should have a stable and loving relationship before you entertain the notion of having a family." She replied logically. Although the topic wasn't necessarily one she would have chosen, she enjoyed the refreshing candour of Angela's conversational topics.

"Very sensible. Too many people these days are just popping out kids without a thought for how they're going to take proper care of them". She replied, before returning with dishes of vegetables. "Help yourselves to as much as you can eat. It's chicken in a red wine sauce."

"Thanks Ma." Frankie chimed, grabbing the ladle and filling his plate.

Maura smiled as she watched him clearing eager to enjoy Angela's cooking, as indeed was she. Jane served for her, ensuring she had enough of everything before taking care of her own dinner.

"So Maura." Mrs Rizzoli continued. "How is it that you became a medical examiner?"

"I always felt drawn to science and how things worked. I like facts and details so I pushed myself to learn more. As I got older I remember being fascinated by biology and knew I wanted to practice medicine in one form or another. During my degree I discovered that I was more at ease working with the dead." She said a little sheepishly, noticing Jane watching her. "They didn't ask anything of me but I could speak for them when they had no voice. I could make a difference."

"And I'm sure you do." Angela cooed, with a warm smile. "It's certainly nice to see another woman working in the department. It might help balance out all that testosterone."

"Yeah, and that's just coming from Jane." Frankie said laughing. Jane punched him the in arm. "Hey! That hurt."

"Well there's a doctor in the house." She smirked, eating another forkful of food.

"A dead people doctor." He barked back.

"Well, that can be arranged."

"Children! Please. I'm so sorry. They've always been like this, taking bites out of one another or breaking each other's noses."

"It was during basketball Ma." Frankie said.

"Well mine was." Jane grinned, earning her a kick from her brother.

"Yes I noticed that both of you had rather deviated septum's." Maura said, as if studying their faces to be absolutely sure of her diagnosis.

"Now you know the reason." The brunette replied.

"Yes my children certainly knew how to play well together." Angela sighed. "I'm sure you weren't raised to be as aggressive. You're so ladylike."

"I had no siblings to share that type of upbringing with, but I see that both Jane and Frankie love each other very much." She smiled.

"I don't know about that." Jane grunted, catching her brother's eye.

"No, me either. It's toleration at best." He grinned.

"Whatever it is you are both very lucky." Maura stated sadly, the tone not missed by the detective.

"You're the lucky one. Katie is simply wonderful. I'd kill to have her as my little sister."

"Oh yes. I love her immensely."

"She was a lovely little girl. So polite as well." Angela added.

"She is. I really enjoy spending time with her. I wondered if I would find it easy to relate to her, but she is surprisingly intelligent and funny too. So very different to how I was growing up, well except for my IQ of course." She clarified.

"You're welcome to bring her here anytime you like." The older woman said, giving the doctor's arm a little squeeze.

"You're too kind." Maura replied amazed by the hospitality she had been extended.

"Nonsense. I meant what I said the other day. You're family now, and anyway, it's lovely to have another lady around the place."

"What am I? Grilled cheese?" Jane husked, ignoring Frankie's laughter.

"You know what I mean Janie. Maura is just more…womanly. More refined. You should take a leaf out of her book and maybe some advice on dress sense while you're at it."

"Ma!"

"Actually Angela I think Jane has quite a unique style." She said with a soft smile, wanting to both defend her detective as well as securing the current favour she was no doubt in with her mother. "She may not be taken with dresses like I am, but she always carries herself wonderfully; so confident, and she certainly grabs attention."

"Well I suppose she does have a certain look." She conceded. "I guess I'll have to hope she brings home a lady one day so at least I can go shopping with my daughter-in-law." She added.

"Lucie was…" Frankie stopped himself mid sentence, suddenly aware of three sets of eyes on him, two of which looked like they could actually hurt. "Sorry." He muttered, pushing the remains of his dinner round his plate with his fork.

"It's ok." Jane said quietly, laying her cutlery down.

"No, it isn't I didn't think. We were just talking and I naturally…well you know, brought up the past."

"Just drop it. Please." The brunette said, her eyes fixed on her plate; her hands clutching at her knees under the table.

"Oh Frankie. Look what you've gone and done!" Angela said harshly.

"Ma, I said I was sorry and I am."

"Well maybe you should engage your brain before your mouth next time. You know that woman is never to be mentioned here."

The table was silent for several minutes as all but Jane finished the rest of their food, aware of the elephant in the room but no one daring to speak of it. Maura kept glancing across at the detective, hoping she could catch her eye to share a smile that may soothe her. She of all people had witnessed first hand the way Lucie had affected Jane.

"Let me help you clear." She said to Angela, standing and heading for the kitchen with both her plate and Frankie's.

"Thank you." The older woman replied, pleased for the distraction and a chance to get some time alone with the doctor. "I'll wash you dry." She smiled.

"Of course." Maura said happily, looking through to the dining room, cheerful at seeing Jane and Frankie talking together.

"So tell me. What brought you to Boston of all places?"

"Well I'm from here originally so I wanted to return as it feels like home. I already owned a property so when the position became available I moved back." The M.E. replied, omitting the period of agoraphobia she had experienced.

"Janie told me you spent a lot of time abroad."

"I did yes. Both with my schooling and my parents desire to see the world. I have somewhat of a busy passport."

"That must have been wonderful to travel. I've never even made it out of the country." She sighed.

"Maybe your time is yet to come." Maura said reassuringly.

"Hopefully, one day. I just seem to have always had my hands full with my children."

"You have a lovely family Angela."

"Thank you. That means a lot. Janie was right. You are a sweetheart." She smiled with a chuckle, her hands still busy in the bowl of hot soapy water.

Maura remained silent for a moment wondering whether or not to ask the question she was desperate to know the answer to.

"Jane talks about me?" She whispered, glancing over to the dining room and seeing it empty. She felt a sudden trickle of fear run down her spine at the prospect of them being overheard. She knew how fiercely private the brunette was.

Angela grinned. "A little, yes. Mainly I just pry. But I know my little girl better than she thinks, and I see the way she gazes at you when you aren't looking. I've only seen her do that once before. It pains me to say it was with 'her'." She hissed the word, before continuing. "A mother knows."

"I'm not sure what to say." She replied, feeling a rush of unease and wondering how transparent her own looks had been towards Jane.

"You don't have to say a word. Time will tell as it always does. All I've ever wanted is for my children to be happy."

"That should be what all parents wish for." She agreed, wishing the same could be said of her own.

"She's been through so much." Angela whispered, washing the last dish and handing it to the honey-blonde. "I was so proud when she got her promotion but not a day went by when I wasn't terrified for her. And then when she was captured by that…monster, I didn't think she would get through it. But then my Janie is one tough woman."

"She is very strong. No wonder you're proud of her. You have every reason to be." Maura answered, placing her cloth down on the side.

"I hope she realises what she has in front of her too." She smiled, taking one of the M.E's hands in her own.

"I'm not sure I understand?" She said hesitantly.

"Understand what?" Jane said stepping in to the kitchen and seeing their hands entwined.

"I was just explaining to Maura that you often fail to see what's out there in life Janie."

"You'd think she'd have other things to talk about wouldn't you?" The detective said with a smile directed straight at the honey-blonde.

"I was just helping with the dishes." Was the only response she thought of that didn't involve lying or an overly truthful dialogue.

"Well don't let my Ma bombard you."

"Can't your mother spend a little time with your friend without you checking up on her?" Angela said.

"Not when I know from bitter experience that said friend usually runs for the hills." She muttered with a wry grin.

"I'm fine Jane, really. I enjoy your mother's company."

"There you are. I told you not everyone thinks I'm an interfering old woman." She smiled, pulling a face at her daughter.

"Yeah, yeah. Listen, Frankie's heading off after the game so I came to see if you two were done in here?" She asked, steering the conversation away before her mother decided to get personal.

"Who's playing today?" Angela asked, pouring herself a glass of water.

"Tigers versus The Rangers."

"That should be good. You follow baseball Maura?"

"No. I haven't really had the time to watch any sport."

"Well it's been a tradition in this family since I married their father." She replied. "Of course we don't have to watch it as you're a guest here." She added, flashing Jane a look.

"I'd love to watch it actually. I wouldn't want you to do anything different just because I'm here."

"Oh Janie, this girl is simply marvellous. If you don't snap her up someone else will." She cooed, ushering them all into the lounge.

Jane rolled her eyes aware of Maura's gaze on her again at the comment, but ignoring the desire to meet hers, fearing her own reaction. Instead she offered to refresh drinks and returned with a tray and a couple of bowls of sweetened popcorn.

The game was long and tedious, with neither team making much of an impact on its audience, except for Frankie who seemed frustrated at the lack of excitement. Maura had listened avidly to Jane explaining the rules, memorising the details and replaying them in her mind until they made sense. If baseball was important to her detective it would be the same for her, or at least she would be able to understand and converse accordingly. The brunette had certainly appeared happy to illustrate the sport, clearly knowledgeable in a subject that until little over a week ago Maura had never paid any heed to.

When it came to leave Angela had made a fuss again, insisting that Jane take away the left over casserole to share with the M.E. at a later date, assuring her that it was suitable for home freezing without ruining the flavour. After saying their goodbyes the brunette drove them back to Maura's, the talk in the car light.

Pulling up onto the driveway, the honey-blonde sighed wishing that her day wasn't coming to the end she felt it was, as Jane remained belted in the drivers seat.

"You're welcome to come in? We could have some wine, maybe watch a movie together?" She volunteered, feeling decidedly unconfident in her suggestion.

"I should get back." The detective replied, her fingers twisting together on her lap.

"That's a pity. It's still so early." Maura murmured; her gaze firmly locked on Jane, watching the tension in her chiselled face.

"I know…I just…"

"You have things to do." The M.E. stated, answering for her as she unclipped her seatbelt.

"Maura…" The brunette whispered, finally meeting her eyes, so unsure of what to say next. "I'm not…I'm not really ready for company."

"You seem to have done well both yesterday and today." She replied a little curtly.

"That was different, I wasn't…"

"Alone with me. Yes I understand." She finished, opening the door and turning to leave, before she felt a warm hand on her shoulder holding her back.

"That's not what I was going to say." Jane muttered, her fingers unable to remain still against the soft fabric they were now caressing, her body reacting independently from her mind.

"Then what?" Maura whispered, refusing to look round.

"You saw me…at my lowest and now? Now I just don't know how to be around you." She breathed, scared at the honesty of her words.

Maura remained silent for a moment taking in the answer she had feared before formulating her reply and turning to deliver it.

"Jane what I witnessed was not your fault. You suffered at the hands of another and did what you felt would help you best to cope in the aftermath, however negligent that action may have been. I was glad I was able to help you, to comfort you. There is no shame in that, and no shame in what you have experienced in your life. As I've said before, I have no intention of going anywhere. You know where I am. I've had a wonderful time again with you this weekend. I hope you sleep better tonight."

With that she leaned in across the car and placed a tender kiss upon Jane's unsuspecting lips before smiling and closing the door behind her.

Jane watched in awe as Maura slipped out of sight and into her house, her heart screaming at her to follow even as her hands and feet were driving her away.


	27. Chapter 27

Author's Note:- Not the longest of chapters today, but just a little something to keep you all going. Hope you like it. As usual, I love to hear your responses and I reply whenever I can. Chapter 27

Monday morning was wet and windy in Boston, and had brought with it a spate of burglaries in the Lechmere area. The homicide team at BPD were quieter than usual which had a certain detective itching to be busy.

"That's a sign of frustration." Korsak said, nodding at Jane who was busy curling her hair round her index finger.

"Actually it's an indicator of sexual frustration, to be more precise." Maura chimed in, sipping at her latte.

"Or it could just mean that I'm playing with my hair." The brunette huffed, sinking further into the hard plastic chair in the coffee shop.

"Let's face it Rizzoli, you're bored. You should be happy that the good folks of Boston didn't want to 'off' anyone today." Vince chuckled.

"Maybe I'll go join the team working the robberies, see if they need any help." She sighed.

"What, and ignore the mountain of paperwork on your desk? That doesn't sound like you at all." He continued, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah sure, 'cos your desk's so clean." She muttered, still fiddling with her hair until she remembered to stop, dropping her hands onto the tabletop.

"No Barry today?" Maura asked.

"Nope. Day off. Lucky bastard. It's not like he'll get called in." She grunted.

"So how was family dinner?" Korsak asked, finishing off an overstuffed sandwich.

"Oh, it was lovely wasn't it Jane?" She exclaimed with a beaming smile.

"Yeah, it was good. Ma did a casserole then we watched the game which, by the way, was pretty lame."

"Glad I only caught the highlights." He replied. "What are you guys thinking of getting Frost for his birthday?"

"Not sure. Why? You got any ideas?" Jane asked.

"I was thinking we could pitch in together and maybe get him a flying lesson. He said to me he'd always fancied himself as a pilot."

"That's an excellent idea Vince. I would be more than happy to contribute whatever amount is required." Maura said with a smile.

"Janie?"

"Yeah, I'm in. Reckon he'll enjoy it up there if he can hold unto his lunch." She smirked.

"He'll be fine as long as the instructor doesn't start spurtin' blood." Korsak said laughing.

"I thought he did rather well last time I saw him in the morgue." The M.E. said, trying to restore Barry's honour in his absence.

"You're too kind Doc."

"I don't believe you can be too kind. I find that a rather flawed statement." She replied, a little confused at the comment.

"He means you always see the best in people Maura. That's no bad thing." Jane said, smiling fondly at her.

"I find it's the fairest way to operate until someone gives you a reason to dislike or distrust them."

"Not me. I bark first, that way I get no surprises." Vince countered. "I'm gonna head on up and see what I can get finished before I go home."

"I best join you I suppose." The brunette answered, sighing heavily as she pushed her chair back.

"Wait." Maura said hurriedly, causing both of them stop. "Can I have a quick moment of your time before you leave Jane?"

"Ah, sure." She said, remaining seated and indicating to Korsak to leave. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to remind you about my mother's event on Thursday evening. I hope you're still able to attend with me?" She asked hopefully, her hazel-green eyes sparkling across at the detective.

"Sure. I said I'd take you. No problem." She smiled.

"Good, only I wondered if you'd like to come to dinner one night beforehand to look through some of the work they usually display at these events. That way you'll maybe have a better time."

"I had no intention of going for the art Maura. It's not my thing. I'm just going to support you."

"Then have dinner with me Jane. You'll certainly be better prepared for anything my mother may throw your way if you at least know a little."

Jane knew it was pointless resisting the invitation. She'd seen how pushing the M.E. away was doing little to make either of them happy. She'd been offered friendship and right now she wanted it; needed it. The nights were too lonely and dark without someone to fill them just a fraction.

"Ok. Which night is best for you?" She agreed.

"Well seeing as we have nothing pressing here at work why don't we make it tonight?"

"Sounds good. I could swing by yours at say seven?"

"Perfect. I'll see if I can't surpass myself in the kitchen this time." Maura replied, tilting her head a little as she spoke.

"I'm sure whatever you cook will taste amazing." Jane said with a grin.

"I best head back downstairs and finish up."

"Me too."

Both women stood and walked together into the corridor by the elevators, ignoring the hustle and bustle of the department around them, seemingly both lost in thought as they waiting for the familiar 'ding' announcing the arrival of the steel carriage.

As the doors opened Jane held the frame allowing the M.E. access.

"I'll take the next one. See you tonight."

"Indeed. I can't wait." Maura sighed, her eyes never leaving Jane's until the metal doors broke their perpetual gaze.

…**..**

"So this is actually art?" Jane grunted flicking through an over-sized book on modern art that was resting on Maura's coffee table.

"Yes, although like any art form the classification and appreciation are often held in two very different camps. For example when the Surrealist movement began in the early nineteen twenties it was considered very radical and revolutionary. It was seen by some to be a purely political drive to upturn the accepted social structures and confines, freeing the imagination and harnessing the dreamscape."

Jane watched and listened with fascination as the M.E. spoke passionately about yet another subject that had failed to ever make an impression on her life or education. "Is there anything you can't hold a conversation about?" She chuckled.

"Of course. I know next to nothing about sport as I think you're aware and I find anything to do with politics fairly repugnant, although I'm certain I could talk around the subject if required."

"Good to know." Jane grinned.

"So continuing on from where we left off, this period of art history opened a lot of doors for the modern art we see today. The artists exhibiting at my mother's exhibition are some of the countries most talented. She's been lucky to secure their work."

"Has she always done this kind of thing?"

"Yes, although she did take a few years off when my father was setting up part of his business in Europe. She did a few events at the Louvre during their time in Paris."

"Wow, ok. So I'm really going to be walking into my type of academic hell." She muttered.

Maura shut the book and turned her body to face Jane's on the couch.

"There will be plenty of people there who simply go because they have money or a free ticket that's been sent to their office. Some seem more interested in the champagne and the chance to meet an artist. No one will be expecting anything from you. Certainly not me." She smiled softly.

"Well as long as I haven't gotta stand and look at a pile of Brillo boxes, I should be fine." She said, with a wry grin.

"Unfortunately not even my mother would be able to display Warhol's iconic pieces." Maura sighed, clearly disappointed.

"Well whatever. Just keep me in alcohol and don't leave me with any yuppies and we'll be fine." Jane continued. "Can I top up your wine?" She asked casually.

"Oh, that would be most kind. Thank you." The honey-blonde said handing the expensive long-stemmed glass to the detective, before watching her walk to the kitchen. She let her eyes wander down the long legs clad in black denim before travelling back up and watching the confident swagger of her hips. She licked her lips feeling the slow burn of the alcohol coursing through her veins as well as the undeniable arousal she was experiencing having the brunette in her home again.

Slipping off the couch she followed Jane and found her stood at the counter pouring out another large glass of red; a fine Rioja she had selected to accompany their meal earlier.

"Aren't you having another beer?" Maura asked sounding more surprised than she had intended to.

"Think I'll switch to soda now so I can drive back." She smiled, sliding the drink over to the M.E. on the other side of the island. "I'd have brought it through to you, you know?" She indicated to the dark red liquid in front of them. 

"I know, I just wanted to go with you I guess." She breathed, suddenly feeling nervous, her fingers rubbing down the stem of the glass, keeping her focused on something, anything other than her own desperate need to talk about how she was feeling. Maura knew that her emotions would have to remain in check until she could extract her detective from out behind those stonewalls again, brick by brick if need be.

"Thanks again for dinner." Jane said, noticing the awkwardness and beginning to feel the same way.

"My pleasure as always. I enjoy cooking for you." She replied, her eyes finding the brunettes and immediately losing themselves in the dark brown pools.

"I could get used to that." She smiled, missing the intensity in the hazel-green orbs.

"Could you?" Maura said; her voice just above a whisper as she moved slowly round to Jane's side. "Could you really see yourself having this, with me?" She asked; her fingers brushing back some unruly curls from the brunette's face before grazing languidly along her jaw line. "Because I could. I really could." She finally sighed; her gaze dropping down to the lips she was so hungry to claim.

"You know how I feel about you." Jane answered, her own voice low and deep as she maintained her grounding.

"Do I? I don't think I have the slightest idea what I mean to you. So much has happened between us in such a short space of time."

"It has and for that I'm sorry. I seem to bring chaos with me wherever I go." She said with a sad smile that found Maura's thumb brushing it away gently.

"That's not what I meant."

"I guess I'm not used to this…this having someone to talk to and spend time with. I push people away. I'm good at it too."

"Yes I know. But somehow here we are again." She smiled, cupping Jane's cheek, her other hand finding its way to the brunette's strong bicep. She felt the tension dance under the cotton fabric of her oxford shirt, enjoying the strength against her fingers.

"Maura I can't do this right now. Whatever I say will come out all wrong." She sighed, removing the warm touch to her skin and holding the hand tightly in her own. "I never meant to hurt you. I tried to tell you who I was; how I was, right from the start."

"And I kept pushing." She replied weakly, stepping back and taking a sip of wine.

Jane entwined their fingers together, not allowing the M.E. chance to slip away.

"No…no, you challenged me. You still do and god knows you have got under my skin in more ways than I can begin to tell you."

Maura stared back at her, as she heard the truth of the detective's words filling her home, swimming in her head as she held back tears.

"I want to change. I want to be who I was before…before him, before her, when everything just made sense. I wish I could have met you then." She sighed.

"Of course you do, because that would be easier, but when in life have the best things come easy or for free? Without sacrifice or without a fight is it worth having anyway? I may have never had to worry about financial matters, but by god I have had to fight for everything else in my life Jane and it seems this is no different." She tried to pull away, but the brunette's grip was too tight.

"You're right. I know you're right but I haven't got anything left to fight with."

"You're wrong. You would still be a self-imposed prisoner in your apartment drinking yourself to death if that was the truth."

"Maybe, but work has always been my saving grace, my way of coping, my…"

"Your way of hiding. You've just moved your prison Jane, not your mindset." She sighed, finally managing to release her hand from the faltering grasp.

"I don't have any other choice. I have to deal with this in my own way. I'm not you. I can't just get up and pretend that life didn't happen to me!" She spat.

"Is that what you think? That I spend my days in some kind of perpetual bliss not haunted or paralysed by fear? Fear of people, open spaces, rejection, humiliation? It seems you don't know anything about me at all." She countered, grabbing her glass and storming out of the kitchen, Jane hot on her heels.

"Of course not. I just meant…"

"You just meant that somehow you've had it harder, tougher, that you're more damaged than the rest of us who are simply trying to get by each day? Well guess what Jane, you might be right. You might actually be more broken. So what I fail to comprehend is why you so blindly refuse to accept the help and support offered to you in order to heal? I care too much for you to see you doing this to yourself."

"I'm not doing anything to myself, I'm just trying to get by!"

"And is that enough for you Jane, hmmm? Just getting by? Meandering through life in case you get hurt?"

"For now, yes." She grunted, frustrated at being pushed and cornered; regretting every word that was spewing from her own mouth as she spoke, knowing that all she actually wanted was stood right there, dressed to kill, fighting for her to live, to breathe, to love. At that moment Jane Rizzoli hated herself more than ever.

"I should go." She stated, her heart pounding unanswered in her chest, her pulse racing in her ears. She was unsure how many steps it took to find the cool handle of the M.E's front door in her hand. Her vision was clouding, a sheen of sweat covering her face as she felt her legs buckling under her own weight as her body betrayed her. She heard her name being called, hurried, urgent; too distant too pull her back as the darkness pushed in from the corners of her eyes as she sank onto the floor.

"Jane? Jane!" Maura cried, kneeling down beside the detective who had fainted in her hallway. "It's ok. I've got you. I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry." She whispered, as she eased her head onto her lap and softly caressed her face. "It'll be alright, I promise you it will. I love you so much." She felt her tears break free, tumbling down her cheeks like raindrops in the night, silent and full, as she held the brunette tightly for several moments.

When she felt Jane stir, she brushed at her face, frantically trying to remove the evidence of her emotional outburst.

"Maura?" She muttered, her eyes slowly opening and adjusting to their surroundings.

"I'm here. I've got you." She said softly, her fingers still touching the olive skin beneath them.

"Think I passed out." She groaned, attempting to stand by rolling onto her side first and bracing her hands against the hard flooring.

"Let me help you." Maura replied, slipping her arms around the detective's waist. "Take your time or you'll experience a case of disequilibrium."

Jane couldn't help but laugh. "And in plain old english for those of us who aren't medically inclined?"

"Dizziness or vertigo; lightheadedness." The M.E. stated as they finally stood in front of one another again.

"Yeah, well I reckon I skipped that part and went straight to the fainting."

"Actually your body will have experienced all of those symptoms prior to actual syncope."

Jane raised an eyebrow.

"Fainting." Maura blushed, returning the brunette's warm smile.

"Well I reckon I'm fine now." She stated, her mind catching up to her reason for needing to leave.

"You should stay and rest awhile before you drive. It would be prudent."

"I have to go."

Maura sighed and opened the door, letting in the damp night air, smelling the wet autumn leaves that had started to drop.

"Let me know you're home safely at least." She said, as the tall detective slipped past her and onto the driveway.

"Sure. Thanks…you know for dinner and the company." Jane replied, enjoying the cold drizzle falling onto her body.

"Anytime." She breathed, leaning heavily against the doorframe longing to stride out into the rain and kiss her detective until she could no longer stand or speak or think about anything other than the need that was burning her alive.

"See you tomorrow." Came the reply as Maura bravely placed one heel forward to do just that. Sighing, her breathing heavy with desire, she returned to the santuary of her home and another empty night without Jane.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note:- Just a quick thank you to the 'Anon' reviewer who posted a lovely long review on the last Chapter. I too like a 'good wooing' as you put it, so this story is certainly doing that, albeit the long way round! **

Chapter 28

Thursday arrived quicker than Maura had expected following her dinner with Jane on the Monday. Her work had taken up most of the time, giving her very little left to contemplate the emptiness of her home without the detective in it.

Being in love was certainly a new experience. Whilst the world seemed so much brighter and her heart felt like it had a reason to beat, the pain of so many unanswered questions and yearnings was constantly pinching at her sanity. Remaining unattached had always kept her safe and guarded. Sexual contact without commitment or consequence was so logical an option that the M.E. was now totally unprepared for the multitude of emotions running rampant inside her.

She'd left the precinct early after processing the body of an elderly man found dead in his home, malnourishment and age finally claiming his weary frame. At least he'd had children to sign for him; to bury him and remember the life he had lived. Maura wondered if that was why her parents had adopted her.

Selecting a dress had proven difficult, knowing that her mother would spot anything she had worn before. Luckily during one of her online shopping lunch breaks, she had purchased a rather elegant Elie Saab dress that she hoped would suit the occasion.

At seven o'clock sharp her doorbell rang and on opening it, she was amazed to see a very finely dressed Jane Rizzoli.

"Jane. You look incredible." She breathed, her eyes wandering up the full length of her lean body, taking in the dark navy pinstripe tailoring, heels and shirt. Her hair was down and loose, her make-up smoky.

"Thought I best buy something new." She muttered; her own gaze lost on the vision in front of her. "I…Maura you look…ok, wow." She smiled, consigned to not adequately being able to articulate what she wanted. Instead she simply looked.

Maura's dress was also blue; a full-length midnight blue gown that seemed to shine in the moonlight. The fabric was completely embroidered with delicate pearls and crossed at the front. Tiny sleeves covered her shoulders and when the M.E turned to get her purse from the hall table she noticed it was completely backless; her pale skin and the arch of her back begging to be touched, to be tasted. She had tied her hair up, a few wisps left falling naturally to frame her face, a pair of diamond earrings dropping into view.

"Are you ready to go?" Maura asked, delighted that her appearance had silenced the detective, rendering her unable to do anything than look at her. She grinned, slipping her arm through Jane's. "Would you like to drive?" She asked, dangling the keys to her convertible in front of her.

"You'd let me drive? Seriously?" She said, her gaze lingering over the shiny vehicle she found almost as sexy as the woman beside her.

"Why not? You drove my Porsche home from The Cape." She replied, dropping the key into the olive tanned hand closest to her.

Jane slid into the drivers seat adjusting everything to fit her frame before turning on the ignition and hearing the car purr to life. Cruising through the city felt exhilarating and she wished for a light sunny evening, so that she could lower the roof and feel the wind in her hair.

She caught Maura's gaze several times as they made their way to the event, startled every time at how sensual and beautiful she looked. Her hazel-green eyes shone and her smile sent a warm glow through Jane's body that she found incredibly distracting. She pressed play on the stereo to change the mood instantly finding herself falling into the lyrics, certain her cheeks were burning, as the words felt written for her.

I'm so scared that the way I feel,  
>Is written all over my face<br>When you walk into the room,  
>I wanna find a hiding place.<br>We used to laugh, we used to hug, the way that old friends do.  
>But now, a smile and a touch of your hand,<br>Just makes me come unglued.  
>Such a contridiction, do I lie or tell the truth?<br>Is it fact or fiction,  
>Oh the way I feel for you.<p>

So complicated, I'm so frustrated.  
>I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,<br>I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay.  
>Should I say it?<br>Should I tell you how I feel?  
>Oh, I want you to know, but then again I don't.<p>

_It's so complicated._

"You're sure getting into some new music." She stated, pulling up to a set of lights.

"I liked what you introduced me to. I enjoyed shopping for something other than shoes." She chuckled, her eyes unashamedly basking in the vision that was Jane. "Do you like this one?" She asked, a small smirk on her lips that went unnoticed.

"Yeah, it's good. I like her voice." She replied, her thumbs tapping the wheel.

"It's the lyrics for me." She sighed, noticing the tension in the detective's hands; her knuckles almost white with the strain, as the song played on.

_Oh...just when I think I'm under control.  
>I think I got a grip.<br>Another friend tells me that, I'm always on your lips.  
>They say I'm more than just a friend, they say I must be blind.<br>Well, I admit that I've seen you watch me from the corner of your eye.  
>Oh, It's so confusing. I wish you'd just confess.<br>But think of what I'd be losin', if your answer isn't yes._

_So complicated I'm so frustrated,  
>I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,<br>I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay.  
>Should I say it? <em>

_Should I tell you how I feel?  
>Oh I want you to know, but then again I don't.<em>

_It's so complicated._

_Oh, I hate it. 'Cuz I've waited,  
>So long for someone like you.<br>Oh, what do I do?  
>Oh should I say it?<br>Should I tell you how I feel?  
>I want you to know,but then again I don't.<br>It's so complicated.  
>It's so complicated.<br>It's so complicated.  
><em>

As it came to the end and another track kicked in, Jane let go of the breath she was holding, still feeling the intensity of Maura's eyes on her skin. The artist was right. It **was **complicated. **Too** complicated.

They were a block away from the exhibition and she forced herself to meet the M.E's gaze as she slowed in traffic.

"Where shall I park?" She husked, feeling herself being stripped naked as every moment passed between them.

"They have a valet service. Just pull up outside." The honey-blonde replied, challenging Jane with everything she had by not looking away.

"Sure."

The final minutes it took until they stepped out of the car and handed over the keys to a well dressed young man at the venue seemed to last forever for the detective. But now, feeling Maura slip her arm through hers as they ascended the steps into the building she felt a mixture of fear and pride. The M.E. looked like a picture of perfection as she almost glided into the room, turning many heads. They certainly made an attractive couple. As they approached an older gentleman holding a clipboard and tickets the doctor moved away, her perfume permeating Jane's nostrils; a wave of arousal sizzling inside at the scent. Her hand moved, curling over the exposed skin of Maura's back, eliciting a low moan from the honey-blonde as their eyes suddenly met; want and need flashing between them both at the sweetest of contact.

"Do you have a ticket or are you on the list?" The gentleman asked with a broad smile.

"We're on the list." Maura replied politely, still hazy however from the moment she had just shared with the brunette. "Dr Maura Isles."

"Let's see." He answered, casting his gaze over the pages, deep in thought. After a few moments he shock his head. "I'm sorry but your name is not the list."

"I don't understand?" The M.E. said, her brow furrowing with confusion as she shot a glance at her companion.

"Check again." Jane said bluntly. "She's the daughter of Constance Isles for gods sake."

"Right." He replied, pursing his lips a little as he went back through his papers. "I'm sorry, but I just don't see you on here."

"Well if you can just get my mother she can clear up this misunderstanding." Maura said, demurely, a cloak of shame and embarrassment washing over her.

"I'm afraid she's busy inside with her guests." He said. "Could I suggest you…"

"Listen." Jane said holding up her badge. "My name is Detective Jane Rizzoli and this here is the Chief Medical Examiner Dr Maura Isles. I think this badge says I have every right to enter, don't you?" She smiled, daring the man to push her.

"Of course." He replied, taken aback but letting them both pass. Jane returned her hand to Maura's back to steer them into the main lobby through the throngs of people clambering for the free champagne. Once they found a quieter corner, she turned to face the, her fingers moving to the rise of her hip as she spoke.

"Are you ok?" She whispered warmly.

"I can't believe she didn't put me on the list." She sighed, blinking quickly.

"Neither can I, but we're here now. Let me get you a drink."

"Don't leave me!" Maura gasped, suddenly clutching onto the dark sleeve of the brunette's jacket; her grip tight and desperate.

"I'm not going anywhere. It's ok. Are you feeling alright?"

"A little panicked." She breathed, startled by her own desire for security.

"Tell me what you need." Jane said, her hand lightly stroking Maura's cheek, unconcerned by anyone that may have been watching them.

"You. Just you. Don't leave me."

The detective smiled, her brown eyes soaking up the beautiful vulnerability that was Dr Isles. "You got me." She whispered, before finding her hand with her own and threading their fingers together.

"Maura. Maura darling!" Constance Isles appeared, seemingly from nowhere, and proceeded to walk towards them, two glasses of champagne in her hands. She presented them each with a flute. They remained connected despite of her presence, Jane thumb making soft reassuring circles. "So glad you could make it."

The falseness of her mother in public settings never failed to frustrate the M.E, as she forced herself to smile politely for the sake of social etiquette.

"Good evening mother."

"Hello again." Chimed the brunette.

"Your dress is…different." She said, looking her daughter up and down as if assessing her for her suitability.

"She looks amazing, don't you think?" Jane replied, her chest automatically swelling with pride.

Constance looked at the detective, her eyes dropping to their hands and the evident affection between the two women.

"Maura certainly has her own style, yes." She answered, catching her eye briefly. "So what do you make of the event so far?" Constance asked, flagging down a waiter and procuring her glass of bubbly.

"We've only just arrived." Maura replied. "But from what I see you've done an excellent job as always."

"Why thank you dear."

"Yeah the only problem I can see is the guest list." Jane grunted, never taking her eyes off Mrs Isles for a second.

"What do you mean?" She replied, looking scathingly at the detective.

"What I mean is, you had failed to put your daughters name on it. Lucky for her I have a free pass to any venue in the city." She smiled coolly, waiting for the challenge she knew would be extended.

"Oh my dear, I must have forgotten to mention to my personal assistant to add your names."

"Don't worry. We're here now." The M.E. said, remaining calm, safe in the presence of the Italian at her side.

"I wish your father could have made it." Constance said, changing the subject. "He's still in Berlin advising on a financial acquisition."

"I sure he would rather be here." Maura said. "Is Katie here?" She asked hopefully.

"No. The housekeeper is taking care of her this evening."

"That's a shame. I was looking forward to seeing her, and she loves art." Jane said, smiling warmly at the doctor. "I have one of her masterpieces on my fridge."

"I hardly think crayon drawings constitutes a passion or talent for the arts Detective." She said scathingly.

"I don't know. It hardly registers as talented to stick hundreds of plastic bottle together either." She replied, nodding towards the huge sculpture behind them.

"Well I would hardly expect you to understand the diversity on display here tonight, but I hope it helps educate you a little at least." Constance said, her voice cold, her lips slinking into a forced smile.

"Mrs Isles the press have arrived." Her personal assistant announced, clicking over to them, a large leather organiser balanced across her hands.

"Excellent! Well I will leave you alone to enjoy the show." She replied, exiting through the crowd without another word being uttered.

Jane felt Maura's hand relax in her own a little.

"How are you feeling?" She asked the honey-blonde.

"I should be asking you that after the way my mother keeps behaving towards you. I'm so sorry."

"She's certainly a piece of work." She grinned. "Would you like to have a look round?"

"I would." She smiled, leaning her body closer into the brunette, enjoying the warmth emanating from her.

"Damn, this champagne is amazing." Jane moaned, taking another long swig emptying her glass.

"It should be for the $100 price tag."

"A bottle?"

"A glass." She answered calmly.

"Shit." The detective muttered under breath, ensuring her fingers found another full glass.

"My mother spares no expense." She sighed sadly.

"Some people don't have their priorities straight."

The next hour and a half passed relatively quickly as both women walked round the gallery perfectly at ease with one another. Jane ensured that Maura always felt her presence, her hand naturally gravitating to her back, her fingers unable to remain still as they tenderly caressed the exposed skin beneath them. The doctor leaned in to every touch and gesture, revelling in the contact; dancing under the ministrations. Whenever the brunette would skirt along the edge of the fabric she would suppress a moan as her body reacted, arousal daring her to submit to the pleasure.

Approaching the entrance hall again, Maura's gaze was pulled towards a handsomely dressed couple that were waving and smiling at her.

"I take it you know those people?" Jane said, as the older lady and gentleman made their way over.

"They are my parents neighbours." She replied warmly; clearly comfortable in their presence.

After several minutes of introductions and polite conversation the brunette spotted Constance in the distance talking with a member of staff.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" She asked; her eyes fixed on Maura's seeking her approval to leave.

"Are you alright?" She asked in concern.

"Yeah, just need to take care of something. I'll meet you back here." She replied, squeezing the M.E's hand briefly before striding off in the direction of her intended target.

Constance was walking towards the ladies bathroom when Jane caught up with her, their eyes meeting suddenly, catching the older woman by surprise.

"Mrs Isles. May I have a moment of your time?" Her voice polite but determined.

"Detective. What may I do for you?" She answered, her face expressionless.

"It's more what I would like you to do for your daughter."

"I beg your pardon?" Her face hardening at the statement.

"Listen. I don't really care what you think of me, but I do care what you think of Maura. She's my friend. Do you have any idea how upset she was tonight that you had forgotten about her?"

"I'm a busy woman."

"Too busy for your daughter? You clearly make time for Katie, that much is evident, but you seem hell bent on ignoring your other child. She's amazing. Incredible at her job, loyal to her friends, intelligent, brave, sensitive. All the things any parent would hope for." She sighed, a wave of hurt hitting her at the reality of the words spoken about the M.E's life.

"I don't find this conversation appropriate or…"

"Frankly I don't care. She'll never tell you these things because she wouldn't ever want to cause you any pain. I think she's incapable of hurting anyone including the one person who seems to have actively avoided investing any of her time or interest in her."

"How dare you! You have no idea about me." She hissed, relieved that they were relatively secluded from prying eyes and ears.

"I don't have to. I know Maura and I see how you have affected her over the years."

"You barely know her. You met how long ago? Two weeks? Three?"

"And in that time I've come to see how wonderful she is. I see her Mrs Isles. I see who she is and you would be blessed too if you just took some time out from your busy schedule and spent it with her. Just the two of you. No distractions, no work, no nonsense. She loves you." She said gently, her voice low and tender, hoping her words would, could make a difference.

Constance held her gaze, her eyes softening. "I could have tried to see her more."

"It's not too late. You could maybe take her for lunch tomorrow before you head home? She likes a one o'clock break." Jane smiled.

"Yes, I could do that." She replied, her mind clearly juggling her diary.

"It would make her day to be with you, it really would."

Mrs Isles sighed, the corners of her mouth turning up into a genuinely elegant smile. "You know detective, it takes quite a lot of fortitude to step up and deal with me as directly as you have. My daughter it seems is very lucky to have you."

"I'm the lucky one. We both are."

Constance nodded. "Well it appears that Maura has finally found someone she can relate to. I wondered if she ever would. She was such an awkward child, so uncomfortable around people."

"She's doing just great down at the station."

"I suppose she has finally found her place in the world."

Jane smiled, pleased that she had seen the human side of the M.E's mother, relieved that her words had not fallen on deaf ears or exasperated an already fragile relationship.

"I should be getting back."

"Of course. I wouldn't want to keep you from my daughter. I can see how attached she is to you." She said, with a knowing look that caused the detective's brow to furrow.

"Yeah, I…" She paused, unsure of the correct response given the complexity of their friendship. "I hope to see you at the precinct then." She replied, changing the direction of her words.

"You will, and thank you detective."

"Jane. You can call me Jane."

"Jane." She smiled, squeezing her arm briefly before walking into the restrooms.

She returned to Maura, easing herself back into the flow of conversation as if her presence hadn't been missed, her hand yet again finding it's home on the M.E's back, the warmth a welcome relief.

They left the event just before ten, the valet returning with the car and Jane once again climbing behind the wheel.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" She asked, turning towards Maura.

"Yes I did. Thank you for being there with me Jane." She replied, her eyes sparkling.

"I actually enjoyed myself." She chuckled.

"Maybe I should see what else is on the artistic calendar that we could attend? The opera maybe or the ballet?" She said excitedly.

"Steady on there. I don't wanna be that cultured."

Maura grinned widely, her hand finding Jane's on the gear stick. "I'm just happy in your company."

"Yeah, well don't be telling no one about my foray into the art world."

"Anyone."

"Sorry?"

"It's don't be telling anyone. You said on one."

"Are you a grammar Nazi as well?" She grunted.

"It's a habit I formed early in life." She sighed.

Jane laughed, the conversation moving back onto work and various other easy topics before finally pulling the car onto the M.E's driveway. They stepped out, the brunette handing the keys back to their owner as she lingered by the luxury vehicle.

"I had a wonderful time." Maura breathed, looking deeply into Jane's eyes.

"Me too and you really did look incredible tonight."

"Well it is my personal unique style, don't you know?" She giggled, quoting her mother. "Your suit by the way is very flattering. The colour looks good on you." She continued, running her palm down one of the lapels.

"Thanks." She husked, feeling her heart quicken even as the honey-blonde pulled away.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Maura whispered; a small tilt of the head as she turned and elegantly moved towards her porch, leaving Jane breathless, incapable of doing anything but watch the gentle sashay of those incredible hips.

With one last lingering look, the doctor closed the door pleased that she had left the detective wanting more. Wanting her.

**The song is called, 'So Complicated' by She Daisy.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note:- Apologies for the confusion re the song used in Chapter 28. My upload stated it was by She Daisy but several of you have commented that it is actually by an artist called Carolyn Dawn Johnson. Thanks for letting me know.**

**Also, I have a Buffy and Faith piece that I will be gradually uploading so I hope you all find the time to take a look and let me know what you think. **

Chapter 29

It was an early start for Korsak and Jane, arriving at a small two-bed apartment in Chinatown and ducking under the yellow tape.

Maura was already there, leaning over the white porcelain bathtub. Immaculate as ever in a claret form fitting dress and heels. She always seemed to look out of place amongst the dead, amongst the evil that man perpetrated against man.

The bathroom was small, a cheap plastic shower curtain rolled back, sticking against the stained tiles, a simple sink and toilet completing the ensemble. Stepping closer the scent of death hit Jane suddenly.

A female face leered up from by the drain, her mouth gaping open; tongue swollen. Part of her skull was smashed, splinters of bone sprayed up the damp wall, matted with coagulated blood. Her body lay twisted like a discarded marionette, her limbs contorted and broken. The couple that still remained that is. Both arms had been amputated just below the shoulders leaving jagged stumps and pulps of flesh. The hands too had been separated and lay discarded in an open black trash bag.

"Jesus." Jane muttered, her husky voice causing Maura to look at her, their eyes meeting. "What are you thinking?" She asked.

"Well I don't like to guess, as you know, but I can conclude she was killed here, probably while she was taking a shower. There are no traces of any particulars in the rest of the rooms so far. My team are still checking."

"So she was taken by surprise, struck on the back of the head, then hacked up?" She mused.

"Nice." Korsak said, peering over her shoulder. "Victim's name is Brianna Foster. Twenty-four. She rented her room out to a Grace Charles. We've put out a BOLO for her."

"Good. Otherwise we might have been looking at two dead girls." Jane grunted, squatting next to the M.E. "Any idea on what was used on her?"

"There was a meat cleaver in the bath. It's been bagged. It would be consistent with the markings on the body." Maura sighed, looking sadly at the brunette. "It just seems so senseless."

"I know. You ready to move her?"

"I will be. I have a couple more things to process than I'll get her to the lab and begin the autopsy."

"Ok. I'll check back with you." Jane said, squeezing Maura's shoulder briefly before exiting and finding Korsak in the lounge studying some photographs. "Anything?"

"Not really. She kept a pretty tidy place. Worked as a rental agent, finding properties for people in the Boston area. Frost's at the station now checking her financials and looking into her life."

"Boyfriend?"

"No pictures, but it's a possibility. Her family live back west."

"Let's see what he can throw up, as well as the roommate when we find her."

"If we find her."

"Way to be positive." She grinned, slapping him on the back.

…**..**

Maura had the body back at the morgue before eight o'clock. Black scrubs in place she had meticulously performed the autopsy, detailing everything; regimented in her precision and order of doing things. As she had closed up the chest cavity, taking care with the needle and thread, her mind started to wander back to Jane and the previous night together. She could still make out her touch as if it were tattooed on her skin; those fingers and the way they had felt, etched on her memory.

The detective swung open the metal doors as if Maura's mind had suddenly brought her there, causing her to lose focus, the thread snapping loose.

"Damn it!" She cursed.

"Language Maura." Jane smirked, heading over to the metal table and inspecting the victim again.

The M.E. smiled; amused by the sarcastic comment, pleased that she had recognised that type of humour.

"Have you confirmed the weapon? Any prints?" She continued, looking hopefully at the doctor.

"Yes and yes. The cleaver was certainly used to dismember Ms Foster, but it also matched the trauma to the cranium that caused exsanguination. Prints were found on both the weapon and on several parts of the body also. All the same and small, suggesting a female. They were not in the system however."

"Doesn't matter. We have the roommate upstairs now. Found her trying to skip town. My guess is the prints are hers." She caught Maura's raised eyebrow. "But obviously I'll confirm that." She groaned, rolling her eyes.

"I would expect nothing less detective." She replied with a coy smile.

"Well, I best head on up. I have a suspect to crack." She husked.

"Are you free for lunch? If you get done I mean."

"Ah, er no. Sorry. I'm tied up." Jane said, knowing her face probably looked like it was lying.

"You don't usually have plans?" Maura countered, her tone a little challenging as she scrutinised the brunette.

"Ma…you know. Thought I'd spend a bit of time with her." Feeling relieved that she had managed to secure a reason that could actually be put into practice if need be.

"I'm sure she'll appreciate the company." The honey-blonde answered, seeming happy with the explanation as she turned to rethread her needle.

"Great, well I'll catch up with you later." Jane said on her way out, her mind already switching back to the young woman sat in the interrogation room.

Korsak was waiting for her outside, watching the suspect through the glass.

"How's she looking?" She asked, leaning against the counter.

"Nervous. Keeps trying to explain she was needed back home to Georgia. Some sort of family emergency. I'm not buying it though."

"Why not?"

"Full wardrobe at the apartment. No bag, just the ticket she'd purchased. We've printed her. Results should be back any time. Oh, and there's this." He added, handing Jane a report.

She smiled. "Ok. Let's go in."

She led the way, pushing the door open with her shoulder and holding it for her ex-partner. They both pulled up a chair opposite the young woman.

"So Grace. How long were you sharing a place with Ms Foster?" She asked, leaning forward a little, letting her height and frame dominate the shorter girl across from her.

"About three weeks. I moved from Chicago when I got offered a transfer here for work."

"So why were you leaving for home?"

"My mother. She's ill."

"She must be dying for you to pack nothing and head for the station like that?" Korsak interjected, his eyes cool.

"I'm not sure. My Dad just sounded worried when he called."

"The thing is Grace that neither your mobile or home phone had any incoming calls to it in the last sixteen hours. So either you're telepathic or lying to us." Jane countered, pushing a detailed phone log under her nose.

The woman's eyes looked down the list of numbers as if frantically searching for something that would help her. Finding nothing she looked up, her gaze flicking between the two detectives.

"So. Let's try that again."

"I came home late, or should I say early and just found her there…in the tub. I panicked, grabbed my bag and ran. I mean, what if he'd come back?" She stated.

"You seen many dead bodies Ms Charles?" Jane asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Of course not."

"Only I have. In fact we both have, isn't that right?" She replied, looking at Vince.

"Yeah. Loads." He grunted, still staring.

"The thing is when someone sees their first, one of two things tend to happen. They either throw up or run, and I don't mean run to the nearest terminal and get the hell outta dodge."

"No. She means panic, stumble, run to the nearest neighbour or ring the goddamn police." Korsak spat.

"So you can see why this isn't looking too good for you right now." Jane continued, watching Grace's fingers dance nervously against the tabletop.

There was a knock on the door and a uniformed officer entered handing a brown envelope to Rizzoli.

She nodded, before slipping her hand inside and pulling out the report she had been waiting for.

"Anything you wanna add?" She asked, holding up the paperwork, keeping the contents hidden from the young woman.

"No. I've told you everything." She said weakly, shifting uncomfortably in the hard chair.

"Well you see Grace this here is a match for your fingerprints. Care to explain how they were found all over the murder weapon?"

"I live there. My prints are probably all over." She cried, her voice desperate now.

"True, however it doesn't explain them being all over the victim's naked body. You made quite a mess when you were hacking her up. Your DNA will be all over her." She goaded.

"It just happened!"

The room was silent for several beats. Jane leaned back in her chair, a satisfied smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Manslaughter yes. Murder no."

"I swear. I didn't plan it, I just…snapped. She was such a bitch ever since I arrived here, with her OCD and playing her music till all hours. She was a fucking asshole! I heard her in the shower and just grabbed the nearest thing I could. When it was over and she was…was just lying there I panicked. Thought if I could chop her up I'd be able to get rid of her, dump her somewhere and then clean up. I just couldn't…it was too much." She started to sob, heavy droplets falling onto the table and her hands. "I'm so sorry."

"Save it." Korsak said, standing and walking towards the door.

"I suggest you lawyer up." Jane said, gathering the paperwork up and tucking it under her arm before rising also.

Once in the corridor and heading back towards the bullpen she sighed heavily.

"Cold." Vince said, almost to himself.

"Can't say I've shared with anyone other than my brothers before, but I sure as shit wanted to kill them enough times."

"I hear ya, but come on! Killing someone is one thing but chopping 'em up? I think she's unhinged."

Maura was waiting for them, sat in Jane's chair and chatting with Barry as the two detectives re-entered.

"Result?" Frost said.

"Oh yeah. The roommate did it. Full confession." Korsak said, slumping down into his chair. Jane perched on the corner of her desk.

"Did she, why?" Maura asked; her expression soft yet intrigued.

"Said she couldn't take living with her." The brunette replied with a shrug. "At least the paperwork will be a little simpler to complete."

"Thank god for small mercies." Vince grunted. "You wanna grab something at The Robber?" He asked addressing the team.

"I'm in." Frost said, standing and slipping his jacket on.

"Oh, well, as Jane already has plans with her mother this lunchtime, I would be happy to join you." Maura said with a smile.

"No!" Jane cried. Immediately three sets of eyes were staring at her like rabbits caught in headlights. The small room was silent and she swallowed hard thinking about what to say to escape her predicament. "I…thought, that maybe you'd tag along actually. You know how Ma has taken to you." She brushed a hand through her hair as she looked between her colleagues.

"I thought it was just the two of you." Maura said, with a head tilt.

"It was, but you know Ma? Always changing her mind." She laughed, rocking back on her heels a little, feeling awkward.

"Right well you girls have fun." Korsak chuckled.

"I think at our respective ages Vince that neither Jane or myself warrant the term 'girl'. I think woman or lady would be more suitable." She suggested helpfully.

"Maybe for you, but Jane ain't no lady." Frost grinned.

"Hey!" Jane husked. "You think yourself lucky I can't be bothered to hit you today."

"I will. Come on, let's go eat."

The two men left the bullpen leaving the detective and the M.E. alone. It was almost one o'clock and Jane was feeling anxious, hoping that Maura's mother would indeed show up to surprise her daughter as promised otherwise she was at a loss of how to actually proceed with their lunch together. She sighed with relief as she saw the figure of Constance Isles at the end of the corridor being directed towards them by an officer. She smiled, turning to the honey-blonde.

"What are you so pleased about?" Maura asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively as she moved round the desk to perch next to her.

"You'll see." She smiled, finding her eyes drawn to the soft lips that were returning the simple gesture.

The door opened, the soft click dragging their attention towards it.

"Oh!" She gasped, standing quickly and brushing at the front of her dress nervously. "Mother. What are you doing here?" She said, clearly in shock.

"Can't I drop by and take you for something to eat?" Constance said, closing the space between them and pulling her daughter into a warm embrace. "I have a few hours before I head back home and I thought what better way to use them than in your company."

"I…I'm a little taken aback, but so pleased." Maura smiled, tears glistening in her eyes as she stepped out of her mother's arms.

"Yes, well, I'm not surprised dear. I know I should have made more time for you." She replied, the truth of her words evident on her face as she pulled her gaze away, casting it briefly over Jane.

"You're here now." The M.E. said, clearly emotional but so very happy that Jane couldn't help the large grin that spread across her lips.

"You both have a great time." She said, slipping back into her now vacant chair.

"Aren't you going to be late for your lunch?" Maura asked.

"I'll be fine. Seriously. Don't rush back ok? We got everything we need and if we don't I'll go bother one of your geeks." She smirked.

"They are fully trained lab technicians Jane." She corrected, her tone serious.

"I think the detective was being sarcastic Maura." Constance said with a wry smile.

"Oh, yes."

"Don't sweat it. The more time you spend around me the more exposure you'll get to all the true forms of wit." She chuckled. "Now go already."

Both Isles women flashed Jane a smile as they left the bullpen, both for different reasons but as she sat back in her chair and watched them walk away, she felt pleased that she had managed to do something that really mattered for the M.E. At least she could give her something.

…**..**

Joe was curled up next to Jane later that same evening content with the closeness she was getting from her owner after their recent absence. The detective was dressed in a white tank top and grey sweat pants, her legs tucked under herself as she sat watching the TV flickering to life in front of her, unsure why she was even watching a programme about hyenas with the volume muted.

There was a knock at the door that startled her. Joe lifted her head to look also, shifting to sit upright on the couch.

"It's ok girl. I got this." Jane said heading to the door, checking the peephole before unlocking and unchaining it to greet her visitor.

"I hope it's not too late?" Maura asked, standing awkwardly outside the apartment.

"No, it's fine. Come on in." She husked. "You want me to fix you a drink or something?"

"Only if you'll join me?" She replied, taking off her coat and hanging it up on the rack by the door.

Joe jumped down and ran eagerly over to the visitor.

"Oh, aren't you adorable." Maura cooed, petting the tiny dog, which was clearly appreciated by the loving animal that was now rolled over on her back.

Jane grinned at the scene before replying. "I was going to grab a beer. I think I still have a bottle of wine around here somewhere."

She opened a few cupboards before locating what she was looking for. Maura pulled up a stool and sat at the breakfast bar watching as the brunette grabbed a corkscrew and proceeded to uncork the Merlot, pouring her a generous glass and slipping it across to her.

"Thank you." She smiled, savouring the smooth red velvet as it hit her palette. "This is rather good."

"Well it looked fancy, so…" Jane's voice trailed off. She smiled, cracking open the fridge door and popping the cap off a beer. She leant against the counter behind her, their eyes finding one another's. "You have a good time today?"

"I did. That's why I'm here actually."

"Really?"

"Yes. Surely you would know that my mother would disclose the details of the conversation you both had last night?" She smirked, wetting her lips a little.

"I hadn't thought about it." Jane replied honestly, sipping her drink, her free hand holding the countertop; the naked muscles in her arm flexing.

Maura watched her intently for several moments as she sat demurely in the kitchen, twirling the glass between her fingers.

"Why did you do it Jane?" She asked, her voice just above a whisper.

"Why did I do what?"

"Really? You're going to play that game?" She continued, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I wasn't aware I was playing anything." Jane swallowed some more of the amber liquid, keeping their gaze locked.

"We can either do this the easy way or the hard way detective." She said coquettishly.

"Maura, really?" She husked.

"Really."

Jane put her bottle down on the side, both hands now on the counter behind her. "It wasn't planned ok, I just saw your mother and I went and had a talk with her."

"You did more than that."

"Listen." She sighed. "You were so upset and I couldn't stand to see you hurting like that. I was so mad you know, that she hadn't put you on the list. I just wanted her to see what that had done to you. If I overstepped the boundary then I'm sorry Maura, truly I am, but she needed to see what she was missing out on by not spending time with you."

"That wasn't so difficult now was it?" She smiled, taking another sip of wine before carefully slipping down off the stool and walking slowly round the bar to stand in front of the brunette. "I had the best day I can remember having with my mother today and I have you to thank for that Jane."

"I just wanted you to be happy." She breathed, the closer contact affecting her senses.

"I know. You never fail to amaze me." Maura replied, taking a step closer and running one finger along the top of the detective's left hand; circling slowly up her forearm as she continued. "No one has fought for me like you have Jane. No one has tried to really get to know me. We both have walls, stubbornly constructed over time to protect ourselves from the world and everyone in it." Her fingers danced higher, searing into the supple flesh of hardened bicep and lean shoulder mass, the M.E's eyes watching her own movements carefully, allowing the brunette the opportunity to simply gaze at the beauty stood before her. "Will you be my date again tomorrow night?" She breathed, finally flicking her hazel-green orbs to the brown ones studying her.

"Where…" She croaked, coughing to clear her throat. "Where to?"

"Barry's party."

"You don't need a date Maura. We're both invited." She husked, mesmerized by the honey-blonde worrying at her bottom lip with her teeth.

"I know that, I just want to go with you." Her fingers trailed back down the olive tanned arm, both hands finally coming to rest on top of Jane's.

"Ok."

"Good. I thought as we're both off on Sunday you might like to stay at mine, or if you prefer I could bring a bag here?" She asked, leaning her body in closer until she could feel the rise and fall of Jane's chest against her own; her nose teasing at the base of the brunette's neck, letting her words ghost over her skin.

Jane swallowed, her eyes closing as Maura's perfume once again invaded her senses like a drug, sending her mind into a chaotic freefall of emotions and desires. She pressed her palms deeper into the counter to ground her. "Sure." She whispered.

"To which suggestion Jane?" She smiled, suppressing a giggle.

"You choose." She replied, feeling the heat rising from her core.

"Mine it is then. I like taking care of you."

Maura pressed her lips lightly to the pulse that was bouncing under her mouth begging to be touched; lingering long enough to hear the catch in the taller woman's throat as she bit back a moan.

She stepped back, removing her touch, basking in the vision of a clearly aroused detective struggling to focus.

"Breathe Jane." She smiled. "You need to breathe."

The brunette let out a long, languid breath, her eyes finally finding Maura's.

"I best head home. Bass needs feeding." She said, walking casually over to the rack and easing her coat over her shoulders, before waiting for Jane to join her.

Finally she emerged from the kitchen and they stood for a moment looking closely at one another as if each were daring the other to act.

The M.E. opened the door, letting in the light of the corridor outside before turning one last time.

"I'll see you at work then."

"Yeah."

"Sleep well Jane. I'll be thinking of you when I turn out the light." She smiled before sashaying out of sight and leaving the detective alone with her thoughts.

She slid her back against the door once she'd secured herself inside, placing a hand over her chest to calm her breathing.

Joe barked once, trotting over before sitting down and looking up with soulful eyes.

"I know Joe. I know."

She barked again and wagged her tail.

"She's all I can think about too."


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note:- Just a little something to keep you all going! ;-)**

Chapter 30

The counter felt hard against her back; punishing even as she was forced against it, Jane's mouth claiming hers with a dominance she'd never experienced before. She groaned into the kiss, the sound being swallowed, consumed as they fought for control, both eager to impress.

_The detective broke for air first, her lips finding the pulse point below Maura's ear and sucking it, causing a flood of arousal to sweep through the M.E. like a torrent, smashing everything in it's wake._

"_God Jane…you feel so good." She sighed, throwing her head back to allow the brunette more access; her own hands pulling frantically at the tank top that was hindering her need for more contact._

_As if sensing this Jane stepped back, her eyes darkening as she held the hazel-green ones in her sights before shrugging off the flimsy garment so she was stood half naked before her, her nipples already hard and desperate._

_Maura's fingers wasted no time in claiming the nubs, rolling them and pinching them, their gaze still locked. When she heard the guttural sound emanating from the taller woman she could no longer hold back, sinking her mouth into the succulent olive skin, her tongue rolling and tasting the breasts she had longed to know._

"_Fuck." Jane hissed, winding her fingers through the honey-blonde hair to keep her in place. _

"_Mmmmm." Maura moaned teasing and sucking, enjoying the obvious pleasure she was giving. When she finally made her way back up, her mouth was hungrily taken again, her bottom lip being bitten as she felt the flood in her underwear; a reminder of where she wanted Jane's attention the most._

_Then those tanned hands were on her hips, slipping against her firm ass over the red dress she was wearing. The detective was primal, her groans filling the room as she took and savoured everything that Maura was willing to give her. Her thumbs started the painful ascent up her thighs, taking the rich fabric with it; until skilled fingers were lacing their way into the sides of her thong, tearing the flimsy barrier away and back down her legs._

_Jane's eyes were almost black now as she took in the sight of the M.E's wet need aching for her attention; the heavy rise and fall of her breathing another indication of the want she was feeling._

_Without another second to think she slid her hand between creamy thighs and cupped Maura's mound, moaning at the feel of her arousal already pooling onto her palm._

"_You're so wet." She husked, her voice like honey trickling in her ear, causing the honey-blonde to buck against her hand._

"_It's all for you. You have no idea what you do to me." She whispered, her breath hitching as her own fingers dug into the flesh of Jane's back to anchor them together._

_Long teasing caresses began, sweeping through her folds, gently nudging at the soft, hard bundle of nerves that Maura knew would send her over the edge. She rocked against her, grinding her body in a slow rhythm to match what she was being given as her dropped back and once more warm lips and a hungry tongue found her neck._

"_I think I have a very good idea what I do to you." Jane grinned, nipping at the flesh she found, her other hand snaking up into warm hair, holding the M.E. in place._

"_God!" She hissed, as two fingers entered her hard and fast, building gradually. She felt her muscles clamp down, trying to keep them inside as she felt herself getting impossibly wetter. "It won't take long." She groaned, biting her lip as she bucked faster, the brunette's body slamming her harder into the counter, the pain only adding to her arousal._

"_Good, because then I'm going to really take me time with you." Her voice an octave lower, the gravelly tone unmistakeably Jane._

"_Oh god…god." She moaned, as fingers curled deep within, brushing against the spot buried inside that had Maura screaming, begging. She started to see stars, her mind swimming as everything in her body was driven to that one place, the only place that needed it. "I'm going to cum."_

"_Cum for me. I want you to. All over my hand." Jane whispered, licking up her long neck as she pushed deeper still, feeling the spasms pulling her in._

"_Yes, Jane…God yes…yes…yes!" She cried, as she felt the orgasm tear through her, a warm gush spreading from her pussy onto the hand still rocking within in._

"_I belong inside you Maura." The detective sighed, before kissing her tenderly, her mouth soft, almost seeking approval for its actions._

"_Mmmmm, I don't ever want you to leave."_

"_Then I won't." Jane replied. "Get on the counter." She instructed, her eyes still awash with desire._

_Maura nodded, swallowing hard as she eased herself up onto the side, the movement causing friction against those deliciously long fingers._

_The detective smiled a predatory smile, her free hand cupping the M.E's ass and tugging her to the edge before she dropped to knees._

"_Now I've fucked you, I just have to taste you." She husked, before running her tongue over Maura's clit and resuming her deep thrusts._

"_Fuck." She sighed, her head banging back against the cabinets in the kitchen, her hands threading into wild dark hair._

She groaned aloud into the empty room, the sound of her phone pulling her from sleep.

"Isles?" She said, wearily into the receiver. She listened, dropping her feet onto the plush carpet and suppressing a yawn. "I'll be right there."

It was going to be a very long day indeed.

…**..**

A house fire had the team out early. Three bodies were now lined up in the morgue waiting for Dr. Isles to process them and establish cause of death. The preliminary reports from the crew who had been called by 911 seemed to suggest that it might have been started in the lounge, possibly by an abandoned cigarette.

Jane hated cases that required her to be patient and wait on other people to give her the go ahead to investigate. Returning to her desk both herself and Korsak were restless, the empty plastic coffee cups lining up between their desks.

"Anything?" He asked as Rizzoli threw her phone down.

"Nothing. Fire Chief reckons they'll have an answer later today."

"Could be an accident then?" He sighed.

"Yeah, or a convenient way to burn up some people you've just killed." She grunted, chewing on her thumb.

"Well the doc may have something then. I'll go check."

"Fine. I'm gonna get some air."

She slipped her jacket on and exited the building feeling the cold rush against her cheeks as the doors opened. It was a bright day, the sky blue with a nip in the air that made one gasp but feel alive. Jane strode across the street and ducked into the coffee shop, waiting in line for her order to be taken. The young female Barista met her with a very warm reception.

"Hey you?" She beamed, batting her eyelids at the tall detective.

"Hey." She husked, with a small smile.

"What can I get for you? The usual?"

"Er…yeah. Thanks." Jane replied, a little taken aback by the woman's memory.

"I'll bring it over." She grinned.

Sitting in the window she stretched out her long legs and sighed, trying to take in all the air she thought she might need for the next few hours. Frost's party was that evening and she sure as hell didn't want anyone to be unable to attend because of work. '_Why can't Boston crime give us a break?'_ She mused, a hand pushing through her hair.

The place was deserted except for an elderly couple tucked into the opposite corner both reading the daily newspapers over empty cups. It was rare she found a moment of peace during the day and then at night when she had that, she craved something else.

"Here you go." The Barista said, setting a tray down on the table and zealously pulling a chair out for herself. "I hope you don't mind, but I have a break." She smiled, a small blush creeping up her neck and onto her cheeks.

"Sure. Why not." Jane said, extracting her mug of coffee and pouring more than enough sugar in it for two.

"I brought you this too." She added, pushing over a plate containing a blueberry muffin. "I know you like them. Sorry we don't have any donuts." She giggled, stirring her own drink.

"That's actually just a stereotype." Jane grinned. "Well mostly, although my old partner can certainly work his way through a box of Krispy Kremes single handedly." She laughed.

"I bet his waistline leaves a lot to be desired."

"Oh yeah. But don't tell him I said that." She answered, taking a sip of her drink. "Thanks though."

"You're welcome." The woman said, warmly. "I'm Sarah by the way."

"Jane."

"Oh I know." She said, her eyes dropping back to the drink in her hands. "I mean you've been coming here a while, so…" Her voice trailed off unsure what else to add.

"Yeah, but you've not been here that long though right?" She asked, smiling gently at the nervous girl.

"About six months now. You must think me very unambitious." She sighed.

"I don't make those types of judgements, believe me. I get enough people doing that with me in my line of work."

"I'm studying too though." She smiled. "I'd like to work with animals."

"Well it's good to have a focus."

"Did you always want to be a cop?" Sarah questioned, sitting forward, her elbows on the table.

"Always. I never actually considered doing anything else." She smiled. "You wanna share this?" She asked, pointing to the muffin.

"Sure." She replied brightly, taking half and resting it on a napkin. She looked hesitantly at Jane before speaking again. "I bet you get your fair share of attention…I mean with the badge and all?"

The brunette chuckled, swallowing some of the sweet cake before responding. "There are two types I attract. Those who are scared of the cuffs and those who want me to use them." She smirked.

"And what about those women who aren't interested in your cuffs at all?" Sarah said, her eyes darkening a little, mesmerized by the dark Italian she'd been dreaming of for months.

"Then I'd ask myself what they were attracted to?" Jane said, shifting in her chair, questioning how she had allowed this conversation to get here.

"You. Just you." She whispered, one hand tentatively reaching out for the detective's.

Jane pulled away before contact could be made, offering a gentle smile to the undoubtedly beautiful woman bravely trying to ask her out.

"I'm sorry. You're not interested." Sarah continued.

"It's not that…I'm flattered, really…but I'm probably what? Eleven, twelve years older than you."

"Age is a state of mind." She tried, smiling hopefully into the gorgeous brown eyes watching her.

"That's true but I'm also kind of…actually, I don't even know what I am, except that I'm not ready to be in a relationship at the moment." She husked, leaning forward. "I really don't want to hurt you."

"I thought you were going to say you with that woman I saw you with the other day. Well dressed; pretty?"

"Maura. She and I…it's complicated." She groaned, taking a few more sips of coffee.

"Does it have to be?" Sarah asked softly.

"Probably not, but nothing in my life seems to be easy. Maybe I just make things harder than they need to be."

"So stop." She smiled. "I don't know you and god knows it's taken me this long to sit here and actually have a conversation with you about anything other than coffee, but if you want something you have to ask for it, right? I mean life doesn't happen to you, you have to make it happen."

Jane smiled, reassessing the woman in front of her, her open and candid heart right there for her to take should she want it. "You know something? However old you actually are you're wiser in years."

"I get that a lot." She chuckled. "I'll leave you to your drink." She said, moving to stand, before feeling the brunette's hand over her own.

"I'd like it if you stayed, if that's alright? I might not be dating material but if you're ok with just talking I'd really like that." Jane said, hopeful of the company.

Sarah smiled, happy to remain with the detective in whatever capacity she could, for now content to sit and listen.

…**..**

Jane returned to the precinct an hour later feeling refreshed and buoyant. Her lunch with the young Barista had been appreciated. It wasn't often that a complete stranger could get inside her head and seemingly know how her mind pieced things together. She had been uncharacteristically open; surprised at how easy it had been to talk once she removed herself from the confines of her work, family or home. She wondered if that's what it would be like to actually talk to a shrink. She'd been appointed one following the first encounter with Hoyt, as it was necessary; department protocol, to clear her ready for active duty. She was mindfully aware of how little she spoke words that actually resembled her feelings, rather focusing on the language she knew was required to get her foot back in the door.

"What's put that smile on your face?" Korsak asked, with a smug expression.

"Nothing. Can't I smile anymore?" She grunted, following alongside him towards the elevators.

"Well it's been awhile so…?" He chuckled, earning himself a swat on the arm.

"I just went for coffee is all." She replied, stepping in behind Vince and watching as he pressed the button for the morgue. "Results?" She asked, changing the conversation.

"Doc had checked the first two bodies and found nothing suspicious. Both died of smoke inhalation."

"And the third?"

"Let's go find out."

Maura was busy on the computer as the two detectives entered, not used to the extra staff on hand that were working to complete the closures on the victims. The M.E. looked up and smiled taking in her first view of Jane since the night before; the images of her dream suddenly slamming hard against her chest as she approached causing a flush to rise that she knew would be visible.

"You ok Doc? You look a little hot." Korsak asked, looking concerned.

"Oh, no Vince, I'm fine thank you for asking…I'm just a little…distracted." She replied, her eyes flicking over to meet the brunette's and the wry grin that awaited her.

"What with you looking all red in the face and Janie's inane smiling I'm beginning to think something is going on?" He quizzed gruffly, looking between them for answers.

"Grinning?" Maura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly." He replied.

"Any particular reason?" She asked, hoping the close contact they had shared at Jane's the previous evening was the cause.

"Nothing. Seriously. I just went for lunch and it was nice to get away from here for a little while." She said, dipping her hands in her pockets as she leaned against the counter.

"Nothing to do with that hot little blonde that works there then?" Korsak laughed.

"You went to the coffee shop across the road?" Maura countered, her tone dangerously close to sounding angry.

"Yeah. But just for a drink." She replied, her eyes trying to reassure the doctor, but of what she was unsure, although looking back to their previous visit there, she hazarded a guess at jealousy being the route of her questioning.

"We have a perfectly good place here. In fact your mother makes the best latte's." She continued, tearing her gaze away and trying to refocus on the results in front of her, rather than the nagging bite of insecurity that was clawing it's way into her chest.

"I needed a break." Jane whispered, almost unaware now of Korsak's presence in the room, until he coughed loudly, breaking the obvious atmosphere that had arisen between the detective and the M.E.

"So? The news on victim number three?" He asked, stepping closer to the screen.

"Of course." Maura replied, running a finely manicured hand through her hair before answering. "He too died of smoke inhalation. There is nothing on any of the bodies to suggest that there was anything else at work here. Unless the house shows evidence that the fire was started deliberately then our family passed away in their sleep.

"I'll go get the Chief on the phone and see if we have any movement at that end. Thanks Doc."

Maura smiled demurely at him and watched as he made a swift exit from the room, leaving her alone with the brunette. She turned in her chair to face Jane, as if waiting for an explanation she knew she had no right to request.

"We just talked." Jane answered, aware of the unuttered question being asked.

"It's none of my business. I shouldn't have said anything." She muttered, ashamed of her own emotions and cursing at being so unpractised in the art of concealing them.

"She's too young for me anyway." She grinned, trying to make light of the situation.

"Age doesn't matter if there's a connection." Maura replied.

"That's kind of what Sarah said." She rolled her eyes as soon as the words left her mouth, holding a hand up to silence the honey-blonde. "I'm not interested in her. She's a nice girl, and today, when I just needed to escape from here, she lent an ear."

"I have no claim over you Jane." She breathed, anxiously looking over the brunette's shoulder to see her lab tech's approaching. "We can't talk now."

The detective nodded, turning and smiling. "I'll see you later as arranged, ok?" She said, indicating the party and her agreement to accompany the M.E.

"I'm looking forward to it." Maura whispered under her breath, distracted by the long, lean body striding out of her morgue, her heart beating quicker at the possibilities the evening could bring.


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note:- Thanks again for all the reviews and as always I sadly do not own these characters or the dream sequence in the last chapter would have happened already! Two songs this chapter due to the setting. Hope that's ok with you all.**

Chapter 31

The party was well under way by the time Jane led Maura into The Dirty Robber around 9pm. Korsak and Frankie motioned them over to their usual booth and the two women squeezed in closely before being introduced to Frost's girlfriend Nikki.

"So you're the woman who has to put up with Barry?" Jane grinned, shaking her hand.

"I could say the same of you. Guess we're both just lucky." She winked.

"Hey! I'm a catch." Frost said, already a little drunk.

"If I caught you I'd throw you back." Vince chuckled, finishing the last of his draught.

"What can I get you to drink Maura?" Jane asked; their bodies flush together.

"I'll have a red wine please, although I'd prefer the Merlot as it's less chalky." She replied matter-of-factly."

"Of course." She smirked. "One red, no chalk, coming up." Before she rose she leaned in closer so her lips were next to the M.E's ear. "Will you be ok? I mean it's busy here and the other night you needed me close." She eased back, her eyes flicking over the smaller woman's face to gauge her needs.

Maura remembered to breathe. Having Jane that close, that voice like warm honey dripping in her ear had her senses kicking again. "I should be, but thank you for asking." She whispered, their faces impossibly close, that the scent of the detective's skin was causing her to salivate.

"Always." Jane smiled softly. Brushing a stray honey-blonde hair back into place, before slipping out of the booth. She disappeared across the makeshift dance floor, Maura's eyes watching her until she was out of sight. She let out a slight sigh, feeling the loss already.

"Are you two together?" Nikki asked, leaning across the table, her voice louder to be heard against the music.

Frost laughed silenced by Korsak flashing him a warning look. Maura blushed, pleased that the dim lighting would hide some of her colouring. "No. No we're not."

"Oh right. I mean Barry would have told me obviously but I don't know. There seems to be something there."

"You can see that after less than five minutes?" She questioned.

"Seems like your missus is a better detective than you are Frost" Frankie grinned. "My sister is a complicated creature but she's not that hard to read." He said, flashing a warm smile at the M.E.

She smiled awkwardly, suddenly feeling the absence of Jane and the security she provided. She found herself gripping onto the purse in her hands, her eyes counting the small diamonds imbedded into the clasp, anything to calm her breathing.

When the brunette returned a moment later with a bottle and two glasses she was almost tugged back in by Maura who was looking desperately at her.

"Hey?" She husked. "Did something happen?" Jane looked past her to the others who all seemed preoccupied with examining one of Frost's gifts.

"No, not really, I…I don't know." She sighed, tears building up quickly.

"Come with me." Jane said, pulling her up and tucking a protective arm around her waist. "Be right back." She shouted, waiting for no reply as she steered them both out of the building towards a small alcove outside used by smokers. Two men were stood puffing out grey smoke into the night air. She moved her jacket aside to reveal her badge and they shifted away, stubbing out their cigarettes before re-entering the noisy bar.

Jane stood Maura against the wall, her hands cupping her face, getting her to look up and meet her gaze. "Do you need me to take you home?" She asked, her eyes holding nothing other than concern in them as she waited patiently for a response.

The doctor shock her head, several tears losing purchase from their holding place, tumbling down her soft cheeks and dropping onto the brunette's fingers.

"What can I do?" She continued, her thumbs instinctively moving over soft skin.

"I don't know…I just…I think I just need a minute." She breathed, trying to regulate a pattern that would avoid syncope.

"You're cold. Here. Let me put this on you." Jane said, slipping out of her coat and draping it round the exposed shoulders of the woman before her. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms trying to instil some heat before finally keeping one in place on her hip.

"Now you look cold." Maura replied, noticing the rise of 'goosebumps' on her olive tanned arms.

"I'll be fine. I'm warm blooded." She grinned.

"All mammals are Jane, but it would be foolish to assume that you are therefore more capable of withstanding low temperatures."

"Ever the scientist." She chuckled. "Let's just focus on you for now. How are you feeling? Any better?"

"Yes. I feel calmer." She said, which was the truth until she looked into those brown eyes again and felt her heart race and her body burn at the contact being made.

"Fresh air helps right? You know, if you're feeling dizzy or nauseous?"

"It can. Thank you."

"So do you want to walk for a little while or stay here, or I can take you for coffee if you'd rather?" Jane asked, feeling herself ramble which she couldn't ever remember doing before.

"I think I'd like to stay here for while longer and then try again. I really want to see Barry open his present." She smiled.

"Here we shall stay." The detective grinned, stepping back and leaning against the opposite wall of the alcoved doorway. Maura watched her go, resisting the almost magnetic pull that was leading her to follow and press herself against the length of the lean Italian. Instead she sighed softly and held their gaze, waiting for she didn't know what.

Jane shifted uneasily before rolling the sleeves of her shirt down to cover her exposed forearms, giving herself something to do. The beat coming from the bar was louder now and she cast a thought at how it must be to feel so intimidated by people and spaces that you were in capable of leaving home. Until her own need for sanctuary had taken a hold, she had always considered herself a fairly sociable person, someone who could let their hair down and fit in. Agoraphobic she wasn't, but private and closed off she had become.

"What are you thinking about?" Maura asked; her voice a gentle pull back to the present.

Jane met her eyes. "About you. How hard it must have been to get over this. I kinda get it; that paralysing fear of something that feels so beyond your control."

"I know you do. When you talked to me that night at The Cape about everything that had happened I understood similar feelings; emotions almost too much to bear alone. I see you Jane." She whispered, taking a tentative step forward.

"I see you too." She husked." Swallowing hard as she watched the M.E. reaching for some contact.

"There you are! Geez. We wondered if you'd gone home." Frankie said peering into the doorway. "There's a cake waiting to be cut and a drunk speech to be made." He grinned.

"We're on our way." Maura replied smiling brightly at both Rizzoli's.

Jane grabbed her wrist as the honey-blonde made her way after Frankie, holding her back. Hazel-green eyes met her own, a flash of confusion in them.

"We don't have to go back in there if you're not ready to."

Maura touched her fingertips to the detective's cheek lightly. "I want to." She murmured; the words almost humming past her parted lips.

Jane nodded, her hand loosening its grip only for the M.E. to entwine them together. She smiled, stepping out of the alcove and pulling the brunette with her.

Frost was up on the bar as they slipped in through the doors behind the crowds gathered to watch him. Getting back to the booth they joined Korsak and Frankie to hear their colleague make a drunken speech before Nikki appeared with a cake in the shape of a pair of handcuffs. Cat calls and roars erupted and one officer pulled Barry onto his knees and cuffed him so that his girlfriend could wedge a piece of frosted covered sponge into his mouth.

A chorus of 'Happy Birthday' began that ended with clapping and whistling as Frost placed a wet kiss on Nikki's lips. When a dance track came on the sound system the crowd jumped into life, arms in the air holding bottles of beer as they swayed in time to the beat.

When Barry returned, Frankie and then Korsak pulled him for a hug. Nikki slid in next to him with a stack of cake for them all.

"You want your gift then?" Vince chuckled handing over a gold coloured envelope. "It's from all of us."

"You bet." He grinned; taking the present and peeling open the flap. Everyone watched as his eyes went wide, a smile slowly spreading across his face. "Oh my god! Are you serious? I'm gonna fly a plane?" He gasped.

"Well, not DUI unless you want me to take you in now?" Jane laughed.

"I can't believe this. This is…seriously wow."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't go all soft on us now." Korsak grunted as Frost tried to pull him closer.

"You're all so generous." Nikki said warmly, her eyes filling up.

"He means a lot to us, but don't tell him we said that." Jane smiled.

A few hours later the bar had lost a few officers and guests, leaving the floor clearer. Barry was slow dancing with his girlfriend while Korsak and Frankie were propping up the bar talking to the owner.

Maura was now across the table from her detective and missed the feel of their bodies touching. Part way through the second bottle of wine they were sharing she had extended her foot, tracing it casually up Jane's denim clad leg, her eyes trailing over the figures moving to the music.

The brunette's eyes, however, were firmly fixed on the M.E, watching the rise and fall of her cleavage; her defined clavicle and the graceful neck that disappeared into the softest hair she had ever had between her fingers. She was a picture of perfection, flawless, enigmatic, intelligent and sophisticated. She swallowed hard, feeling the throb between her legs getting stronger as the heel-clad foot caressed her, teasing her to act.

The music changed; a slow, sexual song straining into the air, creeping over the inhabitants of the bar, as people gravitated to their partners or the person they were hoping to go home with.

_Dial up my number now,  
>Weaving it through the wire.<br>Switch me on.  
>Turn me up.<br>Don't want it Baudelaire,  
>Just glitter lust.<br>Switch me on.  
>Turn me up.<br>I want to touch you,  
>You're just made for love.<em>

_I need la la la la la la.  
>I need ooh la la la la.<br>I need la la la la la la.  
>I need ooh la la la la.<em>

Jane's pulse was racing, and she bit down too hard on her lip when Maura's gaze found her staring wantonly, unashamedly aroused. Reaching under the table she found the honey-blonde's Louboutin heel and slowly slid it off, placing it carefully in the seat next to her. She let her fingers caress the underside of her foot; her short nails grazing the supple skin that caused the M.E to gasp, her leg twitching, her pupils dilating. 

_Cause up and round me,  
>Teasing your poetry.<br>Switch me on.  
>Turn me up.<br>Oh child of Venus,  
>You're just made for love<em>

_I need la la la la la la.  
>I need ooh la la la la.<br>I need la la la la la la.  
>I need ooh la la la la.<br>You know I walk for days,_  
><em>I wanna waste some time.<br>You wanna be so mean.  
>You know I love to watch.<em>

_I wanna love some more.  
>It'll never be the same.<br>A broken heel like a heart,  
>I'll never walk again.<em>

_Yeah!_

_I need la la la la la la.  
>I need ooh la la la la.<br>I need la la la la la la.  
>I need ooh la la la la<em>

As the song came to an end and faded into a Britney Spears number_,_ Frankie called from across the room, forcing Jane's attention. As he walked over she fumbled for the shoe, easing it back in place and moving along the bench for her brother.

"Aren't you guys gonna dance?" He said, a little slurred, some of his beer spilling onto the table.

"I think we're good right?" Jane husked, her cheeks flushed, as she stole a look at Maura.

"I don't know. I might like one for the road." She said coyly with a tilt of her head; her tone flirtateous.

"So you'll join us?" He asked.

"I'm not dancing to Britney." She groaned. "And I'm not dancing with you or Korsak. That's just all types of wrong."

"He's asleep on the bar. I was gonna ask the redhead who keeps looking over." He grinned, indicating towards the tabled area and the woman who was clearly interested.

"Smooth." She chuckled.

"So that leaves you and I Jane." Maura smiled.

"I don't know, I don't exactly have rhythm." She replied, shifting nervously.

"That's true. She's always been to gangly to get her grove on." Frankie laughed.

Jane rolled her eyes. "It's true." She sighed.

"Maybe you've not had the right partner." The M.E. pressed. "Come with me." She continued, holding out her hand for the detective to take.

Frankie stood and winked at his sister before heading over to the redhead; her expression clearly one of delight as they watched him sweep her onto the floor.

Maura waggled her fingers, looking to Jane to take them as she too stood and waited for an answer. Reluctantly the brunette took them and allowed herself to be taken on to the floor. Standing awkwardly, suddenly aware of everyone in the room the detective froze, her arms hangly limply at her sides as she looked around her for a means of escape.

"It's ok." Maura said, smiling warmly at her. "Just put your hands on my waist." She continued as she moved in close, entwining her own fingers behind Jane's neck.

She complied, her hands finding the curvaceous hips pressed into the little black dress. The fabric warm and soft under her skin made Jane crave what was underneath it.

"You see? That wasn't so difficult now was it?" She giggled, her hazel-green eyes sparkling mischieveously as she gently started to move them in time to the slow song that had started.

"No." Jane husked, finding herself drowning again, all her senses blocking out everything except the two of them.

_You've been on my mind,  
>I grow fonder every day.<br>Lose myself in time  
>Just thinking of your face.<br>God only knows  
>Why it's taken me so long,<br>To let my doubts go.  
>You're the only one that I want.<em>

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before.  
>Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all.<br>You never know if you never try  
>To forgive your past and simply be mine.<em>

_I dare you to let me be yours, your one and only.  
>Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms.<br>So come on and give me a chance,  
>To prove that I'm the one who can<br>Walk that mile until the end starts._

Maura's eyes never broke contact with Jane as she felt the words flow through her as if they had been written for this moment. She focused everything on the brunette as she let her hands fall down onto hard sculpted shoulders, kneading the muscles underneath the shirt, dancing round the collar to find skin and warmth to increase the connection. She'd moved closer too, pressing the length of her body against the taller woman's, craving more and breathing in everything she was being given.

_I've been on your mind  
>You hang on every word I say.<br>Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name.  
>Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close,<br>And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go?_

_I don't know why I'm scared 'cause I've been here before.  
>Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all.<br>You'll never know if you never try  
>To forgive your past and simply be mine.<em>

_I dare you to let me be yours, your one and only.  
>I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms.<br>So come on and give me a chance,  
>To prove that I'm the one who can<br>Walk that mile until the end starts._

_I know it ain't easy_  
><em>Giving up your heart.<br>I know it ain't easy  
>Giving up your heart.<em>

Maura licked her lips when she noticed Jane's gaze lingering on her mouth. She took extra care to be slow and sensual, tugging at her bottom lip with her teeth and letting out a soft moan as she did so. She heard the growl resonate from the brunette; felt it in her chest as her palm flattened against it. "God, you're so sexy." She whispered, as she felt strong hands slipping onto her ass and holding her tightly.

Jane groaned at the words, finding it hard to breathe when Maura's cheek brushed against her jaw line.

_(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)  
>I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart.<br>(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)  
>I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart.<em>

_I know it ain't easy  
>Giving up your heart.<br>I know it ain't easy  
>Giving up your heart.<em>

_So I dare you to let me be yours, your one and only.  
>I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms.<br>So come on and give me a chance,  
>To prove that I'm the one who can<br>Walk that mile until the end starts.  
>Come on and give me a chance,<br>To prove that I'm the one who can  
>Walk that mile until the end starts.<em>

As the song ended and a slow blues number began, Maura didn't release her hold on the detective, maintaining the sway of their bodies and savouring the contact as well as the brunette's hold on her.

Jane slid one hand slowly up the length of her graceful back feeling the shiver as her fingers inched over the flesh of the M.E's shoulders and into her honey-blonde curls as she held Maura to her neck, placing soft kisses in her hairline as she inhaled the all-to-familiar perfume.

She felt the doctor sigh deeply, her warm lips brushing against her skin, those talented hands caressing her shoulders. Nothing else mattered in that moment and Jane's senses were overloaded with peace; a feeling that had eluded her, her entire life.

That was until she felt a strong hand on her arm asking for her attention.

"Sorry to break up the party but a woman had been found dead in a car park downtown. You look like the most sober here." Cavanaugh said, looking almost genuinely apologetic.

Jane practically pushed Maura away from her as she focused on her boss's words. "I'm legally over the limit but able to work sir." She husked, brushing her hand through her hair as she regained her control.

"Good. I'll drive. Dr Isles?" He asked.

"I'm the same." She answered, her tone weak. Only when they were both outside and walking to catch up with Cavanaugh did Jane really see what her actions had done.

"I didn't mean to push you away." She muttered under her breath.

"Are you ashamed of me?" Maura said; stopping them dead in their tracks for a moment so she could fully gauge the detective's reaction.

"No. How could you even ask me that?"

"Actions speak louder than words Jane." She replied walking ahead and out of Jane's reach.

**Songs used:- 'Ooh La La' by Goldfrapp & One & Only by Adele.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Authors Note:- Apologies for not updating as regularly, but my real life has happily got in the way! As usual I don't own these lovely ladies. Hope you enjoy the update, although it's not a fluffy one. **

Chapter 32

The murder of Jessica Huxley made the front page of every newspaper in Boston. The daughter of a senator always had that type of pull for the media, and this was no different. The pressure at the station had reached critical seventy-two hours in, and no leads to work with. Forensics had simply served to confirm cause of death, a gunshot to the back of the head. Ballistics had matched the bullet to the same type used by the military and it was that line of enquiry that had Jane Rizzoli and Barry Frost trawling through case files.

"This is a dead end." He sighed, throwing another box of paperwork back onto the shelf in front of him.

"Yeah, you might be right." Jane conceded. "Just something about this case doesn't add up though. I mean what would a rich socialite be doing alone outside a seedy nightclub?"

"You've read about her in the press, she was a party princess. Not exactly 'Daddy's little girl' material."

"True, but she's always been seen living the high life in luxury, parading her new clothes, cars, boyfriends." She sighed, leaning back against the stacked boxes and racking. "Let's head back to the club, have another word with the staff there."

"Sure thing."

Korsak met them both in the bullpen, a brown manilla envelope in hand. "This just came in from Columbus Ohio. Seems like they have an open case with a similar MO. High society girl shot at point blank range in an alleyway with the same type of bullet. Cavanaugh is pushing for this to be followed up, and fast."

Jane nodded, taking the file and scanning her eyes down the faxed report. "How does he want us to play this?" She asked.

"It's a two hour flight and he wants one of you on it." Vince said looking between them both.

"I'll go." She replied. "Frost, head back to the club and re-interview everyone there, including cleaners, trash collectors and delivery people. Then head to the car park and check for anything out of place that we may have missed. Go back through the CCTV footage. The murder may not be on tape but something else might be."

"No problem. I'll be in touch." Barry said with a nod before heading out of the doors.

"I'll hold the fort here with the boss and keep checking on the military links. We may get lucky." Korsak said with a half smile.

"Here's hoping." Jane answered, before grabbing her jacket and relevant files to take with her. "I'll stop by my place on the way to the airport and pack a bag just in case. Let Cavanaugh know, ok?"

"Sure. And Janie?" He said, calling after her.

"Yeah?"

"Take care."

Jane smiled, before turning and heading out of the station.

…**..**

Maura's hands were shaking as she sat in her office holding her phone, looking at the message displayed on the screen.

_On my way to the airport. Cavanaugh wants me in Ohio to follow up an open case there that could help solve ours. I'll be in touch. J._

After several moments she placed the device on the desk, turning her attention back to the autopsy notes she had made that morning. As her eyes scanned the words however, her brain simply wouldn't take them in, preferring instead to swim with images and memories of Jane.

Leaning back in her chair she pulled her hair back behind her shoulders, allowing her eyes to close. Maybe a few moments of meditation would help clear her head. Sadly for Maura though, that text had left her reeling. After three days of work, the detective had undoubtedly made a point to simply be professional around her. Nothing more. Even during a break they had shared in the coffee shop, Jane had kept the conversation on the case, redirecting anything that looked as though it could steer them elsewhere. Angela joining them for a drink hadn't really altered the mood, except for managing to frustrate the brunette. What had felt like a night of promise and progress at Barry's party had simply vanished into the night. The tone of the message had once again confirmed how she was feeling. It was back to business and Maura was simply to get used to it.

There was a knock on the door that startled her.

"Come in."

A young man dressed in scrubs peered round the door. "The ambulance has arrived with the body from Mass General." He said, before leaving the M.E. alone again.

Sighing, she exited the office and made her way through the doors to the delivery area. She was met with a familiar face.

"Dr. Isles. A pleasure to see you again." Emily said as she rolled the body into the precinct; a warm smile spread across her lips.

"You too. You can bring him straight through here." She replied, indicating to the morgue.

"No problem".

Maura watched the EMT for a moment before following her and assisting moving the body onto a vacant steel autopsy table. They worked in silence for several minutes, processing their work with the respect it deserved. Once completed, Emily took a few steps back and watched the doctor until her eyes eventually found her own.

"So how is Detective Rizzoli doing?" She asked gently, genuine concern evident in her tone.

"She is very well considering." Maura replied warmly, watching as the younger woman leaned against the now empty gurney.

"That's good to hear, although I know she was left in more than capable hands." She said, her eyes sparkling with affection.

"Thank you."

"So, I was wondering." Emily began, her gaze shifting a little as she continued. "Are you and the detective seeing each other? I mean, I don't want to pry but I also don't want to step on anyone's toes." She asked, a small flush on her cheeks as she waited for the M.E's answer.

Maura's eyes openly appraised the EMT. There was no doubt about it; she was a beautiful woman and clearly making all the right indications to wanting to ask her out on a date. _'Has opening myself up to company and friendships and Jane really made me more attractive to others?'_ She mused, pausing to reply to the question honestly. "I believe the answer is no. No we are not dating."

"So I wouldn't be in fear of upsetting a tough woman with a badge and a gun if I asked you out then?" She grinned.

"Honestly?" She sighed, searching for the right words. "Until a few days ago I would have said yes. I wouldn't have known for certain, but I would have concluded that answer based on all the collective data I've established from all of our contact. Now? I really don't know."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I guess I just thought that you guys were together. There's a connection there."

"It seems that everyone except Jane notices that." Maura replied, smiling sadly.

"Listen…" Emily said, stepping a little nearer. "I like you. I do. But I can see that this situation is not easy for you so I have no intention of complicating it. If you need a friend however, I can do that."

"I think I'd like that." The honey-blonde said, feeling a soft warmth spread through her.

"Good. Well how about I call you later and we can have a meal or something?" She continued.

"Ok." Maura reached inside her pocket and pulled out a business card that she handed over without hesitation.

Emily took it, her eyes flashing briefly over the embossed lettering before finding the doctor's again. "Well I'll leave you to your day ." She grinned.

"Maura. It's Maura."

"Pretty name. I'll be seeing you." With one final smile, Emily pushed the gurney back through the doors and out of the M.E's morgue.

Maura stood and stared at the now empty space wondering why she had found it so easy to accept an offered hand of friendship. She didn't allow herself time to process that thought however, choosing to ignore the pull of Jane beckoning her from the dark recesses of her mind. Slipping on a pair of surgical gloves she approached the new body and began her methodical process.

…**..**

Jane swiped the keycard in the door and pushed it open to reveal a very basic hotel room. She put the safety latch across and flicked on the lights, dropping her bag at the end of the double bed.

After showering and changing into sweats and a tank she ordered up room service. A rather disappointing cheeseburger and overdone fries later she called Korsak and updated him on her meeting with the local Lieutenant. Seemingly their cases looked linked, so she was staying a few days to do her own research.

Lay back on the cool white sheets, the sound of traffic humming outside, her thoughts fell once more to Maura and all that the past few weeks had brought. Her freshest memory, the feel of her body flush against her own on the dance floor; the perfect fit.

Scrabbling with her scars, her fingers eventually unfolded and she was out of bed and reaching for her phone before she could stop herself.

"Isles." Came the reply, a crisp official tone stinging her ears.

"Hey, it's me." She husked.

"Sorry. I didn't look." Maura replied softly. "How was your flight?"

"Good. Seems that these two cases are connected somehow so I'm going to check out some leads and visit the crime scene in the morning."

"So you're staying there for a while?" She asked, unsurprised.

"Yeah. Anything that could help right?"

"Of course."

The line was silent for several beats before Jane spoke again.

"How was your day?"

"Fine. I performed a couple of standard autopsies, had a coffee with Vince and got asked out by that EMT Emily when she came to the station." She replied factually.

"What was she doing there?" Jane retorted quickly.

"Dropping off the body of a middle aged man who had collapsed at hospital awaiting treatment. It was a routine procedure, nothing suspicious which was a relief of course as everyone here is still…"

She was cut off. "I don't care about the dead guy Maura. You said she asked you out? As in a date?" She continued, her free hand subconsciously balling up into a fist as she paced the room.

"Oh, I see. Well, she certainly indicated she was interested in me yes, but wanted to ensure that she was able to ask me first."

"What do you mean?"

"That there wasn't a significant other whose face would be put out if she asked."

"It's nose." She groaned. "The expression is put your nose out of joint."

Maura laughed. "That would make more sense."

"So what did you answer?"

"She assumed we were together, so I corrected her."

Jane stood at her window looking out across the miserable city, beads of rain crawling down the dirty glass panel as she tried to calm her unfounded emotions.

"So you're going out on a date then?" She grunted, her heart, hanging heavy in her chest at the visions playing out in her mind.

"No Jane, it's just dinner; as friends."

"A friend who wants to fuck you." She regretted the words instantly, the anger on her tongue tasting like bile as she heard the intake of breath down the receiver.

"Please don't speak to me like that." Maura said coolly.

"I'm sorry. You're right."

"You don't own me Jane. I can choose to have dinner with anyone I please."

"I know." She replied, her voice catching in her throat as her stomach threatened to spew up the greasy food she had consumed earlier.

"I can't keep repeating myself. You know how I feel about you." Her voice dropped, almost to a whisper. "You know what I want and I only want that with you."

Jane exhaled, her eyes closing in relief knowing that she hadn't lost Maura, but just as suddenly her heart ached for what she couldn't allow herself to do, to have, to take. Locked in her own mind, a self-imposed cage of pain and hurt she hated herself for keeping the beautiful M.E. trapped in exile, never knowing what side of her she would see. It was wrong, all so wrong. "I think you'd have a nice time." She replied gently, a lone tear making its way down her reddened cheek.

"It's just dinner." She said dejectedly.

"You deserve to be happy Maura." Jane said, sitting back down on the bed, almost doubled over.

"So do you. You're an incredible woman."

The detective couldn't help but smile at the words that seemed to soothe her soul. She almost believed them. "I miss you." She breathed, before hanging up the phone and succumbing to the tears that were racking her body.

Sat in her home in Boston, Maura listened to the empty line; her own words lost in the ether. Sighing she entered her messages and replied to Emily's invitation for the following evening, agreeing to meet her at eight. On seeing Jane's name in her contact list she typed out her final words, hitting send and praying that they would make a dint in that stubborn Italian armour.

I always miss you Jane. M. x 


	33. Chapter 33

Author's Note:- Sorry for the wait in getting this out to you all. Happy April! Oh, and I still don't own R&I. If I did I would be living in a penthouse in NYC! Chapter 33

Days and nights merged into one for Jane Rizzoli as her few days in Columbus turned into a week. Barely seeing the inside of her hotel room except to shower and rest for a couple of hours, she was almost running on empty. Cavanaugh had wanted hourly updates and although Korsak had attempted to filter those on his ex-partner's behalf, she was still expected to comply.

Her last contact with Maura had been the message she had received through her tears; that only seemed to fuel her anguish further, pushing her deeper into a place of solitude. She had avoided calling the station, screening her calls and taking only those she needed to. She'd lost count of the missed ones from her mother, letting them stack up in her voicemail choosing not to listen to them.

The only one she had had been unable to ignore was Maura's. For some reason her gut was screaming at her to hear what had been left for her, feeling that it might have something to do with the attractive EMT. She'd retreated back to the darkened room, pulling the aged curtains together to shut out the city lights and give her the blackness she craved. Crawling under the sheets in her underwear her face aglow from the screen on her mobile, she found the message and dialled in to listen.

_Jane, it's Maura. I hope you are getting somewhere across in Ohio. It's slow progress here but then you already know that from your contact with Vince and Barry. I'm sorry you feel as though you can't talk to me about it to, but of course if you feel my involvement is now unnecessary I respect your professional judgement. I thought you would like to know I had dinner with Emily last night. It was rather lovely and I enjoyed her company immensely but it will lead to only friendship. I do not really know why I felt the compulsion to call you and explain that to you. You keep making it clear that we are in no way tied to one another, and yet I have no desire to look for anyone else. Anyway, I hope you have a safe journey home. I'd like to see you when you get back, day or night. I won't beg, but I wait hopefully. Please know I'm thinking about you. Take care._

Jane numbly repeated the message six times before deleting it and rolling onto her side suddenly feeling the expanse of empty bed beside her. Yearning for contact she wondered if Maura had been with her, which one of them would be playing the big spoon. Instead she drifted into a fitful sleep, plagued with twisted faces of Hoyt and her bloodied hands, gripping at his neck, scrabbling for a purchase, to drive him away from her and out of her minds eye.

The next two days clocked up close to forty hours of work, but yielded a lead; a tentative link to an ex-marine who had temped as a body guard during the last election. She was sent back to Boston armed with the new information. As the wheels touched down on the runway she was hit by a wave of nausea, her hand pressing firmly against her tightened abdomen willing it to pass. Returning to work meant seeing Maura. Seeing Maura meant coming unglued.

Frost met her off the plane, taking her straight to the temporary head quarters they had set up close to the suspect's home. The decision had been made to go in full force following DNA evidence that had come to light early that morning. Jane needed the distraction, enjoying the high of adrenaline ripping her through her body as she carved her way through the rooms, gun held high.

There was a crack and then a hiss as something tore past her right shoulder, burning hot against her skin for an instant as her own finger reacted against the trigger. Three rounds were fired; two from Officer Jeffries also and then the hard thud of a body dropping hard against the floor.

Rounding the sofa it was apparent the man was dead; five gaping wounds in his torso pumping out blood onto the beige carpet below.

"Clear." She shouted, after checking for a pulse and finding none.

"Saves on interview time." Frost said, rounding the corner.

"Yeah and the tax payers money to keep scum like that behind bars." Jeffries grunted.

Jane holstered her weapon and cringed at the pain that was now more noticeable in her arm.

"You ok?" Barry asked, placing his hand lightly on the small of her back, unsurprised when she flinched away.

"Fine. Bullet just grazed me." She hissed.

He nodded. "I'll send the clean up crew in."

Left alone with the body, Frost and Jeffries with the rest of the team, Jane walked over to the window and threw it open, letting in the fresh air she craved. She pressed her left hand against the wound, her eyes closing as she basked in the pain her action had caused. Moments such as these used to make her feel victorious, happy to be alive. Since Hoyt it was always a reminder that her life was fragile, a thing to be snatched away at any moment. For some, that realisation would cause instantaneous living; a crazy need to consume everything that the world had to offer. Not for Jane. Breathing often felt like the only thing she could control and for her she needed nothing close, nothing manic like emotions running wild and dangerously close to spewing forth. Being inpenitrable was a senseless logic.

"You coming?" Frost said from across the room.

Jane nodded, releasing her grip and seeing the smear of blood on her fingers and across the raised scar in her palm. She bit back nausea as she felt a stab go through it as if it had been re-opened by the very nail that had been driven into it. She clenched her fist and jammed it hard into her pocket, following her partner back out into the city and to the place that held the one person who had consumed her.

…**..**

"Janie what have you done to yourself?" Angela cried on seeing her daughter stride past her outside the coffee shop.

"I hardly did this to myself Ma." She replied, ignoring the grin on Frost's face.

"Well you picked this job instead of something nice and safe. You could've gone into business with your father, but no. You always had a liking for danger."

"I'm fine. It's just a nick." She grunted, rolling her eyes and moving away.

"You go see Dr Isles and get it checked out, ya hear?" Angela shouted after her. "Don't think I won't check!"

Jane held up a hand as a backward gesture of 'goodbye' and strode into the bullpen, sitting down heavily in her chair.

"I hear it went well." Korsak said from behind his desk.

"Oh yeah." Smiled Frost. "Asshole managed to get a round off before he was taken down though."

"And I'm fine." Jane huffed, opening her top drawer and slipping the contents of her pocket inside.

"You look it." Vince countered with a wry smile. "Did you sleep at all in Ohio, or is this your new look."

"Go fuck yourself." She replied, closing her eyes and lying back as much as her chair would allow.

Frost flashed a look across at Korsak. "Let's go get some coffee and leave sleeping beauty to it." He said.

As the men entered the corridor one of the elevators opened and Maura stepped out in front of them.

"Doc."

"Vince. Barry. How did it go?"

"Killed at the scene. Tech's should have him with you anytime now." Frost replied.

"My intern will deal with it. She's actually very good."

"You sound surprised?" Korsak said smiling warmly.

"It's just a novelty for me if I'm being honest. I have always seemed burdened by incompetence." She paused before asking what she really needed to know. "How's Jane?"

"Exhausted. We've just left her in the bullpen to rest, but she really needs to get that shoulder looked at." Frost said.

"She's hurt?" Maura gasped.

"Just a scrape I suspect."

"I will look after her." She replied, noticing the knowing look on Vince's face.

"I have no doubt." He said, before they both made their way towards the coffee shop.

Maura sighed as she got to the glass doorway, silently observing the sleeping figure of her detective. Even at a distance she could make out the pale complexion, the almost gaunt features. There was a greyness to her palour, and her hands seemed restless as they lay open on her lap.

Quietly she made her way inside and rolled a chair up next to Jane, sitting for a moment close by just watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest beneath the shirt and jacket. She noticed the visible tear against her shoulder and the blood that had started to dry into the fabric. She lightly brushed her fingertips inside the open palm closest to her, enjoying how the brunette's fingers flexed and twitched at the contact. She smiled as she heard a soft sigh coming from Jane as she continued with her touch. Maura could have stayed that way a while longer, but was pulled from the moment when brown eyes suddenly opened and Jane pushed back in her chair in shock.

"Jesus!" She hissed, gripping her knee in one hand and reaching for her gun with the other. "Don't ever sneak up on me."

"I'm sorry, I…"

"I could have hurt you." She continued, trying to soften her voice, as clearly she had shocked the honey-blonde almost as much.

Maura nodded in understanding before speaking. "I've been made aware of your injury by Barry. I can take a look at it before I leave for the day." She said, willing herself to relax and put Jane at ease for both their sakes.

"I should be fine." She responded with a shrug that made her grit her teeth.

"I can see that. Come on. I won't keep you."

Maura stood and walked to the doorway knowing that Jane would follow as she had given her no time to argue otherwise. She called the elevator and as it arrived the detective was by her side. It was an awkward silence as they made their way through the morgue and past the arrival of the man Jane had shot earlier.

On entering her office, Maura closed the blinds and indicated for Jane to sit on the couch. She retrieved a few supplies and sat beside her still offering no conversation; waiting for the brunette to provide some if she felt so inclined.

Silently she lowered the jacket past Jane's shoulders and eased it off completely, folding it neatly over the arm of the sofa. Brown eyes remained fixed on the bookshelf infront of them, clearly attempting to remain neutral to the moment they were in. Maura remained resolute as she studied the strong Italian features so stubbornly refusing to meet her gaze as her fingertips started to work on the white buttons of the dress shirt, moving right the way down to her belt buckle. As she reached that, she tugged, freeing the shirt from it's prison so she could undo the last two buttons holding it closed. She lifted her hands, eyes still fixed on Jane's face, looking for a sign of emotion from her, as she brushed her palms flat across her upper chest and over her tank to push the shirt off. As her pale skin met olive tan, she felt a wave of arousal course through her; a desperate need to crawl onto the detectives lap and tear at her clothes like a wild animal; a tiger possessed with a need to feed and to devour its prey. Instead, she bit it back as she saw a flash of pain register in those chocolate orbs as she pulled the fabric clear of the wound.

"Sorry." She whispered, her hand brushing tenderly below the injury.

"It's ok." Jane replied robotically, still seemingly transfixed by the reading material on display.

Maura sprayed some water onto a cloth with some anaesthic and gently cleaned the skin around the wound, edging ever closer to the damage. It wasn't deep, but the bullet had certainly torn through the first layers of flesh on its way to its final destination. It certainly could have been a lot worse, and she sighed inwardly at the relief she felt.

She applied a few strips of tape to close the wound, pulling the skin together so it would knit once more. Finally she added a piece of gauze and a light bandage to keep it all in place.

"There. All done." She said, standing up and removing the various medical articles.

"Thanks." Jane said; slipping her arms into her shirt and buttoning it back up before draping her jacket over her arm. "I'll let you get your early finish." She said turning to the door.

"Wait." Maura cried, suddenly sick with emotion; the silence deafening in the small space between them. She had no idea what she wanted to say or do, simply that she was not ready to see Jane leave after such an absence. "How are you?" She asked lamely, pleased the detective's back was turned and she couldn't see the obvious frustration at her own poor attempt at conversation.

"Good." She said. "Tired." She added; her shoulders sagging as she let go of the handle.

"Maybe you can sleep better now you're back, in your own bed I mean." Maura continued awkwardly.

"Yeah. Reckon I'll get off home too in a while."

"I could drive you?" She asked tentatively.

"Thanks but I think I'm gonna walk."

"You look too exhausted Jane. Are you sure that's wise?" She replied, stepping closer, almost alongside the brunette.

"I don't know, but I'm going to do it anyway." She husked, turning the handle, suddenly finding her hand encased in Maura's.

"Let me take you." She whispered.

Jane's heart jolted at the words, her mind reeling at the double meaning; the nights she had crawled from bed, sticky and hot, flushed from the dreams she had had of them writhing together in naked bliss, their names on each others tongues. She squeezed the handle harder as her body tensed, knowing she was not hiding herself from the ever observant M.E.

"Jane."

On Maura's lips her name sounded like a warm summer breeze; full of promise and delight. The almost sensual ways the letters rolled from her sweet lips did nothing to still the raging waters crashing inside as she pulled the door forcefully open releasing their fragile contact.

"Have a good night." Jane said, not looking back as she strode purposefully out of the morgue.

Maura watched her go before calming reaching for her coat and bag. The ride back upstairs and the journey to her car was a mystery. She couldn't actually remember how she had got there and how she had come to be sitting in her car outside the precinct. Her hands gripped the wheel as she pushed back tears that threatened to spill down onto her cashmere top. She calmed her breathing before taking the drive home that would see her spend another night alone.


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note:- Just wanted to say that I have read and fully understand the frustration at all the 'angst' fuelled chapters of late. Believe me when I say that they are essential, however drawn out but it will be easier from here on in. There will be more easy conversations, crimes, humour, chemistry, Rizzles, one final angst moment and then the end you've all been waiting for! Ok? **

Chapter 34

Late autumn had seemed to bring the crazies out in Boston keeping the precinct busier than usual. By the time December was knocking on the door, Jane felt about ready to quit, both her body and mind exhausted from work as well as the emptiness that clawed at her soul.

Time spent with Maura had been limited to say the least. Coffees over a case file and one lunch at a local deli had been the full extent of their contact. She had seen the withdrawal in the M.E, the lack of confidence in her interactions with other officers, including Korsak and Frost. It had pained her to see her look so lost and fragile and this morning was no different as she watched the honey-blonde passing on her findings to Cavanaugh. As she exited the office and headed her way, Jane made her presence known.

"Hey."

"Hello. Are you waiting for me on something?" Maura asked unsure.

"No on the crime stuff, yes on the waiting for you." She smiled warmly, aware of the hustle and bustle around them. "You got a minute?"

"Of course."

Jane led them both to an empty interview room and closed the door. They sat opposite one another; both sets of eyes entranced by the other.

"So…" The brunette began awkwardly, realising this was the first time they had been alone without an audience in a long while. "I wanted to ask if you're ok? You haven't seemed yourself recently, around people I mean."

Maura sighed, letting out the breath she had been holding in anticipation of Jane's words. "What would you like me to say?" She replied coolly.

"The truth if you want to share it." She said softly. "You're not alone." She added.

Maura laughed, filling the air with an uneasy feeling and one that had the detective regretting her recent actions. "I've always been alone Jane. I'm quite used to it. But yes, I have been struggling to leave the house of late. My doctor says it is quite normal so you have no need to concern yourself."

"I'm sorry. I should have spoken to you about this before."

"It's alright." She said, her tone more gentle as she found herself unwillingly falling into Jane's dark brown eyes again.

"No, it isn't. I've been so busy and I lose myself in the job to get by." She looked away, running a shaking hand through her wild hair. "Ma is pissed at me for avoiding her calls and dinner invites."

"I know. She often asks me how you are."

Jane looked up, a look of surprise on her face. "Really?"

"Yes. Whenever I see her in the coffee shop."

"Sorry if she's bothered you." She husked.

"She's actually been very kind to me. Always takes care of me and serves me first." She smiled, clearly warmed by the memories.

"That's good." She replied, smiling in return and pleased that Maura had had someone take an interest in her welfare.

They sat in silence for a few moments both seeming to study the other for some sign of where the conversation was going to lead them, until Maura spoke. "How are you?" She asked softly, wanting desperately to reach across the table and take the hands that Jane was worrying at in her own. She ached from not touching her in so long.

"I'm ok. Tired, but no more than usual."

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah." She picked at her scars with her thumbs.

"You can always call me, no matter what has happened." Maura said, seeing a flash of need dance across the brunette's eyes as she spoke.

"Thanks. I'm not sure anything really helps these days." She sighed, remembering all to well the last night she had slept soundly in the M.E's embrace, free from the horror that waited behind her eyelids.

"I know something that helped." She added with a sly smile; a slight tilt to the head. Her phone vibrated on the table. "Excuse me." She said, turning in her chair. "Isles."

Jane watched her on the phone taking in the striking beauty and flawless skin that rose above the neckline of her sculpted dress. The more she looked the more her own flesh burned with a need to caress it, to taste it, to possess it as her own. Instead she hooked her hands into her lap and sat back on the chair, calming her breathing in the process.

"That was the lab. They have the results I was waiting for."

"Right." Jane said standing up and walking to the door to meet Maura.

"Thank you." She said, her hazel-green eyes full of warmth.

"For what?"

"Asking me if I was alright. It is nice to know I have someone like you in my corner." She replied, before walking away leaving Jane with nothing to do but watch, mesmerised, as she sashayed out of sight.

…**..**

Friday night came and Jane reluctantly agreed to join Korsak and Frost for a beer surprised to find Maura waiting for them; a glass of chalky red wine in hand.

"You really should get used to the beer." Jane said with a smile, slipping in opposite her.

"Oh this? Well I actually have a case of my own vintage on hold for me here."

"Wow! A real regular." Korsak said with a broad grin and a chuckle. "Nice move."

Maura blushed and took a sip from the elegant glass.

"The usual." Jane said as the waitress came over, indicating the same for her colleagues. "Could really use the burn of a cold one tonight."

"It's all I've thought about since breakfast." Vince countered. "Tough week."

"Tough month." Frost replied stretching out in the booth. "How's it been for you Doc?"

"Demanding." She sighed.

"And we still have to make it through Christmas." Korsak grunted.

"Shit. Don't remind me." Jane said putting her head against the table. "I hate it."

"I rather like the tradition of it all." Maura said brightly. "Decorating the tree and the home, inviting friends and family over for drinks and home cooked food. Quiet nights in front of an open fire. It can often bring the best out in people."

"And the worst." Frost said. "Last year was really bad."

"Damn straight." Korsak agreed. "People want more of what they can't afford so up their game. Robberies turn more ugly and the bodies stack up."

"I just try and ignore it." Jane said. "I mean I loved it as a kid, but now it just seems so pointless, you know? Not that my Ma will ever let me do that." She smiled.

"Not while ever there is breath in that lanky body of yours." Vince said with a laugh.

"Hey! I'm just lean." She said, sitting up straighter as the waitress returned with their round.

"I would like it if you all came over to my house one evening." Maura said, all eyes suddenly on her in surprise. "Katie is coming over to decorate with me this weekend and it would be lovely to cook for you all."

"That's real kind of you Doc. I'm in." Korsak said with a warm smile.

"Me too." Frost said taking a sip of beer, the froth getting trapped on his stubble.

"Jane?" Maura said, her eyes hopeful and questioning.

"I'd love too." She replied placing her hand over the M.E's briefly before snatching it away. She flashed an apologetic smile not wanting to upset her again. The look was returned in kind.

"That's settled then. I'll bring a good bottle of Champagne with me." Vince said. "Least I can do."

"There really is no need as I am fully stocked. It would be my pleasure so indulge me." Maura said, clearly charming the entire booth.

"Maybe we should hire a limousine too, make a night of it." Frost said with a grin.

"What a wonderful idea!" Maura said beaming. "I will arrange caterers and we can take a tour round the city first with champagne, then back to my house for dinner. Perfect!" She clapped her hands together and Jane couldn't remember seeing her look more adorable.

"Hey, I was only playing around." Barry said, worried now that he had overstepped the mark. "No need for anything but dinner."

"Taking liberties?" Jane said with a nudge to the ribs. "Seriously Maura, don't go to all that trouble. Your cooking is more than enough to satisfy us. That and your company of course."

"Oh, ok." She answered, a little disappointed.

Picking up on this Jane added. "Maybe that could be for another occasion." She said with a smile.

Maura looked up at her and her heart beat faster at the obvious understanding her detective was showing her and before she could help herself she opened her mouth to speak. "You should come over and help with the tree. Katie had already asked if you would be there."

"I'm not really very good at that kinda thing." She husked, taking a swig of beer from the bottle.

"Me either but Nikki has already got me roped in this weekend." Frost sighed.

"I don't bother." Korsak said with a shrug. "I hate having to clean up all those damn pine needles."

"Get one of those cheap ass tinsel ones with the lights already attached." Barry said helpfully. "That's what I used to do."

"I might." He replied, huffing.

"So you gonna get all festive then partner?" Frost said addressing Jane.

Maura was still looking at her clearly not satisfied with an answer of poor decorating abilities. "Sure. Why not." She conceded.

"Katie will be thrilled." The M.E. said taking a long sip of wine, twirling the stem in between her fingers.

"Be great to see her." Jane said fondly.

"Thought you were bad with kids Rizzoli?" Barry said.

"Nah, she's alright as long as she can give them back." Korsak said with a deep chuckle.

Before the brunette could reply, Maura came to her defence. "Well Katie is absolutely smitten with Jane. She talks about her whenever we speak and always asks to see her."

"She does?" Jane asked, a tinge of sadness in her voice at how absent she had suddenly been in the honey-blonde's life.

"She does." Maura stated simply with a genuine smile.

"Ah, Janie's got a fan!" Frost chanted childishly.

"Fuck off, and don't ever call me Janie." She responded along with a punch to his arm.

"Ow! Geez. Korsak gets to say it."

"I earned it." He replied.

"And I hate it when you call me it too." She said with a grin.

"Well here's to a festive weekend." Barry said raising his bottle in the air.

"To a festive weekend!" All four shouted, clinking their drinks together over the table.

Maura caught Jane's eye and was suddenly looking forward to her time off more than ever.


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note:- Sorry to leave you all hanging! Still don't own these lovely ladies, just added a few creations of my own to the mix along the way. Hope this keeps you happy! ;-)**

Chapter 35

The weather was almost perfect for a day to be spent decorating a home for Christmas. A light frost covered the ground and clung to trees and cars like a white blanket. Jane's breath billowed out in front of her with every step as she approached Maura's front door; her hands dug deeply into her jacket pockets searching for extra warmth but finding very little.

The next five minutes were a blur as she entered, coat and scarf being hurriedly tugged free of her lithe frame by an excitable child, before a cup of mulled wine was pushed into her cold grasp.

"Thanks." She husked with a smile, smelling the rich orange and berry scents rising from the hot beverage.

"The tree arrived this morning and it's potted ready. We've just been waiting for you." Katie said, taking hold of Jane's free hand and leading her into the lounge.

"Well it seems like I arrived in the nick of time then."

The tree was a genuine rich spruce that towered over the room. It was planted firmly in a deep crimson pot. It was the perfect shape; round and full at the bottom and rising gracefully up into a perfect point just waiting for an angel to complete the ensemble.

"You wanna help me with the decorations?"

Jane was brought out of her trance-like state by the animated voice whose owner was pulling open a box.

"Sure." She replied; getting on her knees and helping Katie remove all the ornaments that had been carefully wrapped. "These are beautiful Maura." She said simply as she revealed each of the delicate glass baubles from their protective packaging readying them for another festive viewing.

"I bought them last year but I didn't actually get round to using them." She sighed, sitting close by on the settee, nursing her own cup of mulled wine.

"How come?" The detective asked, glancing over.

"I wasn't feeling in a good place." She replied sadly, hoping that Jane would understand and get her meaning.

"Of course." She smiled gently.

"We should put the lights on first right?" Katie said, looking confused.

"Yeah we should. Do you have them here?"

"Somewhere." She replied, furrowing up her brow as she rummaged through the boxes. "Here they are." She grinned.

"I hate this part." Jane groaned.

"I have a good way of doing the lights if I may?" Maura said standing and retrieving the box from her little sister. "Katie would you grab me the small stool from the cupboard please?"

"Yep!" She said before scampering off to the hall.

Maura turned to Jane. "Thanks for coming over today. It's…well it's been awhile since we spent any proper time together."

"I know." She replied, a wave of shame cloaking her heart.

"I've missed you." She whispered, her smile hopeful of a suitable response.

"I…" She started, before her eyes caught Katie running back through. "Careful not to trip." She laughed.

Katie stuck her tongue out and grinned before setting the stool down in front of the tree. "Here you are." She said proudly.

"Thank you."

Jane put her hand lightly on Maura's forearm as she stepped up with the lights in her hand. "I've missed you too." She sighed.

The M.E.'s posture relaxed at both the words and the touch as she felt the relief wash over herself, knowing she was not alone in her feelings. She nodded knowingly at the brunette before turning her attention to the job at hand.

It took over an hour to decorate the tree, all three workers stepping back to admire the finished result before switching on the lights and bringing the magic into the room. Katie cooed and clapped and watched as her sister tweaked the odd decoration to catch more of the light, lost in creating perfection.

"It looks wonderful." Maura said eventually satisfied.

"It really does." Jane agreed, realising she had actually quite enjoyed the whole process.

"Let's do the fireplace next!" Katie said, already tugging out a long green garland from its confines.

"Let me get some fresh candles from the kitchen." Maura said, returning moments later with four long, white tapered wicks that she proceeded to slip into small glass holders that she strategically placed on the mantelpiece. "There. Now wrap the garland around them. There are some little lights twisted in place too, so be careful with those." She said, watching as Katie laid them out neatly before Jane stepped in to help with the finishing touches.

The afternoon passed by quickly and soon the chill of the Boston winter started to seep into the happy confines of Maura's home. The fire was lit, logs crackling to life helping illuminate the room along with the various white Christmas lights that adorned it. Jane dialled out for pizza insisting on paying and the contents of the boxes were quickly devoured.

"Can we watch a Christmas movie?" Katie asked, finishing off the final slice.

"Sounds good to me." Jane grinned, taking a swig of beer and looking over at Maura.

"I like The Grinch." She continued. "He's funny."

"I've not seen that one." The honey-blonde replied.

"Seriously?" The detective asked.

"Why would I say I hadn't if I had?" She answered in confusion.

Jane chuckled. "Well you're in for a treat. It's the best."

"What is it about?"

"The Grinch hates Christmas and wants to ruin it for all the Who's that live in Whoville." Katie started, jumping down from the table. "So he steals all their presents and trees and decorations and everything by sucking them up this giant hoover thing."

"Hey. Slow down, or Maura won't need to watch it at all." Jane laughed.

"Ooops!" She grinned, giggling.

"Why don't you two go through and start the film while I wash these plates?" Jane continued, gathering up the dishes.

"I can't let you do that." Maura replied.

"Course you can. Go ahead." She smiled, holding their gaze until Katie pulled her sister away and into the lounge.

Jane sighed; running the water into the bowl and watching the bubbles rise to the surface as she added the washing up liquid. Her scars ached with the cold and she couldn't suppress the moan as she plunged them into the warmth flexing her fingers to ease the pain.

"Are you ok?" Maura's soft voice drifted gently into the kitchen as she approached the sink.

"Yeah."

"Are they troubling you?" She asked, indicating to the hands below the surface of the water.

"A little. They hurt more when it's cold or wet." She replied, putting them to use as she scrubbed at the plates.

"I would be happy to massage them for you whilst we watch the film?"

Jane turned to meet her gaze, instantly drawn deeply into the hazel-green eyes that were tattooed on her soul. "I wouldn't want you to miss any of it." She breathed.

"I'm sure I will manage." She said, a wry smile dancing across her soft lips. "I'll take your beer through for you." She continued, letting her fingertips dance across the brunette's shoulder before returning to her sister.

Jane burned with the touch, her skin coming alive under her shirt as if it had waited for nothing else than that moment. She finished up and found a place waiting beside Maura on the long settee. Silently the M.E. reached out for one of her hands and captured it tenderly between her own bringing it onto her lap as she began to work the muscles between her fingers, her eyes taking in the film.

The detective rested her head back and allowed herself to be healed, re-opened after days and days of self-imposed isolation. Her eyes drifted shut as she felt those strong yet tender fingers dance up her wrists and caress them lightly, toying with her and brushing over the goosebumps she had elicited as a response.

It was only when Katie interjected with various comments and laughter that Jane managed to respond with some semblance of normality, every time though returning to Maura's soothing touch.

As the credits started to roll Jane pulled herself free, thanking Maura with a smile.

"What next?" Katie asked, looking expectantly at them both.

"Well I think it's probably bath time."

"It's too early." She whined.

Maura smiled. "How about we get you washed and into your pyjamas then maybe Jane could read a story to you?"

"Can I pick which one?"

"Sure." Jane said. "But you have to clean first as I can smell you from here." She laughed, pinching her nose and groaning.

Katie ran at her and started to tickle her. "I don't smell! You smell more than I do!"

"Really? I don't think so." She replied grabbing the little girl round the waist and lifting her up so she could spin her round.

"Arghh! Put me down!" She screamed, laughing.

"Only if you let your lovely sister but you in the bath!" She continued, twirling them both round faster.

"Ok! Ok!"

Jane put her down and took the little punch that Katie landed.

"See you later!" She grinned before running up the stairs.

Maura looked over at her detective. "Thanks. She's at that age where bathing is just a chore." She sighed.

"No problem. I don't think I grew out of that until my early teens."

"Really?" The M.E. asked, tilting her head incredulously. "Actually don't answer that." She said. "I'll be as quick as I can up there."

"No rush." Jane replied, flashing her a smile.

Maura held her eyes for several flustered heartbeats before tearing herself away upstairs.

It was about fifteen minutes later when the doorbell rang.

"Can you get that for me?" The honey-blonde shouted from the bathroom. "We're not quite done up here."

"Sure." Jane replied, unlocking the door and pulling it open.

"Oh, er hi." Emily said; looking decidedly confused as she stood on the step.

Jane bristled, shrugging off the feeling as quickly as it had arrived to ensure her demeanour remained outwardly calm. "Hi. You looking for Maura?" She asked, stepping aside.

The paramedic entered the hallway and looked around nervously. Jane observed from her manner that she had not previously been in the M.E's home, as her eyes were soaking up everything that lay in front of her.

"Yeah. We were meeting for drinks?" She responded as a question, seeming to be asking if Jane was aware of their arrangements.

"Well she's upstairs getting Katie ready for bed at the moment. You can wait through here though." She continued, closing the door.

"Who was it Jane?" Maura said breathlessly from the top of the stairs.

"Emily. She's here for drinks." She answered, trying her best to smile and mean it.

The honey-blonde muttered something under her breath and disappeared briefly before re-emerging and flashing Jane an apologetic look before brushing past her into the lounge.

"Hello. Sorry, did we have plans?" She asked clearly flustered.

"I mentioned going out tonight and you said you'd call if there was a problem. I didn't mean to interrupt though."

"I'm so sorry Emily, I can't remember. It's been a hellish week. I must have forgotten."

"You're a busy lady. Really it's not a problem."

Jane stood back watching the awkward exchange and forcing her mind into 'work mode' so she could unbiasely assess the relationship on display. She couldn't stop her fingers picking at her scars though, a conscious reminder that she barely had control of her emotions.

"I should have called to confirm." Emily continued.

"You go. I'll mind Katie." Jane said, seemingly from nowhere, her words a shock to everyone in the room including herself.

"No, no. I'm the one in the way here. I'll leave you guys to it." Emily said to the detective.

"Listen, it's fine. I'm on story duty anyway. You'll both have a great time." She replied with a soft smile, moving out into the hall.

"No Jane." Maura countered.

"Catch you later. Take care Emily."

"You too." The EMT replied.

Half way up the stairs she felt her arm being tugged back. "Jane?" Maura hissed. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. You had plans and it's fine. I'm quite happy here."

"You're not the babysitter. And WE had plans, not myself and Emily. I have no idea what I've done with my diary."

Jane chuckled. "Whatever has happened doesn't matter. Your friend is here and it's just a couple of drinks right? So I'll read Katie a few stories and you'll be back for a nightcap."

"I'm not even dressed for an evening out." She sighed.

"Maura, you're always dressed for a night out! You look incredible. Now go."

Jane moved out of her reach before heading for the bathroom. She knocked once. "Katie? You ok in there?"

The door opened and a fresh smelling, pyjama glad girl stepped onto the landing. "I'm ready. I've chosen my story." She said taking the detective's hand in her own and leading her towards Maura's room.

"Are you sleeping in here?" Jane asked, looking round the familiar room; her mind flashing back to the time she had spent there.

"Yep. I got permission." She replied, throwing herself onto the large bed and crawling up to the pillows, before slipping under the duvet and grabbing her book. "You coming?"

Jane chuckled as she headed over and sat beside Katie, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Who's downstairs?" She asked, as she opened up the book.

"Emily. She's a friend of your sisters."

"I don't know her."

"Well she's a new friend."

"Oh." There was the briefest of pauses. "But she's not like you?" Katie said gazing up at her.

"What do you mean sweetheart?" Jane asked gently.

"You're best friends." She smiled.

"I guess we are." She sighed feeling the young girl settle in against her side.

"I know that because Maura told me."

"She did?"

"Uh huh. She said she loved you and that she hoped you loved her too, and I said I knew you did because you smile at her all the time. Will you read to me now?"

Jane took a few moments to respond to the question and begin to narrate the tale aloud, but her mind was swimming with the innocent words spoken by an equally innocent girl.

Maura had shut the door quietly after letting Emily out with another whispered apology. Unsure as to her reasons she had silently made her way upstairs and had positioned herself outside the door to her room. She caught the last part of the conversation and sighed at the naïve honesty of youth.

"Jane?" Katie said.

"Yes?"

"Are you coming for Christmas dinner?"

"What made you ask that?"

"The foxes are having a meal together." She replied, pointing to the illustration on the page.

"So they are."

"They're a family."

"Yes. There's Daddy fox and Mommy fox and the three little children as well as Grandpa and Grandma fox." Jane said, indicating each member of the animal clan.

"That one's me." She grinned, pressing her finger against the fox standing on his chair with a party hat on.

"He's certainly as cheeky as you." Jane said tickling her to elicit laughter.

"That one is Maura because she is in a dress."

"She is." Jane said fondly, suddenly missing the honey-blonde and wishing she had not given her, her blessing to leave with Emily.

"And that fox is you because you're holding her hand."

Jane stared at the picture and noted the happy expression on the face of her illustrated counterpart. She looked content to be gazing at the pretty companion beside her. Her fingertip glided over the image, circling over the paper.

"So you're coming to dinner?" Katie asked again.

"I imagine you'll be spending it with your Mom and Pop and Maura, and my Ma would be really sad if I didn't spend Christmas with her."

"She could come too." She replied looking expectantly up at the brunette.

"Let's finish the story and see what happens." She sighed feeling the undeniable tug in her chest.

Maura pressed her hand to her heart as a tear crept down her cheek. Christmas had been a time she had looked forward to each year for as long as she could remember. Every time the season dawned however and the twenty-fifth arrived she was always left wanting. Not for gifts or for luxuries, but for love and companionship. As the gift-wrap was gathered up so were her hopes for a happy yuletide. She kept the belief that eventually Santa Claus would deliver on her one wish, a friend. When she stopped believing in the fiction of Christmas her desire became no less prevalent it just developed into another word. Love. This year, more than any other, she yearned for it; longed for the woman sat metres from her. It may as well have been the Atlantic Ocean keeping Jane from Maura and she loathed the distance.

She listened to Jane continue the story until she could no longer bear it and retreated to the comfort of her kitchen. She poured herself an expensive Cabernet Sauvignon before ensconcing herself on the settee in the glow of the Christmas lights and the roaring fire. Her gaze fell on the small wooden unit in the corner of the room and what it held. Sighing she walked over and opened the drawer retrieving an envelope and returning to her comfortable spot. Her index finger brushed over the inked name as she closed her eyes reconciling her heart and her mind with the decision she had made.

"Jesus Maura! You scared the shit outta me!" Jane husked as she came downstairs and saw the M.E. "I thought you'd left?"

"I would not have done that however determined you were for me to."

"I just didn't want you to miss out."

Maura stood up and walked towards the detective the envelope in her hand. "I would have missed out if I had left."

Jane nodded, her gaze finding the white paper; her curiosity peeked. Before she could ask though the honey-blonde handed it over, her name clearly written by hand on the front. "What's this?" She said, her fingers beginning to open the seal.

Maura's hand reached her own, holding it still. "It's late. I've had a perfect day. Thank you." She said, smiling softly. "Open it when you get home."

"Okay." Jane replied, clearly confused but acknowledging her request. "Thanks for asking me over."

The two women went out into the hall and the brunette retrieved her coat and scarf slipping into them ready to greet the winter night that lay in wait for her. The envelope was burning in her hand.

Maura opened the door, stopping Jane with a light grip to her wrist. "You asked what it is?"

"Yes." She replied, her eyes locking on to the hazel-green orbs that had never looked so vulnerable or open.

"It's everything I have Jane." She stated simply before leaning in and placing the softest kiss to the detective's cheek.

…**..**

Jane had felt frozen to the spot not understanding or appreciating the moment she was in until she had sat on her bed at home and opened the envelope. It contained a letter and a CD. On the front in permanent ink Maura had written 'listen then read'.

She slid the disk into her player and did what she had been instructed. She closed her eyes and let the song speak.

_You keep tryin' to get inside my head,  
>While I keep trying to lose the words you said.<br>Can't you see I'm hangin' by a thread,  
>To my life what I know, yeah I'm losing control and<br>Oh no, my walls are gonna break.  
>So close, it's more than I can take.<br>I'm so tired of turning and running away  
>When love just isn't safe.<br>You're not safe._

_I'm strong enough; I've always told myself  
>I never want to need somebody else.<br>But I've already fallen from that hill,  
>So I'm droppin' that guard here's your chance at my heart and<br>Oh no, my walls are gonna break.  
>So close, it's more than I can take.<br>I'm so tired of turning and running away  
>When love just isn't…<em>

_Everything you want, but its everything you need.  
>It's not always happy endings but it's happy in between.<br>It's taken so long, so long to finally see  
>The other isn't worth the risk.<em>

_Oh no, my walls are gonna break.  
>Oh no, my walls are gonna break.<br>So close, it's more than I can take  
>So tired of turning and running away<br>When love just isn't safe /_

_Oh no, my walls are gonna break.  
>So close, it's more than I can take.<br>So tired of turning and running away  
>When love just isn't safe.<em>

_You're not safe  
>And that's okay.<em>

As the song came to the end Jane realised her cheeks were wet, her hands trembling with the letter that was still in her grasp. Wiping her face on the back of her sleeve she opened up the paper and was met with the elegant handwriting of the M.E.

_My Dearest Jane,_

_I don't know if you remember the day we took Katie to the cinema. It rained so heavily and you ran to the restaurant together laughing, so carefree and beautiful. You caught hold of me and asked me if I had slipped. I told you I had fallen. It wasn't a lie. I had, but I had fallen for you. It was the moment I realised that I was no longer falling in love with you. I'd lost the fight. I'm not certain I ever fought, because it's only ever been you since the very beginning. I have thought of nothing else except how wonderful my life could be if you allowed me to be part of yours._

_We have been in similar places and I know you have feelings for me you are fighting. You are a self-preservator. I admire the quality as I used to consider myself to be the same. Until you. Until I allowed myself to understand that in order to have all the things I have longed for I would have to make difficult choices. I would have to make changes for myself, for others in order to attain something I never believed possible for myself; happiness and love. _

_The song spoke to me because it is about fear. My fear of letting someone be close enough to hurt me. That decision is not mine however, because I see now that love just is. It strikes and it doesn't feel safe. You can't control it with logic or science. I know you aren't safe, as you have given me nothing to hold onto to. We both have walls but mine are down for you. You can walk right in and I promise you that if you let me I will love you with my entire being. Your heart will be safe in my hands. If you fall for me I will catch you. Let me make you happy._

_I give you this letter with no condition. It is my truth and from here on in I will spend everyday treating you the way you deserve to be, with unconditional love and trust. I will woo you Jane because even if you don't see it, you are special to me. _

_Yours, Maura. X_

Jane read the letter over and over until her heart ached and her mind was full of everything she so desperately needed to hear regardless of her own crippling fear. She sobbed against the bedding, staring through tear stained eyes at the letter as Joe Friday snuggled in against her stomach and whimpered sadly.

As the snow started to flutter down over the city of Boston that night, Maura smiled into the darkness, for out there, under the same sky laid the woman that could finally fulfil her Christmas wish.

**The song used was 'Safe' by Britt Nicole.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Authors Note:- They still don't belong to me. And thanks to TriFreakSF for the song suggestion. **

Chapter 36

Sunday morning was cold, very cold as Jane hurried into the precinct and headed for the coffee shop. She grabbed a latte, warming her cold hands on the container as she walked to the bullpen and sat in her chair. The place was empty so far, her colleagues on a day off, and no doubt enjoying a warm bed.

She sighed deeply attempting to focus her mind on work, anything but the words of Maura's letter that were whirling round her addled mind. It hadn't surprised her, the emotions and feelings that were evident in the writing. She had known from the looks, the gestures and the touches that the M.E. felt so much more than infatuation, lust or friendship for her. Her patience alone spoke volumes. Everything about Maura had had her intrigued from the start. Her voice, her mannerisms, her quirky behaviour, not to mention her intelligence, beauty and tenderness. No. What surprised her was that after this long she had still been interested in her, regardless of how many times Jane had tried to push her away.

She ran her hands through her dark curls until they crossed together at the back of her head and leant forward against the desk. Being scared of something was not the Rizzoli way. She has grown up in a strong, independent Italian family with an even stronger matriarch at the head of it who had held everything together for as long as she could remember. She'd always defended herself both at school and at college before being 'battle ready' for the real world of police work and all the hardship that would bring for a tough, ambitious woman. She'd had her fair share of relationships; dalliances would be a more accurate expression, until her. Until Lucie. That had brought certainty and belonging and an end of her need to self-preservate. Maura was definitely not Lucie. She knew that. She'd always seen the apparent differences; how someone really did want to put her needs first and strive everyday to make her happy and content. She was loyal and true and the love she had seen in those hazel-green eyes for more time than she dared to remember was real and new and she was terrified.

…**..**

Maura said goodbye to her sister at lunchtime before getting in her car and driving. She hadn't been entirely certainly she would actually end up the destination, but there she stood in a long woollen coat and heels waiting for the door to open.

"Maura. What a surprise. Come in." Angela said, welcoming her inside and taking her coat. "I've just made a fresh batch of homemade soup. You're welcome to join me as my children have abandoned me today for work." She smiled, walking towards the kitchen.

Maura followed closely, letting the aroma of tomato and freshly baked bread entice her. "That would be lovely. Thank you."

Angela ladled out two large bowls of steaming soup and opened the oven to remove the crusty, white bread from the tin, before slicing off two large chunks and placing them on a plate with some butter.

"So you're not working today then?" She asked eating a spoonful as she carefully studied the M.E. sat across from her.

"No. I was lucky enough to have the entire weekend free."

"Oh that's wonderful, particularly at this time of year."

"Yes indeed. My sister visited with me and we decorated the house yesterday."

"Jane mentioned that. Was she any help or did she moan about the whole thing?" She chuckled.

"She was actually very good and Katie certainly enjoyed herself as she always does when Jane is there."

Angela smiled, studying Maura's face as she spoke about her daughter. "Janie might not know this, but she has always been so very special to me. Mothers and their sons, people say, and yes, it's been true with this family. Certainly everyone thought Tommy was my number one." She looked away sadly for a moment before meeting her gaze again. "I don't have a favourite Dr Isles, but my Janie, well she's my pride and joy. So brave and stubborn, yet so caring and loving. I've always been proud of her even when she'd get into fights at school, sticking up for herself or her brothers. She'd come home with a black eye or cuts and scrapes and say, 'Don't worry Mom, you should see the other kid'."

Maura felt the tears well up in her eyes at Angela's words and how they resonated so truthfully for the adult Jane had become.

"Of course I'd tell her off, send her to her room and ground her for her actions, but I'd smile to myself in private because she remained so true to her principles. When she came home and told me she was gay I knew. A mother does if she cares to look and truly see their own child. I worried, fearing that our faith would not allow or accept her choices but how could God not love my daughter?"

"I'm sure that is a natural response given your religious background and upbringing. Many cultures find it difficult to equate sexuality with faith."

"Do you believe in god Maura?" Angela asked.

"No. Science has always been my firm belief as it is proven and tangible; something I can touch and see. Logic has always steered me and driven me forward in life. I think it's changed somewhat along the way."

"It is also important to believe in yourself too."

"Yes it is. Sometimes it is harder to do so though." Maura sighed, looking away.

"Particularly when we are at our most vulnerable, when we allow ourselves the possibly of happiness at the hands of another person; when everything feels unreal, impossible, hopeless even."

"Yes." She nodded, feeling a tear, drop onto her hand. She put the spoon down and reached in her bag for a tissue, dabbing under her eye careful not to smudge her eye makeup or be too indiscreet.

"How long have you loved her?"

"What?" Maura said, looking back up and meeting Angela's soft kind eyes.

"How long have you been in love with Janie?"

She froze; blinking several times as she searched for the words inside herself to fully explain her feelings as well as to answer the question with truth and conviction.

"I realised a few weeks ago when we took Katie to the cinema, but honestly I felt myself falling from the moment I first looked into her eyes at the store. I had fainted you see and I came too in Jane's arms and when I looked up into those deep brown…" Her voice cracked, as she started to cry freely.

Angela moved round the table and sat beside her, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulder, her other hand cupping Maura's as she listened.

"It terrified me." She continued. "I'd spent my whole life avoiding intimacy or relationships, simply because I thought I would never find it. Maybe I stopped believing it was possible or that I was just incapable of having that type of connection with another person. It wasn't as though I even had strong ties to my parents. I've always been very much alone."

"My poor child." Angela said, pulling her closer.

"But Jane…" She smiled. "Jane just walked right into my heart. It was as though I had erected no door to my fortress, or that simply she had a key I had no idea was out there. It's been her ever since that day. Always her, in my waking mind, my thoughts, my dreams, my desires, my future wishes."

"Does she know?" She asked soothingly.

"Yes. I've made it no secret that I was attracted to her and I know she is for me in both actions and words."

"But she keeps fighting you."

"Yes." She said, with a half laugh finally able to freely talk about Jane with the one person who knew her the most in the world.

"That's my Janie. Blind and stupid." She sighed. "My god, she frustrates the hell outta me!"

"She's been through a lot." Maura said in her defence.

"She has. When that monster had her I know he took something from her that she hasn't yet got back, but then that woman…well she just damaged her even deeper. Sometimes I think those scars are worse than her hands. She told me what you did for her that day at the station, in the car park."

"She did?"

"Uh huh. I'm sure she left out details, but I could tell how much your support had meant to her. Your loyalty. Janie needs to feel protected. She might not ask for it, even kill her first born than admit it, but she needs to know she is cared for."

"I do. I really do Angela."

"I know that dear. I know."

Maura started sobbing and Angela pulled her into a tight embrace letting her release all the emotions that had built up inside. As the minutes passed, her body relaxed and the M.E. moved away to wipe her now stained eyes again.

"I gave her a letter yesterday." She said in a whisper. "I've not heard from her."

Angela sighed, biting back the frustration she felt at her daughter's stupidity.

"I told her I loved her unconditionally."

"She knows that and she will come round to this Maura, I just know she will, even if I have to kick her into next month."

"No." She rounded. "She has to want me because she loves me not because she thinks she should be with me. I couldn't live like that."

"I know, but just hang on in there sweetie. She'll come to her senses. Don't give up."

"I don't know how even if I wanted to." She replied, a sad smile playing on her lips.

"For what it's worth you are already considered family. You belong together."

Maura nodded, her sad expression changing to hopeful joy at Angela's words. "Thank you."

"Now come along. Let me fix you some dessert. Every woman needs something sweet when she's feeling a little low."

…**..**

Jane took an early lunch, made her excuses to the desk sergeant and drove in a haze to Maura's home with no idea of what she was going to say or do. She could feel the cool sweat trickling down her back into the dip at the base of her spine, her hands clammy on the wheel. Parking up she opened the door, slamming it closed, before hurrying through the cold towards the porch of the property. She rang the bell, looking nervously around as she kicked at her feet, her heart racing.

No reply. She rang again, this time banging her fist against the door needing entry before her head took over again.

"Come on Maura! Where the hell are you?" She muttered to the unyielding wood. "Fuck!" She cursed, walking backwards and staring up at the front windows for signs of movement.

She shivered as the wind danced across her body and she wrapped her arms round her torso to protect herself from both the elements and her spiralling emotions. It was then that she noticed the lack of a car parked on the M.E's drive. Sighing she walked dejectedly back to her own, shutting the cold out as well as her courage.

…**..**

Across the city Maura had left Angela's feeling full of home cooked wonders and a heart full of love and support that had left her yearning for the same from her own family and of course from her detective. She'd had to pull over in order to release her tears, sobbing freely into her hands, her body racking with the events of the past twenty-four hours and the utter state of vulnerability she had placed herself in. This was not the Maura Isles way, and it frightened her to be so lost and so changed by one woman.

As the snowflakes started to flutter down from the grey sky above, Maura's attention was pulled into the song that was slowly caressing her ears and stroking her fragile heart with a tender touch. She pressed her head into the seat rest and closed her eyes.

_I'm gonna wear you down.  
>I'm gonna make you see.<br>I'm gonna get to you.  
>You're gonna give in to me.<em>

_I'm gonna start a fire.  
>You're gonna feel the heat.<br>I'm gonna burn for you.  
>You're gonna melt for me.<em>

_Come on, come on  
>Into my arms.<br>Come on, come on  
>Give in to me.<em>

_You're gonna take my hand,  
>Whisper the sweetest words<br>And if you're ever sad, I'll make you laugh.  
>I'll chase the blues.<em>

_My heart is set on you.  
>I don't want no one else.<br>And if you don't want me  
>I guess I'll be all by myself.<em>

_Come on, come on  
>Into my arms.<br>Come on, come on  
>Give in to me.<em>

_I'll use my eyes to draw you in,  
>Until I'm under your skin.<br>I'll use my lips; I'll use my arms.  
>Come on, come on<br>Give in to me._

_Give in to me.  
>Give in to me.<em>

Maura let out the breath she had been holding and bit her lip. There was no going back now. No hiding, no denying, nothing but her heart left beating on the outside of her body to be bruised and broken or loved and cherished. That choice, however was no longer hers to make.

(Song used:- 'Give In To Me' by Faith Hill)


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's Note:- Sorry for the delay. I could list the excuses, but I won't. Instead I hope you enjoy the update as always. Thanks to eblane for proofing this for me. **

Chapter 37

"What we got?" Jane husked, snapping the white latex gloves into place.

"Vic's name is Gina Randall. Thirty-two. Markings indicate she was beaten, dragged here and then sexually assaulted." Frost said, addressing his partner.

Jane caught Maura's eye briefly as the M.E. busied herself with the body in the littered alleyway, before holding up a small plastic object for the detectives to view.

"She was also diabetic. It appears her glucose pump has been crushed."

"Ok, so she may have come outside to use it then right?" Frost suggested.

"She would have had to have checked her levels between five and ten times a day, so it's possible." Maura said, her focus on Jane, her eyes trying to convey her need to talk. Alone.

"It still wouldn't explain how she ended up down here." Jane replied, holding her gaze steadily.

"The last reading shown was four hundred."

"That high?"

"Extremely, yes. She would have been displaying signs of slurred speech, irregular movement, poor co-ordination."

"She'd have looked drunk then?" Frost offered with a nod.

"Indeed."

"So she would have been easy to overpower." Jane muttered, crouching down next to the victim and examining her head. "Looks like she was hit with something rectangular. Like a piece of two-by-four maybe." Her fingers pulling the knotted hair around the open wound as her brown eyes darkened in sadness.

"I can't confirm that. I need to run more tests." Maura said, both flustered and frustrated.

"Like this?" Frost shouted, holding up a long piece of wood that was stained on the end.

"Yeah, that'd do it." Jane replied standing up to examine the weapon, a smirk on her lips.

"She is wearing a wedding ring." The M.E. said, raising the victim's left arm.

"Start with the husband then." Indicating to Frost. "What does it say about relationships that we have to check out the partner first?" She sighed, looking in Maura's direction as she watched the honey-blonde pull out a purse and stare blankly at the worn photo inside the sleeve.

"Well it may not be a husband at all." She said, handing over the evidence.

Jane looked at the two attractive women in the picture, recognizing the victim and noticing two gold bands on the appropriate fingers. She passed it to Frost. "Ok. Let's go talk to the wife."

"I'll call you when the results are back." Maura said, calling after her.

The detective turned and smiled before disappearing out of sight. The M.E. sighed, already missing the feel of their connection however tenuous it was at the present time.

…**..**

"What do you make of her?" Jane asked, after escorting Gina's wife Mel out of the interview room.

"What a waste?" He grinned.

"Shut the hell up!" She replied, a low chuckle escaping past her lips.

"At least I got you to laugh."

"Yeah? Consider yourself lucky I don't punch you for that one."

He smiled. "Well her alibi seems solid. I'll check it out while you head to the morgue."

"Maura hasn't called me yet." She said, shuffling the papers up from the table and tucking them under her arm.

"Since when has that ever mattered?"

Jane exhaled deeply before looking her partner in the eye, noticing the grin still firmly in place. "Fine. You go deal with that and I'll meet you back in the pen."

He nodded, before leaving her alone in the corridor staring at the elevators, her thumb nervously dancing on top of the case file. "Fuck it." She muttered, striding towards the steel doors and punching the down arrow.

The journey seemed to last an eternity, but as the morgue came into view, Jane had to steady her nerves. She swallowed hard and made her way into the room towards Maura who was dressed in her black scrubs, hair tied back, examining one of the victim's hands.

"You got anything for me?" Jane husked, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Her voice caused the M.E. to look up suddenly.

"You scared me." She gasped.

"Sorry." She smiled warmly, moving towards the autopsy table, her deep chocolate eyes finding the hazel-green ones instantly. She grabbed the edge of the cold metal trying to tear her gaze away and focus her attention on the woman lying dead between them. But she couldn't.

"I…" Maura said, trying to will her vocal chords to function as she lost all sense of purpose in the wake of Jane's attention. "I…"

"Have something for me?" She prompted kindly.

"Yes…yes." She replied, thankful for a body to talk about. Any body except the living, breathing personification of her ideal stood a mere four-feet away. "She was most certainly assaulted post mortem. Her diabetes already compromised, added with the stress of the attack brought on Hyperglycemic Hyperosmolar Nonketotic Syndrome." She stated, with a decisive nod.

Jane widened her eyes and waited. And waited.

"Oh. Oh, a diabetic coma." Maura said with a smile.

"And that's what killed her, or was it the blow to the head with the big piece of wood?"

"She would barely have been aware of the injury being sustained as her body was already in shock, her heart shutting down."

"So the perp raped her first then beat her once she was dead?" She asked incredulously.

"No. That assault was also post mortem."

"Jesus." Jane whispered, casting sad eyes at the dead woman's face. "Who would do such a thing?"

"I don't know. But I did also find this." Maura continued, holding up the hand she had previously been examining.

There was a marking on it; lettering in ink. MERCH.

"Looks like a stamp from a bar or nightclub. There were a few in the vicinity." Jane said. "I'll check it out."

"There's no need." The M.E. said, her words drawing the detective's full attention.

"Oh?"

"It's a well know lesbian bar."

"Right. And you know that…? Actually it doesn't matter. I'll check it out with Frost."

She turned to leave.

"Jane?"

The brunette looked back and caught her eye. "Yeah?"

"Are we going to talk about the letter?" Maura asked nervously, a soft crinkle forming on her forehead.

"Not here." She husked, shoving her hands in her pockets.

"That's fine. Maybe once we're done here we could get a drink?"

Jane caught the hopeful tone and it almost broke her heart. She needed this. She needed Maura.

"Sure." She said with a smile before striding out of the morgue and leaving a very optimistic M.E. to carry on with her work.

…**..**

"So this could be a hate crime then right?" Frost said, watching the leader of 'Sons and Daughters of Adam' being shown out of the bullpen.

"It could be yeah." Jane replied, her face set in anger.

"Either way that guy is a fucking prick." Korsak said, looking up from his desk.

"I should arrest him anyway." Barry continued protectively.

"If only." She replied, answering the phone on her desk. "Rizzoli…Ok. I'll be right there."

"Anything?"

"Maura wants me down in the lab, they got something else. Frost can you check out Gina's phone, laptop, diary, anything that may give us an idea of her whereabouts and movements leading up to her death?"

"No problem."

"I'm going to run some checks on this so-called 'Christian' group." Korsak said gruffly.

She nodded and headed back down to the morgue, making her way to the lab.

"We have got no match in CODIS." Maura said with a smile.

"And that's happy news?" Jane said with a frown.

"No, but I can tell you the killer is a woman."

"A woman? But why…how?" She replied, stumbling over her own questions and rushing to conclusions.

"We found deer-skin fibres most commonly found in the manufacture of work gloves. There was sweat found for the DNA analysis, suggesting a tear in the fabric."

"So then a male accomplice raped her afterwards?"

"No. A non-biological, phallus shaped object was used." She said, tilting her head.

"You mean a dildo?" Jane answered, under her breath, wishing that Maura's assistant wasn't stood so close by.

"Yes I believe that is the popular term for it." She grinned, amused by her detective's inability to discuss sex. "Did you know that a 28,000 year old phallus was recently found in a German cave? The ice aged men were using it for making flints."

"Really? I think those cave ladies were using it to make sparks of their own."

The M.E. laughed, eliciting a chuckle from Jane too.

"Hey we got something." Frost said from the doorway.

"Ok, I'm on my way."

"I'll come too." Maura added, following the detectives back upstairs to be met by Korsak.

"Seems like Ms. Randall had been on to a few online dating agencies, most recently becoming a member of this one." He said, angling the computer screen for them all to see.

"So this may not be a hate crime after all." Jane suggested. "It could just be personal."

"Yeah that's what we were thinking." Barry said, pulling up his chair and accessing the site further.

"She looks a lot like you on this picture, Janie." Korsak said, looking from the screen to Jane then back again.

"There is definitely a strong resemblance, yes." Maura concurred, causing the brunette to roll her eyes.

"So we both have dark hair and good skin. So what?" She countered.

"It's actually much more than that. Structurally your zygomatic bones, maxilla and the distance between the frontal process and mental protuberance are identical, not to mention the…"

"Ok. Ok. I get it. We coulda been separated at birth."

"Well that's impossible Jane as you are a few years apart in age, not to mention racial profiling, DNA…"

"I'm thinking we bait a trap!" Vince said out of the blue to three confused looking faces. "You know, like a honey trap."

"Oooo." Frost said with a grin and a click of his fingers. "I like it."

"And how exactly do we do that?" Jane said, leaning against her desk, arms folded.

"With you. You'll be our honey, hunny." Korsak said, chuckling.

"Very funny. I'm not going on any lesbian dates to catch a killer. No." She said, making to leave.

"Wait. Just hear me out." He said, his tone serious.

Jane sat back again and listened.

"Gina Randall was obviously on here looking for a date right? She was found with a stamp on her hand for a lesbian bar only meters from where her body was dumped. Seems to me like she may have met someone there. The killer possibly, or at least someone who may have seen her alive."

"Man's gotta point." Frost added, his comment rewarded with a stern stare from the brunette.

"And maybe this woman has a type you know? So, we get you online, set up with an account and a picture and see if we can't lure her out." He said, finishing with his plan.

"And how are we going to gather evidence? Stick a fork in 'em?"

"You buy them a drink then take the glass."

There was a deafening silence that descended over the bullpen as all eyes waited for Jane to respond in some way to the only suggestion and lead they had. In all seriousness, for her own part, she couldn't see a better alternative, however uncomfortable this operation would make her.

"Fine. I'll do it." She said with a low moan.

"Great! Do you want to do your own profile or should…"

"I don't want any part in that." She replied. "I'm gonna grab a coffee from the machine."

After the doors shut behind her Frost and Korsak huddled round the computer.

"Come on Doc. You know her better than anyone. Help us out here." Vince said with a smile.

"Ok." She replied, taking center stage in front of the keyboard. "So we have to assign her a type." She indicated, reading down the list of options.

"Jane is definitely fine." Korsak said, before hearing the sniggers of laughter beside him. "What?"

"We could go with fine, yes." Maura said, memories of Jane's lithe body under her touch setting her heart on fire.

"I was thinking sporty or butch." Frost said, meeting their eyes. "Listen, I've seen her break a chair over the head of a meth crazed gang banger. She put him right out!" He said, using his arms to mimic the action.

"She's my…friend. I'm not putting that as her description."

"I'm just saying, is all."

"So we're left with fine or lipstick lesbian." She said.

"I love undercover!" Korsak said with a chuckle, as Barry uploaded a recent photograph.

"You done yet?" Jane said reappearing with two coffees, placing one down in front of Maura with a soft smile, both sets of eyes momentarily lost in the others.

"I have a section here to check off what type of women you're interested in." She replied, feeling her cheeks color.

"Preferably ones that aren't selfish, ambitious psychotic bitches." Vince said with a grunt.

"I'll just select feminine, sporty, lipstick lesbian and professional as Gina had those as her options." The M.E. said hurriedly, clicking next.

"Ok." Jane said, exhaling a breath.

"Now we just have to sell you." Frost said. "I've contacted the site already and had Gina's profile removed to anyone looking except for us. I suggest we use hers."

"That works for me." The brunette said, sipping her coffee as she tried in vain to ignore the throbbing pulse in Maura's neck that was begging to be kissed.

After a few more clicks the profile was live on the web and ready to be cruised.

"Done. You're hooked in." The honey-blonde said, looking pleased with herself.

"It's hooked up." Jane responded warmly.

"Nice work Doc." Korsak said, squeezing her arm tenderly. "Now we wait and see what hits your profile gets over the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours and then arrange you some dates. I'll get onto the club now and organize things."

"We'll need someone to collect the evidence too." Frost said.

"I can do that part." Maura replied. "That way I can keep an accurate record."

"Ok. Good." Jane said. "I'm going to run this by Cavanaugh for approval first."

"I'll hold off until you get back then." Korsak responded.

"Well one thing's for sure if she doesn't go for it, you're taking that damn profile down!" She grunted.


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's Note: Thank you for sticking with the story and I hope those readers who are currently despairing, return to it on completion, as there is not that much left to go.**

**On another note, I wanted to say another thank you for the nominations in this next round of Rizzles Awards for both Best Angst and Best Writer. I am truly blessed to have had so many readers and fans and messages, new followers and favourites still being added. To the person or persons who put my name forward, I am genuinely honoured as this was my first attempt at writing fiction and I'm up against real talent indeed! **

**Chapter 38**

"Thank you Jane."

"What for?" She said, entering Maura's hallway and watching as the honey-blonde secured the door for the night.

"For agreeing to come home with me. To talk. I know I shouldn't have pressed you, but I couldn't go on keeping my feelings bottled up inside me." She stated, her voice faltering towards the end.

Before Jane could reply, Maura had proceeded into the lounge, her winter coat already over the arm of the couch, her shapely figure disappearing into the vast kitchen beyond. "Can I get you a beer?" She called.

"Sure." The brunette responded, hanging her jacket up before diligently doing the same with the M.E's.

Entering the room, she watched as Maura poured herself a wine; the red liquid swirling like a typhoon as it entered the glass.

She reached for her beer and took a long slow drink of it, enjoying the cold bubbles tickling her tongue. She was aware too that she was being watched and was drawn once again into the most beautifully captivating hazel-green eyes.

Maura slowly brought the drink away from her mouth, and ran her tongue along her bottom lip, retrieving the smallest drop of Rioja; knowing her gesture had secured the attention she desired. She placed her glass on the counter top before taking a slow walk round to stand by her detective.

Jane put the bottle down and allowed Maura to enter her personal space, her eyes almost flickering shut as her hand felt the lightest of touches brush her warm skin.

"About the letter." She said, almost in a whisper.

"It was beautiful." Jane replied, her fingers twitching under the gentle caress.

Maura felt the color rise in her cheeks, but couldn't stop the smile that crept across her full lips and spread like wild fire.

"I came to see you." Jane continued. "You weren't here."

"What would you have said to me if I had been home." She asked nervously, relieved that her touch had not been dismissed.

"That I was sorry." She husked, her voice catching in her throat.

"For what exactly?"

Jane swallowed and looked down at their hands and how natural is seemed for them to find one another without conscious thought.

"Everything Maura. Just…everything." She sighed wearily, the back of her legs finding purchase against the stool behind her as she succumbed and sat down.

"Jane?" Maura said soothingly, encouraging her to meet her gaze once more. "Jane?"

The brunette slowly lifted her head and searched for something real to grab onto; something to anchor her soul as she felt herself faltering.

"I love you." The M.E. sighed, a soft smile in place. "And this? All this, none of it matters. Right here it's just us. You and I. I don't expect anything or ask anything of you."

"I know." She replied, her breath failing as long fingers brushed her cheek, a thumb daring to glide across the corner of her mouth. Her eyes closed at the sensation, relishing the closeness she had missed and craved.

"I just don't want to lose you."

"You could never lose me Maura." Her chocolate brown orbs flashing with sincerity. "I just…shit…sorry. For the swearing I mean." She reached for the beer, effectively breaking their contact.

Maura stepped back and dropped her hand on to the countertop close to Jane's. "It's ok." She turned to walk away but felt a strong grip on her lower arm keeping her from leaving. Relaxing under the touch she waited, listening; her back to the brunette.

"What do we…?" Her words caught. Coughing, she cleared her throat and continued. "What do we do now?"

Jane paused, waited, loosened her grip a little to let her fingers dance down Maura's supple skin, her gaze lost in her own ministrations.

Maura turned, replacing her hand over the detective's, her other cupping her face and strong jaw line. She leaned in closer, watching the subtle flecks of colour play in her eyes as she did so. "Nothing." She breathed, her words ghosting over Jane's mouth like a promise. "Nothing you don't want to do that is."

Maura pressed her lips to Jane's gently, savouring the unique texture and taste that had haunted her ever since their first kiss. She let out a sigh, her fingers caressing the olive cheekbone. There was no resistance as she sucked lightly on the detective's lower lip, enjoying the moan she elicited in response.

As she pulled away she waited for Jane's eyes to open. When they did they were darker, hungrier than before. She smiled widely.

"Your lips are so soft, do you know that?" Maura asked.

Jane shook her head slightly, completely lost in the woman standing in front of her and a little perplexed at why they weren't still kissing.

"How about I fix us some food before we get to work on your 'date night'?" She grinned.

…**..**

"Butch? He was gonna list me as butch? Son of a…"

"Well lucky for you Vince thought you were 'fine'."

"Really?" She chuckled.

"Really. It was very sweet of him actually."

"Well thank god you were there to fill this in for me, huh?"

"Yes. Lucky you." Maura replied.

"Thought you didn't believe in luck Dr Isles?"

"I thought you'd appreciate the turn of phrase." She teased, nudging her body against Jane's as they sat side by side on the bed.

"Hey this one has front row season tickets for the Celtics. I could go for that."

"I see. If I had known it was that easy?" She said, trying to make light of it.

Jane froze, feeling guilty for her comment, choosing instead to brush right over it.

"Well this woman has way too many likes and dislikes for me. Listen to this. 'I hate meat. I could never date a woman who would choose to eat it.' I mean come on? I like a good vegetarian meal once in a while, but I was born with two sets of teeth you know?"

"That is very true. Homo Sapiens are designed to be able to eat and process both meat and vegetation, both of which are required for a balanced diet and an enriching selection of vitamins and minerals for the body to digest. However, ethically, some people are unable to bring themselves to…"

"You don't have to explain the principles of vegetarianism to me. I just think her statement is a little…angry. Guess we can rule her out anyway."

"How so?" Maura asked sceptically.

"Have you ever heard of a vegetarian killer?" She laughed. "Seriously. I don't think it's possible."

"That is the most ludicrous thing I think I've ever heard you deduce!"

"Name one then." Jane replied, folding her arms and raising the challenge.

"Ted Bundy." Maura replied with a smug look.

"Nice try. He claimed to be, but ate fish and apparently his last meal was steak and eggs." Jane responded.

"And you know that because?"

"Because I'm a detective. I detect things." She teased.

"What can you detect right now?" The honey-blonde said, offering her a raised eyebrow and a wry smile.

"That I shouldn't push you any further." She laughed. "See? I really am the best Boston has to offer!"

"Yes, you really are."

Maura shifted her body so she could rest her head on Jane's shoulder, before clicking through to the next woman who had answered the profile.

"Don't you think it's sad that there are so many people looking for love? Looking for someone to share their life with?" She mused; enjoying the closeness she had engineered with the brunette.

"I hadn't given it any thought." Jane replied honestly, still a little shocked by how much interest she had attracted.

"Maybe it's all down to the need to procreate and continue living through the carbon copy of another."

"Hmmm?" She replied, distracted by the screen.

Maura smiled to herself; content just to breathe in the soft scent she had missed invading her senses and touching her soul. She felt at peace for the first time in a long time.

…**..**

"Oh my…Maura put this on!" Jane hissed, after admiring the uniform, or lack of, provided by the Merch management.

"No. I'm undercover." She whispered, batting an olive hand away. "Follow me."

Jane rolled her eyes, before letting them fall and linger on the sashaying figure leading the way to a table for two opposite the long bar. She took a seat, still a little taken aback by the ease in which the honey-blonde had morphed herself into a sexy waitress.

"I'll be right back with your drink."

"Mmmm, thank you."

Lost in the job of interviewing her 'date', Jane was quite unprepared for the arrival of her beer until the rather shapely bosom of one appeared very close to her line of sight. She struggled to breathe, her eyes lost on the soft, tender of curve of flesh that tantalisingly disappeared below the fabric of her outfit.

Remembering where she was she pulled her gaze away, swallowed hard and tried to ignore the throbbing between her legs.

Indeed much of the night was spent the same way, with Maura coming in and out of view, her manner flirtatious with the patrons as well as with Jane. Never had the brunette been less focused on the job, struggling to remain interested in the women that had lined up dates with her. It was only when the last one presented herself, indicating she had met Gina that she finally settled into the role, gathering all the information she could.

"You think we got her?" Frost asked, as they packed up the equipment in the back room.

"Not sure." Jane responded, her mind processing the facts. "I think she was telling the truth." She sighed.

"Well hopefully something will come back from the evidence the Doc gathered." Korsak said. "She's gone back to the lab already to run the results."

Jane nodded, feeling herself flush, her fingers itching her palms. She turned away and headed back to the bar, loneliness clutching at her chest.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Closing the case at the Merch club had been pretty straightforward in the end. With Maura's evidence and a swab of Jane's neck it was easy to get the confession they'd needed.

Winter had truly taken a hold of the city now, winding its cold tendrils through every building and under each bridge and bus shelter; it's white frost coating everything. It brought a sense of magic and stillness to the air that Jane's soul had needed for longer than she could remember.

She clutched the cold bottle of beer to her chest, tightening the grip on the blanket she also held as she looked out of her apartment window. Three days till the big day and still no idea as to what to get the woman who had everything or could buy it for herself anyway. She sighed, closing the drapes and settling back down next Joe.

"What am I going to do girl?" She mused, running her fingers through soft, warm fur.

…**..**

"He's asked for what?!" Jane yelled, slamming her clenched fist into her desk.

"Easy. It's ok. We got this covered." Korsak replied calmly, pulling his chair closer. "You don't have to go in there."

"The hell I don't!"

"I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. You know it's what he wants; to get a rise out of you."

She bit her lip, hard enough to feel some pain as she stared into her ex-partner's kind eyes.

"He asked for me I assume." She husked.

"Of course."

"What has he offered this time in exchange for seeing me?"

"Body of a young girl he dumped a few years back before his familiar MO." Vince said, sitting back a little and giving Jane some space.

"Could it be true or another one of his fucking sick games?"

"It's certainly possible yes. The name he gave, the location, details of the missing items reported by the vic's parents." He sighed.

Jane swallowed hard, casting her gaze over Korsak's shoulder towards the busy station before answering.

"I'll do it." She said in a whisper, clutching her hands.

"Well that's the other thing." He said, regaining her attention. "He didn't ask for you."

"What?"

"Yeah. He asked for the Doc."

Jane stood up abruptly, her brown eyes full of fear.

"Please tell me she isn't in there Korsak. Tell me she's down in the morgue examining a reddish brown stain or something, please."

"She's with Frost, but she is down in the interview rooms."

"Fuck!" Jane raced to the elevator with Vince close on her heels. She pressed her finger into the down button, repeatedly, watching the blinking indicator make its slow journey towards their floor. She didn't say a word as they descended the couple of levels, but her agitation was apparent.

In the corridor ahead only one light was on indicating the room was occupied. She burst into the observation suite, palms on the bench in front of the long glass window. Korsak switched the audio on and stood next to her.

"She's been trained for this." He said calmly, eyes watching Maura.

"No. She's been trained to a basic level to interrogate a suspect. No one is trained for this." She replied, feeling a cool trickle of sweat start to traverse her spine.

Hoyt looked the same. Cold, grey, lithe, menacing and totally at ease behind bars chained to a desk in his prison issue jumpsuit.

"She knows how to handle herself." Vince continued.

"I thought I did." Jane muttered, nausea hitting her.

Frost was stood in the corner of the room facing the glass his attention focused on Hoyt. Maura was dressed in a sharp grey suit and looked more like a lawyer or legal secretary than a Medical Examiner. Her stance as always was impeccable and she appeared very calm as she listened to the psychopath across from her.

"Tell me Dr Isles, does Jane still feel the scalpels through her hands? I know my bullet wounds tickle when it's cold weather." He grinned, his thin lips stretching across his pale complexion.

"Your wounds are healing rather nicely I would say." Maura replied, without as much as a glance down at the table.

"Is that your medical opinion?"

"I'm sure you don't need me to enlighten you in that department."

He smirked. "You flatter me, but yes. It's so wonderful to feel another connection with our courageous detective."

Jane flinched, instinctively wrapping her arms around her body, trying to resist the urge to bite her nails.

"You have information pertaining to an open case." The blonde stated.

"What, no casual conversation at this festive time of year?" He tutted, passing his steely blue eyes across the two-way glass.

"He knows I'm here." Jane said flatly.

"Of course. Everything he does is a show for you. To rile you; get you angry." Korsak replied gently.

"It's working." She answered, before succumbing to chewing the nail on her left thumb.

Maura held his gaze as she responded. "I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to return in time for the turkey."

Hoyt threw his head back and laughed. "My, my . You have been spending rather a lot of time with Jane. Interesting." He flicked his tongue along the edge of his teeth. "Very interesting indeed."

"I happen to find what you may know about our deceased girl to be of far more interest."

"Yes of course you would. She's trained you well."

Maura tilted her head, her brow twitching every so slightly.

"What a handsome couple you make." He continued. "Just like the couples I enjoy spending my time with."

Jane shuddered as she watched powerless to interfere. "Hold tight." She breathed.

"Oh yes." He sighed, eyes closed as if smelling the air in the room, before refocusing on the honey blonde. "Making my Jane watch as I rape you!" He yelled, lunging forward, stopped only by the restraints.

Frost reacted quickly. "Sit back down." He commanded, pushing Hoyt into the chair.

"She didn't react Jane. She's doing really good." Korsak said, reaching for her as she'd stepped instinctively closer to the scene playing out before them.

"I know. I know." She husked.

"Try and relax. Let her do her job."

"This isn't her job!" She spat, turning on her foot. "It's mine. It's yours. It's not hers!"

"Leave it alone, she's in there now and we just need to..."

"Need to what? He threatened her damn it!"

"In order to get a reaction." Vince countered. "Go in there now and he's won. He'll see how much she means to you."

"He already knows." She whispered.

Korsak squeezed her arm choosing to remain silent.

"Once I've had my time with you, savouring every bit of your soft skin I will kill you in front of her. My gift to Jane. Parting you from her. I can see why she likes you though." Hoyt smiled, almost softly. "You're like me."

"I think we should take a break now unless you have anything pertaining to our case." Maura said, leaning back.

"She had quite a solitary life, parents preferring to spend time on their own lives rather than providing needed attention on their child. Social inadequacy, mental disorders, depression, sexual depravity and a keen love of learning. Trapped by her own fears and insecurities. Such a pity."

"Those things made her your victim or just caught your interest?" Maura asked.

"Oh you are mistaken . I was referring to you." He smirked. "Just like me. Jane does seem to be drawn to the darker sides of humanity now doesn't she? My sweet, sweet Jane. Did she tell you about our time together?"

Maura did not respond, but was all of a sudden aware of her own pulse bouncing under her fragile skin.

"Her blood was the sweetest of them all as I licked her flesh. Do you ever imagine what it would be like to feel her life slip away under your grip Doctor? It's very common for people in the medical profession." He leered.

"I can't say I have, now if you have nothing else to tell us I will happily return you to solitary confinement for the duration of Christmas." She thinly smiled.

Hoyt tutted, his chained wrist clanging on the desk as he waggled his finger at her. "Did I touch a nerve? I'm sure Jane is suffering more than you are right now behind that glass. Probably thinking how little she really knows you compared to me. Do you believe in soul-mates? I do. Very much so. Jane is my other half you see. Only she could have put me in here but our bond will endure, long after she tires of you."

Maura smiled; a simple, undeniable smile that showed nothing but calm seething rage. "We're done here Detective Frost. 'Dr'. Hoyt clearly has nothing of relevance for us."

She stood up, finally drawing her gaze away from the serial killer as she headed for the door.

"She'll always see me in your eyes ."

Her hand froze on the handle for a moment before she turned it and exited the room without a single glance back.

The moment she was out Jane rushed into the corridor, taking her arm firmly between her fingers and pulling into the ladies bathroom.

"What the fuck was that?!" She hissed.

Maura looked confused, her attention settling first on the grip she was under and then finally focusing on the pair of steely brown eyes. She moved her lips to speak but nothing came out.

"You should never have gone in there!" Jane shouted, letting the honey-blonde go. "I don't care that that sick son-of-a-bitch asked for you Maura. You should have stayed away. You should have waited for me."

"I wanted to…"

"What? What did you want? To let him get to you too? To let him threaten to rape you, to kill you, to defile you? Jesus! Is what he did to me not enough for you?!"

Something inside broke, splintered and finally spewed out of her. "I know perfectly well what he did to you Jane!" She cried, stepping forward and slowly moving them backwards as she continued her onslaught. "That's exactly why I went in. You're not the only qualified person to talk to him. In fact you are anything but the right person in my opinion because he owns you still. Everything you have become and everything you refuse to be has been because of him. You're not alive Jane, you're barely existing!"

Jane's back hit the wall of sinks and her hands found purchase as she stood aghast. "You had no right to go in there, no right to any of this!" She spat.

"The hell I don't!" Maura swore. "Professionally I am more than qualified, more so than you probably realise, and personally…." She paused, her eyes looking away, her head starting to swim with Hoyt's words. She stepped back suddenly and walked to the door.

"Maura. Maura." Jane said, closing the gap, but the M.E. was already out in the corridor and walking away, her Jimmy Choo's clicking on the tiled floor. "Maura!"

Korsak's hands were on her shoulders before she could register why she had stopped moving.

"Back off Rizzoli."

"What the…?!"

"Leave it alone. Give her some space." He said calmly, his eyes trying to reason.

"This has nothing to do with you Korsak!"

"Stop for just one minute and ask yourself what she went through in there. Not everything in this world is about you Janie and it's about damn time you realised it!" He let her go, giving her the chance to walk, but before she could, Frost came out of the interview room.

"You need to take a look at this." He said, disappearing inside. Both Detectives followed him. "He gave me this as I got him back in the custody van." He unfolded the piece of worn paper, carefully moving his gloved fingers over it to flatten it down.

Jane scanned it. Names of Hoyt's victims were clearly listed along with dates and burial sites, some of which he had ticked off with a smiley face to indicate the police had closed the case. There were nine unchecked, all dating back to his time from University as he was studying for his medical degree. But it was the couple on the end of the list that held her attention. Detective Jane Rizzoli and Dr Maura Isles and a neatly printed arrow next to them.

"Turn it over." She husked.

Frost glanced at Korsak briefly before doing so and all three of them read the words that had been penned there.

"_Die alone Jane or bring her alone. Your choice, but know this. You are mine and I will do so much worse to her body in front of you then anything you could imagine. Happy Christmas. Charles xx"_

Jane felt the room spin, her mind creating images, swapping the victims she had seen with Maura, imagining the cuts, lacerations, invasions and dehumanization. She staggered backwards hitting the wall.

Frost was on her, keeping her upright. "Jane? Can you hear me? Jane?"

And then nothing but darkness.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"Where am I?" She husked, her breathed hard and heavy, her eyes struggling to focus.

"Interview room. You fainted, but you're ok Jane."

"Maura?" She panicked trying to get out up.

"Steady." Frost said, helping Korsak lift her onto her feet.

"I have to go talk with her."

"It can wait." Vince replied. "We need to get you checked over."

"I'm fine, really."

"This happened before." He added.

"No. Well not recently anyway. Usually after a few beers. How long was I out?"

"Not long. Few minutes."

"You need food and a strong coffee." Frost said. "I'll help you to the canteen. Let your Mom fix you something."

"You trying to kill me?" She smiled.

"He's right Jane. You need to take it steady."

"Just get me upstairs to my desk. I promise I'll grab a coffee ok, but then I have to see Maura."

Vince nodded, putting an arm protectively behind her should she fall. He spoke quietly in her ear as he did so.

"You need to cool down first. How you spoke to her was…"

She cut him off.

"You heard that?" She grimaced.

"I closed the door again. Don't worry. You had your privacy. She didn't do anything wrong back there Janie and you know it."

Jane sighed, the weight of regret making her already fragile body even heavier.

"I say a lot of shit I don't mean too Korsak. You know that."

"Better than anyone. Doesn't make it right though."

They made their way upstairs to the Bullpen easily enough without incident and the smell of the coffee alone was enough to revive her. She reported on the interview they had witnessed, detailed the notes on the letter and she handed it to Korsak to present to Cavanaugh a few hours later.

Now for Maura, she mused, making a steady descent down to the morgue, wishing she had just gone down there before the damn paperwork.

She was surprised to see her intern busying away at a newly admitted cadaver as she entered.

"She in her office?"

"No you missed her Detective. She left something for you on her desk though."

Jane nodded, her heart sinking with a cold sense of finality as she entered the quiet and immaculately dressed room. There on Maura's desk was a box, neatly wrapped with a lace trimmed ribbon over crisp ivory paper, her name beautifully inked on the tag. She ran a long finger of it before picking it up and inspecting the weight. Her attention however fell on the letter below that said simply, _'Read first'. _

Placing the box back on the table she retrieved the envelope and opened it. Easing the letter out, she unfolded it and started to read. As she did so she found herself sitting on the couch.

'_Jane,_

_This may probably come as a shock to you, but then again maybe not as I am no longer sure of what you really think and what you truly feel. I believe you wanted this; wanted to allow yourself to be loved and to have someone to love in return. But I have been a fool Jane. A fool to think you were ready and a fool to think I could be the one for you. Today has made me see that we are so far away, constantly being pulled apart by things that would never be able to touch us if were strong enough. I have decided to take a leave of absence for a few months, maybe more. This is for the best if we are to continue working together again in the future._

_I have left your Christmas present. I would say please open it on the day, but I do know that much about you at least._

_Be safe and be happy always my beautiful friend._

_Maura xx'_

Jane hadn't realized she was crying until the tears started making the ink run and weep into the textured holes of the paper. Her right hand was over her mouth holding back the sobs threatening to move the silence. She had no idea how long she had been in the office, only that she couldn't move; regret and shock making her a prisoner.

Eventually she had made her way back upstairs, like a zombie; her eyes vacant, her body on autopilot with each step and every gesture. She had been vaguely aware of voices along her route, her addled mind zoning them out, Maura's words ringing in her head like a diabolical chant. 'I'm taking a leave of absence for a few months, maybe more.'

It was only after she felt a hand grab her wrist as she passed the coffee shop that she spun round, her eyes finding the owner of the strong grip.

"Mom." She said hollowly.

"Don't 'Mom' me!" Angela hissed, in a half whisper, pulling Jane into a quiet corner. "What have you said to that poor girl?"

Her eyes looked red, puffy, as though she had been crying, but there was an intensity to them that made it impossible to look away or denounce the truth.

"She's…" The detective paused, feeling her own voice crack in her throat as she forced the poisonous words from her lips. "Maura's left."

Angela nodded, biting her lip as she loosened her grip on the boney wrist she had captured.

"I know. She came to see me before she left." She stated matter of factly.

"Why? Why would she come to see you and not me?!" Jane suddenly spat, her heart racing, her soul raging.

"Why? You really have to ask that Janie after everything you have put that woman through?!" Angela shouted, causing one nearby officer to look round.

"This is a private conversation if you don't mind!" She said angrily. The uniformed cop looked away immediately, slopping a little of his coffee on to the table as he did so.

"That girl loves you Jane Clementine Rizzoli! Lord knows why sometimes with the way you behave and rail at the world as if it owes you something. Are you so determined to not be happy? To not let anyone love you?"

"That's NOT true!" Jane husked, breaking free of Angela's hold finally.

"Really? Really? Then why the hell are you stood here on Christmas Eve crying with your mother!"

Jane paused, her mouth opening and closing dumbly like a frog attempting to catch flies. It was in that moment that she felt the drop of a tear on her upper lip, her tongue licking it into her mouth, the salty warm taste of her own misery.

"I…" She stammered, wiping furiously at her face to remove the traces of her pain.

"I'll tell you why Janie." Angela said softly stepping closer, reaching up and lightly cupping her daughters face in her hands. "Because you're scared. Because you're so scared that you won't be enough for her. That you can't make her happy because of all you have been through. My baby girl. You have been to hell and lord only knows how you clawed your way back, but you did. You did!"

Jane started to shake, her own scarred hands closing over her mother's own soft, aged skin. Her tears were falling freely now; each of them releasing something. All of them falling in a silent acknowledgement of the bonds she had placed on her own life; her own heart.

"I wanted so many things for you as a child Janie. I wanted you to be my little girl. To wear beautiful dresses and go shopping with me. To be my best friend and confidant. I made so many mistakes and tried to push you in so many directions put you always knew who you were and what you wanted. You have always been strong. Be strong now. For Maura. For you. For your future. Don't let anyone, and I mean anyone tell you, you cannot me happy." She sighed, her own eyes brimming with tears of love.

"Ma." Jane sobbed, as Angela brought her in for a hug, their arms enveloping each other. "How do I make this right?" She whispered.

"Bring her home."

…..

Korsak had made her excuses for her after she had ended their call as she had driven back to her apartment, using her siren to avoid the Christmas traffic. She'd hastily packed a bag, grabbing anything and everything she could think of her and stuffed it all in, taking no care to be neat or tidy; imaging how Maura would respond to the crumpled fabrics squashed inside.

Returning to her car she drove hurriedly to Maura's house, hoping she would be able to discern where she had decided to go, knowing full well that the M.E. would be spending Christmas in Boston, clearly needing time away. 'Time away from me', Jane said to herself, her fingers drumming the steering wheel as she wove through the streets, her light flashing.

She pulled up by the sidewalk, slamming the car door behind her. The snow was falling gently now. Soft fat flakes dropping with plop onto the trees and hedgerows outside Maura's home.

No car in the garage. Not her work one anyway. Jane pushed her collar up to keep the chill at bay as she jogged back to the front door, pushing her nose against one of the small glass panes surrounding it. A light was on somewhere in the house.

"Maura!" She shouted, her fists banging on the door, before her finger starting punching the bell. "Maura!"

A figure started towards her. Jane stepped back onto the lower step and waited, aware that she was no longer breathing.

The door opened with a flourish. Constance Isles was standing with one hand on the huge wooden door, the other on her hip staring at her. She didn't speak. She didn't make a sound, just watched as the detective shuffled in the cold, a few bits of snow clinging to her long dark tendrils of hair.

"I'm in love with your daughter." Jane said suddenly, her voice like her countenance was soft and true.

Constance let out a long sigh before she spoke.

"I am aware of that already Detective after your display at the gallery. Let me tell you something. No one has ever spoken to me the way you did."

"I won't apologize for that. I can't. I will always protect her from anyone who hurts her. You hurt her." Jane said solemnly, but respectfully as she stepped onto the porch.

"And that's why I admire you…Jane." She said, finally dropping the formality. "However, it would appear you have failed to protect her from yourself."

"That's why I'm here. Please. Please help me." She said, her tone desperate, her eyes frantic.

"You'd better come in." Constance said, stepping aside and letting Jane into Maura's hallway.

She closed the door behind them.

Jane couldn't help herself. "Why are you here?" She asked, confused.

The older woman led the way to the kitchen as she spoke.

"She called me earlier. Asked me to come over and take her turtle for a while."

"Tortoise."

"Sorry?"

"Bass. He's a tortoise." Jane said flatly, noticing him shuffling in the corner.

"Well I couldn't let the animal die, so I agreed. Katie is very fond of him, although I fail to see the attraction myself." Constance continued. "She mentioned she was leaving and that she didn't know when she would be returning. Katie doesn't know yet of course. She will be devastated."

"Where did she go?" Jane asked hurriedly, her left hand clutching the kitchen counter.

Mrs. Isles, leaned back against the cooker at the opposite side and stared for some time at the tall detective taking her in, weighing her up even, before finally answering.

"What will you do with the information if I were to tell you?" She asked.

Jane thought she saw the hint of a smile starting to curl up on the right side of her mouth.

"Use it. Follow her. Bring her home." She husked.

"And?" She added.

There was a pause and then an acknowledgement in her own brain. Those were just actions. Demonstrations. The sort of thing she would do tracking down a perp, not the woman she wanted to be with.

"I will tell her I'm sorry. That I love her so utterly, that if she would only give me a chance I will never let her down again. Never hurt her or make her feel like I am pushing her away. Please Mrs. Isles, Constance. Tell me where Maura is."

With a smile she walked towards Jane until they were face to face.

"She's gone to her home in Hawaii. Kauai. She took the last flight." She sighed.

"The last flight?" Jane replied, her voice wavering.

"Yes."

"The last flight." She breathed. "I'm too late." She sank onto the stool, thankful for its presence saving her from the hard stone floor, and put her head in her hands.

Constance moved closer and tentatively touched her shoulder, causing brown eyes to once more meet her own.

"I need your help. Please." Jane begged.

"Whatever you need." Came the warm response as she found herself rubbing the detective's back reassuringly.

….

Ninety minutes later, she was onboard the Isles' private jet, Boston becoming a mass of lights beneath her.

"Maura, I'm on my way." She sighed, looking into the night sky.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41 ~ Finally! ;-)**

The journey seemed like an eternity. Jane had picked at a loose thread on her coat for most of her flight from Boston. It was now a mass of knotted cotton under the ministration of her fingers. During the refuelling at San Francisco she had paced the tarmac finding herself getting angry by the list of seemingly unnecessary checks performed in order to allow their take-off. When the plane had finally made contact with the Hawaiian runway, she couldn't wait to get off, the warm night air washing over her face.

Constance had arranged for a car to be waiting for her. Jane was finally on her way, the directions to Maura's house programmed into the sat nav that adorned the dash like a mini TV.

The winding roads and moonlit ocean shimmering beneath her did nothing to still her nerves or the anticipation of what would follow between them. She wasn't even certain that Maura would welcome the intrusion after the events leading up to her departure.

Jane sighed, chewing on a bit of skin that clung to her lip. She had been a total jackass. Regardless of what her past had been, Maura had done nothing more than love her and try to care for and protect her. She was going to do the same. Love her beautiful M.E. until the end of her days if she was granted the honour. Still the fear shrouded her; the cloak of pain and damage etched to her skin by Hoyt, by Lucie, by life. But through the darkness she had allowed Maura to touch her fragile skin and broken heart. To live under that cloak again following the arrival of Dr Isles; unable to love her, would be a prison sentence she did not deserve.

A checkered flag appeared on the console. She cleared her throat, tension and anticipation flooding her veins as she got closer and closer. '_You have reached your destination on the right hand side', _came the voice from her guide.

She turned it off, rolling the car slowly forward and pulling onto the driveway. The house itself was a little set back. Similar to the Cape Cod address, this too had sweeping views of the ocean beyond, albeit a completely different one. She imagined the sunrise would be quite spectacular.

She dimmed the lights as she approached not wanting her presence to be felt quite yet. Switching the engine off, she sat for a moment, her hands gripping the wheel. She dropped her head, squeezing her eyes tightly shut before releasing all the tension in her body and slumping back against the seat. She unbuckled the belt letting it slide back into position as she looked up at the house before her and what lay in wait inside. She smiled and sighed feeling the swell in her heart at the prospect of seeing Maura's eyes, her beautiful smile.

In a moment she was stood at the door, a hand fumbling in her pocket for the key that Constance had given her. She turned it easily in the lock and let herself inside. Quietly she closed the door, pressing her back against the wood and letting her eyes become accustomed to the semi darkness in front of her. It was just after midnight. Christmas had finally arrived.

She retrieved her phone and scrolled down to Maura's number, selecting the text option. Carefully she tapped out a message and hit send.

_Maura I love you. I love you so much and I have been such a fool. You are my whole world and I am nothing without you in it._

She heard the sound of the message arriving at its destination, her ears pricking up at the familiar tone. She silently followed it for a few places, her palm pressed flat against the door of the room it emanated from. She pushed gently.

Maura was stood by a large bed that was draped in luxurious deep red bedding. She was dressed in a cream satin negligée, her hair loosely tied up, save a few wisps that had tumbled free from their bindings. Behind her a solid wall of glass panels that Jane assumed from the layout of the property to be an unobscured private ocean view.

She watched from the doorway, heart in her chest as Maura reached for the phone by her bedside. There was no hesitation in needing to hear who had messaged her.

Jane noticed the faintest hint of a smile dance across those beautiful lips as the blonde seemed to read and re-read the text. That gesture was all she needed.

"I meant every word." She said, stepping into the room, her legs keeping up a slow pace across the vast room.

"Jane!" Maura shrieked, losing her grip on the phone as it tumbled onto the floor at her bare feet. "What are you….how are you?..." She started, words failing to form structure in her mouth.

"I am so completely in love with you." Jane husked, her voice soft like butter.

Maura moved away from the bed watching transfixed as the detective moved like a predator towards her, removing her jacket along the way. Then there was cool glass against her shoulder blades as she stood waiting, her heart in her mouth.

Jane was almost upon her now, a couple more feet and she'd be close enough to touch. Maura's breath caught in her chest as the whole world seemed to stop in the very moment she was in her detective's reach.

"I love you." Jane whispered, a hand reaching out and tucking a cascade of blonde curls back into place; a thumb grazing her cheek as she did so.

Jane's smile was warm, her brown eyes glistening with unshed tears of emotion and something more carnal dancing in the rust coloured specks.

"Jane." Maura said in a long breath, as lips tenderly brushed against her neck, finding the pulse there and kissing it.

"I love you Maura."

"Jane…wait." She suddenly cried, her hands pushing against strong arms until she regained some space to think, to breathe. "I can't do this again. I can't." She continued, shaking her head, tears starting to tumble. "I'm not strong enough." She gasped, a hand coming up to her mouth as her eyes pleaded with the brunette to understand.

Jane did not step back. Not this time. She had come too far to loose.

"I'm sorry Maura but I can't let you go." She replied, a warm smile on her lips. "I won't let you go ever again." Her hand found Maura's and she kissed the top of it gently at first, then more fiercely as the salt of tears found her tongue. "I love you. Tell me you don't love me."

"You know I love you. I've done nothing but love you and you've broken me." She gasped, her chest heaving.

"And for that I beg your forgiveness and the chance to make you so happy. I could make you so very happy Maura if you gave me that gift. It's the only thing I want."

Jane stepped closer, her fingers and thumbs wiping at the tears on Maura's cheeks, seeing the uncertainty and the desire playing in those green orbs that had had her captivated for as long as she could remember.

Maura tipped her head back a little and Jane leaned down, kissing along her jawline and up to her ear. "I know you're scared." She whispered. "So am I, but I'm more frightened of losing you; the chance of an 'us' than anything else in this life." She brought her lips up to the blonde's earlobe and gentled sucked on it eliciting the softest moan from Maura.

Jane's hand wound around her waist, the other into her hair, almost clinging to the back of her neck as she continued to tease her. When her lips finally came within kissing distance, Maura arched towards her.

"Is this what you really want Maura?" Jane asked, with the lightest touch of her mouth on the M.E's.

"You are all I have ever wanted Jane."

She sighed, her eyes flickering shut as she finally felt the force of Jane's mouth against her own; soft lips pressing hard against hers with an urgency she had only thought she had possessed. She returned the kiss deeply, her mouth opening and inviting the brunette's tongue inside with a swirl of her own.

It was passionate and desperate as they clung to one another, Maura still pushed against the glass wall as her body ached for the contact of the woman devouring her.

She moaned deeply as the kiss ended, those same lips descending onto her neck and licking at the dip of her throat. She pulled Jane closer still, feeling the all too familiar throb in her centre.

"Jane." She sighed, as hands moved down and cupped her ass, tugging her up and forward so she had contact where she needed it the most.

"You smell so good." Jane husked, her head dipping lower so her mouth could consume the firm swell of breast that clung inside the satin negligée.

Maura dragged her nails over Jane's scalp and through the thick mass of unruly dark hair, before grabbing her head forcefully and taking her mouth again, this time attacking the detective with a passion she did not realise she had inside herself.

Now it was Jane's turn to moan and shudder as the M.E's kisses rained down on her lips and face, kissing, licking, and biting just a little as she ground against her with need. Then there were fingers on her shirt, ripping at the buttons, untucking, tearing, shedding, until she was in her black bra.

Maura sighed, looking down, her hands cupping Jane's breasts, rolling the already hardened nipples with her thumbs and watching as her detective strained under her touch.

"Fuck." Jane moaned, clutching tighter at Maura for some sort of stability. She expected a chastising but received none, just a satisfied smirk in return.

She moved her hands to her own back and unclasped the bra. Maura moved hers for a moment to allow the garment to be removed, before returned them to touch the naked flesh that lay prone before her.

"You're beautiful." She sighed, squeezing Jane's nipples a little harder with a groan.

Jane responded by pressing herself back against Maura, crushing the M.E's ministrations as she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and breathed heavily. "God Maura. I want you."

Maura slid her hands free and gripped onto Jane's shoulders, feeling the muscles tenses and undulate under her fingers as the detective's hands lowered the straps of her nightwear and freed her breasts finally.

She sighed as Jane's lips latched onto her left nipple and sucked and licked it. She could feel it harden against the wetness of the brunette's mouth and pressed herself harder into each touch, straining for more contact. Her body was on fire and she could already feel the pool of wetness that was gathering between her legs with need.

Jane's hands clutched at the fabric around Maura's waist as she consumed her greedily. Maura's hands were back in her hair again, clawing and scratching with want.

"Tell me what you want Maura. What you need." She husked breathlessly, taking the other nipple into her mouth and sucking it hard between her lips.

"Hmmmm, god…" She cried. "You. I want you."

Jane smiled against her chest before bringing her mouth up to take Maura's once more, sliding her tongue inside and licking along the underside of her top lip.

"Fuck." Maura breathed, sighing the word so innocently into Jane.

"My pleasure." Jane groaned, releasing the satin fabric between her clenched fingers and letting it fall to the floor. Then it was Jane's turn to groan.

Maura was stood before her completely naked. Her long legs, toned to perfection from exercise and heels were parted a little. Her pubic area had the finest strip of blonde hair, almost unnoticeable to the eye. Her body was softly dusted with freckles and every inch was actively straining to be pressed against Jane again.

Their eyes met hungrily, as Maura linked her fingers behind Jane's neck and pulled her back into a heated kiss. She moulded herself against the detective, pressing her ample chest against Jane's and feeling strong hands grabbing once more at her ass. This time she lifted her right leg, pressing her foot against the back of the brunette's calf muscle so she could receive some contact against her centre. She moaned as Jane pulled her tighter, actively rubbing against her.

Maura threw her head back slightly and Jane followed, sucking against the pulse in her neck once more and sending the M.E. into a frenzy.

"Please Jane." She gasped, her body heaving and writhing. She could smell her sex in the air and knew that Jane must also be aware of it and her need for pleasure.

The detective smiled against her skin, moving her left hand off the tight ass she was holding and dropped it between them; fingers brushing lightly against the inside of Maura's thigh. It felt hot against her touch, moving almost imperceptibly closer to the digits teasing her.

"Mmmmm, yes…Jane…please!" She begged, her hands clawing at Jane's back, goosebumps rising.

"Please what?" She huskily answered, her eyes finding Maura's. "What do you need Maura?" She asked again, her eyes hungrily devouring those green orbs, then the plump wet lips below that were begging to be kissed.

"Fuck me Jane. Please." She moaned, arching herself against Jane's hand.

Jane slid her palm up and cupped Maura's pussy feeling the wetness begin to pool.

"Fuck baby, you're so wet." She sighed, pressing her head against Maura's temple.

"For you…all for you." She replied breathlessly, starting to rock her hips slowly.

Jane drew her hand back slightly until her index finger found the burgeoning knot of nerves that shuddered when she touched it. She started to rub, Maura's cum coating both her clit and Jane's digits and started to make love to her.

"You're perfect." Jane sighed, closing her eyes and focusing on the feel of Maura's most intimate place and the soft sounds it made in pleasure.

The blonde was moving against her, pressing harder into the touch that she had craved and dreamt about for so long. Finally she had all she had ever wanted. Jane was loving her.

Jane gripped her leg higher and pressed them harder against the glass before sliding two of her fingers inside Maura's pussy, feeling her walls cling to her, sucking her deeper inside as though they had been made for this moment.

Maura shuddered and strained, moving faster now as Jane continued to move inside her, her palm rubbing against her clit with each thrust of her fingers. She was so close. She could feel it building inside her like a volcano.

"Jane…oh god, Jane. I'm going to cum." She moaned, her fingers almost tearing at the skin on Jane's back, as she scrabbled for purchase.

"Cum for me baby. I've got you. Cum for me."

Maura continued to ride Jane's hand with total inhibition, finally understanding what it meant to be free and safe and loved in a moment of intimacy. To be the only thing that mattered; the only one whose pleasure was considered.

With one final cry she came, hard, shuddering against Jane's hand and keeping the detective inside her as her body convulsed in pleasure.

For her part Jane was trembling. She moved her hand from Maura's leg, bringing it up to the back of her head as she cradled the blonde against her, kissing her hair. It wasn't until the M.E. started to move away did she finally let her fingers slip free, causing a gasp to escape from Maura's mouth.

She brought them to her own lips, closed her eyes and sucked them clean, slowly and sensuously before returning her gaze to Maura who was looking hungrily at her now. Her entire body shimmering with the sheen of sweat that had finely descended over her skin. She looked sexier than Jane could have ever imagined, and she'd imagined it more times than she had dared to admit.

"You taste so good Maura." She groaned, her eyes dropping once more to the blonde's centre; her hands suddenly on her full hips.

Maura smiled a devilish smile and licked her lips. Jane could feel the gesture on her own clit. She dropped to her knees and lifted the M.E.'s leg over her shoulder.

"I won't last long." Maura whispered, straining for the words as she felt hot breath against her mound.

Jane sank her mouth against her pussy, plunging her tongue straight up and inside her. Maura slammed one hand against the glass and the other into Jane's hair, holding her in place. Jane's tongue lapped at every drop of cum, teasing her senses and sucking at her bud like she was starving. It took her less than two minutes to reach orgasm; arching her ass off the window and pressing herself onto Jane's hungry lips so she could claim her fully.

Relaxing back against the glass she relaxed her hand, simply curling Jane's hair round her fingers as she knelt licking her clean, taking every drop she could. When she was finally finished, she peppered her centre with kisses before rising to face one another once more.

They were silent for a while; Maura's fingers caressing Jane's face, her thumb tracing over her lips, while the detective's hands had laced together around her waist, teasing the dip in her back.

"That was…" Jane finally uttered.

"Perfect." Maura smiled, placing a delicate kiss on Jane's lips.

"It really was." She sighed.

"Well…almost."

Jane looked down and met Maura's gaze. There was something very carnal about the way she was staring at her. Then she felt fingers working on the belt on her slacks; keen, eager, forcefully pulling at the buckle until it came free.

"What are you…doing?"

"What I've wanted to do for a very long time Detective Rizzoli." She grinned wickedly.

Her zip was lowered and she felt hands over her hips lowering both her suit pants and her underwear to the ground. Maura knelt on the floor in front of her, easing off her shoes and socks until she was completely naked, her reflection staring back at her from the glass.

Maura rose slowly, her fingers gliding all the way up her long tanned skin, grazing her thighs and then tickling over her abdomen, causing it to tense and flex.

"Beautiful." The M.E. whispered, her eyes fixed on Jane's torso as she pushed them backwards on to her bed.

Jane wriggled back on her elbows, entranced my Maura's lithe body, still glistening, crawling towards her on all fours. Then hands were on her knees pushing them apart; fingers digging into her supple flesh close to her centre.

"You smell divine." She moaned, licking her lips as she stared at Jane's waiting pussy.

Then her blonde hair was all over her and Jane thought she might die when she felt the tip of Maura's tongue touch her eager hard clit, sucking on it, before laving her hotness into her mouth.

"Fuck!" She gasped, rolling her head from side to side trying to stay with Maura as she kept a steady but forceful rhythm inside her. She clung to the sheets, her back arching off the bed as she focused on the head moving between her tensed thighs.

"I'm so close!" She husked, receiving a moan from Maura that reverberated through her body.

Maura pressed on, diving her tongue in and out of Jane's wetness and lapping up all she could take with such a hunger she knew she would never tire of.

When Jane came she cried out Maura's name loud, her body releasing everything it had to give and her soul letting go of everything it needed to shed. She was finally free.

She lay there, shaking, her body twitching from the intensity as she watched Maura slide onto her, one hand cupping her face.

"You're ok. I have you Jane and I'm never going to let you go."

It was only then that she realised she was crying. Tears of joy, of relief, of regret, finally free to fall. She was safe at last.

"I love you Maura." She sighed, allowing herself to be vulnerable and enjoying how it felt.

"I love you too Jane."

"Merry Christmas!" She grinned.

Maura smiled, placing a kiss on her damp cheek.

"Merry Christmas darling."

A couple of hours later, a bright moon shining over the pacific, Jane sighed and pulled Maura tighter to her, relishing how perfectly their bodies slotted together. Like the missing piece of her own jigsaw puzzle, she was finally complete.

_**Well that's it folks! I hope it lived up to what you were all waiting so patiently for. This was exactly how I had always envisioned it so I am pleased. Thanks for following me and reviewing. I hope I manage to break the 1k with reviews finally.**_

_**HAPPY CHRISTMAS and have a wonderful 2014 wherever you are. X**_


End file.
